INFIELES
by Azalyn
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome están ¿felizmente casados?, pero Inuyasha no puede tener ojos solo para Kagome, ella desesperada intenta salvar su matrimonio, pero unos ojos dorados la hacen dudar ¿qué necesitas para ser infiel?. Esto es un UA
1. Chapter 1

**_INFIELES_**

Por: Azalyn-chan

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Uno**__: Un cuento de hadas no siempre tiene un final feliz _

Una mujer joven quién en esos momentos lucia ropa de cama suspiró, su cabello color azabache que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y poseía además unos hermosos ojos que referían a la tentación más suculenta hasta ahora conocida, un tono semejante al chocolate obscuro; esta joven tenía como nombre Kagome. Y sus pensamientos estaban ahora dirigidos a la repisa de la sala en la cual se encontraba en estos momentos, ya eran más de las 11 e Inuyasha aún no llegaba a su casa, sí, a su casa, puesto que uno de sus sueños más grandes se había vuelto realidad, después de pasar más de 4 años de novios Inuyasha le había propuesto matrimonio y ella, había aceptado gustosa.

Recordando esos tiempos Kagome se dio cuenta de lo feliz que había sido con él, Inuyasha era en si mismo su más grande sueño, no podía olvidar ni un solo instante esa sonrisa arrebatadora que poseía, capaz de ponerla de rodillas si así lo quisiera, sin mencionar su rostro de un tono moreno claro, que conjugaba perfectamente con sus ojos casi negros que tenían siempre una chispa de rebeldía, como moras azules tentándote a ser arrancadas y su cabello de igual forma negro que le recordaba al de un lobo salvaje. (_ A.: Inuyasha mantiene en este fic su apariencia humana)_.

El día en que Inuyasha le ofreció una sortija de compromiso todos sus sueños se hicieron realidad, Kagome amaba sobremanera a Inuyasha él la hacía feliz como nunca nadie lo había hecho, su solo nombre hacía que su corazón se disparara y amenazara con salirse de su pecho. La boda fue sin lugar a dudas la cereza que coronó su pastel de sueños, al mirarlo al entrar al altar ella jamás dudo ni un segundo de que iniciaría una vida nueva con la persona indicada.

La recepción fue simplemente espectacular, todos sus amigos los rodeaban y felicitaban argumentando que no había pareja más destinada a estar juntos que ellos, y ella creía firmemente que era así.

A pesar de haber terminado su carrera antes de casarse, Kagome no ejerció nunca, puesto que quiso dedicarse toda ella a su esposo, y así lo hizo desde que dijo sí en el altar, ella y él habían elegido desde antes la casa en la que ahora vivían. No era demasiado grande, era de dos plantas pero eso sí, con un hermoso jardín en el cual florecían tulipanes y gardenias que cultivaba con esmero.

Inuyasha era abogado y siempre había destacado por ese carácter tan férreo y aguerrido que hacia temblar hasta los más experimentados, aún así, demostraba una pasión innata por las leyes, y así ella decidió apoyarlo en todo momento cuando un mes después de la boda él le dijo que había sido aceptado para entrar en una firma de abogados muy renombrada, sabiendo de antemano lo que ello conllevaba y que sin dudas se veía ahora reflejado en lo que sufría en este momento, ya que Inuyasha nunca dejaba que algo se saliera de sus manos, siempre luchaba para controlar lo mejor que podía sus casos y así asegurar su triunfo en la corte.

Y así desde que él inició su carrera en esa firma ella había sido delegada al segundo lugar dentro de las pasiones de Inuyasha, él le comentaba con un tono de orgullo sus casos y como los iba resolviendo, su Inuyasha era feliz, sin embargo algo dentro de ella comenzaba a querer salir sin saber muy bien como explicarlo.

Kagome suspiró nuevamente, con la mente llena de recuerdos, miró desde su posición en el sofá a la pequeña mesa que estaba en la esquina, estiró su mano y toco con los ojos llenos de orgullo la foto que estaba ahí, era una de las muchas fotos en las que ella estaba con Inuyasha, ella usaba un hermoso vestido blanco y él un frac negro, esa era la foto de su boda, cuando recién salían de la iglesia.

Sin ser consiente siquiera de ese acto, tomó la foto y la atrajo hacia si, como si este simple hecho trajera en si mismo la presencia de su amado, sin embargo esto no fue así, miró de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba el reloj en la sala, justo sobre una repisa rodeado de fotos y otros recuerdos, el reloj no era tan clemente como Kagome pensaba al inicio, ahora sus pasos parecían ser más frenéticos ¿no decían que el tiempo pasaba un poco más lento?, suspiró de nuevo arrellanándose en el sofá, decidida a esperar ahí hasta que Inuyasha regresara a casa.

En lo alto de un lujoso hotel, en una de sus tantas habitaciones se apreciaba con claridad el sonido del agua correr unas manos varoniles se encontraban debajo del chorro de agua un rostro apuesto y moreno se encontraba inclinado en el lavamanos del baño de esa habitación, la persona inclinada pudo sentir su el frío contacto del agua en el rostro que le dio de golpe como si fuera la realidad misma la que lo despertaba del sueño; levantó el rostro que ahora húmedo dejaba recorrer libremente gotas sobre sus altivos pómulos, él no podría asegurar que era vanidoso ¡eso no es de hombres!, sin embargo tenía que detenerse a verse más detenidamente no fuera a ser que hubiera marcas que delataran la cuestión que lo había entretenido tanto tiempo, y es que el gran Inuyasha no estaba precisamente resolviendo un caso que tuviera que presentar en la corte… o al menos para ser honestos no puede recibir ese nombre.

Inuyasha detuvo sus ojos en si mismo, apreciando su cabello rebelde y sus ojos obscuros como la noche misma, impregnados de saciedad. Arrugó ligeramente la frente, acordándose de lo que acababa de ocurrir, no es que él no amara a Kagome, ¡claro que la amaba!, no por nada había decidido hace tiempo ya casarse con ella, es más, podría asegurar que había momentos en que no podría vivir sin ella, sin su apoyo y sin esa sonrisa sincera que adornaba siempre los labios de Kagome cuando estaba a su lado, no había duda que ella le pertenecía, y él de cierta forma también, pero…

Corto sus pensamientos cuando miró una figura abrazarlo detrás de él, el sonrió con cierto orgullo reflejado en sus ojos obscurecidos en este momento por un sentimiento muy fuerte llamado deseo, ahí estaba el objeto de su ¿reciente trabajo?, se giró sobre si mismo para toparse con el rostro coqueto de una mujer que lo miraba con una mezcla de lujuria y obsesión. Sí, eso le sentaba muy bien a él. Pero suspiró apesadumbrado, ¡qué más quisiera él que volver a estar en la cama con esa encantadora mujer!, pero tenía que regresar a lado de su esposa, tarde o temprano siempre regresaba ahí, y más le valía a él mismo que fuera temprano o no volvería a responder de sus actos.

La tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente, sí, una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra, sonrió de nuevo con triunfo recordando lo que habían hecho apenas hace algunos minutos.

-Debo irme – susurró con determinación, zanjando así cualquier protesta de la mujer que estaba con él.

La mujer asintió, ella sabía que el hombre que tenía frente a él compartía su vida con alguien que no era ella, pero sus ojos se tornaron fríos al recordar quién era esa otra. Siguió a Inuyasha quien ya tomaba su saco de un sillón y recogía sus pertenencias con tranquilidad pero con decisión, la mujer suspiró, eso atraería a cualquiera, observando de arriba abajo el perfil de su amante. Él era alto, con el cuerpo bien trabajado que se dejaba ver incluso a través de la camisa color crema que tenía puesta, casi como si el mismo Miguel Ángel hubiera retratado a su David de una forma aún más real y le hubiera dado movimiento, volvió en si al notar que Inuyasha la miraba de nuevo.

Compuso una sonrisa, y caminó lentamente hacía él, haciendo que los ojos de Inuyasha se obscurecieran de nuevo y sin previo aviso se lanzó a sus brazos y besó a este quién no tuvo ningún empacho en responder a la caricia que pasaba a tornarse más apasionante a cada instante. Sacando fuerzas de no sabía donde Inuyasha alejó nuevamente a la mujer.

-En serio debo irme - Sonrió después de este comentario

-¡Claro!, yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario - Sonrió así mismo la mujer con fingida inocencia.

Ante este comentario Inuyasha enarcó una ceja, y le besó rápidamente en los labios, antes de irse dejó una cantidad exacta de billetes sobre la mesa cerca de la puerta de la habitación.

-Lo sé, y no dudaría en quedarme pero ya es demasiado tarde, quizá en otra ocasión

-En otra ocasión- Suspiró fingiendo tristeza- Te extrañaré mientras tanto

Inuyasha asintió ya teniendo su mente en otras cosas como por ejemplo su esposa, su Kagome que seguramente lo esperaba. Y sin detenerse un minuto más, salió de ahí y se dirigió a su auto para después irse por fin a casa.

Giró la llave con mucho sigilo, no fuera a ser que despertara a Kagome, y entro a su hogar, lo recibió un olor característico a Vainilla y Lavanda, Kagome adoraba estos aromas y la casa contenía objetos que contenían estos olores, se dirigió al cuarto que estaba a la derecha notando enseguida que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, sin lugar a dudas Kagome estaría ahí, pero decidió dejar su portafolio en el pequeño estudio que tenían, en donde por cierto se delataba su oficio. Inuyasha era abogado y era muy bueno, ¿alguien tenía duda de ello? si le pedían opinión a él, diría que era el mejor.

Sonrió al entrar al estudio y al encender la luz contemplar los no muy pocos reconocimientos que había obtenido a lo largo de su carrera, dejó sobre el escritorio su portafolios y ahora sí, se dirigió a la sala, al entrar contemplo en primer lugar que la luz provenía de una lámpara que estaba colocada en la esquina del lugar que reflejaba la blancura del lugar, y es que si Inuyasha tuviera que dar un nombre de color a cada habitación a la sala la llamaría blanca, sin más.

La sala era blanca en su totalidad con algunos motivos dorados y verdes, su mirada se detuvo en el sillón más amplio que alojaba el cuerpo de su esposa, Kagome se encontraba acostada en el sillón sosteniendo entre sus brazos un retrato, Inuyasha pensó en acercarse y despertar a su esposa, pero se lo pensó mejor, así que girando sobre sus talones se dirigió a su habitación con parsimonia.

Bueno, esta habitación la bautizaba como azul-morado, que si Kagome lo escuchara diría que era violeta con tonos magenta y bermellón, ¿Qué rayos era eso?, él no lo sabía así que en palabras simples su habitación era azul-morado, se concentró en cambiarse de ropa, se sacó su traje y se puso una cómoda pijama y entonces se acercó a la cama quitando los cojines que la adornaban sin mucha delicadeza tomó uno a uno lanzándolo por los aires, sabía que Kagome se quejaría al día siguiente pero no le importó, eso de acomodarlos por tamaño y ponerlos en un cajón no era su estilo, definitivamente no.

Una vez alistada la cama se dirigió a donde Kagome estaba, blanco de nuevo, y es que hasta su dulce esposa parecía combinar con ese color. Kagome tenía puesto un camisón blanco, que tenía leves toques de encaje en el escote, pero ahí estaba el problema, Kagome no era como se dice una mujer que levantaría las pasiones de un hombre, al menos Inuyahsa no la describiría así, su mujer parecía más una niña, Kagome tenía esa aura de inocencia que te obligaba a querer protegerla y después de algún tiempo desnudarla, pero desnudarla no sería sin lugar a dudas su primera acción.

Incluso ahora la parecía dulce, tierna, como un ángel caído del cielo, y no es que se quejara, le gustaba eso de ella, pero. ¿cómo podría explicarlo?, eso a veces no bastaba, le gustaría muchas veces que Kagome no fuera tan recatada y cometiera de vez en cuando locuras con él, que despertara su pasión más que su cariño, porque con eso no bastaba para él

Inclinándose quitó el retrato de los brazos de su esposa y procedió a dejarla sobre la pequeña mesa, y levantó a Kagome entre sus brazos, ella abrió los ojos algo sorprendida y miró con ternura y devoción a su esposo.

-Inuyasha

-Ya estoy aquí amor, sigue durmiendo – Contestó el con una media sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios al ver como lo recibía Kagome

Como respuesta ella suspiró y se recargó en el pecho de su esposo

-Te extrañé

-Y yo a ti, ahora descansa

Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación con Kagome en sus brazos, la depositó en su lado de la cama y Kagome no se inmutó, sin lugar a dudas se había quedado de nuevo dormida, la cubrió con las mantas y la miró de nuevo, él podría pasar la vida con ella, no había problema, pero no podría decir que ella fuera a ser la única, como siempre pasaba, regresaría a ella y ella siempre lo recibiría, estaba seguro, pero él no podría dedicarle su vida entera, su pasión entera a la mujer que yacía ahora en la cama, él, como muchos hombres no se conformaba solo con eso. Apagó las luces y se recostó haciendo a un lado cualquier pensamiento, porque si tenía que ser honesto lo diría, Inuyasha no se arrepentía.

Era hora del almuerzo y como de costumbre se hallaban en un café, Inuyasha miraba con fingido aburrimiento a quien lo acompañaba en ese momento, su mejor amigo y confidente Miroku. Miroku era un hombre muy astuto, y según algunas mujeres apuesto, tenía unos ojos azules y la tez clara, alto con una sonrisa pícara y divertida, su personalidad era muy atrayente ya que estando con él raramente podrías aburrirte por sus ocurrencias.

-Te digo que eres un desalmado Inuyasha, mira que hacerle eso a la pobre e inocente de tu esposa - Decía Miroku sobreactuando sobremanera

-Feh, mira quién lo dice, el hombre más casto del planeta

-Pero yo no estoy casado…

-Aunque lo estuvieras

-Probablemente tengas razón - Sin más palabras de por medio ambos hombres sonrieron en un gesto de reconocimiento mutuo.

-Y ¿Cómo estuvo?

-¿Me ves cara de canal porno?- respondió Inuyasha arqueando la ceja

-Inuyasha, eso me de aún más ideas, ¿así que no es mala?

-No, no fue nada malo, al contrario - dejó escapara una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¿Volverás a verla? - preguntó mientras le daba una gran mordida al baguette que tenía en frente

-No lo sé, quizá sí

-Entonces no estuvo nada mal… nada mal… tendrás que decirme como lo haces, parece que solo las miras y ¡pam!, caen como moscas

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan atractivo

-Y otras cosas que no diré porque hoy pagarás el almuerzo

-¿¡Qué yo qué!

-Recuerdo que alguien me debe un favor - Entonó Miroku mirando con complicidad a Inuyasha

-Feh, como quieras, yo pagaré este almuerzo

-Y quizás también el de mañana – Inuyasha lo miró con frialdad

-No exageres Miroku, no tengo paciencia para discutir contigo

-No, no tienes paciencia para nada, que no es solo conmigo, pero que diría la pobre de Kagome si se enterara que el fin de semana pasado que se supone deberías haber estado conmigo en el partido estuviste… digamos que ejercitándote de forma diferente.

-No diría nada, porque no te creería

-Ah, pero después de tanto insistir quizá….

-¡Ya cállate!, ¿Qué quieres?

-El almuerzo de mañana…

-¿Por qué el de mañana? - inquirió Inuyasha, puesto que tonto no era, Miroku traía algo entre manos sí, y el gran Inuyasha se había dado cuenta, ya que Miroku puso cara de inocencia –Necesitas más que eso para poder engañarme

-No exageres tanto, es que mañana por sin lo habías olvidado iremos a la corte y cerca de ahí hay un restaurante que tiene unos mariscos únicos…

Inuyasha lo miró como si fuera a asesinarlo, y lo pensó durante unos minutos, pero su amigo lo había ayudado en muchas ocasiones y no solo cubriéndolo, así que quizá comer en un buen restaurant no sería tanto problema.

-Feh, pero con eso ahora tu me deberás un par de favores

-Inuyasha, debes apiadarte del hermano necesitado

-¿Cuál necesitado?, que no sepas cuidar tu dinero pues…

-¡Claro que lo cuido, por eso invierto¡

-¿Inviertes?, ¿sabes lo que significa esa palabra siquiera?

-Sí

-Sí claro – se levantó de ahí antes de que comenzara a patear a Miroku, este lo imitó y después de pagar salieron del lugar.

-Ya tienes resuelto el caso de mañana ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Inquirió Inuyasha con cara de inocencia

-Pues porque sino fuera así no estarías tan tranquilo

-Siempre estoy tranquilo

-Entonces no lo tienes resuelto aún, ¡pero el jefe te va a matar si lo pierdes!

-Inuyasha nunca pierde un caso

-¿Y mañana no será la excepción?

-No no lo será- afirmó Inuyasha convencido de sus propias palabras

-¿Hay un plan?

-¡Deja ya de cuestionarme quieres!, pareces mi mamá…

-Ya, ya pequeño Inuyasha, no te exaltes

Después de estas palabras entraron a un gran edificio que rezaba el bufete al que pertenecían, era uno de los más prestigiosos, se dirigieron al elevador siendo seguidos con la vista por varias mujeres, Inuyasha sonrió arrogante, nunca se cansaría de esto, nunca.

En otro lugar, en la punta de un importante rascacielos unos ojos dorados contemplaban la ciudad bajo sus pies, solo veía los tejados de otros edificios circundantes al suyo, porque si, ese edificio era suyo como muchas otras cosas que se cansaría de nombrar. Estaba orgulloso de su obra, pues la mayoría de la gente que estaba en estos momentos en esa ciudad había escuchado o visto algunas de sus magníficos promocionales, y es que él, él era Sesshomaru Taisho director de la más importante empresa de marketing.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron ahora a un pequeño problema que tenía en este momento, él tenía que contratar a un nuevo guionista, eso de la expansión estaba muy bien, pero la simple tarea de buscar a alguien que pudiera seguir su ritmo o al menos sus ideas era… una tarea titánica inclusive para él. Además él mismo se había empeñado en que los puestos clave los eligiera él, no podía dejar que un puesto tan importante fuera ocupado por cualquiera.

Suspiro con cansancio al pensar en la ardua tarea que le esperaba, sólo deseaba que la persona adecuada estuviera afuera en algún lugar… el problema ahora era encontrar a ese alguien.

Sin perder más tiempo giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia su escritorio a cortos pasos de ahí, donde se acomodó en su silla de piel, dirigió su atención a su laptop que en este momento parpadeaba con un recordatorio de una junta que tendría en 15 minutos, sus finos dedos se deslizaron sobre su laptop para dirigir el puntero aceptando el aviso, se concentró y en breves segundos acudió a su mente los temas que verían en esa junta, un cliente importante quería extender el contrato por 5 años más, eso él ya lo esperaba, ¡claro!, eran los mejores en el área. Sus músculos se tensaron al ponerse el de pie, cerró rápidamente su laptop y la tomó para salir de su oficina y dirigirse al lugar de la junta.

Sesshomaru era muy joven para ostentar el puesto que tenía ahora, pero es que este hombre nunca había sabido detenerse, le había costado mucho estar en donde estaba, no sólo por ser el hijo y heredero de Taisho Co. Este titulo le otorgaba más obligaciones que derechos, recibió una educación muy estricta y su carácter había ayudado a que la gente lo respetara. Sesshomaru era inteligente y frío, habilidades que lo hacían un excelente director, pocas personas podían sostenerle la mirada, y es que a pesar de tener unos exquisitos ojos dorados estos parecían más un tempano de hielo que un chorro de miel sobre hot cakes.

Al cruzar un pasillo varias chicas voltearon a verlo sin que él les prestara atención, asentía a los saludos y raras veces los respondía, pero bajo ningún motivo miraba a las personas que lo rodeaban al pasar, pero para ellas era inevitable admirar al joven director, este tenía la piel clara que contrastaba maravillosamente con los cabellos platinados. Además, su maravillosa musculatura estaba enfundada en un traje color madre perla hecho a la medida.

Todas pensaban que era una lástima que Sesshomaru fuera tan frio, nadie había logrado conquistar el corazón del director, ya había habido muchas que lo habían intentado, Sesshomaru no se sentía amenazado o nervioso con ninguna de las bellezas que lo rodeaban gracias a su trabajo, sino que al contrario, de una manera muy tajante les recordaba que gracias a él tenían trabajo. Y así, a su paso, Sesshomaru dejaba una estela de corazones sin percatarse siquiera de su extraña capacidad.

En una zona residencial algo alejada del corazón de la ciudad una joven con el cabello color azabache se afanaba en la cocina, su ser entero palpitaba de emoción al preparar el lomo de cordero que tenía en ese momento entre sus manos. Sonreía al pensar en la sorpresa que le preparaba a Inuyasha, pues ese día ellos cumplían un mes más de casados y no podía esperar en ver la cara de su esposo.

Kagome parecía una recién casada, cantaba y bailaba alrededor de la estufa como si esta pudiera emitir la música que debía acompañar los tarareos de la mujer, sostenía un cuchara a modo de micrófono, al poco rato con las manos en alto meneaba un trapo de cocina o sino sonreía como una chica tonta al recordar algo que sólo ella sabía que era. Sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban su estado… Kagome estaba enamorada.

Después de meter al horno el lomo, Kagome dio una última vuelta al comedor, notando que todo estaba en su lugar, las copas, las flores, las velas: todo lucía perfecto. Una sonrisa capaz de intimidar al mismo sol se asomó en sus labios, bailando nuevamente se dirigió escaleras arriba a su habitación, tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño, mientras se masajeaba la melena con champú iba recordando tantos momentos bellos, como cuando Inuyasha corría tras de ella en un parque o la vez en que el chico apenado le obsequiaba un ramo de flores.

Sus manos se estiraron para alcanzar el jabón, mientras recorría su cuerpo su mente divagaba en las escasas peleas que había tenido con su esposo y la manera en que terminaban haciendo las pases, a veces el regresaba con flores, otras le regalaba un peluche o simplemente le sonreía como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo, como gotas bailando al compás de su enamorado corazón, se había convencido a ella misma que lo que estaba pasando no era más que el resultado del exigente trabajo que realizaba su marido, y es que nadie mejor que ella sabía que Inuyasha nunca se daba por vencido, y así como era, ella lo amaba y por muy doloroso que le resultase verse delegada, debía apoyarlo, porque lo amaba.

Giró la perilla del agua y salió exprimiendo suavemente su cabello, dejándolo caer húmedo sobre sus hombros, tomó la toalla y la enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios Kagome salió del baño y prosiguió a secarse y vestirse. Muy probablemente Inuyasha llegaría en unas horas y quería estar lista para él.

Desde que tropezó con él en la puerta del colegio, Kagome supo que él sería especial para su vida, jamás olvidaría como la miro desde su altura; ella había salido a toda prisa al terminar las clases, puesto que tenía que llegar a su trabajo de medio tiempo, en medio de su alocada carrera por llegar a la parada del bus, no se fijo que alguien entraba por donde se supone que ella debía salir, el choque contra ese cuerpo la mando a caer sobre sus asentaderas mandando su bolso muy lejos de ahí y con la vergüenza asomando sus mejillas solo atinó a levantar el rostro y quedarse hipnotizada por unos ojos negros que la miraban con confusión y cierta malicia.

Después de eso, el destino se encargó de juntarlos de nuevo, cuando los presentaron formalmente, ella vio que Inuyasha la miraba con reconocimiento, ella había sido la mujer que había caído delante de él al correr como loca. Y así la había llamado en un inicio, "niña loca", puesto que Kagome siempre andaba de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo los deberes, ayudando a su familia, trabajando.

Alejando de su mente los recuerdos, Kagome sonrió una vez más en ese día al mirarse al espejo, su reflejo mostraba que su esbelto cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido color azul turquesa que resaltaba el tono claro de su piel, y su cabello sostenido por horquillas, se enredaba en lo alto de su nuca, dejando caer mechones rebeldes, sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas. Contenta con lo que veía bajó a la cocina a ultimar los detalles de su cena.

No había terminado de cerrar el horno con el recipiente que contenía un suculento lomo en las manos cuando escuchó que el teléfono repicaba, Kagome dejó el lomo sobre la mesa central de la cocina y se dirigió dando saltitos a contestar el teléfono.

-Diga

-Kagome, ¿qué haces linda?

-¡Inuyasha!

-Ese soy yo, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, esperándote ¿estás por llegar?

-Lo siento querida, ha salido algo y te llamo para decirte que hoy no llegaré temprano a casa

-¿Es muy importante?

-Sí, no lo atendería si no lo fuera

-Está bien, ¿a qué hora llegarás?

-Espero que antes de las 8

-Ok, cuídate mucho – intentó fallando sin remedio, ocultar la tristeza en su voz

-Lo haré

-Inuyasha – Lo llamó casi con desesperación

-¿Si Kagome?

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

Sin más el teléfono le advirtió que la llamada había sido concluida, con manos temblorosas dejó el auricular en su lugar, al volver a la cocina su corazón se estrujó dentro de su pecho, recordándole que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho a lo largo del día se iría probablemente directo a la basura, ella miró apesadumbrada sus manos, sintió escozor en los ojos, signo inequivocable de que quería llorar, pero ante esto, su antiguo yo salió y le planto portazo al dolor.

Kagome era fuerte, mucho más de lo que los demás pensarían, así que sin más se tragó las lágrimas, si Inuyasha llegaba a las 8, entones a las 8 cenarían, no es que la cena fuera a cancelarse. Se negaba vehementemente a aceptar que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano, lucharía para recuperar a Inuyasha, ella lo amaba y eso debía bastar.

Se dispuso a aplazar los preparativos hasta que él llegara, así que para hacer que el tiempo pasara un poco más rápido, se dirigió a la sala en donde encontró el libro que había comenzado a leer hace poco, enrollando sus piernas sobre el sillón, y con un mohín de disgusto y decisión pintado en su cara, abrió el libro e intento concentrarse. El reloj era hipnótico para ella, había llegado a esa conclusión después de que a lo largo de esos 5 minutos había volteado a verlo al menos unas 4 veces.

¡Condenado reloj!, se dijo a ella misma, cerro su libro con fuerza, había avanzado una hoja, sólo una hoja porque había tenido que regresarse para entender lo que le decían todas esas letras y honestamente no estaba funcionando porque seguía sin entender nada. Miró de nuevo el reloj, molestándose internamente por haberlo hecho, el perezoso reloj en esta ocasión seguía sin moverse. Intentó controlarse para no correr hacia el reloj y verificar que funcionaran las pilas.

Kagome recorrió la sala con los ojos intentando pensar en otras cosas para relajarse, pero la verdad es que algo la estaba inquietando, Inuyasha había llamado para informarle que llegaría aún más tarde, así que se había resignado a mandar su cena al refrigerador, ahora como tantas otras veces lo esperaba ansiosa, casi desesperada. Adoraba tener a Inuyasha cerca, y la hacía feliz lo que a él le hiciera feliz, se había intentado convencer de eso, pero después de todo ese tiempo ella ya no estaba tan segura. Ella no podría llamar a su estado felicidad.

Kagome era una mujer amaba apasionadamente a su esposo y lo apoyaba en cualquier momento, pero había llegado el punto en el cuál se había hecho una pregunta que ahora mismo le urgía responder ¿qué había de ella?, podría asegurar al inicio que era feliz, pero sentía que algo le hacía falta, se sentía casi incompleta, algo en ella demandaba ser atendido y no sabía qué era.

¡Odioso reloj!, si seguía viéndolo así se pondría a llorar y eso es algo que Kagome no haría porque la haría sentirse tonta y no quería eso. Escucho la puerta abrirse y pegó un brinco como impulsada por un resorte: Inuyasha estaba en casa y ya era tiempo de ponerle palabras a sus sentimientos.

Inuyasha suspiró cansado, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro esperando despejar la tensión que tenía en su cuello, se dirigió como siempre al estudio en donde dejo sus cosas, al salir de ahí le sorprendió ver frente a él a una Kagome con los ojos llenos de algo que no supo explicar. Así que decidió fingir que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba molesta y la miró con interés mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Hola amor, ya estoy en casa

-¿Cómo te fue? – Kagome sería capaz de hacer explotar la casa, pero intentaba llevar las cosas con calma

-Bien cariño, sólo que este nuevo caso me está matando, parece que el tipo este quisiera más que salir libre fundirse en la cárcel por el resto de sus días, así que hemos ensayado como mil veces la declaración y me dejó molido – Cortó pasando a su lado de largo, quería refrescarse la garganta y se dirigía a la cocina

Kagome lo siguió, estaría muy cansado, pero tendría que escucharla

-¿Y habrá juicio?

-Sí, sí lo habrá, no creo que podamos acordar ningún tipo de arreglo, su esposa lo odia y no lo quiere ver ni en pintura – Argumento Inuyasha, saliendo su voz algo amortiguada pues estaba esculcando el refrigerador en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca, Inuyasha se percató de que había una cena completa ahí, al abrir un recipiente se dio cuenta de lo que era y se giró a Kagome con el recipiente en la mano - ¿Hiciste lomo?

Kagome lo miró como si quisiera aventarle el horno de microondas a la cabeza, poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura lo enfrentó.

-Hoy cumplimos un mes más de casados Inuyasha

El la miró sorprendido ¿qué día era ese?, ¿en qué día vivía?, ¿no era acaso 19 de Abril?, no ese había sido la semana pasada, ¡rayos, lo olvidó por completo!, ahora si comprendía por qué Kagome estaba enfadada con él.

-Cena y te espero en la sala, tenemos que hablar – Le mandó Kagome mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la sala sin mirar atrás y sin ayudarle a calentarse algo para cenar

Inuyasha la miró alejarse con los ojos abiertos como platos, algo estaba mal, muy mal, porque por muy molesta que estuviera Kagome siempre lo atendía, no es que el no supiera calentarse la cena ni nada por el estilo, pero ella siempre lo consentía de esa forma y ahora sin más le daba la espalda para dirigirse a la sala y mandarle que cuando terminara la siguiera. ¿De qué querría hablar su mujer?, está bien que hubiera llegado tarde, pero ¡estaba trabajando!.

Se tomó su tiempo en cenar con tranquilidad, se hizo un sándwich de lomo, que le supo a gloria mientras analizaba sus acciones, él no había hecho nada malo últimamente… digo, después de su encuentro en el hotel hace como dos semanas, no había vuelto a buscar a la mujer y se había concentrado al cien por ciento en el caso que tenía entre manos así que Kagome no podía quejarse de eso. Frunció el seño confundido, ¡mujeres!.

Dejó los platos en el fregadero y se dirigió a la sala, ahí estaba, blanco, y en medio de tanto blanco se encontraba su esposa mirándolo con atención y con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo, Inuyasha intentó romper el hielo y sin analizar sus palabras lanzó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-El lomo estuvo muy bueno

Al oír esto Kagome apretó los puños y lo miró enfurecida

-¿Ahora valoras eso?

-¿Qué pasa Kagome? ¡Estoy alabando tu comida y eso te molesta!

-Me molesta porque olvidaste que día era hoy y ni siquiera te inmutas

-Estaba trabajando, este caso es importante

-¡Tan importante como el anterior y como el que seguirá a este!

-Mi trabajo es importante – enfatizó la última palabra con desdén

-¿Y yo qué?

-¿Cómo qué tu qué?

-¿Qué lugar ocupo en tu vida Inuyasha?

-Eres mi mujer – declaró sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba, y es que por muy listo que fuera en los casos, Kagome no era sencilla.

-¿Soy tu mujer? ¿y?, merezco respeto ¿no?

-Te respeto Kagome

-No, no me respetas, me haces esperarte hasta quien sabe qué horas por las noches, me muero de ansiedad sin saber cómo estás, a qué hora regresas…

-Yo no te obligo a esperarme – refutó Inuyasha sin controlarse

-Ese no es el punto, quiero que me tomes en cuenta

-Kagome, ¡te tomo en cuenta!, ¿crees que trabajo tanto solo por mí?

-¿No?

-¡No! – Inuyasha lo miraba incrédulo, se pasaba mucho tiempo resolviendo casos que otros temblarían al ver de qué se trataban, en cambio él se esforzaba, creía que ella estaba orgullosa de lo que hacía

-Pues parece que vives para ese trabajo exclusivamente

-¡No es cierto!, además si no fuera por mi trabajo, no tendríamos todo lo que tenemos

-¿Y que tenemos?

-¿Cómo que qué tenemos?, tienes ropa elegante, una hermosa casa, un carro más que decente, ¡todo cuanto deseas!

-¡Pero yo solo te quiero a ti!

-¡Me tienes aquí¡

-Pero no de esa forma, Inuyasha, dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que salimos o que estuviste realmente conmigo?

-¡Estoy contigo ahora Kagome!

-¡No, no lo estás!, siempre estas pensando en tu trabajo en la forma en cómo ganar, pero ¡no estás conmigo!

-Mira Kagome, mi trabajo es muy importante para mí, por fin estoy logrando un sueño, sabes que siempre quise trabajar en el bufete

-Lo sé, pero hemos olvidado mis sueños, ¿qué hay de mi? ¿qué hay de lo que yo quiero?, ¡¿qué hay de mis sueños? Y ¿qué hay de nosotros? – Concluyó Kagome con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas pero sin querer derramarlas

-¿Tus sueños? los puedes realizar, ¡yo no te he detenido nunca!

Kagome suspiró conteniendo sus lágrimas una vez más, Inuyasha no aceptaba que la estaba delegando, jamás le daría la razón a ella, lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que eran tentación pura lo miraban con coraje, había herido a Inuyasha intentando explicarle cómo se sentía y ahora él parecía dispuesto a salir de ahí, y así lo hizo.

-Me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado

Eso fue lo último que le escucho decir, antes de dejarse caer en el sillón y cubrirse la boca con sus manos intentando ahogar los gemidos que salían de ella causada por el llanto. Ella sólo lo quería a él tal como se lo había dicho, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de que tenían problemas?, ¿por qué no aceptaba que el trabajo les estaba quitando muchas cosas y entre ellas el tiempo juntos?. Kagome no era egoísta, sabía que él tenía que trabajar y que había cosas que merecían su atención, pero él vivía para el trabajo, se encerraba en él, vivía para ser reconocido sin voltearse a verla, sin mirarla siquiera, sin tomar en cuenta que ella también lo necesitaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Inuyasha no la tocaba, que no le regalaba carisias que la movían al mismo cielo, ella ya casi olvidaba como era sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, como era saberse deseada y sentirse deseada por el hombre que amaba. Inuyasha apelaba a estar cansado o concentrado en otras cosas, a pesar de todas esas cosas, esa tarde había planeado una cena romántica para él y él la había cancelado por el trabajo.

Además de eso, no aceptaba que había pasado por alto un día importante para los dos, sino que simplemente le gritaba que todo lo hacía por ella, cuando ella sabía y sentía además que no era así. Sin poder soportarlo más se abrazo a ella misma dejando correr su llanto, un llanto que oprimía su pecho y la hacía sufrir, se sentía hueca sin él, pero él parecía tener todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, en cambio ella sólo lo necesitaba a él y no lo tenía.

Inuyasha se metió a su cama aún enfadado, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle que su trabajo era más importante que nada?, ¡con mil rayos!, ¡eso no era cierto! ¿qué pensaba Kagome, que su trabajo era sencillo? ¿qué realmente se divertía como niño en la feria cuando estaba en los juzgados?, ¡qué equivocada estaría si supiera el esfuerzo que conllevaba hacer lo que él hacía!, se esforzaba más que todos, porque era muy joven y no aceptaban que alguien tan joven llevara casos.

Le había costado ganarse la confianza de su jefe como para ahora dejar que todo su esfuerzo se viniera abajo, además, seguro que si vivieran en la miseria ella se quejaría de no tener lo necesario. Tendría que comprender que esto era necesario para los dos, no podían vivir solo de aire y de amor, la vida no era fácil y él salía a enfrentarla todos los días ¿qué podría saber ella que se quedaba en casa? ¿qué sabría ella a lo que se enfrentaba en los juzgados?. No, Kagome no entendería y no tenía justificación al decirle eso, cuando le procuraba siempre lo mejor ¿es que eso no le decía a ella que le importaba?

Agotada de llorar Kagome se dirigió a su habitación, se lavó la cara que mostraba unos ojos hinchados por el llanto y se acercó a su cama, Inuyasha estaba despierto y la miró con algo que ella no supo definir.

-Mi trabajo es importante para los dos Kagome y quiero que entiendas eso, además tú no sabes lo que conlleva un trabajo como el mío.

Eso fue como una bofetada bien limpia sobre su rostro, ella no había ejercido por él y ahora se lo echaba en cara, como si ella fuera incapaz de valerse por sí misma, como si ella no supiera lo que era trabajar ¿acaso Inuyasha olvidaba que desde que estaba en la escuela había trabajado?, eso le dolió más que nada, pero no quiso discutir más, estaba muy cansada y se acostó dándole la espalda a su marido. Inuyasha la imitó apagando las luces de su habitación e intentando inútilmente dormir.

**Continuará…**

N de A: quiere decir Nota de Azalyn, muy original ¿no? ;-P, no las pondré mucho, pero hay aclaraciones que tengo que hacer en el momento, y sí Inuyasha tiene su apariencia humana y Sesshy tiene su apariencia yokai obviamente sin sus marcas

Hola, hola, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero te guste el planteamiento de la historia, aún faltan muchas cosas te lo aseguro, ¿quires saber como Sesshy encontrara a Kagome? ¿te gusta la historia?, me encantaría me dejaras un review ¡Por fas!, me animaría mucho a seguir.

Esto será un Sesshomaru-Kagome, y la temática es como el título lo dice, Infieles, lamento hacer sufrir a Inu, pero creo que así se comportaba al inicio de la serie, siempre haciendo sufrir a Kagome con Kikyo.

¡Review por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

**_INFIELES_**

Por: Azalyn

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Dos**__: Un momento para mí, no es egoísmo_

Cuando el despertador sonó, Kagome no había podido pegar un ojo por más de una hora, se despertaba sobresaltada, además de las pesadillas que acudían a su mente, secretamente su mente la despertaba y le recordaba constantemente lo que había pasado.

Inuyasha se levantó sin dirigirle la palabra, no tenía intención de disculparse, puesto que para él, quien había iniciado todo y tenía la culpa era ella no él. Se duchó y vistió en tiempo record, para ser honestos no quería permanecer en casa, el ambiente lo oprimía y le daban más ganas de estar en cualquier otro lugar que en compañía de su esposa, ¿cobardía?, nah, Inuyasha no puede ser llamado cobarde, es que simplemente ¿para qué alargar algo que sólo tendría solución cuando alguien se disculpara? y ese alguien no sería él, no tenía por qué.

Kagome sintió, en cambio, cada uno de sus movimientos, fue consiente de la velocidad inusual que su marido presentaba en sus movimientos, que sólo aminoraron cuando se preparó un café en la cocina, aún acongojada Kagome rodó sobre si misma y se acomodó en el lado de la cama que aún conservaba el calor de Inuyasha, con anhelo se enroscó y suspiro al inhalar su aroma en las almohadas. Una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos cerrados cuando escuchó la puerta principal de su casa cerrarse tras la espalda de su único amor.

Pasado un tiempo, se desperezó, ya había comprobado que no podría dormir ni un rato, salió de la cama con inusitada calma, abrió las ventanas y la recibió el aroma de las flores de su jardín que inconscientemente la hicieron suspirar y sonreír. Kagome se sentía confundida; por un lado creía ciegamente en lo que le había dicho, a pesar de sentirse triste por su pelea con Inuyasha, tenía muy claro también que no podía seguir como hasta ahora, sólo esperando a su marido en casa, se sentía como una limosnera esperando un poco de amor y ella era mucho más que eso.

Al inicio, se creía capaz de sobrellevar eso y mucho más sólo por amor, pero ahora que las paredes de su propia casa la ahogaban, llegaba a la conclusión de que lamentablemente de amor no solo podía vivir y más si ese amor no la llenaba como en los cuentos de hadas, ¿por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada?, ahora parecía perder el inicio de algo que parecía ser perfecto que para fines prácticos, jamás dio un real principio.

Sin embargo, no sabía que hacer para corregir su situación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía perdida, cuando tenía problemas en su familia, su madre estaba ahí, para apoyarla pasara lo que pasara e inclusive su hermano la animaba. Ahora, que había comenzado su nueva vida, sabía que tenía que valerse de si misma para salir de esta tristeza que aprisionaba su sonrisa cada vez que intentaba salir.

Recorrió con la mirada ese jardín de la que tanto se enorgullecía y decidió no dejarse llevar más por la tristeza, así no ganaría ser feliz nuevamente. Estirándose cuan larga era, exhaló y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí encontró un desastre, por decirlo de alguna forma, los platos de la cena de Inuyasha, y los restos del desayuno improvisado de él. Bueno al menos trabajo no le iba a hacer falta para distraerse, iba a poner manos a la obra cuando el teléfono reclamó su atención.

-Diga

-Ka-go-me

-¡Sango!

-Amiga, hace tiempo que no vamos a comer, ¿estás libre hoy?

-¿Hoy?

-Sí hoy, tengo la tarde libre – agregó su amiga muy animada

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior en gesto pensativo, sería bueno contarle a alguien sus penas y tal vez entre dos personas sería mucho más sencillo encontrar solución a su dilema, pero estando peleada con Inuyasha no tenía ya idea de nada claro.

-Sí, hoy estará perfecto ¿en dónde siempre? - respondió decidida

-¿En dónde más? – respondió con una carcajada de complicidad – a las dos, ¿está bien?

-Sí, sin problema, ahí estaré.

Sentada en un restaurante céntrico, que tenía las mesas al aire libre que tanto le gustaban a su amiga y ella; y es que el clima estaba tan espectacular que sería una grosería comer dentro y desperdiciar la maravillosa vista que se extendía ante ella; a pesar de ser una zona céntrica, había un parque justo enfrente, que brindaba una sensación muy diferente a la de una orbe como en la que estaban. Así que aprovechando la ocasión, había decidido usar un vestido beige, que la hiciera sentir una tranquilidad que ciertamente en esos momentos no poseía.

Al apartar la vista del parque, vislumbró a lo lejos la silueta de su mejor amiga, Sango, su nombre, era alta y de talle esbelto, sus piernas largas estaban enfundadas en un pantalón corte sastre de talle alto color caquí, lo acompañaba una blusa color rojo que la hacía ver muy bien. Sango se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en los labios, justo lo que Kagome necesitaba, alguien en quién confiar y con quién sentirse tranquila al menos por un momento.

-No me digas que es tarde – dijo a modo de saludo Sango, mientras besaba la mejilla de Kagome y la estrechaba brevemente

-No, llegue antes – respondió un poco apenada Kagome, Sango se le quedó mirando curiosa, su amiga era un ser encantador, pero puntual no era, siempre tendía a llegar un poco tarde a cualquier lugar en donde se quedaran de ver, era una costumbre desde que estaban en el colegio por eso se asustó al verla ahí, pensó que en realidad se le había hecho tarde.

Se sentó justo a su lado para poder contemplar el parque sin necesidad de apelar a una tortícolis, sonrió al ver a su amiga, hace ya bastante tiempo que no se veían y era principalmente por su culpa, había decidido independizarse hace poco y poner su propio consultorio y esta labor había resultado ser más una pesadilla que un sueño. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ahora ya estaba muy bien y sin lugar a dudas todos esos meses de sufrimiento estaban empezando a brindar sus frutos.

Sango al final de tanto pensar se decidió estudiar doctor veterinario, no había sido una decisión fácil pero ahora no podría estar más contenta. El mesero se acercó a tomarles la orden y mientras traían sus platillos favoritos, Kagome le preguntó acerca de su nuevo consultorio, lo que inició un monologo de parte de la castaña, pues relataba con pelos y señales todo lo que había tenido que hacer en los últimos meses.

-Kagome, Ka-go-me, ¡Kagome!- La aludida saltó al escuchar con claridad su nombre

-Lo... lo siento estaba un poco… distraída- Admitió muy apenada.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?, has estado muy pensativa, me atrevería a decir que casi melancólica, ¿qué te pasa?, es Inuyasha ¿verdad? – Kagome abrió los ojos como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, ¿era tan obvia?

-Eh, no, no, no tiene nada que ver con él- suspiró con pesadumbre, no sabía por donde empezar - Es que siento que estoy siendo muy egoísta

-¿Egoísta?- Sango casi se queda con la boca abierta al escuchar esto de parte de su mejor amiga, porque de todas las cosas que se podrían decir de Kagome, definitivamente egoísta no era una de ellas - Kagome tú nunca has sido egoísta, has estado siempre ayudando a la gente que te rodea, mira que trabajar medio tiempo cuando estudiabas para pagarte tus estudios y ayudar a tu mamá, no es algo que una chica egoísta haría, además, ¿olvidas que sé cuanto ahorrabas para regalarle algo a tu madre o para ayudar a comprar las medicinas de tu abuelo?, no Kagome tú no eres egoísta, dime ¿qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

El hecho de que alguien o algo hiciera pensar a Kagome que era egoísta la hacía enfadar y Sango no se enojaba tan fácilmente, bueno, casi no, pero no le gustaba ver la tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos de su amiga en ese instante.

-No sé, me siento así, porque ¿es malo que quiera tener a mi esposo para mí?

-¿Tener a Inuyasha para ti?, pues es tu esposo, **tu** esposo, ¿no?- Sango estaba intentando armar ese rompecabezas llamado problema de Kagome que tenía enfrente y es que había notado que su amiga no sabía o no quería explicarle qué es lo que estaba pasando, pero se dejaba de llamar Sango si no le sacaba el problema a su amiga, así que dirigió rápidamente una mirada al cielo y guiñó un ojo como haciendo una promesa en silencio a un amigo imaginario.

-Es que Inuyasha ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente y casi no está en casa, tiene varias reuniones con clientes y ya casi no lo veo

-¿Qué me dices de los fines de semana?

-Si bueno, no sé que son los fines de semana con él

-¿Qué?, no eso si que no, ¿también los fines de semana?

-Bueno, los sábados a veces también tiene que trabajar y los domingos se va con Miroku

-¿Miroku?, pero si lo ve todos los días porque ¿trabajan juntos no? – Esto no le gustaba nada, desde que inició la relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome ella no se había sentido tan tranquila, Inuyasha no era precisamente alguien en quien pudieras confiar con ojos cerrados, ese porte de "soy el dueño del mundo" que se cargaba el marido de su mejor amiga no era precisamente la mejor carta de presentación que se pudiera dar, además ella sabía que muchas chicas habían estado tras él en la universidad, nunca supo que pasó con ellas pero siempre había tenido una mala espina y no es que Sango fuera mal pensada, pero rezaba un dicho "piensa mal y acertaras" no quería alarmar a Kagome así que mejor se guardaba sus pensamientos para después.

-Sí, sí trabajan juntos, pero van a ver los partidos

-¡Hombres y Futbol! - Exclamo furiosa Sango, una peligrosa combinación pensó, de pronto una pregunta se formó en su mente y no dudo en externarla - Kagome, amiga, ¿desde cuándo ha pasado esto?- Kagome la miró un poco confundida y apretando sus puños contestó

-Un mes después que entró al bufete

Sango no cabía en asombro, ¿no se supone que los primeros meses de matrimonio eran en si los más duros pero también los más dulces?, y en tan solo unos meses Inuyasha parecía querer saltarse esa etapa de su vida. No, esto no olía tan bien como ella quisiera

-¿Y no has hecho nada hasta ahora?, ¡Kagome! ¿qué te pasa? – Sango la miraba como a un bicho raro, ese no era un comportamiento típico de su amiga, si reconocía que ella pelearía antes de dejarse vencer o inclusive en pensar en declinar…

-Lo sé, pero poco después de que nos casamos, él obtuvo una promoción y creo que eso ha hecho que se concentre en el trabajo, ya sabes que su carrera es muy importante para él por eso no he querido decir nada- Susurró Kagome al borde de las lágrimas, otra vez.

-Niña, y perdóname que te lo diga, pero no es justo, aparte de su vida también está la tuya, esta bien que él crezca pero tú también debes de hacerlo y no quedarte siempre atrás

-Lo sé, pero lo he visto esforzarse tanto, que no quiero echar por la borda todo lo que ha hecho

-¿Y por eso te sientes tan feliz no?

-Por eso te digo que soy una egoísta

-No Kagome, no, creo que estás confundiendo un poco todo, el que pidas un poco de atención por parte de tu esposo no es se egoísta, ¡es tu derecho¡

-Pero ya he hecho todo cuanto se me ha ocurrido y nada

-Entonces debes de intentar algo realmente drástico- El temor que se reflejó en los ojos color chocolate le recordó a Sango que su amiga era aún muy inocente en muchos sentidos, así que suspiró y se contuvo un poco antes de continuar - No has pensado en llamar su atención ¿de otra forma?

-¿De otra forma? - Kagome giro su cabeza como si de un gatito confundido se tratara, este gesto hizo que la castaña saltara de su silla y abrazara con fuerza a su amiga que la recibió con cierta sorpresa

-Mira ya sé que no eres capaz de comprarte cosas extravagantes ni nada de eso pero…

-Sango, de verdad no quiero que Inuyasha piense que yo quiero hacer algo que lo limite, no me gustaría pelearme con él otra vez.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo adoras, me lo has repetido creo que desde que saliste con él la primera vez

-Si, lo quiero mucho, pero no estoy muy contenta con la situación

-Y además no quieres hacer algo drástico, ¡vaya que si tenemos un problema!

-Lo lamento, no quería que tú también te pusieras triste

-No amiga, ¡claro que no!, para eso somos amigas para acompañarnos en las buenas y en las malas – Sango le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír con el comentario de su amiga, justo sonó como los votos que recitó el día de su boda

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, seguro que ya pasará – Kagome la miraba esperanzada intentando que sus palabras contuvieran un hechizo mágico para hacerlas realidad

Después de terminar su comida y de contarse un par de cosas más, ambas amigas se levantaron de la mesa y decidieron regresar a sus hogares; Sango le prometió comunicarse con ella tan pronto tuviera una buena idea. Cuando se dirigían a la esquina en donde habían estacionado sus autos Kagome alcanzó a levantar la vista y justo frente a ella en el parque le pareció ver a lo lejos el perfil de su esposo, los árboles impedían que le diera la luz directamente a él; en cambio con ella, el sol jugaba una mala pasada ya que no le dejaba ver con claridad, la deslumbraba fuertemente.

Sin embargo esa silueta no estaba sola, se encontraba una mujer muy cerca de él, más bien demasiado cerca de él. Kagome sintió que su corazón se comprimía dentro de su pecho y sin pensarlo un segundo saltó de la acera caminando lo más apresuradamente posible al encuentro de esa figura. Sintió hervir su sangre, no sabía que haría pero sin lugar a dudas 'nada' no estaba en su lista en ese momento.

Sango sólo atino a quedarse con la palabra en la boca cuando vio a su amiga dirigirse al parque a toda velocidad, ¿acaso había ofertas en algún lado?, Sango tampoco podía ver hacia donde se dirigía, pues el sol le lastimaba los ojos de igual manera, pero podía percatarse que alguien muy parecido a Inuyasha estaba en el parque con alguien que definitivamente no era Kagome. De igual forma, furiosa igual que su amiga se dirigió a ese lugar, sería una batalla épica.

Al irse acercando Kagome sentía que el mundo podría terminarse ahí mismo, pero por otra parte, sentía la necesidad de plantarle cara a quien quiera que fuera que estuviera con su marido… no lo pensó, se abalanzó sobre el brazo de la mujer tomandolo con rudeza y obligándola a verla de frente, bueno, al menos la mujer con la que estaba Inuyasha no era fea, porque sería humillante que fuera menos bella que ella, eso su orgullo femenino no lo soportaría.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!

Esto lo gritó Kagome con furia, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad y confusión de parte de la mujer, cuyo brazo aún sostenía Kagome

-¿Sucede algo señorita?

Una voz demandante llegó a sus oídos, el tono ocupado de esa voz inconscientemente hizo que los vellos de la nuca de Kagome se erizaran, como si una descarga eléctrica la recorriera, y sintió muchas cosas en ese pequeño segundo. Se giró para observar a su interlocutor eso sí, sin soltar el brazo de la mujer, aunque había aflojado un poco el agarre.

Kagome no pudo más que abrir su boca en un gesto de incredulidad, asombro y ¿admiración?, frene a ella se encontraba un hombre que la miraba fijamente, era hermoso, parecía un modelo o algo mucho mejor que eso, la hermosa aparición usaba un traje color azul marino a rayas hecho a la medida, ahora que lo tenía de frente se percataba de su cabello platinado que parecía brillar y sus ojos, esos ojos color oro, pero un oro algo frío como un tesoro guardado con recelo por los piratas que jamás hubiera sido hallado.

El joven frente a ella arqueó levemente su ceja siendo consciente del escrutinio de parte suya, sin evitarlo sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de ella, hasta que cansado de esperar el joven añadió.

-Si no tiene nada que añadir, le agradecería suelte a mi modelo, debemos seguir grabando

Entonces un choque ocurrió en la mente de Kagome, aquél que había pensado que era su marido, ¿no era su marido?, trago con fuerza intentando activar su garganta para poder decir algo decente, su cabeza se puso a trabajar a marchas forzadas intentando argumentar algo con sentido o al menos algo decente.

-Lo siento, la confundí con una amiga - ¡Qué mal pretexto!, si estuviera sola y tuviera un poco más de control de su cuerpo comenzaría a darse de topes en la frente por esa frase, mientras soltaba el brazo de la mujer y murmuraba disculpas, más dirigido al hombre que a la mujer que había tomado tan brutalmente.

Con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, Kagome hizo acopio de toda su dignidad y lo más erguida posible se giró para dirigirse a su auto, no sin antes dirigirle una pequeña mirada al extraño hombre, sin embargo este ya no la miraba, es más, ni siquiera podría asegurar que hubiera escuchado sus disculpas, pero no pudo evitar volver a sentir esas pequeñas cosquillas en su espalda, pero no podía evitarlo, ese hombre era casi un gemelo de Inuyasha, sino fuera por el todo del cabello y los ojos, uno podría pasar por el otro.

Restándole importancia al asunto Kagome se topó de frene con su mejor amiga que estaba que no se aguantaba la risa, más bien, no se aguantaba la risa, así que Kagome asegurándose de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos soltó a reír junto con ella, bueno, ¿para qué acongojarse, cuando bien mirado era una anécdota muy graciosa?, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al haber dudado de su esposo, porque Inuyasha nunca le sería infiel y ella había dudado. Así dio rienda suelta a su risa ahora si justificada por la ironía del asunto sin ser consciente que un par de pozos dorados la miraban con extrañeza y fascinación.

El caballero con el que Kagome había confundido a su esposo no era otro que el director de una importante firma de publicidad, Sesshomaru, era un hombre muy ocupado, sin embargo le gustaba estar al tanto de la evolución de los proyectos de sus trabajadores y ese día en un arranque de inspiración decidió aparecer en el parque en donde grababan un comercial para una envasadora. Y cuando estaba hablando con una modelo, apareció una extraña mujer llamando inmediatamente su atención.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Sesshomaru no fue su apariencia física, sino la risa que escuchó momentos después del altercado, fue una expresión exquisita, casi como una canción que viniera dirigida desde el alma, algo que no era muy típico de ver, ni de sentir. Esa risa se quedó grabada en la memoria del joven de ojos dorados. A pesar de su, a ojos de muchos, corta vida; había aprendido a valorar la sinceridad y esa risa hizo eco en esa parte de su corazón aún encerrada en un domo de cristal.

Muchos habían sido los que se preguntaban por qué el director no dejaba que nadie traspasara su corazón, si ellos supieran, pero nadie entraría en su alma, ¡jamás permitiría una vez más que lo hirieran!. Pero por más fuete que aparentara ser, a veces un trozo de él mismo se revelaba y le mostraba con añoranza las cosas que él mismo se negaba a disfrutar, por temor a mostrar debilidad. Entre esas cosas estaba esa sonrisa sincera que le obligaba a mirar fijamente a la mujer encargada de ese peculiar sonido. Era bella, no una belleza despampanante, pero esa mujer parecía brillar por ella misma, no por lo que usaba o llevaba. Algo que para ser sinceros le parecía embriagador.

El peli plateado, tomó de nuevo control de sus acciones, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su 'debilidad' y apartó sus ojos de la joven que ocupó por momentos su pensamiento y se contentó con brindarle atención a lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos obligándose a olvidar inmediatamente lo ocurrido tan solo unos minutos atrás.

Kagome regresó a casa después de haber hablado con Sango, tan solo traspasar la puerta después de estacionar el auto, se despojó de sus zapatos y se dispuso a caminar por el jardín dejando que sus pies jugaran con la hierba y sintieran con libertad la frescura del pasto que le hacía constantes cosquillas y le brindaban una sensación de plenitud, como si aún fuera niña y correteara sin pensar en nada más que el aire chocando contra sus mejillas.

Con este pensamiento, comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, extendiendo sus brazos, tratando de atrapar el aire con sus dedos, sintiéndose libre y por momentos feliz; una risa cantarina saltaba de su garganta, esa misma que había sacado de su ensimismamiento a Sesshomaru, su cabello jugaba al igual que ella con el viento; unas dos vueltas más y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, sin inmutarse de que su vestido se pudiera manchar, colocó uno de sus brazos sobre su frente para intentar mitigar el sol que le daba directamente, aún con la respiración agitada, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hace poco Kagome había estado al borde de una crisis emocional, con lágrimas en los ojos y ahora sonreía con plenitud ¿Qué había cambiado?, pues en primer lugar, el confundir a su marido con otro le trajo una inusitada felicidad porque ¡no había sido él!, no sabía que es lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera habido una confusión, pero como lo fue, se sentía contenta, Inuyasha era suyo, era su marido, entonces ¡todo podía ser solucionado!, no pensaba que sería sencillo, pero tenía algo que la hacía soñar, que la hacía sonreír y ese día lo recordó, de una manera u otra tenía a su esposo a su lado, sólo era cuestión de encontrar una solución a las cosas que se le antojaba más posible cada segundo que pasaba.

Negando con la cabeza se enderezó, quién la viera podría jurar que era bipolar, sonrió de nuevo ante ese pensamiento, se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, al entrar a casa se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al escuchar como la puerta momentos atrás cerrada por ella era abierta nuevamente para dar paso a un Inuyasha que la miraba como intentando adivinar la estrategia que debería de tomar a continuación.

Kagome lo miró solo un segundo antes de saltar a sus brazos, él no tuvo duda en recibirla y estrecharla, ¡si el mundo era perfecto para Kagome!, Inuyasha se inclinó y enterró su nariz entre el sedoso cabello de su esposa, llenándose de ese aroma a flores que poseía. Se alejó al sentir que Kagome se removía en sus brazos y la miró fijamente.

-Aún no te perdono – Susurró Kagome

¿Quién negaba que las reconciliaciones eran en si mismas un manjar destinado a hacer al corazón saltar?, Inuyasha no podía negar que lo llenaba de curiosidad saber lo que lo esperaría en casa.

El pelinegro sonrió, pues el tono usado por ella le daba más la impresión de que en un par de minutos más no sería así. Haciendo caso omiso de la declaración de la joven frente a él, la abrazo de nuevo y sin apartar sus ojos de ella la besó en los labios con sigilo y con algo que se podría confundir con ternura. Se separó sólo para añadir.

-Ni yo a ti.

Al escuchar esto los ojos color chocolate se ensancharon y sus puños golpearon con suavidad el pecho de su esposo para después en un mohín infantil enseñarle la lengua a modo de reto. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja en modo de respuesta, pero lo pasó por alto y tomo la mano de Kagome para guiarla a la sala en donde se sentó y jaló a su esposa para que se acomodará sobre su regazo, Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí, acunándola como si de un bebé se tratara.

-Kagome, sabes que te quiero

Kagome levantó el rostro, fundiéndose con esos ojos negros y replicando con sus propios ojos qué él también era lo más importante para ella.

Inuyasha apartó sus ojos de ella y los enfocó en la pared más cercana, no sabía como comenzar a decir lo que tenía en mente y que lo tenía torturándolo toda la jornada, ahora que había llegado el tiempo, no le salían las palabras.

Estaba contento por la noticia que le habían dado ese día, tanto que su humor había mejorado considerablemente, pero cuando hizo recuento de lo que tendía que hacer, y sobre todo, a quién se lo tendría que decir, supo que no sería fácil, Kagome y él no estaban precisamente en los mejores términos, pero, se lo tendría que decir para que se fuera haciendo a la idea, y el recibimiento que tuvo lo llenó de ánimo.

-Tengo que decirte algo, el jefe acaba de encomendarme un caso nuevo, no es mío totalmente, pero me ha confiado bajo la tutela de uno de los abogados más renombrados de la firma y debo ausentarme por un par de semanas, debo salir de la ciudad, bueno, no es ahora mismo, primero tengo que terminar con el caso que tengo ahorita.

Kagome lo miró entre consternada, resentida y triste, justo cuando pensaba que todo podría tener un nuevo inicio Inuyasha tendría que irse por un par de semanas, pero estaba su mente llena de tantas cosas que no quería hundirse en ellas, no ahora que se sentía tan plena en los brazos de su marido, no, por ese día ignoraría a todos y a todo y sería feliz.

Se enderezó y de esa forma llamó la atención de Inuyasha, Kagome sonrió con complicidad y sin aguardar invitación o aceptación lo besó, su pecho se contrajo en un gesto de puro regocijo al sentir los brazos de Inuyasha estrecharla y recibirla sin inhibiciones ni rechazo.

Sus labios se abrieron en una invitación que él aprovechó sin pensar, jugó con su lengua entre sus labios, acariciando su contorno, saboreando cada centímetro de esa boca que se le ofrecía plena de amor para él. El beso demandó reconocimiento de tiempo atrás, cuando ambos cuerpos temblaban con una pasión que se encendía por momentos y ardía sobre llamas que no se extinguían aún con el paso de ese tiempo en abandono.

Las manos de ambos recorrieron ansiosos el cuerpo de su acompañante, reconociendo cada pedazo que se agitaba, figuras que se encontraba en una danza aún más antigua que las mismas letras. El fuego que ardía en los ojos de su esposo borró de ella cualquier duda y sin meditarlo, ella enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras que este, en silencio la levantaba en volandas dirigiéndose a su habitación en donde sus corazones latieron nuevamente como si fueran uno solo…

Kagome se sintió mujer en los brazos de aquél al que le pertenecía su ser, su alma vibro de nostalgia y alegría al sentir el deseo verse consumado entre besos y caricias. ¿Cómo podría explicarle lo mucho que le necesitaba?, mientras sumergía sus manos entre la mata de cabellos oscuros y suspiraba su nombre, le decía que lo amaría siempre. Su cuerpo se contraía afirmando lo que toda ella decía, y cuando alcanzó con sus dedos a acariciar las estrellas y su nombre salió con un grito éxtasis ella se sintió en mucho tiempo completa y feliz.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban con un brillo maravilloso, ella sonrió y se acurrucó nuevamente en los brazos de su esposo, su corazón latió contento, él se quedaría ese día con ella, lo sabía, algo dentro de si no cabía en gozo. Inuyasha le besó la frente y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, Kagome cerró los ojos con expectación cuando sintió las manos de Inuyasha moverse sobre su cuerpo, y entonces una carcajada salió de sus labios, su marido le estaba haciendo cosquillas, sin quedarse quieta un minuto más lo empujaba iniciando una lucha donde salieron suaves golpes, almohadas volaban de un lado a otro, las sábanas hacían de barricada, hasta que exhaustos se abrazaron nuevamente, ese era un maravilloso inicio.

Se ducharon juntos, disfrutando después de tanto tiempo de la compañía del otro, esos simples gestos la hacían sentir dichosa. Cuando desayunaron, platicaron de tantas cosas que parecía una mentira que tan solo antier estuvieran discutiendo y peleando por cosas que parecían ahora cosas sin importancia. Kagome no podría estar más contenta, después de desayunar salieron a pasear.

Ahora ella tenía entre sus manos un barquillo con helado sabor chocolate que comía con alegría al ver a Inuyasha llegar a ella con un globo que rezaba "Te amo", se lo ofreció y ella lo abrazó y lo besó, tan enamorada de él como el primer día.

Tomados de la mano caminaron varias cuadras, sonreían y olvidaban el tiempo entre sus pasos, compartían a veces silencios que en lugar de incomodarlos los llenaba de comprensión, otras tantas soltaban carcajadas sin sentido o decían cosas tan atropelladamente que entonces todo perdía sentido, pero cuando se miraban sus ojos les recordaban que se tenían el uno al otro para el resto de sus días.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Kagome hizo algo muy sencillo de cenar, sólo unos espaguetis con camarón, mientras ella los preparaba, él se sentó en una silla y la miró maniobrar mientras sus ojos divagaban en el cuerpo de su esposa, en todo cuanto ella hacía, así él se levantó y la abrazó por detrás tomándola por sorpresa. Rozando su nariz con el lóbulo de la oreja de ella exhalo unas palabras antes de salir de la cocina y dirigirse a su estudio: "te quiero".

Ese día completo y esas últimas palabras quedarían para siempre tatuadas a fuego en el corazón de Kagome. Ella lo vio salir pero no dijo nada, aún faltaba un poco para terminar la cena y lo dejaría estar hasta que estuviera lista.

Ahora que estaba sola nuevamente, a su mente acudió lo que Inuyasha le había dicho, él se ausentaría por dos semanas, ¿qué haría ella?, ¿qué pasaría después?. Negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, no por el momento, quizá el despertador le dijera que esa noticia no era más que un mal sueño que se esfumaría tan pronto como abriera los ojos.

Se dirigió al estudio donde contempló la figura de Inuyasha enfrascado en unos documentos que sostenía en sus manos, no, ella no podría ni siquiera insinuarle que no se fuera, lo esperaría aunque cada día le pareciera una agonía, ella no podía hacerlo renunciar a nada. Sonriendo llamó su atención y le dijo que la cena ya estaba lista.

Inuyasha levantó los ojos de los documentos, la miró y le sonrió de igual forma, dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio y se dirigió con ella a la mesa en donde cenarían después de haber pasado un hermoso día juntos.

Unos finos dedos descansaban sobre los suyos, el pulgar dibujaba suaves círculos sobre su palma, como marcándola, sus sentidos se concentraban en el cuerpo que estaba a su lado, lo miró de reojo, su porte altivo demostraba una frialdad que ella sabía bien no existía más que como una fachada.

Esos ojos dorados miraban fijamente al frente, con un gesto de aburrimiento ante lo que pasaba frente a ellos, sin embargo al sentir un pequeño apretón de esos finos dedos, le dijo que en realidad la miraba sin mirar. Se sonrojó con violencia percatándose de que hacía ya mucho tiempo lo había estado contemplando y el joven de ojos dorados se había dado cuenta de cada uno de sus movimientos, menos mal que no le podía leer la mente.

Pero esos mismos ojos la miraron con un toque de malicia y ella dudo, de verdad ¿nadie puede leer la mente?, y es que ella estaba ansiando tocarlo, ahora él le permitía mantener las manos unidas y él la atendía haciéndole diversas caricias en la palma o en el dorso que hacían que ella se perdiera en un mar se sensaciones.

Esos ojos no se alejaban de ella, parecían más dispuestos sobre una presa, dispuestos a saltar, la picardía que asomaba le parecía irreal. Entonces él se inclinó suavemente hacía ella, cada centímetro que se acercaba le parecía una eternidad, sus ojos vagaron sobre su acompañante, la camisa negra de seda abierta solo un par de botones en la parte superior le daban un aire de informalidad.

Su piel blanca se asomaba entre la tela de la camisa entreabierta y se antojaba a un blanco postre, su cabello platinado que se balanceaba hacia el frente junto con ese cuerpo brillaba como si se tratara de la luz de luna, sus ojos se concentraron en esos labios que tenían un rictus de superioridad que le parecía imposible.

Una sonrisa curvó suavemente esos labios al observar como ella los miraba insistentemente, sin detenerse en su avance, él la miraba como algo de su posesión orgulloso de lo que veía. Cuando sintió su aliento sobre su cara, instintivamente cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir viendo y quedarse quieta, intentó no pensar más.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al no sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, sino sobre el lóbulo e su oreja derecha, e involuntariamente los volvió a cerrar cuando unos dientes mordieron ese mismo lugar.

Agitada, Kagome abrió los ojos ¿Qué rayos?, había tenido un sueño con el hombre del parque y le parecía muy imprudente que acudiera ese sueño justo cuando estaba en cama con su esposo, no pudo evitar sentirse perturbada por todas las sensaciones que había despertado ese sueño en ella.

Eran demasiadas como para ponerlas en un pedazo de papel, aún con esto en mente volteó a un costado y vislumbró el cuerpo de Inuyasha a su lado, se tranquilizó mentalmente y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, la clara imagen de ese hombre de nuevo se hizo presente más no hizo nada por alejarla, se dedicó a estudiarla, llegó a la misma conclusión que había llegado cuando lo vio la primera vez

No, se enojó Kagome con ella misma, no pensaba que era atractivo, sino que se parecía mucho a su Inuyasha, casi tenían las misma complexión, el chico de ojos dorados era un poco más alto, pero sólo ligeramente, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendía era que tenían los mismos rasgos y algo le decía que su carácter era también semejante.

Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, era mucha la coincidencia de que hubiera dos personas tan parecidas, ella había oído que todos tenemos un gemelo en alguna parte del mundo, pero ¡vaya su suerte!, al parecer había encontrado al gemelo de su marido.

Sonrió para sus adentros, eso era imposible, además quizá sólo eran alucinaciones suyas, sin embargo su mente divago de nuevo en lo que ocurriría pronto, Inuyasha se iría pronto, ya habían hablado nuevamente y con más tranquilidad. Inuyasha le había dicho nuevamente que su trabajo tenía por el momento mucha prioridad, era el 'chico nuevo' y tenía que dedicarse más que nadie. La había prometido a Kagome que en cuanto tuviera su lugar en la compañía se dedicaría de nuevo a ella.

Por supuesto que eso la tranquilizó un poco, pero ¿hasta cuando Inuyasha tendría su lugar?, además habían quedado que ella buscaría una "distracción"; él le había sugerido inscribirse a clases o estudiar una maestría. Kagome había tomado esas palabras con mucha filosofía no sabía que pensar cuando su marido la mandaba a 'ocuparse' pero había decidido que lo hacía con muy buena intensión.

Kagome se giró e intentó conciliar el sueño, varias cosas pasarían de ahora en adelante, Inuyasha había aceptado que la descuidaba 'un poco', casi nada para ser honestos pero había alegado que ahora se preocupaba de otras formas por ella.

Cerró nuevamente con fuerza los ojos y una pregunta acudió a su mente ¿Eres feliz Kagome?, se quedó quieta y su respuesta la llevo al país de los sueños...

_Hola, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, tengan paciencia, pronto habrá más momentos Sesshomaru-Kagome, ¡lo prometo!, je,je (Azalyn tiene ojitos maquiavélicos y se frota las manos con malicia), pero tengo que justificar muy bien lo que está por venir e irlos introduciendo en los diversos problemas que tiene cada uno._

_Espero que comprendan que el Inu-Kagome tenía que pasar, al fin y al cabo son pareja y los dos solitos… ¡necesitaban reconciliarse!, ya pronto dejarán de ser una pareja feliz, ju,ju,ju_

_Quiero agradecer a los que dejaron review, me animan mucho a seguir con esta historia, y ¡por favor déjenme otro review! ¡Por favor, por favor!_

_Se los agradeceré mucho y así actualizo más rápido, je,je._

_Besos a todos y cualquier crítica es bienvenida._


	3. Chapter 3

**_INFIELES_**

Por: Azalyn

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_N. d A. Lo tengo que hacer antes del capítulo, porque Irasue me quedó un poco OCC, pero era absolutamente necesario, ya era todo, ¡adelante!_

_**Capitulo Tres**__: Me pediste que me hiciera mayor y gané soledad_

No acostumbraba recordar los días que dejaba atrás, su mejor amigo era él mismo, cuando tenía que confiar en alguien, sólo algunas veces miraba a la soledad como una buena acompañante, dándose cuenta que prefería apartarla y quedarse completamente solo. A veces se sorprendía a si mismo mirando con nostalgia la noche, y era cuando tomaba de nuevo el control sobre sus pensamientos y se obligaba a vivir sólo en el presente y algunas veces en el futuro.

Porque él pasado, ese conjunto de vivencias que marcaban a cada persona; cada vez le escocía el alma como hierro candente puesto a viva piel, quisiera arrancarse ese trozo de músculo palpitante que llamaban corazón que lo obligaba, más bien lo ataba, a algo que él quisiera olvidar. Como tantas mañanas, como muchas otras tantas, el joven director de una prestigiosa firma de publicidad se levantaba con un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con conspirar con hacer estallar ese punto de su anatomía en particular.

No podría decir que no había dormido bien, siempre cuando se acercaba su odiado domingo de cada quince días, el joven peliplateado tomaba la noche anterior pastillas que aseguraban su sueño, sino fuera así, garantizaría sin meditarlo un segundo que no pegaría un ojo en todo lo que durara la noche, sí, cualquiera podría decir que un domingo no era tan malo, más bien, muchos afirmarían que era su día favorito de la semana, no se trabajaba, se podría salir con amigos o familiares. Pero, no todos son Sesshomaru Taisho, no todos pueden tener la fortuna o la desgracia, según se mire, de ser él.

Elevó sus finos dedos y los acomodó cerca del puente de su nariz, era eso o intentar perforarse el cráneo y tratar de calmar un poco el dolor, había intentado tomar diferentes pastillas, ido a visitar a varios especialistas, pero ningún remedio había surtido el efecto deseado, después de tantos años, decidió que tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con ese 'pequeño' problemita.

Se masajeo ahora con firmeza las sienes, intentando reunir la fuerza necesaria para afrontar lo que cada quince días afronta, sacar fuerzas de algún lugar, intentar reflejar que no le importaba lo que a decir verdad le importó más que nada en la vida. Sesshomaru se puso de pie, sin detenerse a ponerse las pantuflas que descansaban a lado de su cama, se obligó a olvidar su dolor, todos sus dolores y abrió las llaves de la ducha, como siempre, así iniciaría su día.

Cuando Sesshomaru llegó al mundo, se convirtió en el centro del pequeño mundo que comprendía su familia, desde que fue concebido sus padres no cabían de gozo en si mismos, su madre no dejaba de presumir a donde iba las fotos del ultrasonido o los gramos que había subido a causa de su bebé. Su padre había mandado pintar su habitación, compró todo cuanto se le atravesaba para estar listo para la llegada de su primogénito.

Sesshomaru vio la luz, pesando unos 3.7 kg, su madre lo abrazo con ilusión y su padre lo miró con orgullo, en ese momento, la vida no podría haber sido más perfecta. El niño fue recibido en casa en medio de una fiesta, la alegría se podría casi contagiar a cualquier rincón en dónde los Taisho tuvieran amistades, fue, a palabras de su propia madre, las mejores épocas de su vida.

Cuando él nació, tenía muy poco pelo en sus sienes, pero se podría ya adivinar el extravagante color de este, tan extraño como el de su padre, plateado como si fuera la misma luna quien hubiera donado uno de sus rayos; aunque el recién nacido se negaba tajantemente a abrir los ojos más de lo necesario, prefería mil veces permanecer con ellos cerrados y al contrario abrir la boca para recibir su alimento. Se notaba desde ese instante su carácter más bien caprichoso.

No había nada que se le fuera negado al pequeño niño, Sesshomaru quedaba enarbolado de un sinfín de cosas y también afecto, mientras fue niño nunca nada le fue negado, cuando papá no le cumplía un capricho, el pequeño iba corriendo a ver a mamá y entonces la miraba con esos ojos dorados, bastaba sólo un par de minutos y entonces cualquier cosa que saliera de esos infantiles labios llegaba a sus manos sin demora.

Aprendió desde niño, que si se portaba bien, papá siempre lo recompensaba, en cambio si quería algo de mamá, sólo bastaba estirar las manos hacia ella y poner carita de niño lindo. Desde niño aprendió a no llorar, eso, aprendió, no le gustaba a papá y hacer enojar a papá es casi tan peligroso como romper uno de los jarrones favoritos de mamá.

Antes de cumplir cinco, Sesshomaru tenía tutores con diferentes especialidades, tanto mamá como papá estaban de acuerdo que un buen hijo lo hacía una buena educación; así él demostró su talento innato para los cálculos y todo razonamiento lógico. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de lo prodigioso que mostraba ser su hijo desde pequeño.

Al pequeño Sesshomaru le gustaba mucho jugar con soldaditos que enfilaba en las escaleras y batallaban sin cesar, hasta llegar al recibidor manchando todo a su paso, pero jamás fue detenido, jamás fue reprendido salvo por una sola persona. Su padre.

El pequeño primogénito un día pidió como regalo un hermanito, "quiero jugar con un hermanito", había dicho durante una comida, sus padres se miraron en silencio y surgió algo que este pequeño no comprendió, sin embargo pasaron los años y su hermanito nunca llegó.

Su madre, antes de dormirlo a veces le leía pasajes de alguna historia, lo arropaba y entonces besaba su frene antes de apagar la luz y dejarle dormir. Su padre, muy contrariamente, sólo asomaba la cabeza y cuando estaba de muy buen humor se acercaba a él y frotaba con su mano sus cabellos desordenándolos, pero esa era su peculiar forma de decirle que lo quería.

Y así la pequeña vida de Sesshomaru pasaba entre un sinfín de vivencias y tendría 6 años cuando insistió en algo muy peculiar: "quiero ir al trabajo de papá" había dicho el pequeño Taisho. Ambos progenitores pensaron que dándole largas al asunto el pequeño lo olvidaría, pero no, el pequeño Sesshomaru nunca daba su brazo a torcer cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza y este era sin lugar a dudas lo que más quería en ese momento. Por más que intentaron disuadir al pequeño con juguetes u otros premios, él se negaba a aceptarlos siquiera, pues estaba convencido que lo que hacía su padre era mil veces más divertido. El hecho de que le dijeran que se aburriría le pareció más una trampa que una verdad.

Así, una mañana, le ayudaron a ponerse un pequeño traje sastre, por fin podría acompañar a su padre a la empresa en donde a demás de ser dueño, trabajaba. Cuando llegaron al lugar, se vio rodeado de gente que moría por conocer al único hijo del jefe, fue llenado de elogios y halagos. Sesshomaru sonrió complacido como tantas otras veces, veía a su padre contento a su lado y él, él era feliz.

Su padre tenía una junta muy importante y le dejó en su oficina a cargo de su secretaría, ordenándole que se portara bien. Pues bien, Sesshomaru será muchas cosas, entre ellas, curioso; una vez estando sólo en la enorme oficina de su padre se deshizo de la secretaria mandándola por leche y galletas. Aprovecho el tiempo para vaciar y deshacer los cajones, encontró cosas muy interesantes en algunos de ellos, y digo algunos porque como era obvio su padre tenía las cosas más importantes bajo llave. Pero eso no lo desanimó. Movió varios pisapapeles, desarmó puede que un par o ¿deberíamos decir rompió?. Vamos, que el pequeño niño tenía ganas de inspeccionar y conocer hasta el último rincón en dónde trabajaba su papá.

En realidad la secretaría si tardó un poco más de lo que uno pudiera esperar, pero ¿quién podría pensar que en un poco de tiempo se podría voltear una oficina?, cuando la secretaría volvió y abrió la puerta casi dejó caer la bandeja con la leche y las galletas al observar lo que había pasado con la oficina de su jefe ¿qué acaso había más de un niño en la oficina? Parecía que un ejército de ellos se había apoderado de la torre de control, llámese la oficina del señor Taisho.

Quiso el destino que minutos después su padre apareciera y contemplara la escena, cuando Sesshomaru levantó los ojos hacía el rostro de su padre e intentó sonreír vio algo que no entendería hasta momentos después: su padre lo miraba furico y con una frialdad capaz de congelar al mismo infierno. Sesshomaru se levantó lentamente dispuesto a afrontar cualquier castigo que le pusiera su padre, cualquiera, pero no sabía que el castigo quizá le duraría toda la vida.

Su padre no le dirigió la palabra, más que para decirle que esperara fuera, cuando su padre salió varias horas después, sólo dijo "sígueme". El camino a casa fue en total silencio, no lo reprendió, ni siquiera intentó pegarle, nada. Esto confundió al niño, porque sabía que su padre estaba muy molesto.

Cuando llegaron a casa a la primera que encontraron fue a Irasue, su madre, que con una sonrisa les daba la bienvenida. Sin embargo al mirar la cara de Toga, su esposo, la dejó por momentos sin aliento y sin saber que decir. Hace tiempo que había dejado de ser tan frío, sin embargo ahí estaba ese aspecto de él que ella llegaba a detestar. Sesshomaru escuchó a su padre decirle que se marchara a su habitación, que él debía hablar con su madre. Cuando Sesshomaru miró a su madre supo que debía obedecer inmediatamente.

Fue hasta mucho después que se enteró de lo que hablaron sus padres, pero un cambio en su forma de vida se presentaba a pasos agigantados. Desde ese año asistió a una escuela normal, ya no tenía tutores, además de eso la gran mayoría de sus juguetes le fueron retirados, podía pedir libros, enciclopedias, materiales para la clase, pero algo para diversión casi no.

Cuando se presentó frente a sus padres, unos días después del evento, su padre lo miró y le dijo:

-Nunca pensé sentirme avergonzado de mi propio hijo – Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, para un niño como él, el sentirse la vergüenza de su padre fue como si Toga lo hubiera golpeado en el mismo rostro un par de veces, aunque no fue así.

-Tu madre y yo no queremos tener un hijo que crea que puede hacer todo lo que quiere sin tener responsabilidades. Por lo cuál, cualquier cosa que quieras de ahora en adelante deberás ganártela.

Sesshomaru sintió el frio del ambiente que le oprimía en alguna parte de su cuerpo, miro a su madre y a su padre alternadamente y no encontró explicación alguna para sus acciones, ¡ni que fuera para tanto una travesura en una oficina!

-No Sesshomaru – Intervino su madre – no es sólo por lo que sucedió en la oficina de tu padre – trató de intervenir Irasue al ver la mirada triste de su hijo

-Sabes que eres heredero de un gran imperio Sesshomaru – intervino su padre nuevamente – naciste con privilegios, pero también con responsabilidades y ya eres lo suficientemente grande para sostener esa responsabilidad, necesito que mi heredero piense con su cabeza y no se guié por caprichos.

Su madre asintió ante las palabras de su padre, Sesshomaru a su corta edad no entendía nada de nada, sólo supo que su vida daba un giro de 180° y que tenía que aprender a vivir en ella, pues no había marcha atrás.

Como su padre le había dicho, su apellido traía muchas responsabilidades. En la escuela aprendió muy pronto que incumplir en algún deber acarreaba conjeturas de parte de la gente que él comenzaba a odiar, odiaba que canturrearan a sus espaldas: "Un Taisho es un incumplido" o algo como "el niño mimado no sabe hacerlo", lo odio y entonces puso manos a la obra, poco a poco aprendió a valerse de sí mismo. Ya nadie se burlaba de él, Sesshomaru era desde entonces el mejor en todo, ese era su deber.

¿Qué si había sido fácil?, no, fue una dolorosa tortura el tenerlo todo y perderlo tan rápido que pareció como si un hada hubiera agitado su varita y le desapareciera todo aquello que había tenido. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru aprendió que con determinación y mucho esfuerzo las cosas se realizaban. Su padre jamás dejó de recalcarle que debía de aprender a actuar como lo que era y que debía de aprender a hacerlo solo.

Supo también que la vida no era tan dulce como él creía, si bien, la escuela a la que asistía era particular, no evitaba que probara la crueldad del mundo, donde sólo el más fuerte sobrevive. Aprendió entonces a ser más astuto, a valerse por si mismo, porque en cuanto bajaba del carro su apellido contaba para unas cosas y lo condenaba a otras tantas.

Muchas veces algún hijo de un enemigo de su padre la tomaba contra él y entonces se perdían sus cosas, aparecían en la alberca, otras estaban esparcidas por el jardín, por no decir que sus cuadernos aparecían con mensajes muy poco sanos para una mente tan pequeña. Y con la dureza del día a día, Sesshomaru aprendió el mayor arte de todos: aprendió a sobrevivir.

En casa las cosas no iban mucho mejor, cuando a veces no podía dormir, escuchaba a sus padres discutir, no sabía el motivo, lo único que hacía era meterse a su cama, hacerse un ovillo y abrazarse a si mismo repitiéndose: "debes dormir, debes dormir". Pocas veces se permitía llorar, el escuchar discutir a sus padres era su detonante, entonces acudían a él todo lo que le había pasado y comenzaba a llorar en silencio debajo de las sábanas.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que sufriría por un acto tan frívolo como revolver la oficina de su padre, no lo hubiera creído y tal vez no lo habría hecho. Pero ciertamente sus actos no podían ser repetidos, lo hecho, hecho estaba y por más doloroso que fuera cada día en la escuela: debía luchar, porque un Taisho no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente. Y así pasó su vida, de niño mimado a un niño luchando por salir cada día a flote en ese mar de locura que lo atrapaba.

Ya adolescente, Sesshomaru era un joven frío, territorial y muy inteligente. Había aprendido a leer a la perfección a sus padres, sabía cuando aparecer y cuando simplemente pintarse de invisible y perderse por ahí. A pesar de ser rico, su padre le había negado muchos lujos, a duras penas tenía un móvil y el dinero su padre se lo administraba a cuenta gotas, no se cansaba en repetirle a su único hijo que no iba a permitir que se convirtiera en alguien que no sabe valorar las cosas simples.

Sesshomaru ya se había resignado a no pedir jamás más, al contrario, había iniciado un excelente negocio que le daba lo que necesitaba y no le daban. Él hacía trabajos de la escuela para los demás: tareas, investigaciones u otros oficios intelectuales y entonces cobraba por ello. Se había ganado su reputación y tenía muy buenos clientes, sobra decir que la elaboración de los trabajos era impecable, así que el precio que ponía a pesar de ser elevado, valía la pena.

Frente a su padre, sólo tenía un móvil algo viejo y lo necesario para sobrevivir el día a día. Cuando en realidad el joven se compraba lo que le interesara, eso sí, había aprendido a administrar su dinero, pero podía darse unos cuantos lujos de vez en cuando. Sesshomaru siendo adolescente pintó una raya o más bien levanto una muralla entre sus padres y él. Si ellos no se preocupaban en su día a día, mucho mejor por él, no tenía la necesidad de dar explicación a nada que no fueran sus notas y desempeño.

Así que un día cuando regresaba del bachillerato y escucho a su madre sollozar, a pesar de la muralla levantada no pudo evitar acercarse al lugar donde provenían el llanto y observó con algo de sorpresa que su madre, estaba ebria, sí, su madre estaba ebria, lo sabía porque sostenía una botella de whisky en una mano y una copa en la otra. O más bien malabareaba con ellas. Su madre lloraba y susurraba cosas que no tenían sentido para él.

Sesshomaru sabía que sus padres tenían problemas, pero ¿qué matrimonio no?, desde que era niño los había escuchado discutir, así que de cierta forma se le hacía normal, pero ¿ver a su madre borracha? ¡A su impecable madre Irasue borracha!. Eso sí que era nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo dejó caer sus cosas llamando la atención de su madre, que al verlo sonrió.

-Ven y dale un abrazo a tu madre – Susurró lo mejor que pudo dado su estado

Sesshomaru solo observaba como la copa tiraba un poco de liquido sobre las elegantes ropas de quien siempre fuera la muy digna Irasue Taisho. Quería que alguien le explicara el porqué del estado de su madre, y el único alguien que podría darle una respuesta no estaba en casa y probablemente llegaría muy tarde.

Se acercó y le arrebató la botella a su madre, mirándola con frialdad

-Así te pareces a tu padre, te pareces tanto a él

Sesshomaru la ignoró, estando borracha hablaba más lento de lo normal, pero él podía entenderla. Iba a hacer el ademán de llamar al servicio, pero su madre lo detuvo, abrazándole por detrás.

-Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento – Irasue repetía esto sin dejar de sollozar con fuerza – Perdóname Sesshomaru, lo siento, lo siento.

Sesshomaru giró sobre si mismo para encontrarse con el rostro desfigurado de su madre, las marcas negras de sus lágrimas le llegaban al cuello y el sentía en verdad tristeza, no sabía la razón por la cual su madre estaba así, y ahora ella se disculpaba con él de quién sabe qué. La tomó por los brazos y la llevó a un sofá cerca de ahí con un par de tropezones logró sentarla, ella vació el contenido de la copa.

-Quiero más, dame más, necesito el whisky

-No, no lo necesitas, ya deja de beber

-No, necesito beber

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente, tratando de adivinar, de que le diera un indicio de la razón, el no podía hacer esa pregunta, por alguna razón no salía de su garganta ninguna palabra de apoyo ni nada que él pudiera catalogar como decente.

Su madre lo miro, y se levantó tambaleante por la botella que Sesshomaru había dejado en la mesa de la entrada de esa habitación, su madre se cayó en el instante que daba el segundo paso, eso lo hizo reaccionar, llamó al servicio quien de inmediato atendió a la señora por órdenes de él, ya que previamente Irasue les había prohibido asistirla. Sesshomaru la acompañó en todo momento. Esa mujer, según su memoria, no podía ser la misma que atesoraba en sus recuerdos, la misma que cada noche mientras era niño le leía y besaba su frente. Aquella que entonaba dulces canciones para él, en el día o en la noche. No podía ser ella.

Su mente y él mismo se negó a creerlo, ayudó a su madre ese día todo cuando pudo y también el otro día cuando la escena se repitió y el día que siguió a ese y muchos otros en los cuales perdió la cuenta. Sesshomaru encaró a su padre pidiéndole razones, a lo cual sólo le dijo "Esta enferma, haré que la atiendan". La frialdad con la que su padre se tomaba el asunto lo asustó de verdad, supo que él sabía la verdadera razón y que nunca se la diría.

Su madre se marchó a un centro de recuperación por unos meses y tan pronto volvió, la historia comenzó nuevamente, pero esta vez, esta vez algo fue diferente. Cuando Sesshomaru entró la encontró bebiendo nuevamente. El quería reclamarle, decirle algo, quizá ayudarla de alguna forma, pero lo que escucho lo dejó helado.

-Todo es tú culpa, si tú no hubieras nacido, si tú no hubieras nacido – Irasue lo miró con odio y rencor mientras hipaba decía despacio – tú no debiste haber nacido, no, ¡no debiste!, fuiste un accidente ¡yo no te quería!, Si no hubieras nacido tu padre aún me querría

Irasue se tambaleo pero Sesshomaru no pudo acercarse, levantó nuevamente la mirada y con todo el odio que fue capaz de acumular en su voz, le gritó:

-Te odio, Sesshomaru, ¡te odio!, ¡maldigo el día en que naciste!

Y ahí, muy dentro de su ser, algo se rompió, Sesshomaru sabía que su madre estaba mal, pero lo que le dijo lo dejó herido, sangrando todo, el perdió algo muy importante, un soporte para vivir que se resquebrajó para jamás volverse a alzar.

Entonces como siempre, tuvo que tomar una decisión, perdonar o no perdonar y viendo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba solo de que desde hace mucho había estado así, nunca se había hecho la víctima, pero ahora veía todo claro y entonces encerró sus sentimientos bajo llave y esa llave la tiró muy muy lejos, en dónde nadie jamás la encontraría. Nadie lo vería como a un ser inferior, jamás sería nadie capaz de lastimarlo, porque él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que su corazón fuera herido una vez más. Porque el dolor que sintió era capaz de destruirlo.

Su padre tomó cartas en el asunto como era de esperarse, Toga llevó a su mujer a un centro de rehabilitación y puso todo a su disposición para que se recuperara de esa crisis que presentaba. Sesshomaru solo hacía las preguntas que ocultara lo que realmente sentía: una total indiferencia. La relación entre él y su padre en esa época lejos de de estrecharse, sirvió para que cada uno marcara su territorio, pero eso sí, se respetaran como seres independientes.

Cuando unos meses más tarde Irasue volvió, esta vez, en cambio a las anteriores; intentó que todo volviera a ser como fue antes. Sin embargo, los dos miembros varones de la familia no tenían la menor intención de regresar a ese antes que se les antojaba falso. En sus vanos intentos Irasue colmó al adolescente Sesshomaru de objetos valiosos que cualquier joven adoraría. Sesshomaru jamás los despreció, pero sonreía para sus adentros cuando la mujer se acercaba a él insistiéndole que hablara con su padre, que le insistiera que salieran de nuevo los tres juntos, unas vacaciones, un fin de semana en un puerto o simplemente una cena.

- Sí claro, lo que tú pidas madre – Respondía siempre Sesshomaru

Palabras que se llevaba el viento igual que todos los regalos que le daba Irasue a él, ya nada lo haría regresar, le costó mucho salir adelante, le costó lágrimas de sangre aceptar que no fue deseado, le costó verdadero sudor ganarse su propio lugar. Le costó parte de su alma salir y sin lugar a dudas dejó en alguna parte de ese tortuoso camino: su corazón.

Irasue vio al poco tiempo que no contaba ya con el apoyo de su hijo, sabía que quizá lo había herido, pero jamás supo cuando ni cuánto. Como madre intentó adentrarse a la vida de su hijo, pero en la adolescencia se necesita algo más que un deseo para cambiar, se necesita verdadero amor y eso ella nunca había sabido como expresarlo. Quizá si lo hubiera intentado de verdad… pero jamás intentó sanar las heridas que ella misma ocasionó, porque no supo en realidad cuál fue el verdadero daño que causó.

Sin embargo algo si sabía Irasue, jamás podría poner de nuevo cara en sociedad si su marido la dejaba y veía cada vez más lejos la posibilidad que él permaneciera a su lado, lo veía tan indiferente tan absorto en otras cosas que ya no hablaba casi con ella y entonces una pregunta surgió en su mente: ¿Cómo herirles como la estaban hiriendo a ella?.

Irasue necesitaba atención y eso fue lo que obtuvo; llena de indignación y sintiéndose herida buscó en otros brazos lo que no tenía ya en su familia. No faltaron caballeros que acudieran a ella, pero ella no era cualquier dama, era Irasue Taisho, la esposa de un multimillonario. Se dio a la tarea de buscar aventuras en donde fuera, Irasue era caprichosa y también muy inteligente; pero esa cualidad no bastó como para mantener alejada a la prensa de sus abundantes amantes.

Cuando Sesshomaru leyó en un periódico un titular que rezaba: "Irasue Taisho se ha cansado de su marido" y observó las fotos en donde su muy distinguida madre estaba a lado de un modelo, supo que su querida madre había llegado muy lejos y caído muy, pero muy bajo. No se sorprendió el saber que no le causaba ningún tipo de sentimiento, si tenía que ponerle nombre a lo que esto le causaba sin lugar a dudas diría 'indiferencia'. Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer su madre no le interesaba en lo más mínimo mientras no se interpusiera en su independencia. Cosa que quedaría pronto delegado ya que en un par de meses más él entraría a la universidad y entonces, entonces podría realmente salir de esa casa y dedicarse a él.

El orgullo de Toga Taisho lo obligo a ponerle un alto a las acciones de su esposa, más que por verdadero interés, su matrimonio estaba roto desde hace muchos años. Toga lo sabía y lo aceptaba pero al parecer su amada esposa no quería darse cuenta del daño que se estaban causando permaneciendo juntos.

Cuando le reclamó a Irasue, ella puso cara de dignidad y le dijo que lo menos que merecía era tener un poco de atención, no era sólo un paladín, era una mujer que necesitaba cosas que él ya no le daba. Toga gruñó, amenazando con salir de sus cabales y le respondió que había una sola cosa qué el le había pedido y ella jamás accedió.

-Quería otro hijo Irasue, tú no lo quisiste, incluso con Sesshomaru…

-Él fue el error, nosotros estábamos bien antes de que él llegara

-No, mi hijo no fue un error

-¡No es cierto¡, éramos tan felices

- Irasue no me obligues a tomar acciones que pueden terminar muy mal

Irasue lo miró con temor, Toga Taisho no amenazaba en vano, así que se calló y decidió utilizar su último recurso, el que jamás pensó usar, rogó. Irasue le imploró que intentaran salvar su matrimonio, apeló al hijo que tanto negaba, a los años pasados juntos.

Toga la miró incrédulo, suspiró y le dijo que harían lo que fuera necesario, pero que si no funcionaba entonces no habría ya marcha atrás. Irasue estuvo de acuerdo, aunque quizá nunca sabremos lo que motivó a Toga a tomar esa decisión, pero a veces este hombre es tan complicado que podría moverle cosas que nos parecieran tan extrañas, pero a decir verdad, Toga pensaba en su hijo, sabía que él había cambiado mucho, ya no se le veía sonreír, ya no lo veía intentar acercarse a ellos. Es más, ya casi no lo veía, sabía que era un excelente estudiante, pero tuvo que recurrir a métodos un poco más drásticos para saber un poco más de su hijo, como por ejemplo: contratar un detective.

Así supo que su hijo no sufría por dinero por más que el se obligaba a racionárselo, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Supo que era solitario, que no tenía amigos, estaba rodeado de gente, gente que más que otra cosa su hijo manejaba y mandaba. Sabía que se había ganado respeto de sus profesores. Pero esto no causó mucha alegría a Toga Taisho, su hijo estaba obscuramente solo. Y tomo la peor decisión de todas, elegirle una mujer.

Cuando esta mujer se acercó a Sesshomaru a mitad de la carrera, él la miró indiferente, pero poco a poco fue llamando su atención, era bella e inteligente; cualidades suficientemente buenas para él Pero quiso el destino que Sesshomaru le quitara el celular en le preciso instante que Toga Taisho le decía que tratara bien a su hijo y no quedaría defraudada.

Pues sí, el corazón se Sesshomaru había quedado lo suficientemente herido por su madre, el saber que su padre rondaba su vida, que además le conseguía pareja y que para colmo de males no podría enamorarse sin saber si era honesto o todo era tramado o quizá sólo el interés que movía a las personas de su alrededor.

Lejos de enojarse con su padre, se acercó a él una tarde, lo miró a los ojos con respeto y le dio las gracias por abrirle los ojos. Toga no entendió el significado de esa frase, quizá nunca llegó a dimensionar el daño que había causado intentando remendar un error que hizo aún más grande si cabía.

Sesshomaru se juró a si mismo que no confiaría en nadie nunca más, que saldría a flote el solo como siempre, que encontraría la solución a todo por él mismo y que le mostraría a su padre que él era fuerte, y no debería cuidarle, que si debía admirar a alguien era a él. Le mostraría que tenía todo para salir adelante, para ser exitoso por sus propios méritos sin usar el prestigioso apellido que tenía, le mostraría y entonces su padre estaría realmente orgulloso de él y lo reconocería como tal.

La carrera le valió a Sesshomaru la perfecta excusa para no presentarse a casa más de lo necesario, sólo en festividades y ya. Eso lo hacía muy feliz, no tenía que agotarse fingiendo que adoraba la presencia de su madre y que no quería aventarle algo a su padre. No es que fuera dramático, pero se sentía lo suficientemente herido y abandonado como para no querer enfrentarse a la fuente de su dolor. Es como siempre, más fácil darle la espalada al dolor que afrontarlo.

Pero fue cuando se graduó que sus padres decidieron hablar con él, ellos habían intentado salvar su matrimonio y como único hijo, su labor era ayudar. Sesshomaru los miró en silencio a punto de morirse de la risa, para él era obvio que lo que murió hace tiempo no renacería ahora. Pero por supuesto se mordió la lengua y les dijo que los apoyaba. Sí claro, si leyeran su pensamiento estarían aterrados acerca de lo que su hijo pensaba de esa situación.

Sin más, quedaron reunirse a comer o cenar cada domingo.

Toga Taisho se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que su hijo estaba buscando trabajo fuera de la empresa que por derecho le pertenecía, pero le pareció un buen gesto de su hijo el hacerse de experiencia antes de presentarse a su lado.

Pues bien, Sesshomaru tenía otros pensamientos rondando su cabeza, en realidad quería demostrarle al mundo y a sí mismo lo capaz que era, e inició como asistente, le fue difícil obtener una oportunidad por su apellido, convencer al reclutador que no era un enviado de la compañía de su padre fue algo titánico, pero lo consiguió y empezó desde abajo. No le molestó en lo absoluto, en realidad era eso lo que él quería.

Así, día tras día, se afanaba en ganarse un lugar, en obtener un éxito que no fuera efímero sino que le dejara para siempre un buen sabor de boca. Como estaba tan absorto en su nueva meta, sus padres se vieron en la necesidad de agendarle la comida los domingos pero de cada quince días. Así Sesshomaru no tendría pretexto válido.

Una vez establecido en la compañía que él eligió comenzó a estudiar su maestría y siguió destacándose, Sesshomaru era muy trabajador, decidido, inteligente y sabía analizar las distintas situaciones encontrando muchas veces la solución adecuada a cada problema. Después de la maestría vino el doctorado y fue cuando se hizo el brazo derecho del director de la empresa y entonces supo para sus adentros que iba a lograr lo que él quería.

Ahora que salía de la ducha con todos esos recuerdos atorados en su memoria, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando vaciar su muy ocupada cabeza de cosas tan estorbosas como esos pensamientos de su pasado. Ahora él, se había convertido en el director de esa firma publicitaria. Y tan simple qué, desde que él se convirtió en la cabeza eran los número uno. ¿Fácil? ¡nada de eso!, le costó mucho trabajo pero ahora él podía mirar orgulloso su obra y se sentía satisfecho de ello.

Se puso un traje sastre color azul marino y una camisa sport a cuadros. Se calzó unos cómodos mocasines y pensó que si había salido técnicamente ileso de todas las comidas con sus padres, esta no sería la omisión a la regla. Se irguió en toda su altura y respiro pausadamente intentando relajarse, para no pensar en cosas agridulces. Y salió de su apartamento dirigiéndose a la casa de sus padres en un deportivo negro.

Cuando desmontó del auto y se dirigió a las escaleras se dio cuenta que su madre, desde el incidente hace tantos años atrás, no había hecho nada para cambiar la fachada de la casa ni la jardinería siendo que desde antes, su madre optaba por hacer remodelaciones cada dos por tres. Como siempre le restó importancia a esta clase de cosas. Entro al vestíbulo sin ser anunciado en su propia casa hasta que una voz atrajo su atención.

-Bienvenido hijo – La voz de su padre sonaba tan autoritaria como si estuviera dando una junta en la constructora

-Aquí estoy padre, como acordamos

-Lo haces ver como una tortura hijo – Inquirió Toga enarcando una ceja y mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin desviar la mirada

Sesshomaru le mantuvo la mirada, hace mucho que dejó de temerle a su padre, pero como siempre sentía que su padre podía ver a través de él, arrancándole cada pensamiento y haciéndolo suyo sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Y mi madre? – Mejor ponía palabras de por medio antes de que su padre escarbara en donde no debía

-Está alistando las cosas para la comida ¿tienes hambre?, podríamos pasar a la sala y tomar algo

Sesshomaru lo miró con una cara que no dejaba traslucir uno solo de sus sentimientos, asintió levemente mientras su padre tomaba el camino a la sala y él lo seguía preguntándose cuando sería capaz de adelantarse a los pensamientos de su padre. Lo admiraba mucho, era un hombre que había creado una compañía prácticamente de la nada y lejos de morir en el intento había creado una exitosa empresa constructora que tenía contratos multimillonarios y proyectos suficientes como para poder descansar por un largo tiempo, pero su padre en lugar de echarse a dormir como muchos harían, se esmeraba en poner a la compañía al día y no dejar que se confiara en su reputación.

Mientras se sumergía en este lapsus de admiración hacia su progenitor este había llenado ya dos copas con un líquido color ámbar, tomo ambas y le ofrecía ahora una a un Sesshomaru que se había quedado de pie observando el cuadro que sobresalía en la habitación, en dónde su familia en pleno fue retratada con maestría. Su madre se notaba tan bella, sus ojos tenían un brillo que el artista plasmó con pericia, su padre tenía el porte de un rey y él, de pie en medio de ambos lucia orgulloso de lo que tenía.

Tomó la copa que le ofrecía su padre y humedeció sus labios en el whisky que su padre había dispuesto para él. Se sentó en un sillón alejado del favorito de su padre, no le gustaba la sensación que causaba el saberse leído de pies a cabeza por aquél que lo acompañaba en ese momento.

- He escuchado que tienes problemas para encontrar a tu nuevo guionista – Le dijo su padre con voz mesurada

Y ahí estaba la confirmación de todas sus sospechas, una vez más su padre estaba al tanto de toda su vida sin que de él saliera palabra alguna, Sesshomaru no era tonto, sabía que había mil formas de enterarse de los movimientos de la firma publicitaria, sin embargo, se juró a si mismo que si se enteraba quién era aquél que lo vigilaba desde dentro, mas le valdría no haber nacido.

- Tengo intención de que esta persona tenga una frescura natural, no es bueno enviciar un entorno en dónde la creatividad es vital

- Lo sé hijo, pero no seas tan exigente, las personas perfectas no existen, debes de ser un poco más flexible.

- No, sé que es lo que quiero y sé que voy a conseguirlo – Contestó Sesshomaru un poco molesto porque la persona que tenía frente a él quisiera decirle como hacer las cosas ¡a la edad que él tenía!

Toga lo miró en silencio, Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de temblar, su padre de nuevo miraba por y a través de él, como si fuera un cristal

-Bien, entonces suerte

Sesshomaru frunció levemente el ceño como único gesto que se notara en su rostro. ¿Suerte?, su padre sabía de sobra que él no creía en esas cosas y casi cae en ese juego, su padre lo molestaba mucho en un intento muy extraño para él que su padre intentaba sacar alguna reacción de su controlado hijo. Para Sesshomaru era un reto el no dejar que su padre lo sacara de sus casillas. Y al menos en este juego él salía victorioso.

Su madre apareció en ese momento, vestía un vestido color verde botella que resaltaba su piel blanca, casi como porcelana, su cabello claro estaba recogido sobre su nuca en un elegante moño, sus labios carmín dibujaban una sonrisa que casi causó un retorcijón en el estomago de Sesshomaru al sentirla tan falsa. Pero siendo justos, tendremos que decir que su madre era bella, tenía un porte muy digno y sus movimientos dejaban ver una elegancia envidiable. Pero, y es que para Sesshomaru habría siempre un pero, si a él lo consideraban frío, su madre era un glaciar entero. Era muy inteligente y podría paralizarte con una mirada.

Volteó a observar a su progenitor notando nuevamente que lo miraba con interés ¡otra vez!. Su padre en cambio era puro sentimiento y no porque fuera una persona cariñosa, sino que su padre no ocultaba lo que sentía o pensaba, lo mirabas y sabías si estaba de buen humor o no. Y eso era en realidad una ventaja. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar preguntarse nuevamente como dos personas tan diferentes habían terminado juntas y perdurado en el intento. Pese a todo lo que habían vivido.

-Es hora de reunirnos en el comedor – La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Madre – Le habló a su progenitora a modo de saludo inclinando suavemente la cabeza.

Su madre se inclinó suavemente y depositó un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Sesshomaru que él no rechazo, acostumbrado a este gesto departe de ella

-Que hijo tan frio tengo, ¿por qué no me regalas un abrazo Sesshomaru?, si no fuera por estos días no te vería

Sesshomaru que se puso de pie tan sólo la vio entrar hizo ella le decía, Sesshomaru no soportaba mucho el contacto físico, los treinta centímetros de separación entre algún cuerpo a su alrededor era lo mínimo que pedía. Pero con sus padres tenía que hacer una excepción, así que fingió una vez más que este contacto no le incomodaba.

Aún llevando la copa en la mano se separó de su madre con suavidad y a modo de cumplido murmuró.

-Madre ,usted siempre luce espléndida

Su madre lo miró y le sonrió

-Cariño, la comida se enfriará y sé que te gustará lo que mandé preparar el día de hoy.

Taisho la miró de hito a hito iniciando la marcha al comedor, tan pronto pasó a lado de su esposa ella se colgó de su brazo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sesshomaru los siguió mansamente y comenzó a rogar que la divinidad del tiempo, cualquiera que estuviera en turno, se apiadara de él e hiciera pasar el tiempo más rápido. Cada domingo era una tortura, y este no pintaba en ser uno mejor que otros.

Cuando estuvieron dispuestos en la mesa, inmediatamente los sirvientes pusieron las fuentes y comenzó la comida. Como era costumbre su madre le taladraba los oídos con el listado de las más recientes actividades de sus amigas, conocidas, sus hijas, hijos, familias y derivados.

-Sesshomaru deberías de hacerme un espacio en tu agenda y acompañarme a desayunar con unas amigas el próximo miércoles, conocí a la hija de una amiga que seguramente te parecerá encantadora

-Lo siento madre, esta semana estaré muy ocupado, debemos terminar unos promocionales

-Toga, deberías decirle a tu hijo que se tome el trabajo un poco más a la ligera o que al menos complazca alguna vez a su madre

- Señora, conoce usted a su hijo y sabe de antemano que odia ese tipo de reuniones

-Toga, no deberías de decir eso, es como si lo animaras a continuar así ¿qué tiene de malo conocer gente?

-No señora, ninguna, pero debería de ingeniárselas más para convencer a este hijo que tiene.

Irasue miró a su marido y sonrió a modo de respuesta sabiendo muy inteligentemente cuando cambiar de tema y así pasó a comentar acerca de un diputado que había sido descubierto siendo infiel a su esposa por cuarta vez.

Entre pausa y pausa, su madre aprovechaba para llenarlo de preguntas, por mencionar algunas ¿cómo le iba, cómo se sentía, si había enfermado, si había novedades?. Sesshomaru respondía con tranquilidad a cada pregunta de su madre mirándola de frente, pero siendo testigo interiormente de los ojos de su padre puestos en él y atravesándole una vez más el alma.

Cuando terminaron la comida y la sobremesa, Sesshomaru se sentía tan cansado como si hubiera estado trabajando más de doce horas sin descanso. Su padre y su madre juntos era algo que prefería afrontar por separado, sin embargo estaba condenado a seguir con esa tortura por no sabía cuánto tiempo más de su, esperaba, larga vida.

Contando los segundos se puso de pie se despidió de su madre y su padre saliendo lo más rápido que podía de ahí, montó en su auto nuevamente, al salir del territorio que comprendía la casa de sus padres se sintió repentinamente más ligero. No pudo evitar enojarse consigo mismo por llevar esos problemas sin sentido al grado de afectarle de esa forma, pero por más que se reprendía, cada domingo era igual.

Dando una vuelta en U tomó la autopista que a la velocidad que llevaba su auto en 20 minutos lo sacó de la ciudad. Le gustaba sentir la fuerza de todos esos caballos de fuerza y no dudaba ni un segundo en hacerlos rugir bajo su mando. Cuando llegó a su destino, un acantilado que dejaba ver un lago extendiéndose a la lejanía y varias manchas verdes a su alrededor, bajó nuevamente del auto.

Ya era tarde, así que el viento le caló la ligera camisa que llevaba y la movía con violencia al igual que su cabello, desacomodándolo continuamente, ¡como si eso le importará!, con las manos en los bolsillos caminó hasta rodear su auto y recargarse en un costado de este, admirando el paisaje que el acantilado le brindaba.

Sus ojos durados heredados ciertamente de su padre se paseaban de un lado a otro, como absorbiendo esa tranquilidad y soledad que se extendía debajo de él. Y sintió como se relajaba momento a momento, como sus músculos parecían destensarse como desatándose los nudos acumulados uno a uno.

Su cabello platinado se mecía tan salvajemente con el viento y el ruido de este lo hizo sentirse un poco temerario. Con sus manos aún en los pantalones caminó un poco más hacia la orilla, sintiendo al frío calarlo suavemente, se hizo uno con el espacio que le rodeaba. Adoraba la sensación de tener tanto camino enfrente, lo motivaba a hacer algo inusual.

Y justo en ese momento, viendo el sol ocultarse en la lejanía, tiñendo de rojo su todo, reflejándose en la laguna, si alguien lo viera se quedaría estupefacto pero Sesshomaru hacía algo que no hacía normalmente, sonrió, una sonrisa sincera asomando en su arrogante rostro.

Se giró sobre si mismo ahora más tranquilo, subió al auto y pensó en su nueva estrategia que utilizaría para encontrar a la persona adecuada para el puesto que demandaba su atención en esos momentos. Satisfecho con su plan se encaminó a su apartamento, quería llegar y leer algo, olvidarse de una buena parte de ese día y estar sólo con él. Lo que mejor sabía hacer, bueno, una de las mejores cosas que sabía hacer.

_

* * *

_

_Y hasta aquí este capítulo, je,je,je, sé que se centra mucho en Sesshomaru pero ya era su turno, ya en el siguiente retomaré un poco más la historia, pero el encuentro esta más cerca que nada._

_Con respecto al papi de Sesshomaru, pues oficialmente que yo sepa Rumiko no dio jamás un nombre oficial, pero investigando, cuando realizaron la película lo llamaron "Togaou" (__闘牙王__) y para fines prácticos, lo dejo como Toga, creo que es el nombre con el que más se le conoce. XD_

__

Este capítulo debía escribirlo para dar una justificación al comportamiento de Sesshomaru, él no es así porque quiera, así lo hicieron y sí, seré mala, porque también le tocará sufrir un poquito. (bueno un mucho)

_La historia se pondrá cada vez más interesante, créanme, hay muchos enredos más adelante, más infidelidades y por supuesto muchos momentos Sesshy-Kagome_

_Si quieren que actualice pronto, pónganme muchos reviews ¿qué que tan pronto?, je je, je pónganme a prueba, les sorprenderá._

_A todos gracias por los reviews, a partir del capítulo 2 responderé a todos los reviews, los que me lo dejan de una forma "anónima", la contestación estará en mi profile, y a los otros ya les debió de haber llegado mi respuesta.;p_

_Besos a todos_


	4. Chapter 4

_**INFIELES**_

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Cuatro**__: ¿Por qué no?, una oportunidad_

Kagome suspiró por millonésima vez en ese día, hacía exactamente cuatro días, diez horas y veinticuatro minutos que se había despedido de Inuyasha. El día previo, lo había ayudado a empacar, habían platicado muy animadamente de lo que Inuyasha planeaba hacer en su itinerario, de las horas en las que se llamarían para no interrumpir su trabajo. De lo que quería que él le trajera.

Al otro día, Kagome se levantó temprano, le preparó un excelso desayuno a su marido que este degustó con placer. Cuando subieron las maletas al carro, Kagome pensó en decirle que la llevara con él, pero como muchas otras veces, se contuvo. Lo miro con todo el cariño que era capaz de transmitir por esos ojos color chocolate. Lo abrazo y lo besó de igual manera, con un amor único. Se despidieron, prometiéndose en silencio que estarían juntos pronto.

Al principio el estar sola en casa le daba a Kagome tiempo para estar con ella y sus problemas que se había creado últimamente. Le daba mil vueltas a la casa y cada vez llegaba más pronto a esa conclusión. Si no conseguía quedarse embarazada pronto, tendría que buscarse un pasatiempo.

Por las tardes se sumergía en la red investigando las distintas maestrías que podría realizar, cursos, diplomados, trabajos como voluntaria. Ahora que estaba decidida a hacer algo con su 'tiempo' se abrían ante ella un mundo de posibilidades. El verdadero problema era saber exactamente que quería.

Por las noches, escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha que le narraba todo cuanto había hecho, lo entusiasmado que estaba con el caso que tenían. Se escuchaba tan contento narrándole todo lo que aprendía en su día a día. Inuyasha había terminado admirando al Lic. Jakotsu. Resultaba que a palabras del mismo Inuyasha, era tan hábil que era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando, pero sin lugar a dudas podría definirlo como letal.

Kagome lo escuchaba atenta y sonreía con él, mientras esta se preguntaba qué sería lo que la podría hacer sentir tan feliz y entusiasmada además del matrimonio. Cuando colgaban, Kagome le recordaba lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo extrañaba. Inuyasha contestaba de la misma forma, pero la noche anterior había sido diferente, le había dicho que no podrían hablar en la noche puesto que el señor Jakotsu lo había invitado a cenar.

Ella se sintió extraña, pero no dijo nada, le deseo que se divirtiera y que la pasara bien. Ahora allí estaba a la mañana siguiente, ella después de haber hecho lo habitual y llenarse la mente con un montón de ideas nuevas sobre lo que quería hacer de su vida sin atreverse a elegir ninguna en particular. Se estiró como un minino al sol, estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada principal a su casa y esperaba pacientemente a que su mejor amiga llegara a casa. Habían hablado en la mañana y se presentaría a comer con ella.

Kagome no se caracterizaba por ser cobarde y a decir verdad no lo era, siempre había sido una mujer muy decidida, dispuesta a terminar cualquier tarea que se le impusiera. Pero, en esta ocasión no sabía que hacer con su vida a sabiendas de que en los cuentos de hadas, jamás dicen que pasó con la princesa después de que se casa con su príncipe.

Si tenía que ser honesta, como sólo ella podría serlo, se sentía algo desubicada, cuando era joven, soñaba con ser una exitosa profesionista, quizá dirigiendo a un equipo, haciendo programas de televisión y cosas por el estilo. Pero cuando la vida da un recoveco como ese, tenías que adaptarte sin perder parte de ti misma en el proceso. Y ahora Kagome estaba consiente de que había perdido algo en el camino y estaba más que deseosa en encontrar esa parte que le haría sentirse plena en más de una manera. El problema ahora era que no sabía por donde comenzar exactamente.

Cuando leía las descripciones de las maestrías, se sentía atraída por temas diversos y seguro sería muy interesante ingresar a algún plan de estudios, pero, y ya se estaba cansando de los peros. Su corazón no parecía inclinarse por ninguna opción que le presentaba y Kagome valoraba mucho lo que le susurraba su corazón.

Con la mente arrebolada de sentimientos y confusiones, levantó la cara al sol, dejando que éste la bañara con su calor, suspiro y se dispuso a dejar que el tiempo entretejiera los minutos entre sus pensamientos y la brisa de la tarde.

* * *

Sentado frente a su amplio escritorio, leía calmadamente lo que acababa de poner por escrito en su laptop. Generalmente le pediría a su secretaría se encargara de la redacción pero en esta ocasión se había tomado el tiempo para hacerlo él mismo, no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto. Sonrió para sus adentros por la temeridad de su acción, ninguna empresa aceptaría a gente sin experiencia, pero tal y como le había dicho a su padre, necesitaba insertarle algo de frescura a la empresa, había guionistas muy buenos, pero quería algo un poco menos sofisticado, más simple pero lleno de ingenio.

Y a estas alturas no había aún encontrado lo que quería, habían llegado ya muchas personas muy famosas o muy bien recomendadas, pero le mostraban cosas que ya sabía y quería algo nuevo. Algo que no estuviera infestado con la misma cantaleta a la que se enfrentaba todos los días. La creatividad era un don único y ese don era uno de los pocos que valoraba de verdad.

Pulsó un botón del intercomunicador que estaba a su izquierda el cual lo enlazó con su secretaria que contestó de inmediato.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor Taisho?

-Podrías venir a mi oficina, por favor.

-En seguida señor

Se cortó la comunicación inmediatamente y un breves instantes unos suaves toquidos en la puerta de su oficina le informaba que su secretaría le pedía permiso para entrar.

-Adelante

Sesshomaru odiaba muchas cosas, pero entre esas cosas lo que más detestaba era que lo interrumpieran cuando no deseaba ser interrumpido, razón por la cual su secretaria había sido bien instruida de, a pesar de ser muy repetitivo, siempre y en verdad era siempre llamar a la puerta o anunciarse por teléfono antes de interrumpir a su jefe.

Sesshomaru levantó la vista para ver a su secretaría ingresar con paso ligero y acercarse al escritorio con un ademán le indicó que se sentara. Su secretaría era muy joven, al principio cuando la conoció tenía el mismo puesto pero su jefe era el anterior director. Sin embargo cuando él asumió el puesto, se sorprendió de su capacidad de organización y lo eficiente que era, así que no tuvo ninguna objeción por mantenerla en ese puesto.

Rin lo miraba ahora con toda la atención posible en sus ojos obscuros, Sesshomaru no apartó la vista de ella mientras hablaba con voz grave:

- Rin, te enviaré un correo con un texto que necesito transmitas lo más pronto posible al departamento de Recursos Humanos, necesito que les digas que es de vital importancia lo publiquen en periódicos y por supuesto en la red. Las instrucciones vienen detalladas en el mismo correo. En cuanto realices esto, organiza una junta con el departamento de redacción y de creatividad, así como los agentes de reclutamiento esta misma tarde con carácter de urgente. Agéndala de manera que todos ellos puedan asistir y envía un citatorio por medio del correo como es costumbre.

Rin asintió mientras no paraba de tomar nota, para haber mantenido ese puesto y habérselo ganado desde un inicio; había desarrollado muchas habilidades, entre ellas, acatar las órdenes a la perfección.

-Rin

-¿Sí señor Sesshomaru?

- También necesito que estés presente en la junta, habrá mucho trabajo después de esto

Rin asintió y viendo que su jefe no iba a añadir nada más, salió de la oficina a encargarse de ese asunto lo más pronto posible. Su jefe no acostumbraba agendar juntas tan precipitadamente, porque sabía que sus empleados estaban siempre ocupados, así que organizar lo que le acababa de pedir, iba a ser un poco más complicado de lo que se podría imaginar. Sin embargo, si Sesshomaru lo pedía, entonces se haría.

Tan pronto se sentó en su escritorio, Rin actualizó la bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico del trabajo, como era de suponer el mensaje se encontraba ahí, abrió el correo y lo leyó rápidamente para después reenviarlo a los agentes de reclutamiento. Rin casi se cae de la silla al leer el contenido, esto era algo que nadie esperaba. Sin lugar a dudas, pasara lo que pasara sí tendría mucho trabajo.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, en una de las salas de juntas del último piso, dónde se encontraba la oficina de Sesshomaru, una reunión se desarrollaba, estaba presidida por el director en persona, quien en estos momentos paseaba su mirada calculadora en cada uno de los presentes. Sabía que la noticia del correo había corrido como pan caliente, pero honestamente no esperaba menos.

Todos los presentes guardaban silencio, Jaken el gerente de Recursos Humanos lo veía con unos ojos que suplicaba que esto no fuera más que una broma, Kaede, una señora de edad que llevaba varios años trabajando para la firma pero no por ello había perdido su toque como una de las mejores directoras de arte, era además la jefa del área creativa; área que estaba muy conectada con el área de redacción, la cual era dirigida por Kouga, quien era el que tenía las mejores ideas a la hora de crear un texto divertido y atrayente.

Además de ellos estaban los asistentes principales y demás colaboradores de cada área. Sesshomaru los miró nuevamente con tranquilidad, todos lo miraban esperando a que iniciara.

-Confirmo que ya saben por qué nos hemos reunido, no tenemos tiempo que perder para llenar la vacante que nos está comenzando a causar algunos problemas en el trabajo

Todos asintieron casi al unísono, el problema de no tener a todos los guionistas era como hacer malabares con los ojos cerrados. Sabían que Sesshomaru había tomado parte activa en la elección del candidato, pero al parecer su jefe era mucho más exigente de lo que sabían, ya que nadie llenaba sus expectativas.

-Jaken, quieres explicar a los presentes de qué se trata la estrategia.

-Si jefe bonito

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de darle un zape frente a todos, pero tuvo que contentarse con lanzarle una mirada que prometía una lenta tortura a su colaborador. Jaken era uno de los pocos que se tomaban 'esa' libertad con él, lo que hacía que a veces a Sesshomaru le dieran fuertes dolores de cabeza y aunque había intentado que dejara de llamarlo así, no había surtido efecto. En su mente pasó brevemente una nota mental en la cual se prometía ahondar en métodos para hacer que lo llamara como era debido.

-El jefe bonito, ha decidido que los candidatos para guionistas compitan creando un guión para uno de nuestros clientes, las bases son muy claras. Debe ser un guión que destaque las cualidades del producto, con una duración en pantalla de 30 segundos. El mejor guión que presente la aceptación de todos los miembros aquí presentes, será quien se gane el puesto, sin importar la carrera, edad o experiencia que el candidato tenga. Sólo ateniéndose a el reglamento básico para ser aceptado en la empresa.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, esto era algo muy extraño, la mejor firma de promocionales estaba abriendo sus puertas a quien fuera y eso era algo que no pasaba, déjenlos pensar, sí, nunca. Entrar a esta prestigiosa empresa era el sueño de muchos, pero pocos tenían la fortuna de lograrlo.

Y ahora el mismo director decía que contrataría a quién escribiera un buen guión, que podría ser sólo cuestión de suerte. Todos suspiraron con resignación. Pero quizá sería divertido ver quién salía ganador en esa apuesta con el destino. Porque no podría llamarse justamente de otra forma, muchos podrían escribir, pocos agradar y aún menos pasar como aptos en ese trabajo.

Después de escuchar y detallar el proceso, todos los presentes no pudieron más que acatar que era una idea en sí muy poco usual, pero que bien guiada les brindaría un compañero de trabajo que más que necesitar les urgía tener ya.

Cuando Sesshomaru salió dando por terminada la junta y agradeciendo previamente la atención de todos los presentes, se dirigió con paso firme a su oficina, sabría si su plan daba frutos en un par de días. Un guión no se escribía de la noche a la mañana y al otro día sería publicada la noticia, entonces si sus cálculos eran correctos a más tardar pasado mañana comenzarían el verdadero trabajo de selección.

El director Taisho se alistó para terminar con sus pendientes satisfecho nuevamente por su decisión, ahora si, tendría que encontrar a su empleado perfecto. Y aunque él no lo supiera aún, Sesshomaru había firmado su propia sentencia al abrir las puertas de su empresa al mundo, un mundo que estaba lleno de sorpresas que esperaban sólo una pequeña señal para comenzar a detonar a su alrededor. A decir verdad muchos pueden confirmar que el mundo es más pequeño de lo que se puede imaginar y también más inmenso.

* * *

Cuando Kagome vio el auto de su mejor amiga acercarse por el camino, pegó un salto de pura alegría. Se mantenían comunicadas por correos electrónicos o llamadas telefónicas. Pero definitivamente el verla frente a frente la hacía sentirse mucho más feliz.

Kagome era impulsiva en si misma, así que no se contuvo y corrió literalmente para recibirla. Tan pronto Sango se apeó del auto la abrazó y se tomaron de las manos sonriendo de pura alegría de encontrarse juntas. Sango era para Kagome como la hermana que nunca tuvo, además de ser su amiga y confidente.

Sango no paraba de reír, estaba contenta de ver nuevamente a su amiga, la vida las había mandado por rumbos diferentes, a una la juntó con un entusiasta abogada, a la otra la mando por el sendero de la independencia, pero a pesar de todo, de la falta de tiempo, la distancia y otras tantas cosas, ellas seguían siendo muy unidas. Demostrando que había cosas que ni el tiempo y la distancia podían destruir, aunque fueran pocas, si las había.

-Dios, parece que han sido años y es ¿una semana que no nos vemos?

-Semana y media Sango ¡te ves radiante!, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

-No mujer, el trabajo y aparte estoy con mi mejor amiga ¿por qué no habría de estar feliz?

Kagome soltó una carcajada, su amiga traía con ella esa lozanía que la hacía sentirse simplemente contenta y con ganas de correr detrás de las nubes para intentar alcanzarlas. Sin prestarle importancia a otras cosas, la llevó a casa y la acomodó en la sala donde ya tenía preparado unos bocadillos para entretenerse un rato antes de comer.

-¿quieres verme gorda Kagome?, sabes que no puedo resistirme a lo que cocinas – Sango decía esto con un aire fingidamente ofendido mientras tomaba un pequeño bocadillo a base de manzana, brandy y nuez que comía con singular alegría.

Kagome al ver esto no pudo más que reír nuevamente, el tiempo que había durado su amistad juntas habían engullido alguna vez un pastel ellas solas, un par de pizzas en una sola tarde y otras tantas cosas que no entendería la física dónde cupo toda esa comida en cuerpos tan menudos. Kagome gustaba de cocinar, cuando era aún adolescente quizá su comida no se viera tan bien y quizá, sólo quizá no sabía tan bien como debería, pero después de tomar unas cuantas clases y desarrollar afición por el arte culinario, al menos ahora podría defenderse con orgullo.

Sango se dejó caer con aire dramático en uno de los blancos sillones, apoyando su codo en el respaldo para girarse cómodamente y mirar a su amiga. Con ojos brillosos inició la plática.

-¿Cómo estás?,

-Bien, ¿cómo me veo?

-Radiante, creo que tu marido debería de ausentarse más seguido

Kagome hizo un mohín, aceptando de mala gana la broma de su amiga, Sango sonrió, su amiga era tan transparente, era fácil saber si estaba contenta, abrumada, triste o preocupada. Kagome era un libro abierto para cualquiera.

-Me voy a poner triste otra vez, mejor cuéntame como te va con el consultorio.

-Ah, pues ahí vamos, al menos ya empiezo a tener clientes más frecuentes.

-Eso me alegra, ¿sabes? a veces pienso que debería trabajar contigo

-Por mi sabes que no hay problema, siempre y cuando no trates a todos mis clientes cuadrúpedos como lo hacías con Buyo – Buyo era el gato que Kagome había tenido de mascota cuando estaba en el colegio

-Lo trataba bien, estaba gordo y contento

-No sé, las veces que lo vi no me convenció del todo – Replicó Sango llevándose otro bocadillo a la boca

Ambas amigas se sumergieron en los recuerdos, cuando ambas iban al mismo colegio, las veces en que se encontraban después de clases para ir a algún lugar o a hacer tarea. Suspirando nuevamente se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, pues esos recuerdos a veces les parecían tan lejanos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, reconocieron en los ojos de la otra los mismos recuerdos y con una sonrisa de complicidad comenzaron a destejer esa maraña vivencias pasadas que las hicieron reír y otras amenazaron con hacerlas llorar.

Juntas como dos hermanas, se dirigieron a la cocina y calentaron la comida. Tomaron sus platos repletos de lasaña recién hecha en casa, cortesía de Kagome, se sentaron nuevamente en la sala, pasando olímpicamente de largo por el comedor, que a pesar de estar dispuesto no creaba el ambiente que estas dos jóvenes necesitaban.

Cuando Sango miraba a su amiga, reconocía a una mujer luchando por encontrarse a si misma, reconocía en ella un pedazo de sí misma. El encontrar tu verdadero ser era una tarea que te duraba toda la vida, a veces más. Pero el iniciar el camino era una satisfacción única. El valor que concede que una mujer, sepa en si misma lo que significa ser mujer. Sango estaría ahí para ayudarla en todo cuanto pudiera y también para dejarla sola cuando fuera necesario.

-¡Rayos Kagome!, te extenderé un contrato para que cocines para mi, esto está delicioso

-Gracias Sango, sabes que yo estoy más que dispuesta a cocinar para ti, mis honorarios no son tan accesibles para todos, pero supongo no tendrás ningún problema con eso

Sango la miró un momento, intentando pensar en cómo regresarle esa treta.

-Oh, claro, pero pues tendrás que estar a disposición de los gustos excéntricos de mi estómago, nunca como a horas

Se sumergieron en una discusión como dos niñas pequeñas e inclusive entre palabra y palabra saltaba de sus rostros algún gesto infantil que acentuaba más la pequeña riña.

-¿Has pensado lo que vas a hacer?

-Tanto que me volveré loca Sango, hay muchísimas cosas por hacer, tantas que me gustaría intentar, pero honestamente no sé.

-Pues empieza por lo más sencillo y después ve complicando un poco las cosas

Kagome asintió aceptando el concejo, el silencio se fundió con el ambiente haciéndolo tan delicioso como las velas con aroma a vainilla. Sango sabía que Kagome había dejado muchas cosas de lado, pero su amiga no tardaría mucho en regresar a su camino.

-¿Cómo decidiste iniciar tu propio consultorio Sango?

-Soy buena en lo que hago y no soy buena para que me manden, me gusta más seguir mis propias reglas

-Ya – Eso le bastó a Kagome para retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos y divagar un rato en ellos

-Kagome

-Mh

-Creo que deberías de hacer algo que en realidad te guste, pero que no tenga nada que ver con tu vida personal, eso te ayudará mucho a despejarte

-Sí

-Además creo que deberías poner un hotel y ponerte a archivar chocolates

-Ajá

Sango sonrió, su amiga estaba pensando en otras cosas, ella era distraída y francamente no se molestó, algunas veces hay que dejar que las personas se fundan en sus propios pensamientos antes de atacar con otras armas o de afrontar algún cambio. Se estiró y agradeció a su amiga por la comida.

Kagome la miró con esos ojos obscuros llenos de sentimientos encontrados, Sango la abrazó y le dijo que quizá pronto llegaría lo que estaba buscando, el destino tiene giros muy inesperados para todos, incluyéndola a ella.

Kagome sonrió la acompañó a la puerta, se mantuvo en ella hasta que el coche de su amiga se hubo perdido camino abajo, se giró sobre si misma, y afrontó con valentía la soledad de su casa. Y ahí estaba, la casa y ella como dos viejas amigas que se amaban y odiaban a la vez. Ella no estaba hecha para estar sola, le gustaba estar rodeada de gente y en definitiva el silencio no era siempre su mejor amigo. Se acercó al estéreo y comenzó a sonar una vieja canción conocida _My inmortal_, dejándose llevar por sus melancólicas notas Kagome de nuevo se sumergió en si misma intentando encontrarse de una vez por todas.

* * *

Sango como todos los días, salía a correr a tempranas horas, eso la ayudaba a despejarse y tener la energía necesaria para afrontarse a todo el día en el consultorio. Regresó a su apartamento, tomó una ducha y café. En las mañanas no le daba mucha hambre así que con ello fue suficiente para ella. Amarró su castaño cabello en una coleta que le dejará la cara libre por el resto del día y salió del edificio.

El camino que recorría de su apartamento al lugar en dónde estaba su consultorio era corto, lo realizaba en veinte minutos, en cuanto llegó quitó los candados y levantó la pesada cortina que cubría la entrada a su lugar de trabajo. Entro y la recibió el clásico aroma de alimento para perro y gato. Jamás pensó que un aroma así la podría poner tan contenta, pero así era, ese aroma parecía ahora casi como un elixir de la felicidad.

-Buenos días señorita Sango

-Buenos días señora Usagi.- Sango reconocía la voz de Usagi casi en dónde estuviera, la señora Usagi quien pasaba de los cuarenta y tantos años, tenía unos hermosos ojos grises y el cabello veteado entre gris y café claro; se presentó para llenar la vacante que solicitaba Sango para atender el mostrador. Además de eso, había demostrado una facilidad enorme para organizarle la agenda entre otras cosas. Y como es natural, se hicieron buenas amigas – ¿Cómo está el día de hoy?

-Bien señorita – Confirmó con una sonrisa

La señora Usagi acostumbraba comprar el periódico y ese día no fue la excepción, una vez instaladas en el local, ambas mujeres se acomodaron en el pequeño recibidor que tenía las únicas sillas cómodas del lugar y se pusieron a conversar mientras esperaban los primeros clientes del día. Sango tomó distraídamente el periódico mientras escuchaba a la señora Usagi hablar de sus nietos que habían ido a visitarla el día anterior.

Sango sonrió al escuchar la última travesura del mayor de sus nietos que tendría la maravillosa edad de 3 años. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la primera plana, nada que llamara su atención, así que giró la página y ahí ocupando toda la página estaba un anuncio que le llamó la atención de inmediato. Si hubiera tenido un líquido en la boca lo hubiera escupido sin meditarlo. De inmediato agradeció a todos los dioses que le vinieron a la mente y con una sonrisa le dijo a Usagi que tenía que salir de urgencia. Con el periódico en la mano salió a buscar su auto con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Kagome había pasado en general una mala noche, durmió a intervalos entre inquieta y preocupada. Se estiró cuan larga era, se levantó y se dispuso a hacer una ligera rutina de ejercicios que le permitiera quitarse el agarrotamiento de los músculos. Una vez duchada se disponía a bajar los escalones para preparar su alimento. Justo estaba por entrar a la cocina cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Kagome se asomó por la mirilla y observó a su mejor amiga radiante de alegría al otro lado, sin dudarlo le abrió, pero antes si quiera de que fuera capaz de decir algo, Sango dio un salto y posicionó el periódico frente a sus narices haciendo que fuera incapaz leer.

-Ésta es la solución que estábamos esperando, ¡ves Kagome!, te dije que mantuvieras la esperanza, ¡es la oportunidad de tu vida!

Kagome aún con el periódico pegado a su nariz se preguntó que clase de café tomaba su amiga para jamás agregarlo a su lista de compras.

-Sango…

-Nada de Sango, tienes muchas cosas que hacer, aunque creo que sin lugar a dudas lo lograrás, eras la mejor de la clase, yo soy testigo de eso.

En medio de la perorata de Sango, Kagome dio un par de pasos hacia atrás liberando el espacio entre la entrada y su amiga, que se precipitó con saltitos de alegría, le pasó el periódico a Kagome y espero a ver su reacción.

"Amethyst Co. & Associates, hace la extensiva a todo aquél creativo que pueda realizar un guión a formar parte del exclusivo grupo de empleados de esta firma…."

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, cualquiera conocía esa firma, una de las mejores en el ámbito publicitario y estaban reclutando, en su mente una idea comenzó a formarse y en un par de segundos se fue formando un sueño y junto con el sueño el objetivo. Sus ojos color chocolate viajaban por toda la página digiriendo cada porción de letra, deteniéndose a repasar el anuncio y dejando que causara el impacto adecuado a su cerebro. Y ya está, la vida te pone en bandeja de plata lo que necesitas.

Su mente intentó disuadirla pero con todo el optimismo que era capaz de guardar en ese pequeño cuerpo, lo aplastó con agobiante rapidez, diciéndose de una vez por todas que si fallaba, al menos lo habría intentado de corazón.

Levantó la mirada y miró a una entusiasmada Sango que tenía las manos a la altura de los labios en un gesto entusiasta. Y no pudo contenerse como siempre, se puso a saltar de alegría con el periódico en las manos y Sango junto con ella. Saltaban y reían, sí, este reto traería mucho trabajo de su parte, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo había encontrado algo que motivaba a la mujer que llevaba dentro.

Kagome tomó todo su material de trabajo, se acercó al despacho de la casa, pero no le gustó en lo más mínimo, su parte creativa no se sentía a gusto en un lugar forrado de piel y con reconocimientos. Así que Kagome se dispuso a crear su área, ¡vaya! Debió de haberlo pensado desde hace mucho, encogiéndose de hombros, salió a elegir lo que necesitaba. No tardó mucho en regresar a casa con lo que necesitaba. Una mesa de madera que soportaría su computadora, movió una mesa pequeña que hacía las veces de adorno, la corrió a un rincón, y justo frente a la ventana que daba al jardín puso la nueva mesa, sobre ella acomodó flores, un par de libros y su computadora. Acercó una pequeña silla y se acomodó frente a su nueva área de trabajo.

Se sintió muy contenta con su nueva obra, abrió nuevamente la página del diario y leyó con aún más detenimiento los requisitos, no estaba tan mal, como Sango había mencionado, sus profesores le habían halagado en muchas ocasiones por sus guiones frescos en los trabajos que realizaba. Rebosante de alegría, Kagome cerró los ojos, imaginándose el producto que tendría que promocionar, era un jabón, jabón de tocador para ser exactos. Había comprado uno ese mismo día para familiarizarse con él y se relajó, planteando mil escenarios, jugando con personajes y tejiendo secuencias.

De pronto esos ojos chocolate se abrieron y adquirieron un brillo especial, sus manos se desplazaban solas sobre las teclas, reflejaba su pensamiento, lo detallaría más adelante pero debía plantear la idea que tenía en mente.

Se sorprendió por la rapidez en que había generado la idea que la dejó satisfecha, sus dedos no dejaban de trabajar mientras una sonrisa se mantenía en los labios, ese hecho la dejó aún más contenta, no tenía sentido iniciar algo que iba a significar una tortura, en cambio un trabajo que te robaba una sonrisa tanto que te hacía olvidar el esfuerzo, sin lugar a dudas valía la pena.

Después de estar sentada por vario tiempo Kagome se dio el permiso de descansar un momento, miraba el monitor con aire satisfecho, aún no terminaba, Kagome conocía la perfección y sabía como obtenerla y no iba por mal camino.

Se levantó y se sirvió un jugo, mientras hacia esto se permitió soñar y preguntarse qué se sentiría trabajar en una firma tan famosa como Amethyst Co. & Associates, le gustaba ser guionista, porque a diferencia de muchos otros trabajos, era muy flexible, podías trabajar en casa y presentarte a la oficina sólo cuando fueras convocada, además de que en si mismo implicaba un reto enorme fundir las diversas ideas en un texto.

Regresó a su improvisada nueva oficina y se concentró una vez más en el texto, debía agregar los tiempos, editarlo y revisarlo, agregar más detalles y desarrollar la idea. El generar un guión decente llevaba en promedio una semana, en este caso tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para acortar ese lapso y quedar satisfecha en el intento.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de ahí, una figura conocida se encontraba de pie a lado del escritorio de un abogado, ambos con la misma vocación para ser más específicos, sentado sobre un sillón de piel estaba Jakotsu jugando con una pirinola. Al parecer apostaba contra si mismo, lo cual le daba alegría doble, se ganaba y perdía contra si y al parecer eso le causaba alegría.

Inuyasha estaba confundido, desde la noche anterior que habían cenado juntos, Jakotsu había cambiado a sus ojos, seguía siendo un tipo frío y calculador, pero se había percatado que tenía unas costumbres algo extrañas, si fuera él ya estaría volteando el cielo para asegurarse de que ganaría el caso, en cambio el Sr. Jakotsu parecía estar más entretenido girando la pirinola.

La noche anterior, fueron a cenar en un restaurante muy lujoso en el centro de esa ciudad, Inuyasha se permitió relajarse mientras hablaba de peculiaridades y disfrutaba de un excelente corte de carne. Jakotsu se portó como siempre al inicio de la reunión, sin embargo como fue avanzando la velada y el vino corría por las venas de ambos…

-En realidad creo que ese traje te queda bien Inuyasha, aunque deberías de cambiar el color de tú corbata

Ante este comentario de Jakotsu Inuyasha no supo como reaccionar así que por mera educación dijo.

-Me lo pensaré la próxima vez

-Creo que te tomas las cosas muy en serio, el trabajo debe ser diversión ¡mira como nos divertimos! – Jakotsu movía las manos con mucha energía haciendo que varios de los comensales voltearan a verlos – Vamos Inuyasha, diviértete conmigo

Mientras decía esto, había guiñado un ojo coquetamente, Inuyasha no supo ni quiso saber si era dirigido a él o a una mujer que seguramente tendría detrás de él. Al menos estaba rezando para que fuera eso.

Entonces terminaron de cenar y salieron a un bar que al parecer era el preferido de Jakotsu ya que al entrar fue saludado por el que atendía la barra y de inmediato le tendió un vaso lleno de un líquido obscuro que no supo identificar.

El tipo que atendía el bar y que además era el dueño se llamaba Suikotsu y era alto con la piel bronceada, cabello negro y corto, se acercó a Jakotsu y le preguntó sin rodeos refiriéndose a Inuyasha.

-Es tu nueva mascota

-Está a punto de serlo - Jakotsu levantó la vista lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios

-No está mal

-Lo sé, pero tiene muy mal gusto para las corbatas, ya se lo dije ¿verdad Inuyasha?, pero lo podemos arreglar

Inuyasha se quedó con la cara llena de espanto al interpretar las palabras y más con las acciones que el castaño Jakotsu estaba realizando, se acercó a el y con rapidez le quitó la corbata de un solo jalón. Se volteó a ver a Suikotsu y se la mostró agitándola frene a sus ojos

-¿verdad que es horrible?

La carcajada del tipo Suikotsu no se hizo esperar al ver la cara de espanto que tenía Inuyasha, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de que Jakotsu tenía gustos muy peculiares?

-Va a morir de un infarto Jakotsu

-Entonces debo comérmelo primero – añadió guiñando un ojo y acercándose a Inuyasha

Justo cuando vio a Jakotsu intentar acercarse hacia él, Inuyasha pegó un salto del banco en dónde estaba sentado y lo encaró recordándose a si mismo el sonido de su voz que había desaparecido por instantes

-¿qué vas a hacer qué?

-Inuyasha, se supone que eres casado ¿debo deletreártelo? – Le espetó Jakotsu con sorna

Inuyasha lo miró fijamente perdiendo a ratos su orgullo, sintiéndose extrañamente defraudado y con pánico, ahora resulta que estaba siendo ¿acosado? Y por la persona que momentos atrás había admirado, no, Inuyasha no sería comido por él.

-Perdóneme señor Jakotsu, pero a menos que lo malentienda, usted sabe que soy casado y no tengo intención de serte infiel a mi esposa

Jakotsu lo miró devorándolo con los ojos, intentando ver en él algún signo que le dijera que podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer, sin embargo lo único que vio fue un tic que movía involuntariamente la ceja derecha de Inuyasha amenazando, claro está, en hacer explotar a Inuyasha en cólera, sabía ahora que a Inuyasha no le gustaba ser observado de esa manera.

-Está bien, no te molestaré más – declaró Jakotsu en un suspiró.

Después de esa extraña noche, Inuyasha no había pensado que ocasionaría un cambio tan radical el Jakotsu, que al parecer se había cansado de pretender lo 'buen' abogado que era, sino que ahora se entregaba en pleno a su verdadera personalidad, se distraía a cada momento, miraba con descaro a los hombres que pasaban frente a ellos. Inuyasha no sabía que pensar ni como comportarse, sin lugar a dudas no tenía la reputación del mejor de bufete sólo por sus gustos. Decidió dejar de lado su incomodidad y aprender lo más que pudiera, porque a pesar de que Jakotsu seguía divirtiéndose con la pirinola, algo le decía que su mente en realidad estaba ocupada en otras cosas más serias.

* * *

Kagome había mandado por correo electrónico su guión el mismo día que llegaba Inuyasha a casa ¿casualidad?, ella no lo supo, la verdad era que se esforzó al máximo en terminarlo y había quedado tan satisfecha que si la elegían o no, realmente sabía que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo.

Tan pronto llegó Inuyasha a casa, Kagome saltó a sus brazos, doblemente feliz, Inuyasha la recibió con una sonrisa sincera ¿a quién quería engañar?, en realidad estaba contento de estar en casa, de tener un poco de paz, esa tranquilidad que sólo Kagome sabía transmitir.

Inuyasha estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio ese nuevo resplandor en el rostro de su esposa, tampoco supo ver esa chispa que llameaba de nuevo en esos ojos color chocolate. Quizá si Inuyasha se hubiera dado tiempo tan sólo de pensar un instante en ella, hubiera visto tantas cosas, sin embargo eso no fue así.

Kagome lo azoró con su atención y cariño, quería demostrarle de una y mil maneras lo mucho que lo había extrañado, preparó una cena especial para él que consistió en fetuccini a los 4 quesos con un salmón asado al en salsa de limón con alcaparras.

Mientras comían Inuyasha le platicaba muy entusiasmado las cosas que había aprendido de Jakotsu, no pudo evitar exclamar con admiración la estrategia que usó para convencer al jurado de que su cliente era inocente e internamente Inuyasha aún seguía contrariado al haberse enterado de las preferencias sexuales de Jakotsu, pero eso no demeritaba ni una sola de su capacidad como abogado.

Kagome lo escuchaba y animaba a continuar cuando Inuyasha se detenía, había tenido parte de la tarde para pensar en decirle a Inuyasha lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia, y decidió que esperaría a que el le preguntara.

Sin embargo, ese momento nunca llegó, Inuyasha se enfrasco en si mismo como era su costumbre, que omitió preguntarle a Kagome lo que hizo en su ausencia, o no quiso o no le importó. Kagome se comió sus palabras una a una, quizá era lo mejor, si la llamaban entonces se lo diría, sino lo hacía, entonces no pasaría nada.

Pero eso no evitó que muy dentro de su ser, aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo se sintiera triste

* * *

Pasaron los días muy rápido, aún incluso para el hombre que estaba sentado frente a un curioso grupo de gene que esperaba que tomara la palabra.

-¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

Todos los presentes asintieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, era cierto, haber leído tantos guiones no había sido tarea sencilla, algunos se descartaban ellos solos, otros en realidad eran tan trillados que no pasaban del tercer párrafo. Al final quedaron sólo tres guiones y de nuevo el departamento de creatividad, el de redacción y el representante de Recursos Humanos estaban presentes para elegir por fin a su nuevo compañero.

No fue sencillo llegar a un acuerdo, había cuestiones que tenía un escritor que el otro no, sin embargo, ese que Sesshomaru sostenía firmemente en sus manos había sido por mucho el mejor. Tenía una frescura innata y era muy original.

Satisfecho por la elección, felicitó a los miembros del equipo y les agradeció su participación y apoyo en ese proceso.

Todos se levantaron y por primera vez en días se sintieron de verdad contentos, habían hecho una perfecta elección, sólo faltaba confirmar que la persona que escribió eso fuera realmente congruente y pudiera crear cosas como esas casi sin limite.

Se felicitaron entre ellos, comenzaron a hacer suposiciones de cómo sería esa persona y qué sería, muchos decían que sería mujer, otros que hombre. Kouga en particular pensaba que sería hombre. Y es que para ser imparciales, marcaron los guiones por número, sin mostrar jamás el nombre de la persona y el Currículum anexado, eso por disposición de Sesshomaru.

Tan pronto la sala se fue vaciando quedaron sólo dos personas en la sala. Una de ellas miraba fijamente al otro que más bien parecía distraído y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Sin embargo pronto Jaken notó el peso de unos ojos dorados sobre su persona, sin poder ni querer evitarlo volteó a encarar al director de Amethyst Co. & Associates.

Jaken observó tímidamente al Señor Taisho que no apartaba los ojos de él, sin más Sesshomaru inició la conversación:

-¿Sabes a quién pertenece este guión?

Jaken asintió casi frenéticamente

-Si jefe bonito, me he divertido escuchando las suposiciones de los demás, pero le enviaré el Currículum de inmediato.

Sesshomaru optó por omitir en su mente la parte en la que lo llamaba como usualmente lo hacía, sintió muy profundamente que quizá y sólo quizá su colega Jaken lo llamaba así sólo para molestarlo.

Si Jaken supiera lo que pensaba su jefe, sin lugar a dudas rezaría a todos los dioses nunca supiera la verdad por el bien de su existencia. Con suma rapidez se levantó y desapareció de la sala como alma que llevan muy lejos, prefería huir a enfrentar eso que como un iceberg se comenzaba a formar en esos ojos dorados.

Sesshomaru se incorporó con suma tranquilidad sofocando una sonrisa sádica que apareció en su rostro al ver a Jaken esfumarse de esa manera de su presencia, le encantaba que su toque no hubiera disminuido ni un ápice. Con parsimonia cubrió el trayecto a su oficina, se sentó detrás de su escritorio aún con el guión ganador en sus manos. Sus agiles dedos despertaron su laptop mientras sus ojos vagaban nuevamente sobre el texto.

Como esperaba ya, en la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico aparecía el Currículum Vitae de la persona que tendría el honor de trabajar en su empresa. Abrió el correo, Sesshomaru sentía verdadera curiosidad ahora por saber quién era esa persona que había ganado el concurso, él también se había formado varias ideas de la personalidad y carisma de esa persona y había llegado la hora de averiguar que tan certero había sido.

Y ante sus ojos en la pantalla apareció el nombre de la persona que conocería, sabía, pronto y en el silencio de esa oficina su voz irrumpió en un susurro apenas audible

-Higurashi Kagome

_

* * *

_

_Y si, lo voy a dejar hasta aquí, je,je,je. Soy mala, mala ¡alto!, no pueden matarme porque sino no sabrán como termina la historia._

_Ya no puedo alargarlo más, a partir del próximo capitulo iniciará el Sesshomaru-Kagome a todo lo que da._

_Sé que algunos ya se habían dado una idea de cómo los iba a reunir, pero ahora si ya es un hecho y aguarden porque esto se pondrá cada vez mejor._

_Odio que FF no respete el doble interlineado, eso hace que las separaciones de escena no sean tan claras ¡perdón no me había dado cuenta de eso!, por eso tuve que optar por las líneas, si alguien sabe como hacer que respete el doble interlineado lo agradeceré mucho, mientras estarán esas cosas feas llamadas lineas para ayudar._

_Caray, gracias por todos los reviews, me apuré lo más que pude espero no decepcionarlos. Y no dejen de animarme, porque ahora si se me viene el trabajo encima, el hacer que estos dos se enamoren no será nada fácil y tampoco quiero que lo sea. _

_¡Me muero de miedo!, ja,ja,ja creo que ahora si comienza mi reto personal, ¿cómo convencer a Kagome que sea infiel cuando está enamorada? ¬_¬ creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que sí está enamorada. _

_Por favor, si te gustó o no deja tus comentarios, me harán mucha falta de ahora en adelante._

_No, no prometo actualizar igual de rápido porque necesito detallar aún más los futuros encuentros que repercutirán enormemente en la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Pero sin lugar a dudas pueden convencerme de lo contrario, ja,ja,ja, Y no se preocupen no pienso abandonar este fic, lo termino porque lo termino._

_Bueno, las respuestas a los reviews igual que en el capitulo anterior están en mi perfil y sino en tu bandeja de entrada._

_Besos a todos y gracias por leerme. ;-D_


	5. Chapter 5

_**INFIELES**_

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Cinco**__: El comienzo del fin_

Ante sus ojos en la pantalla apareció el nombre de la persona que conocería pronto y en el silencio de su oficina su voz irrumpió en un susurro apenas audible:

-Higurashi Kagome

Sus ojos dorados se enfocaron en la pantalla, como era costumbre el currículum estaba acompañado de una foto, miró atentamente por unos largos minutos la imagen en blanco y negro, de haber tenido sentido del humor se habría reído, pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque Sesshomaru Taisho no creía en el destino, el sostenía a punta de lanza que su vida la hacía él mismo con sus decisiones y las acciones que realizaba cada día. Pero la imagen que tenía enfrente, aunque él se empeñara tanto en negarlo, era causa de los hilos del destino que se fundían en su persona en ese preciso instante.

Sesshomaru creyó que era irónico que la persona que había estado a punto de hacerlo enojar hace semanas en un parque fuera la misma que se había ganado un lugar ahí, en la empresa que él dirigía. Pero ¿hace cuánto que había visto a esa mujer? y a pesar de ser un encuentro tan breve él la recordaba con claridad, tanta, que no dudó ni un segundo que eran la misma persona.

Frunció levemente el ceño al leer de nuevo el Currículum, ¿así que era licenciada en comunicaciones?, no estaba mal, al menos sí tenía que ver con el medio; tenía un promedio más que decente, buenas referencias, la edad adecuada, no llevaba mucho de graduada y la experiencia en el ramo era prácticamente nula, eso podría ser aprovechado de una buena forma. Ya estaba pensando en como sacar provecho de ello. Repasó una vez más el currículum mirando fijamente un dato que había pasado por alto, dato curioso, pensó, es casada.

Después de haber analizado el archivo a detalle y hacerse una idea de quién era Kagome Higurashi su mente conectó casi por capricho la risa que estaba grabada en sus memorias junto con la frescura del guión que tenía en sus manos. Una parte de su ser se dijo que era natural que una risa tan jovial y auténtica pudiera crear eso, su parte metódica le dijo que era solo cuestión de talento.

Apartó esos pensamientos en un solo parpadeo, cuales fueran las razones no le importaba, el había querido algo y como era costumbre, lo que quería lo conseguía. Tarde o temprano lo que deseaba se consolidaba, había ocasiones en que tardaba planeándolo una tarde entera, otras en las que sólo necesitaba un par de segundos, sin embargo en esta ocasión había querido un guionista original, y ya lo tenía. Lo demás, para él no tenía importancia.

Se interesaría en es persona llamada Higurashi lo mismo que se podía interesar por Kouga o alguno de sus ayudantes; es decir, lo básico para asegurar que hicieran bien su trabajo. Fuera del valor intrínseco que llevaba le daba igual que su nuevo guionista se llamara Julieta o Kagome. Sesshomaru era práctico y no tenía interés en enredarse la vida con algo que no era real, al menos no para él, es decir el destino.

Giró levemente sobre la silla y le dio la espalda a su escritorio, ante su mirada la ciudad se descubría gris, con tintes naranjas; confirmación de que el sol se estaba ocultando. Ya podían verse algunas motas amarillas, signo inequívoco que la ciudad sería pronto inundada por luces que sustituirían la luz natural, en un gesto pensativo juntó sus manos. Por su mente los siguientes pasos ya habían sido planeados. El problema inicial ya había sido resuelto, tenía un nuevo guionista, sin embargo, después de la entrevista podría darse el lujo de sentirse satisfecho de la elección, dependía totalmente de ella.

* * *

Los días habían pasado, Kagome ya se había cansado de contarlos ¿cuánto pueden tardarse en elegir?, al inicio se dio esperanzas, pero estas comenzaban a menguar, por mucho que quisiera ser optimista, había enviado su guión un viernes, ¿no era decente esperar que llamaran a más tardar el miércoles?. Al parecer era el tiempo justo, pero si ya era jueves por la noche quería decir que no la iban a llamar ¿cierto?, siendo así, era inútil intentar justificar un plazo más largo. No sería justo seguir haciéndolo.

Se sintió algo defraudada, pero como se dijo al iniciar esta travesía, si no ganaba, era porque no era lo suficientemente buena. Aunado a eso, estaba el hecho de que su esposo había llamado nuevamente para avisarle que llegaría tarde.

Desde su última discusión, esos asuntos parecían haber desaparecido, sin embargo ahí estaban nuevamente, Inuyasha llegaría tarde y más rabia le daba pensar que una parte de si misma pensaba que ya debería de estar acostumbrada. Y por una parte así era, pero se negaba a bajar los brazos sin pelear, Kagome no se rendía tan fácil, se negaba a aceptar que esto le estuviera pasando a ella, sentía como si un sueño que le había costado tanto hacer realidad se le fuera como agua entre los dedos.

Porque nadie podría negar que el haberse casado con Inuyasha no era su sueño hecho realidad, pero ese sueño parecía por momentos resquebrajarse y dolía. Kagome sentía que algo más estaba afectándola y se negaba a aceptar que era sólo su relación con Inuyasha, tendría que ser fuerte, se dio ánimos a si misma, debía ser fuerte, por el amor que le tenía a él, soportaría hasta lo que fuera necesario.

Enfrascada en esta decisión, se puso su camisón para dormir, se sentó al borde de la cama y miró el techo, intentaba buscar unas estrellas inexistentes en ese pedazo de concreto sólido, como no las encontró procedió a imaginarlas. Cuando se cansó se dejó caer en la cama, dejando que todo su cuerpo se expandiera sobre el mullido colchón, volteó perezosamente esos hermosos ojos para encontrarse con el reloj, la hora que este le devolvió sólo la hizo arrugar la nariz. Pronto serían las 9 de la noche, nadie en su sano juicio estaba en el trabajo más de doce horas.

Se giró y se puso en posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas suspiró pesadamente. Su pecho la estaba ahogando, se sentía de muchas formas, pero entre ellas sobresalía la tristeza y la frustración. Si alguien la hubiera conocido en el instituto se había sorprendido sobremanera al verla así, decaída. Pero uno no puede ser inmutable ante el tiempo y las circunstancias.

-Kagome – Ella giró sobresaltada para ver la figura de su esposo en la entrada de su habitación - ¿qué te pasa?

-Inuyasha – hizo un intento de sonrisa y tendió sus brazos hacia él

Éste se sintió extraño al ver a su esposa en ese estado, así que acudió a su lado sin pensarlo y se abrazaron en silencio. Inuyasha no era bueno para consolar a la gente, no era parte de su forma de ser, así que intento transmitirle su preocupación sin palabras, sólo acariciándole suavemente la cabeza y sujetándola con fuerza.

En ese silencio que ofuscaba su pecho Kagome estallo, se aferró fuerte a él y le platicó lo que había hecho, que había mandado un guión esperando ser llamada, que había puesto sus esperanzas en él, que quería de verdad hacer algo diferente pero que su intento no había funcionado.

Inuyasha no supo que decir, no le puedes decir a tu esposa que sonaba muy ambiciosa y que estaba armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua y salir ileso en el proceso. Eso ya lo sabía, así que siguió acunándola mientras Kagome continuaba platicándole todo lo que había pasado para terminar ese guión.

Kagome no solo había revisado el guión miles de veces, se había convencido que nadie tendría la idea que ella tuvo, revisó la estructura, la secuencia, inclusive se cronometró a ella misma recitándolo para no exceder los treinta segundos que pedían. Y no había sido lo suficientemente bueno. Cuando ella terminó de decirle todo, sólo una pregunta acudió a la mente de Inuyasha

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque creí que sería mejor darte la noticia cuando me llamaran, pero no fue así.

-Tranquila cariño, encontraras otras oportunidades pronto, aunque no entiendo por qué quieres trabajar.

-Ese trabajo era perfecto, podría trabajar en casa

-Ah, ¿pero…?

-No importa, ya déjalo, ¿cómo te fue?

-A decir verdad, bien, pero tenemos mucho trabajo, no puedo asegurarlo, pero probablemente llegue tarde también mañana.

Kagome asintió en silencio mientras se separaba de él, se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró fijamente, mientras Inuyasha también la miraba.

-Me cambiaré

-¿Quieres algo de cenar?

-No, estuvimos comiendo mientras trabajábamos – aseveró con una sonrisa en su bronceado rostro

-Está bien

Kagome quitó los cojines, uno a uno y los acomodó en el cajón, preparó la cama y espero sentada a que Inuyasha saliera del baño con el pijama puesto y la boca limpia. Este la miro y le sonrió, se acostó de su lado, espero a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Le dio un breve beso de las buenas noches y se durmió.

Kagome se tocó los labios, ese beso le sabía a algo pero no podría decir qué. Acusándose de loca, apagó la lámpara y siguió a Inuyasha el extraño mundo del sueño.

Al sonar el despertador, Kagome como siempre se incorporó antes que su marido, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le deseó los buenos días. Bajó a preparar el desayuno mientras Inuyasha se bañaba. Subió a la habitación y retiró las sábanas de la cama. Se cambió el camisón y se puso algo más cómodo, saldría a hacer ejercicio, por eso no se ducharía.

Cuando Inuyasha salió del baño, notó como era costumbre sobre la cama su traje preparado, lo tomó aprobando la elección, porque Kagome tenía buen gusto, se había casado con él ¿no?, ¿qué otra prueba se necesitaba?. Bajó y al entrar a la cocina le recibió el aroma de galletas recién horneadas y café fresco. Eso lo hizo sonreír, beso la frente de su esposa y comió tranquilamente. Al salir le dijo a Kagome que no se preocupara, que la llamaría.

-Te amo querida

-Y yo a ti

Al quedarse sola, Kagome se dispuso a iniciar su día con renovados ánimos, el haberle contado a Inuyasha su pequeña aventura le había quitado un gran peso, ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Hizo algunas cosas dentro de casa, entonces tomó las llaves y se dispuso a salir, cuando lo hizo ya estaba bastante lejos como para notar que el teléfono timbraba.

* * *

Había quedado verse en el café de siempre, Miroku y él tenían que arreglar un par de documentos antes de ingresar al juzgado y comenzar con la dura faena, con una mueca de fastidio miró su reloj de pulsera, por su mente giraron varios improperios hacia el impuntual de su amigo.

Si Kagome no le hubiera hecho un delicioso desayuno como era su costumbre, podría distraerse comiendo, pero eso sería gula en esos momentos, a duras penas le entraba esa taza de café y eso hacía que su estado de ánimo pasara de malo a pésimo. Entonces buscando otra distracción levantó la mirada y se dispuso a observar a la clientela de aquél cómodo café.

Era la hora exacta en la cual no había mucha gente en los alrededores, pero si la suficiente como para crear un ambiente cordial. Había un par de amigas, un poco escandalosas que intercambiaban apuntes, pasó de ellas. Había también un par de meseras que lo miraban con insistencia, pero no le llamaban la atención, se sentía bien pero también pasó de ellas.

Y ahí, en una mesa del fondo la vio, una mujer que dejaría a cualquiera sin palabras, al estar simplemente sosteniendo una taza humeante entre sus delgados dedos, ese gesto era tan común pero le hizo sentir cosquillas en alguna parte de su ser. Sus largas piernas estaban cruzadas, haciendo que la falda que traía se subiera un poco más dejándolo ver un espectáculo memorable sin ser vulgar. La blusa color crema que llevaba tenía los botones abiertos suficiente para invitar a imaginarte lo que había más abajo. Su mirada estaba concentrada en la ventana, haciendo que su rostro girado estuviera cubierto en gran parte por una mata de liso cabello obscuro que antojaba ser tocado. Sus labios rojos no emitían ningún gesto en particular, pero eran tan carnosos como una fresa que debía ser probada.

Inuyasha se levantó, por instinto y curiosidad, debía acercarse, con sigilo acortó la distancia, al estar cerca de ella ésta levantó la vista sintiéndose invadida. Los ojos de ambos chocaron en un instante, él sonrió, con esa sonrisa capaz de hacer caer a cualquiera a sus pies.

Ella reconoció esa sonrisa, a kilómetros lo haría, era de un hombre en busca de una mujer, en ese caso ella, pero aún así se mostró fría e impenetrable.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Quizá lo mismo que a ti, un poco de compañía

Ella se sintió extraña, no solían ser tan directos, al menos no había tenido esa experiencia, iba a rechazarlo, como a tantos otros, pero algo en esos ojos la hicieron dudar, ¿por qué no?, un café no mata a nadie.

-Es esa compañía entretenida o me darán ganas de no volver a tomar un café por aquí.

-Te ofrezco una compañía que haga de este un día memorable

Estuvo a punto de reírse, ese tipo sí que tenía una gran autoestima, pero esa sonrisa seductora que asomaba por sus labios le hacía pensar que quizá lo que dijera era cierto. Con un ademán lo invitó a sentarse.

Inuyasha tomo asiento frente a ella con naturalidad, como si no esperara lo contrario en ningún momento, la miró unos instantes abarcando su rostro y sus manos que ahora reposaban sobre la mesa, no se había equivocado, la impresión que le dio al verla de lejos fue de una mujer muy atractiva, ahora de cerca podría asegurar que no solo era atractiva, sino que era bella. Casi por casualidad sumergió su mano dentro de su saco, reconoció su celular en el fondo. Según sus cálculos, debían entrar al juzgado en unos cuarenta minutos más y no quería ser interrumpido hasta ese instante, así que sin pensarlo dos veces apagó el aparato, porque estaba muy interesado en lo que tenía enfrente.

La mujer lo miraba con abierta curiosidad, sabía que al igual que él, estaban a la expectativa de los pasos del otro, pero Inuyasha era muy bueno en el arte de la conversación, una de las tantas habilidades que desarrollaba en su trabajo, cuando miraba a una mujer, él podía darse una idea de cómo abordarlas, con unas debía ser directo, con otras era mejor dar muchos rodeos.

Y la que tenía enfrente en esos instantes, tenía la altanería necesaria para que él supiera que no sería mujer que se convencía en un solo café, él no tenía prisa, no le gustaba que sus conquistas fueran fáciles. Y esta prometía no serlo.

A juzgar por su vestimenta el dinero no era un problema en su lista, se veía sofisticada en esa blusa de seda y tenía buen gusto, sus ojos le decían que era inteligente y astuta. Sonrió de nuevo, perfecto, ya necesitaba un reto.

* * *

Kagome acostumbraba correr por las mañanas, no tan temprano como su amiga Sango hacía. Tenía la ventaja de tener una agenda mucho menos apretada, además le gustaba saborear el parque a donde acostumbraba ir. Así que se tomaba el tiempo necesario para recorrerlo y después elegía un lugar vacío para su rutina de estiramiento. Sintiéndose mucho mejor y notando la hora regresó a su casa ya eran más de las once y media cuando ingresó.

Paso de largo por el recibidor y el estudio, subió las escaleras para darse una ducha inmediatamente, recordó que las llaves las tenía en el bolsillo así que las dejó sobre la cama, abrió las llaves de la ducha y templó el agua. Se quitó la ropa con tranquilidad y se sumergió en el encandilante placer de un rico baño después de hacer ejercicio.

Salió al breve tiempo y se puso un vestido de algodón con que tenía flores rosas estampadas, Kagome odiaba a las amas de casa que se ponían cualquier cosa para hacer el quehacer, ella se negaba tajantemente a vestirse tan simple aún si no tenía nada importante que hacer. Se dispuso a iniciar su faena diaria cuando el teléfono reclamó su atención.

Kagome pensó que sería Sango, su amiga la había llamado todos los días para preguntarle si había noticias nuevas sobre su guión.

-Diga

-Con la Señora Kagome Higurashi

-Ella habla

-Señora, le llamamos de Amethyst Co. & Associates, nos gustaría concertar una cita con usted – Kagome casi suelta el teléfono de la impresión y tuvo que sostenerse de un pilar que estaba cerca para no desfallecer en el intento y además se mordió la lengua para no gritar de alegría, porque tenía que significar que era aceptada, ya que la habían llamado ¿no?, ¿quién concretaba una cita para decir "gracias por participar"?

-Claro por mi estará bien hoy mismo – Kagome pensaba que no podría resistir la incertidumbre un día más, sólo rogaba no haber sonado tan desesperada, se mordió un labio esperando

-Si usted está disponible hoy mismo, ¿estará bien a las tres en punto?

-Sí, si, perfecto

-¿Conoce usted la ubicación de las oficinas señora Higurashi? –Kagome estuvo a punto de carcajearse ¿existía alguien que no conociera el edificio que albergaba las oficinas de Amethyst Co. & Associates?

-Si, conozco la ubicación

-Me alegra mucho, por favor permítame indicarle que usted hará dos entrevistas una con el Gerente de Recursos Humanos y una más con el director general, el Sr. Taisho – Al escuchar que haría entrevistas el corazón de Kagome casi se para por los nervios, pero se animo, no podría ir tan mal.

-Sí no hay problema, estaré ahí puntual.

-La estaremos esperando, gracias y buenas tardes.

Tan pronto Kagome colgó se dejó caer y comenzó a carcajearse como loca, se rió hasta que su estómago comenzó a dolerle, entonces la realidad le cayó lentamente levantando ese telón de alegría que ella misma había dejado caer. Se puso de pie y tomó nuevamente el teléfono, con una sonrisa capaz de hacer envidiar al sol, marcó el número de su esposo, pero la línea estaba fuera de servicio, hizo un mohín de decepción, colgó y marcó el número de su amiga.

-Diga

-Sango, ¡me llamaron, me llamaron! ¿puedes creerlo?

Kagome tuvo que separarse el auricular del oído, ya que los gritos que profirió su amiga amenazaron con dejarla sorda, cuando pareció que el alboroto terminó al otro lado de la línea ella se acercó el teléfono cautelosamente

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Kagome, ¡qué alegría amiga!, ¡no lo creo!, bueno, si, pero ¡qué felicidad!

-Lo sé, ni yo me la creo – se escuchó una carcajada salir de sus labios – te contaré luego como fue, tengo entrevista en menos de 3 horas

-Claro, claro, ¡ánimo!, yo sé que te irá de maravilla, te quiero amiga, me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias, te llamaré en la noche.

Cortó la llamada e hizo un nuevo intento con el celular de su marido, de nuevo aparecía fuera del área de servicio, así que mandó un mensaje desde su celular, quizá había apagado su teléfono porque estaba en el juzgado.

Con el ánimo aún por las nubes, se preparó, le tomó cerca de cuarenta minutos elegir el atuendo, por suerte ya se había bañado, pero en cuanto miró el reloj, casi se pone a gritar de terror. Se maquilló lo mejor que pudo, quería parecer lo más sofisticada y profesional que pudiera. La sombra que colocó sobre sus ojos era de color purpura, que combinaba maravillosamente con la blusa casi del mismo color de seda que eligió para complementar su soberbio conjunto de dos piezas, con una falda de talle largo color gris que conjugaba maravillosamente con un saco tres cuartos que acentuaba su cintura. Eligió unos zapatos altos negros que pedían ser mirados. Se puso brillo color melocotón en los labios. Sonrió ante la imagen que le regresaba el espejo.

Sin más tiempo que perder, se lanzó a la carrera en busca de su auto, se preguntó ella misma como sobrevivió a las escaleras con esos tacones, pero logró su objetivo, tomó su bolso, una carpeta con su C.V. ya impreso. De algo le había servido prepararse desde que envió su guión. Se felicitó a ella misma por ser tan inteligente y precavida.

Aún con toda la carrera, tuvo la fortuna de salir con el tiempo justo, atravesó la ciudad sin mucha dificultad a pesar de ser hora pico, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado. En un cruce, donde estaba detenida por la luz roja, revisó nuevamente su celular, esperando un mensaje de Inuyasha, se decepcionó al no ver ningún mensaje nuevo. Miró al frente justo al mismo tiempo que la luz verde aparecía en el semáforo, inició nuevamente la marcha, esforzándose por concentrarse, tenía que dar una buena entrevista y para eso necesitaba dar todo de sí.

Optó por estacionarse a unas cuadras del edificio, salió y se encaminó, cuando estaba a unos metros de la entrada se detuvo, se alisó la falda y el saco, apretó con fuerza su bolso, intentando deshacerse de los nervios, respiró hondo un par de veces y sólo para estar segura respiro una vez más, se irguió y con toda la seguridad que podía dar se acercó a las puertas automáticas que se abrieron al instante.

La primera impresión que se llevó Kagome fue que era un lugar muy sofisticado, había pantallas que transmitían mensajes sobre la empresa, pasando los recientes premios obtenidos, sus principales clientes y uno más que decía que la gente que laboraba ahí era el factor de sus éxitos. Antes de embobarse más con las pantallas alejó su mirada y entonces los colores de las paredes llamaban la atención, eran en sí murales, pero arte moderno, colores vivos contrastaban con los colores obscuros, pero a pesar de ser tan contrastante armonizaban de una manera tan perfecta que parecía casi imposible. Esa área te daba, en conjunto, la impresión de originalidad a primera vista y los muebles que consistían en una elegante sala y el amplio escritorio en donde había dos recepcionistas; completaban el cuadro haciéndolo ver entonces serio y profesional.

Kagome luchó para no morderse el labio y sonreír, era simplemente perfecto. Se acercó con paso seguro al escritorio y una de las recepcionistas la miró.

-Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Soy la Sra. Kagome Higurashi, tengo una cita.

La recepcionista le otorgó una sonrisa mientras checaba una agenda que tenía en las manos.

-Así es Señora, en un momento vendrán a recibirla, por favor tome asiento.

-Gracias

Kagome se giró en redondo y se dirigió a la pequeña sala, ahí un mural se alzaba imponente, era en si de los colores más obscuros, entre los trazos uno podía imaginarse una ciudad, que fue retratada en medio de una noche tormentosa, Kagome desplazó sus ojos en el mural con sumo interés.

-¿Señora Higurashi?

Kagome se giró para encarar al hombre que tenía enfrente, era un hombre de unos cincuenta y pico años, quizá más, se atrevía a aseverad Kagome, era bajó, quizá un metro sesenta, en el mejor de los casos, eso no ayudaba a disimular la pancita que se asomaba debajo del saco azul marino que hacía conjunto con el pantalón. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Kagome fue la cara de este sujeto, si alguien le pedía un adjetivo ella diría sin más: cara de sapo. El hombre frente a ella prosiguió hablando.

-Permítame presentarme mi nombre es Jaken y soy el Gerente de Recursos Humanos de esta empresa.

Esto hizo reaccionar a Kagome que se puso de pié en ese mismo instante y le tendió la mano al Señor Jaken.

-Mucho gusto Señor Jaken, Higurashi Kagome para servirle

-Es un placer tenerla aquí señora Higurashi

Kagome asintió y sonrió, Jaken pensó que en realidad era muy encantadora, sin lugar a dudas a primera vista una muy buena elección, tendría que adular a su jefe por esto, no es que le molestara, pero la idea que surgió para reclutar a su guionista al inicio no le pareció tan buena, ahora con los resultados finales, no podría mostrarse menos satisfecho.

-Me permito felicitarla por su excelente guión, ha sido el mejor de todos cuantos hemos recibido, usted tiene un gran talento.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, en realidad me esforcé al realizarlo

-Puedo asegurarle que el resultado fue maravilloso, por favor acompáñeme, la llevaré a un lugar donde podamos platicar.

Kagome lo siguió, Jaken se acercó a un elevador que quedaba oculto por un gran pilar, extrajo una tarjeta y la deslizó por una ranura que se encontraba de lado derecho de las puertas, haciendo que de inmediato estas se abrieran. Al ver la expresión de Kagome decidió explicarse.

-La seguridad es vital para nosotros, usted sabe, ser los mejores nos obliga a tomar ciertas precauciones.

Kagome asintió entendiendo inmediatamente, dentro del elevador Jaken presionó un número, la llevaría al quinto piso. El viaje fue muy breve, el elevador era tan sofisticado que casi no se sentía el movimiento, cuando las puertas se abrieron Kagome observó con atención el piso negro que brillaba casi por si mismo reflejando las luces del techo, frente a ella, varios cubículos se acomodaban a los lados, a pesar de ser muchos, podía notar que estaban muy bien espaciados dando así casi un aire de intimidad a cada uno. Jaken pasó entre un pasillo y ella lo siguió con soltura. Había muchas personas trabajando, hablando por teléfono o tecleando en sus computadoras. Jaken se detuvo frente a una puerta de cristal que empujó con suavidad cediéndole el paso a Kagome, esta ingresó en la sala. Jaken le indicó con un movimiento que tomara asiento.

-Señora Kagome, permítame su atención, usted ha resultado ganadora del concurso y me da mucho gusto que así sea, pero antes de poder comenzar con el proceso de ingreso a esta firma es necesario se entreviste con el director general, me temo, que él es quien da su última palabra en cuando a su ingreso.

Jaken tomo aire, antes de seguir con su discurso, no quería asustarla pero lo que le iba a decir era la verdad.

-Sabemos que usted ganó el concurso, sin embargo, debe pasar un último filtro, el director le hará unas preguntas para asegurar que usted sea exactamente la persona que estamos buscando, después de eso, podremos hablar de su contratación.

-¿Así que van a probarme nuevamente?

-No lo vea así – Jaken carraspeó – Sucede que debemos asegurar que usted llena todas las expectativas, le aseguro que serán solo unos cuantos minutos, no debe preocuparse, es sólo una cuestión de rutina

¿Rutina? pensó Kagome, ¿en serio creían que era tan inocente? pero debía ceder, era obvio que entrar a la empresa de sus sueños y la de muchos dicho sea de paso, no iba a ser tan sencillo como los demás pensaban. Asintió en silencio dándole a entender a Jaken que realizaría el procedimiento sin problema

Inevitablemente Jaken suspiró, había pasado la primera prueba, está bien señora, quizá usted quiera determinar alguna fecha para su entrevista final

-¿Puede ser hoy mismo? – Preguntó con decisión

Jaken la miró unos minutos en silencio, varias personas optarían por regresar en otra ocasión para estar más preparados o quizá para hacerse a la idea; pero al observar los ojos de la mujer vio algo que lo hizo inconscientemente sentir admiración, porque en esos ojos vio fuego y ese fuego abrasaba lentamente una férrea determinación.

-El director es una persona muy ocupada, permítame unos minutos, veré si él puede atenderla.

-Se lo agradeceré mucho – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa sincera apareciendo en sus labios.

Jaken salió de la pequeña salita y se dirigió al cubículo más cercano, pidió permiso a la persona que estaba ahí para tomar la extensión, ella al verlo no hizo ni amago de negarse. Jaken tomó el auricular y marcó la extensión de la secretaria de su jefe Al primer timbre la llamada fue atendida, una voz dulce le contestó.

-Oficina del Director Taisho

-Rin, soy Jaken, ¿podrías comunicarme con el jefe bonito?

Rin sonrió ante el apodo que le daba a su jefe

-Permítame un minuto.

Rin verificó vía telefónica con su jefe si podría tomar la llamada, este le contestó que no había problema y enlazó la llamada a la extensión de su jefe que sólo ella y muy pocas personas marcaban directamente.

-¿Qué deseas Jaken? –Preguntó una voz profunda y autoritaria del otro lado de la línea

-Lamento interrumpirlo jefe bonito, pero la Señora Higurashi insiste en que la entrevista sea hoy mismo y quisiera saber si usted puede atenderla

Sesshomaru guardó silencio, no esperaba eso, realmente nunca pasaba que hicieran la entrevista con él el mismo día, además había que admirar que 'esa' persona hubiera ejercido la influencia necesaria como para que Jaken le marcara e hiciera la pregunta a la cual obviamente debió de haberse negado. Frunciendo el seño, lo meditó un segundo, podría decirle que no y recordarle a Jaken que había un procedimiento o podría conocer a la persona que había ganado el concurso y convencido a Jaken, tarea no muy sencilla, Jaken era un férreo defensor de los procedimientos y las reglas.

Pues como bien sabemos Sesshomaru es curioso, así que miró su agenda electrónica y verificó sus compromisos, al parecer aparte de poder persuadir a su colega, también tenía suerte, justo tenía una hora libre antes de atender una conferencia vía satélite.

-Puedes traerla, espero no hagas que me arrepienta.

-Si jefe bonito, no jefe bonito, gracias

Sesshomaru cortó la comunicación antes de que se agregara un comentario más y pudiera justificar la lenta tortura de su empleado.

Su figura se enderezó del asiento y caminó a una esquina de su oficina, en donde tenía su saco colgado en un perchero, lo tomó y pasó sus brazos a través de él. Se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento pero antes de tomarlo miró hacia el ventanal que le regresó la vista que siempre lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de una manera muy extraña. Enfocó sus pensamientos en la entrevista que estaba por sostener, sabía que buscaba y también como encontrarlo.

Jaken ingresó a los pocos minutos a la pequeña sala en donde Kagome aguardaba, ésta lo miró con curiosidad

-Esta disponible en estos momentos, por favor acompáñeme

Kagome sintió el nudo de los nervios posándose en su estómago, pero se afianzó con decisión y confianza. Siguió a Jaken que en estos momentos le mostraba el camino. Kagome no sabía si había sido temeraria o había actuado bien, pero así era ella, la verdadera Kagome era impulsiva y decidida. Ella sabía lo que quería y como obtenerlo. Lo más importante es que ahora ella, sí sabía lo que quería.

Se acercaron de nuevo al ascensor, este ya no tenía ranura de seguridad, ingresaron y Jaken pulsó el botón del último piso, la maquinaria con un movimiento casi imperceptible comenzó a desplazarse.

Kagome sostenía aún su cartera y la apretó con fuerza nuevamente infundiéndose ánimos internamente, había comenzado y ella no bajaría los puños hasta no ver la meta y aún así esperaría un par de minutos. Inhalo aire mientras se preparaba para conocer al director de Amethyst Co. & Associates, era curioso que supiera su nombre pero no recordara como lucía, ¿había visto su foto en algún reportaje? Se preguntó Kagome sin recordarlo, quizá los nervios le hicieran una mala jugada. Agitó levemente su cabeza haciendo desaparecer cualquier atisbo que inseguridad que pudiera tener y miró al frente con renovada determinación.

El elevador se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron de inmediato, ante sus ojos un piso totalmente diferente se presentaba, no había cubículos, había dos escritorios, ambos separados por un considerable espacio, ingresaron y parecía que sus pasos hacían eco. Alrededor de esa pequeña estancia podía percibir varias puertas, todas ellas cerradas, y a través de las ventanas de algunas podía ver que se trataban de salas de juntas, otras eran salas de proyección. Y tuvo que prestar atención ya que se había detenido en uno de los escritorios.

Detrás de este amplio escritorio, se hallaba una mujer muy joven, con el cabello oscuro sostenido en su nuca por una pinza, vestía un traje color azul celeste que resaltaban el tono de su piel, tenía el rostro afable y una mirada limpia y sincera según pudo constatar Kagome tan pronto ella levantó la vista. Y una sonrisa muy jovial, era en resumidas cuentas simpática a primera vista.

-Señor Jaken, buenas tardes, el Señor Sesshomaru la está esperando debo entender que usted es la señora Higurashi

Kagome la miró y sonrió

-Encantada de conocerte

-Rin, soy la secretaría del director Taisho por favor pase, permítame acompañarla

-Te la encargo Rin, me iré a seguir con mis pendientes, Señora Higurashi, ha sido un placer, le deseo lo mejor, estaremos en contacto.

Kagome asintió y miró a Jaken alejarse, se giró y miró a Rin que la miraba con ojos curiosos, le sonrió y en voz baja le susurró.

-No se preocupe, el señor Taisho sólo le hará unas preguntas, si me permite, sea lo más sincera posible.

Se acercaron a la puerta que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia del escritorio de Rin, ella tocó suavemente y antes de recibir la respuesta Rin le deseo suerte a Kagome y le guiñó un ojo. Este simple hecho la tranquilizó mucho. Una voz grave respondió al llamado, Rin no tardó en abrir la puerta por completo dejando entrar la luz que se asomaba del otro lado:

-Señor Taisho, la señora Higurashi ha llegado

-Por favor pase señora Higurashi

Rin cedió el paso a Kagome que se encontraba a sus espaldas, ella dio unos pasos al frente y sólo escuchó la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella. Tan pronto estuvo dentro miró la figura del hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio de pie dándole la bienvenida y sin poder evitarlo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ese hombre era, era el mismo del parque.

No dudo en mirar al hombre que tenía enfrente, era alto, estaba su cuerpo de nuevo enfundado en un traje color negro, que combinaba maravillosamente con la camisa color crema que había debajo, conjugada con una corbata color plata. Podía intuir firmes músculos debajo de ese sofisticado traje, una de sus manos estaba apoyada sobre su escritorio, descubriendo unos finos dedos. Se enfocó en su rostro, tenía unos rasgos muy marcados, pero finos a la vez, el cabello color plata caía entre orden y caos sobre sus sienes acentuando su innegable masculinidad, sus cejas daban marco a unos preciosos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente, esa mirada que decía tantas cosas, esta vez esa mirada le daba temor, estaba revestida de una analítica frialdad.

Sesshomaru se enderezó en toda su altura, rodeó su escritorio con paso resuelto, esto pareció despertar a Kagome quien acortó la distancia, él la miró a ella, ella la miró a él. Y por un momento los pensamientos de ambos se paralizaron, esperando, sólo esperando. Sesshomaru resolvió terminar con eso y tendió su mano con formal actitud.

-Es un placer conocerla al fin señora Higurashi, mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho, por favor tome asiento.

Kagome salió del trance en la que fue sumida gracias a esos ojos que destellaban y estrechó la mano con decisión causando inmediatamente una buena impresión que por supuesto él no dejó ver.

-El placer es todo mío – Kagome se acercó con él a su escritorio y tomó asiento, mirando como él de nuevo tomaba posición detrás de este.

Kagome no podía caber en si misma, era asombroso que ese hombre fuera el mismo que semanas atrás había confundido con su marido, ahora que podría mirarlo de nuevo sintió irremediablemente que sin lugar a dudas se parecían ¿casualidad o circunstancia?, ella no lo sabía. Se había quedado por unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, pensó que él la reconocería, creyó que la sacaría de su oficina en cuanto se acercó.

Deseo en ese instante que la tierra se abriera debajo de ella y se la tragara. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte, pensó en disculparse nuevamente, pero sería un craso error rememorar algo tan humillante en un momento como ese. Pero todo su pensamiento se detuvo cuando admiró esos ojos mirarla, y más al escuchar esa voz saludándola. Decidió que si él lo pasaba por alto, ella también debía hacerlo. Se concentró de nuevo en la escena que se desarrollaba.

-Señora Higurashi, me imagino que el Señor Jaken hizo referencia a que usted ganó el concurso que hace unas semanas lanzamos ¿cierto?

-Si, estoy informada que mi guión cumplió con los requisitos que ustedes marcaron

-¿Cómo se siente con esa noticia?

Kagome lo miró unos instantes y le sostuvo la mirada, podría notar que cada movimiento era analizado por él, sentía como sus ojos la traspasaban intentando derrumbar su determinación, pero se llevaría una sorpresa: Kagome no era débil y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo.

-¿Cómo cree que me siento?

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, no estaba acostumbrado a que le respondieran con interrogantes o que intentaran siquiera cambiarle la jugada, al parecer esa niña quería jugar, sin lugar a dudas ella perdería.

-Si lo supiera no se lo preguntaría ¿no cree?

Kagome se tensó, esto comenzaba a complicarse, sin lugar a dudas era una persona muy inteligente y acostumbrada a esta clase de tensión, cambiando rápidamente de táctica Kagome sonrió con sinceridad, ahora le mostraría quien era ella.

-Casi exploto de alegría – Soltó sin más.

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente, intentando imaginarse sus pensamientos, pero lo que vio fue honestidad, ella había dejado de jugar y le mostraba su mejor arma: a ella misma. Él se había enfrentado a personas que pretendían ser más de lo que en realidad eran, otras que fingían, era regla general, darle al entrevistador lo que quería. Y ella no estaba ni pretendiendo, ni fingiendo, ella estaba contestando con algo que raramente veía, la verdad. Y lo veía sin dudas en esos ojos cubiertos de chocolate.

-Debo asumir que está satisfecha con la resolución, ¿se siente capaz de trabajar aquí?

Si ella decía la verdad, entonces el sería directo, más de lo que acostumbraba. Kagome se fundió de nuevo en ese oro líquido, ahora con más confianza decidió responder.

-Tengo la capacidad como le demostré enviándole mi guión, soy capaz de generar ideas nuevas y plasmarlas en un guión congruente. Me gustan los retos señor Taisho y si usted me promete retos interesantes yo le prometo poner mis habilidades en juego y desarrollar otras en el proceso para salir triunfadora

Él miró determinación en esos ojos que tenía tintes de valor, era buena esa cualidad, no cualquiera lo miraba de fijamente y no se ponía a temblar. Aunque mirándolo bien, aún no le mostraba quién era él.

-¿Esta usted segura que este es su lugar, el lugar en el que quiere estar?, usted está casada y no sé por qué cambiaría esa vida tan feliz, que seguramente tiene; para venir aquí. Le puedo asegurar algo, Amethyst no es solo un reto, es toda una vida.

Kagome no se dejó intimidar por la declaración y se enfocó en contestar lo mejor posible la pregunta.

-Sí – Miró esos ojos dorados que la atraían inevitablemente, ella no podía dejar de mirarlos aunque quisiera – aquí quiero estar

Sesshomaru sin embargo, presionó un poco más

-¿No es feliz con su esposo, con su vida actual?

Eso era jugar sucio para algunos, pero tenía que jalar ciertos hilos para obtener la respuesta que quería oír, para conocer lo que realmente tenía frente a él. Kagome seguía mirándolo fijamente, ¿debía nuevamente decir la verdad?, pero ¿cuál era la verdad?

-Soy feliz con mi vida actual, pero creo que hay algo más que puedo dar y se lo quiero mostrar

Sesshomaru guardó silencio analizando ese rostro encantador.

-¿Está dispuesta a cambiar su vida?

-Si – respondió Kagome, sí, pensó ella, es lo que quiero.

-Señora Higurashi, usted se enfrentará a diversos problemas y retos constantes, como los mejores exigimos sólo lo mejor, no nos conformamos con trabajos mediocres y esa señora, no es una tarea sencilla.

-¿Intenta asustarme o prevenirme Señor Taisho?

-Solo quiero asegurarme que comprenda la dimensión de su decisión y sobre todo quiero garantizar que usted no renunciará al menor atisbo de presión.

Un brillo nuevo apareció en esos ojos chocolate, Sesshomaru se sorprendió a si mismo siendo tan honesto ¿había caído en el juego?, no, se repitió a si mismo, el llevaba las riendas de la entrevista.

-Podríamos firmar un acuerdo en el cual no me permita renunciar hasta quedar satisfecho con mi desempeño o cualquier cosa que garantice su seguridad Señor Taisho, estoy segura de lo que deseo.

Sesshomaru la miró aún más profundamente si cabía y siguió sin encontrar una mentira en su mirada, en su voz o en toda ella. Asintió suavemente

-Entonces permítame ser el primero en darle la bienvenida a Amethyst Co. & Associates, le puedo garantizar que sera toda una experiencia.

-Estoy esperando que así sea – Sonrió nuevamente Kagome y Sesshomaru pudo presenciar nuevamente aquello que le había cortado el aliento la primera vez, la profunda alegría que asomaba en una sonrisa sincera y no en cualquier sonrisa, en la sonrisa de ella.

Y de pronto se sintió molesto, creía que había sido demasiado flexible con esa mujer que tenía una encantadora sonrisa, que emanaba una sinceridad casi imposible de creer, emanaba una determinación única y eso él tenía que admitirlo. Además que era atractiva, sus largas piernas le llamaban la atención aún debajo de esa falda formal que llevaba; que por un motivo muy desconocido para él acentuaba más su figura y hacía casi imposible separar los ojos de ella, y en ese punto paró en seco sus pensamientos ¿qué estaba pensando?, sin lugar a dudas la presión del trabajo le estaba ocasionando algo grave.

Con toda la intención de hacer que desapareciera de su vista se levantó, Kagome lo miró sorprendida pero su mente le dijo que quizá tenía otros compromisos y le restó importancia. Kagome se levantó con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Señora Higurashi, la felicito nuevamente y me dio mucho gusto conocerla, sin lugar a dudas nos veremos nuevamente, será llevada con el Señor Jaken quien iniciará el trámite para que usted forme parte formalmente de esta empresa.

Se estrecharon la mano con firmeza y Kagome sonrió con aún más emoción si eso fuera posible, faltó poco para que se pusiera a saltar pensó Sesshomaru. La escoltó a la salida y cuando estuvieron fuera, llamó a Rin y le encomendó llevar a Kagome con Jaken. Rin asintió y miró con visible alegría a Kagome. Cuando Rin la guiaba de nuevo al ascensor Kagome se detuvo girando sobre si misma encaró nuevamente a ese hombre:

-Gracias Señor Taisho, ha sido un placer

Sesshomaru solo asintió e ingresó en su oficina cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

Si Kagome pudiera tranquilizarse, pero era imposible, se había sentido tan extraña ante la presencia de ese hombre, él era atractivo y ejercía un magnetismo que no podría describir. Desde que lo reconoció sintió que se moría ahí mismo, de todas las cosas que pudieron haberle ocurrido eso era lo que menos deseaba. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres que había en el mundo tenía que ser él su nuevo jefe?, no solo había armado una escena en el parque ante sus ojos, sino que se había reconocido incapaz de pensar claramente cuando estaba con él.

Sin embargo o él no la recordaba o fingió no hacerlo, para ella estaba claro que no la recordaba, ¿por qué un hombre como él recordaría una mujer como ella?, no es que se demeritara pero sin lugar a dudas, el pensamiento de ese hombre debía de estar ocupado con cosas más importantes que una escena en la cual solo cabía la vergüenza.

Pero para ser aún más honestos, ese hombre irradiaba una autoridad con tintes de misterio. Se preguntó que clase de persona sería realmente, sabía que era muy inteligente, eso saltaba a la vista y que además era muy decidido y para colmar el cuadro era arrogante, pero esa actitud se le antojaba adecuada ¿quién podría decir que la arrogancia podría ser una cualidad?, pues Kagome no, pero en este caso haría una excepción, porque sino sería sacrilegio quitarle ese atributo a un hombre que le parecía perfecto. Con todo y su arrogancia.

Suspiró nuevamente, tratando de despejar su mente, aún no lograba despejarse del hechizo que parecían ejercer esos ojos, Kagome se encontró incapaz de separar su mirada de ellos, además de que eran simplemente maravillosos, eran los ojos más bellos que haya contemplado jamás, y a pesar de estar matizados con hielo puro, sintió que en el fondo había algo que le causó una curiosidad y ansia poco usuales.

Quizá en un futuro, podría decir claramente lo que esos ojos le causaban. Pero por ahora, se contentaría con el vivo recuerdo de un hombre, que ante ella se mostraba varonil y suspicaz, que tenía unas manos firmes, según recordó; que tenía una voz tan autoritaria pero que también podría ser capaz de someterte con su encanto. Un hombre en toda la dimensión de la palabra, uno que por primera vez en mucho tiempo causó un no sé qué en ella. Y eso, según sabía, no podía ser nada bueno. Negó con la cabeza, ¡sería su jefe!, además, ella era feliz con su esposo y eso le bastaba.

* * *

Sesshomaru no pudo enfocarse en su trabajo, a pesar de que la entrevista había sido breve le había la dejado algo inquieto.

Él por supuesto ya estaba preparado para encontrarse con ella, sabía quién era y en dónde se habían conocido, cuando la vio aparecer en su oficina, confirmó sus sospechas de que ella era la mujer que hace semanas había intentado armar un escándalo en medio de una grabación.

Pensó que reaccionaría de una forma muy diferente cuando lo reconociera, porque estaba seguro, lo reconoció, sus ojos mostraron esa sorpresa al verlo, pero también se recuperó velozmente y prosiguió con aplomo. Pero mientras lo hacia, Sesshomaru se había percatado de lo joven que era, si, sabía su edad, pero parecía más joven en persona, tenía una actitud tan inocente que le hacía dudar de verdad. Además iba vestida y maquillada de una forma muy soberbia, lo cual daba como resultado una mezcla poco usual.

Ella, había constatado él, era una mujer inteligente, impulsiva y sincera. Tanto como una gota de agua, no necesito presionar demasiado para sacar de ella lo que quería, a veces sacar la verdad costaba mucho, pero ella se la brindó sin reservas. Aunado a eso, le mostró determinación, una determinación que bien podría rivalizar con la suya y eso era ya mucho decir.

A pesar de todo, no podía apartar de su mente esos ojos que parecían fundirse en el chocolate por el calor que emanaban, esa alegría que salía de ella a caudales que parecían no tener fin. Sesshomaru sintió que esa mujer emanaba tantas cosas, alegría, seguridad, sinceridad en una palabra, vida misma; eso es lo que él diría si le preguntaban. Y eso lo confundía, en ese negocio como en muchos otros, encontrabas distintas personas, pero lo que más resaltaba era la ambición en todas y cada una de ellas; sin embargo en ella no vio eso, no lo encontró. ¿Habría hecho bien dejándola entrar? ¿se arrepentiría?, no, Sesshomaru Taisho jamás se arrepentía, sin lugar a dudas sería interesante ver como esa mujer se adaptaba a ese medio, porque algo era seguro, el medio no se adaptaría a ella. Quizá su luz se apagaría, eso era lo más seguro y él sería el espectador. La vería transformarse en lo que los demás eran.

Esa era lo que creía era la mejor explicación que podía darse ante la sensación que le había dejado conocer a esa mujer, sólo curiosidad por su futuro, pues ella no era como muchas otras mujeres que había conocido, eso sí se lo concedía sin reservas.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, esto no pareció satisfacerlo, ya que la imagen de esa mujer aún rondaba sus pensamientos, el aviso que apareció en su Laptop lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo, bastó eso para que Sesshomaru confinara esos pensamientos y se enfocara en lo que para él era realmente importante, su trabajo y su continua labor de hacer de Amethyst Co. & Associates la número uno.

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la autora:**

_Uff, pensé que no lo concluiría a tiempo, honestamente me costó mucho plasmar este primer encuentro 'formal', pero Kagome está comenzando a confundir a Sesshomaru, y ese es sólo el inicio, me pregunto si Sesshy realmente verá a Kagome caer en las redes del mundo como espera que pase. _

_¿Qué dirá Inuyasha cuando se entere que su esposa fue aceptada en esta firma?, ¿Cómo le hará Kagome para sobrevivir en este lugar? ¿reconocerá pronto qué es lo que realmente le causan esos ojos dorados?_

_Ay mi querida Kagome, en dónde nos fuimos a meter. Lo cierto es que ahora si comienza lo bueno, Sesshomaru estará muy interesado en el desarrollo de Kagome y le pondrá ciertos retos enfrente que la harán sudar. _

_¡Animo Kagome!, je,je,je, me salió largo el capitulo y quería cortarlo pero quiero seguir preservando mi vida por eso lo subo así._

_De nuevo gracias a los que dejan comentarios, me ayudan mucho, en serio, me animan a continuar y esforzarme. Yo ya quiero iniciar con las partes románticas pero estos dos no me dejan, como que se me ponen rejegos y yo que ya quiero inundar la página de miel. XD_

_Esperemos más infidelidades pronto, eso se los puedo asegurar._

_Por favor no olviden seguir comentando sobre esta historia y de nuevo gracias por leerla. _

_Besos a todos. _

_Las respuestas a los reviews de nuevo en mi profile o ya debió de haberte llegado mi respuesta. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**INFIELES**_

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Seis**__: ¿Por qué la felicidad no es plena?_

Cuando Kagome pisó de nuevo la calle de esa ciudad, se le antojó uno de los mejores días de su vida, para ella el cielo no podría ser más azul, la tarde no podría ser más perfecta. Había hablado ya con Jaken y este le había dado el listado de documentos que debía traer para su oficial contratación.

Suspiró con alegría, podría gritar en ese preciso instante, quizá hasta componer una canción sobre lo hermosa que era la vida o tal vez cubrir el piso de flores e incluso podría bailar sin parar por un buen rato, pero no lo hizo, quizá cuando la persona más importante para ella lo supiera, entonces podría en verdad detonar de alegría.

Que cosas tan extrañas pasan en la vida, una mujer irradia alegría y toda esa felicidad espera ser compartida con una persona, una persona que en este instante no piensa en ella, que para ser más honestos, tiene su pensamiento dirigido a otra persona. Lastimeramente ella no lo sabe y sueña con los ojos abiertos que quizá en esta ocasión pueda llegar a sentirse plena.

Pero ella sin saberlo siquiera, puede transformar el más triste de los acontecimientos en un momento memorable si así lo quisiera. Kagome intentó de nuevo llamar a su marido, sin obtener respuesta una vez más. Una pequeña sombra de tristeza apareció en esos ojos cafés que pareció opacarlos por minutos. Al instante una chispa la sustituyó, ella no se permitiría estar triste en un día como ese.

Caminando con paso seguro se dirigió en busca de su auto, al abordarlo se permitió reír y relajarse plenamente, mientras lo hacía miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente, pensamientos que completaban su felicidad casi con un final feliz y lleno de éxito en esa empresa, se imaginaba a si misma siendo felicitada por ese hombre frío que era el director, si, rió con más fuerza, quizá fuera una muy buena idea poder sacar alguna palabra de reconocimiento de ese hombre que le daba la impresión de siempre estar en sus cabales.

Tarareo suavemente una canción y al percatarse de este acto, no dudó en encender la radio, parecía que el mundo estaba igual de contenta que ella, puesto que la canción se acoplaba perfectamente a su estado de ánimo y le permitió cantar a todo pulmón sin importar lo que pasara alrededor.

Soñando despierta atravesó la ciudad, fue un milagro que se percatará de las luces rojas que a veces detenían su camino, pero llegó sana y salva a casa. Recorrió el breve camino con pequeños saltitos, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue descalzarse, estar en casa se le antojaba en ese momento una explosión de fuegos artificiales. Subió a su habitación aún con la canción en su mente, se quitó el traje que la acompañó en esa maravillosa tarde y se propuso hacer del final de ese día, una fiesta memorable.

Entró a uno de sus lugares favoritos en la casa, la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y encontró justo lo que quería, algo sencillo pero igual maravilloso, sacó el salmón y lo puso a descongelarse, mientras sacaba lechugas y otros condimentos que irían de maravilla.

En el lapso, puso a enfriar un vino blanco, se afanó en disponer todo para la cena, Inuyasha no había llamado, así que ella interpretaba que llegaría a casa temprano y ella podría compartirle su todo.

Como si fuera un festejo arregló la mesa con velas y la mejor vajilla que tenían, dispuso flores sobre cubiertos, todo eso parecía un sueño, se sintió satisfecha con su esfuerzo. Entonces probó a llamarlo de nuevo:

-Kagome

-Inuyasha, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias, con algo de trabajo

-¿Llegarás temprano a casa? – casi cruza los dedos rogando por un sí

-Si querida, llegaré en unos cuarenta minutos

-Te estaré esperando, te amo

-Y yo a ti.

La llamada terminó y entonces su corazón comenzó a cantar también, para ella la felicidad estaba casi completa. Podía sentir su pecho expandiéndose en ese delicioso sentimiento que le hacía pensar que todo era perfecto y quizá por un instante así fue.

Cuando Inuyasha ingresó a su morada, se encontró con la mesa puesta para dos personas, con las velas encendidas y ninguna otra iluminación que delimitara ese hechizo que parecían infundir. Sonrió, le gustaban esa clase de detalles que ella tenía para él, le enorgullecía saber que ella hacía todo eso por él. Dejó su portafolio en el mueble que primero se le atravesó que fue un pequeño banco, se aflojó levemente la corbata mientras se acercaba aún más a la mesa, entonces sintió unos brazos rodearle por detrás con cariño.

Él no dudó en dejarse hacer, mientras apretaba con fuerza esas pequeñas manos que podían hacerlo tan feliz en ocasiones.

-¿qué estamos festejando?

-Qué estamos juntos y somos felices y…- Inuyasha sonrió ante este comentario, quizá nunca se cansaría de ello

-¿Y?

-¡Que tengo trabajo!

Inuyasha se giró sobre sí mismo y la encaró, ella parecía tan contenta y esperaba que él saltara de alegría en cualquier momento, pero eso no estuvo ni cerca de pasar

-¿trabajo?

-¡si!, me llamarón justo esta mañana y fui a la entrevista y ¡lo hice!

Inuyasha la miró en silencio y fijamente por unos instantes, ella parecía tan contenta y eso estaba bien ¿cierto?, él tendría que estar feliz también ¿verdad?, pero entonces por qué no tenía ganas de saltar como ella estaba a punto de hacerlo, solo esperando su consentimiento al parecer.

Él no sabría como reaccionar, como en muchas otras ocasiones, quizá era un poco egoísta, así que sonrió como simple respuesta, pues a pesar de haber hablado como una docena de veces de esa posibilidad al inicio no le pareció tan mala la idea, quizá Kagome necesitara un poco de distracción, quizá así ella pudiera brindarle un poco más de espacio. Al principio estuvo de acuerdo, pero ahora que sabía en dónde trabajaría ella, se sentía un poco intimidado.

No es que Amethyst Co. and Associates fuera una mala empresa pero ¿Kagome estaría feliz ahí? de pronto le sonaba como una mala idea que ella se enfrentara al mundo en un lugar tan competitivo que podría llegar a ser muy rudo y si él sabía algo era que ella era increíblemente inocente y algunas veces podías aprovecharse de ello, entonces en lugar de ayudarla quizá la perjudicaría, él no podría protegerla, no podría estar con ella en cada momento y probablemente sufriría y eso se le antojaba un pecado capital.

Su linda y adorable Kagome, su esposa, su mujer, había decidido enfrentar el mundo, lo cual era un buen comienzo pero ¿lanzarse a los leones?, ¿no era acaso su mujer una persona prudente?, ¿en dónde había quedado esa dulce mujer que hacía unas deliciosas galletas?, se hacía esta y otras preguntas mientras miraba a esa mujer frente a él que aún después de tanto tiempo de conocerla le parecía descubrir cosas nuevas a cada instante.

Kagome, sabía él, era una mujer fuerte, pues había luchado incansablemente por terminar su carrera y trabajar al mismo tiempo, tarea muy difícil por donde se mire y había salido victoriosa; eso la hacía respetarla, pero siempre había mantenido un tinte de inocencia y dulzura que la hacían ver a veces tan frágil.

Temía por su Kagome, sentía que si esa mujer cambiaba entonces todo se vendría a bajo, sabía que Kagome era la razón por la que cada noche regresaba a casa, esa tierna mujer que le tendía sus brazos y su corazón. ¿Sería capaz de seguir regresando aún si ella ya no era la misma mujer?, ¿sería ella capaz de amarlo a pesar de todo?, ¿podría perderla?. No, Inuyasha eliminó rápidamente ese pensamiento, ella nunca lo dejaría, porque si algo era seguro es que ella lo amaba y le había demostrado mil veces que haría cualquier cosa por él, ¿por qué esta vez habría de ser diferente?, sonrío para sus adentros, sí él percibía el menor cambio que fuera a representar un problema para él, le diría entonces que renunciara y ¡asunto arreglado!.

Satisfecho con su pensamiento, abrazó a Kagome y la levantó en el aire, ella se puso a reír junto con él, sí, para ella las cosas si podían ser perfectas.

Mientras cenaban Kagome le iba contando todo lo que sucedió desde que la llamaron.

-Así que conociste al director

-Sí, es muy joven

-¿Joven? – Inuyasha enarcó una ceja curioso

-Es lo primero que notas, pensaba que sería al menos un hombre de unos cuarenta años mínimo, pero no, a mi parecer tendrá entre veintinueve o máximo treinta y dos.

-Joven – Determinó Inuyasha – y mucho

-Sí y me puso nerviosa a la primera, tiene una mirada muy penetrante, además parece un detective, de esos que puede sacarte la verdad aunque tú no quieras – Inuyasha la miró divertido ¿acaso no Kagome sería una buena novelista? rió para sus adentros con este pensamiento

Mientras la escuchaba, él no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos viajaran hacia otra mujer totalmente diferente, tal vez ella, la otra, tuviera un pequeño parecido con su esposa, podría casi decirse que pudieron haber sido cortadas con la misma tijera en lo que a físico se refería, pero esa mujer que conoció en la cafetería parecía casi una modelo con ese aire de sofisticación que la rodeaba y contaba además con un velo de misterio que la hacían condenadamente atractiva, como si de una adicción se tratara. Quizá mantener a Kagome ocupada en otros menesteres no fuera tan mala idea.

* * *

Kagome no dejaría de sorprenderse por el lobby de esa empresa, eran increíblemente atrayentes cada uno de los murales y ella podría al menos quedarse un par de horas ahí sin sentirse aburrida en lo más mínimo. Se acercó nuevamente a las recepcionistas y las saludó cordialmente, una de ellas le indicó que en un momento la atendería el gerente, debía de esperar.

Al poco rato ella tenía en sus manos el contrato, Jaken la miraba fijamente mientras le explicaba todas las clausulas importantes y le otros puntos importantes a tener en cuenta. Kagome leyó el documento asintiendo varias veces a lo que Jaken decía; al final él le extendió un bolígrafo, la hora había llegado, ella tomó el instrumento e imprimió su firma en ese trozo de papel que simbolizaba un sueño hecho realidad.

Kagome atendió a todo el proceso, cuando el coordinador de reclutamiento le ayudó con el procedimiento, él mismo le explicó las reglas básicas de la empresa, le hizo firmar todas las clausulas de confidencialidad y se aseguró de explicárselas con el mayor detalle. Al final se presentó nuevamente Jaken quién la llevó a conocer el departamento en el que laboraría de ese día en adelante.

Ingresaron al elevador mientras Jaken le decía que el departamento al que ella ingresaba estaba liderado por un personaje muy brillante, así que estaría en buenas manos. Kagome asentía emocionada, pronto conocería a sus compañeros de trabajo.

El ascensor se detuvo, Kagome tenía ilusión en los ojos, las puertas se abrieron y frente a ella se desplegó su nuevo pequeño mundo, era un lugar en donde se escuchaba a mucha gente hablar, veía gente atravesar los pasillos de un lado a otro, gente reírse, otras gruñendo. Jaken le invitó a seguirlo, mientras lo hacía, se fijó en que más parecían pequeñas mesas de reuniones que cubículos y es que cada uno tenía espacio necesario para albergar a 4 personas cómodamente alrededor la una mesa circular, por ende no había muchos espacios, pero si había salas cerradas alrededor de estas, parecía que en esa empresa había muchas salas de reunión. En fin, debía ser normal.

Jaken se detuvo frente a una de esos pequeños cubículos en donde estaba un joven, Kagome lo miró con detenimiento, era joven, tendría uno o dos años más que ella, le llamó la atención su cabello largo y negro que sostenía en una coleta, que no le hacía perder su encanto según pudo ver después, pues el joven se giró a verlos, era de una tez morena que hacían destacar unos ojos azules que la miraron a su vez con detenimiento

-Te presentó a la Señora Higurashi Kagome.

-Kagome, te presento a Okami Kouga, el jefe del departamento de guionistas, es decir tu jefe, él te mostrará los lineamientos particulares del área y te ayudará en los procesos de inducción.

-Mucho gusto Señor Okami, será un placer trabajar con usted.

-El placer será todo mío – Dijo él mientras se incorporaba y estrechaba firmemente la mano que ella le tendía, mientras esto sucedía, Jaken obtuvo la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el piso, haciendo que acudieran a su alrededor.

-Buenos días a todos – Inició Jaken – quiero presentarles a la Señora Higurashi Kagome quien a partir del día de hoy se une a nuestro equipo de trabajo, ella cubrirá el puesto de guionista pues como ustedes saben ella ganó el concurso que se llevó a cabo. Les pido le demos una cordial bienvenida, la tratemos con el respeto que merece y le ayuden a adaptarse a esta empresa.

Todos aplaudieron y la felicitaron, atendiendo a las palabras de Jaken, Kagome sintió esa bienvenida muy sincera lo cual le hizo sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Al poco rato todos volvieron a sus actividades, Jaken la dejó encargada con Kouga quedando al servicio de Kagome si a esta le surgía alguna duda.

-Te felicito Señora Higurashi, fue un excelente guión, me sorprendiste mucho y hacer eso no es sencillo

-Llámame Kagome, por favor

-Encantado, Kagome – Kouga la miró fijamente mientras paladeaba su nombre

-Déjame explicarte brevemente el proceso, cada uno de nosotros, está encargado de una cartera de clientes, porque nos familiarizamos con el estilo de cada uno, se nos asigna una cierta cantidad de proyectos dependiendo los clientes, nos reunimos con los representantes del cliente, conocemos el producto, lo que ellos desean destacar, trabajamos junto con el departamento de arte y ¡bam! Concretamos la idea en un guión ¿fácil no?

-Yo diría un poco complicado – dijo Kagome con cierta timidez, en realidad eso no sonaba sencillo en absoluto

-Sí, es cierto, es difícil hacer que las ideas originales surjan y satisfacer al cliente en el proceso, pero trabajamos en equipo y eso nos facilita mucho las cosas, ven, te llevaré al departamento de arte, ellos llevan nuestras ideas a buen término y son nuestros mejores aliados.

Kagome lo seguía, Kouga se movía con soltura y tenía una personalidad muy jovial, lo cual hacía que Kagome sintiera tranquilidad, parecía que él se tomaba las cosas con la seriedad necesaria y sobre todo, parecía ser una buena persona.

Kouga la llevó a través del elevador nuevamente un piso más arriba, al abrir se encontró Kagome con un área muy parecida a la anterior, sólo que aquí predominaban placas iluminadas y proyectores. Muchos se voltearon a verlos, pues era sabido que Kouga iba con la chica nueva. Se detuvieron frente al despacho que era precedido por una mujer a la que se adivinaban varios años de experiencia detrás de ese rostro amable.

-Kaede, te presento a la nueva guionista, ella es Kagome.

-Kagome, te presento a la jefa del departamento de arte, ella es la Señora Kaede

La mujer se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Kagome quién no dudó en estrechársela y regalarle una sonrisa sincera y cordial.

Así Kagome se sumergió en el nuevo ambiente laboral, se sentía contenta, había conocido a gente nueva y encantadora, parecía que todo podría ir sobre ruedas, después de algunas semanas de capacitación y de seguir a Kouga en varios procesos, él no se cansaba de explicarle todo, de repetírselo si era necesario y Kagome no se cansaba de aprender cosas nuevas diariamente.

Ella tendría que trabajar en la empresa para ser supervisada por Kouga, cuando adquiriera la experiencia necesaria y pudiera ser autónoma, entonces podría pensar en trabajar en casa, mientras eso pasaba iba a la empresa todos los días y con cada día que pasaba, más feliz se sentía.

Kagome había comenzado ya con la ardua tarea de desarrollar un guión para uno de los clientes "fáciles", Kouga le había explicado lo que necesitaban, además ya se había entrevistado con los clientes, adquirido todas las características del producto y tan sólo verlo su mente había comenzado a tejer ideas, ahora solo tenía que plasmarlas para que Kouga le diera el visto buena y comenzara a detallarlas y desarrollarlas. Estaba tan emocionada por su primer proyecto que decidió llegar temprano a la empresa, ellos entraban a las nueve de la mañana, pero Kagome había decidido adelantarse sólo un poquito, así que siendo las ocho de la mañana en punto, ingresaba a la empresa con singular alegría.

Ella no lo percibió al primer instante, pero justo después de que las puertas de cristal reforzado se cerrarán detrás de ella, se volvieron a abrir dejando pasar a un hombre que siempre llegaba puntual a su trabajo, se extrañó verla a esa hora, casi nadie entraba tan temprano, pero eso le dejaba un buen sabor de boca. La observó buscar la tarjeta del ascensor dentro de su bolso y se le adelantó introduciendo la suya con prontitud.

Kagome se sobresaltó al sentir a alguien a su lado y cuando lo miró, pensó que era una aparición, después del tiempo que llevaba en la empresa no lo había visto más que aparecerse en ocasiones en su piso, pero nunca se había dirigido a ella, hablaba más con Kouga o Kaede.

Kagome pasó rápidamente su mirada por él, tenía el semblante frío y obstinado de siempre, orgullosamente vestido como un príncipe, en un traje gris claro que lo hacía ver increíblemente bien, como saliendo de una ensoñación decidió hablar.

-Buenos días director

Esos ojos dorados que ella recordaba tan bien, como si fuera la primera vez que los viera se dirigieron a ella, Kagome sintió de nuevo ese pequeño choque eléctrico recorrerla, no sabía que era eso que le provocaban, quizá estaba demasiado asustada aún, por eso le provocaban eso, pero los ojos dorados la atravesaron de nuevo, casi abriendo su alma.

-Buenos días Kagome Higurashi ¿cómo va tu primer proyecto?

Kagome casi se cae del susto ¿él sabía de su proyecto?, Sesshomaru vio aparecer sorpresa en sus ojos, tan trasparente como en un inicio, ¿debía sorprenderlo?, decidió que no.

-Señora, soy el director, es mi trabajo saber lo que hacen mis subordinados ¿no cree?

Kagome asintió avergonzada ¿acaso podía leerle la mente?

-Estoy desarrollando un par de ideas, creo que le gustará al cliente.

-Espero que así sea – Cortó secamente Sesshomaru ingresando al elevador, Kagome se quedó parada un momento, las puertas se iban a cerrar, entonces él las detuvo presionando los botones del panel

-¿acaso desea esperar?

Kagome sintió ser jalada a la realidad por esa voz, dio un paso enfrente e ingresó al elevador junto con él. La colonia de él parecía embriagarla con algo muy extraño, Kagome atinó a pensar que él le causaba una sensación extraña, era un hombre que sabía imponerse con un movimiento y que también sabía meterte en una ensoñación en cuestión de segundos ¡qué lío!

-¿Cómo se ha encontrado director?

Sesshomaru la escuchó rasgar el silencio que tanto apreciaba, le sorprendió que ella deseara en primer lugar atraer su atención, sus empleados casi no hablaban con él a menos que fuera necesario ¿por qué tenía ella que ser diferente?

-Bien gracias – Deseo contestarle que no tenía que ser amable con él, ni tenía que fingir que se preocupaba, ese tipo de cosas carecían de importancia para él.

-Me alegra, no le había visto desde la entrevista, creo que sólo un par de veces

Sesshomaru pensó que era una mujer muy atrevida por decir eso ¿qué esperaba?, ¿qué la fuera a recibir todos los días y le llevara su almuerzo?, ¿acaso no sabía quién era él, lo habría olvidado?, pero cuando la miró vio algo que no supo como interpretar, no era un vano deseo de entablar una conversación, era una genuina ¿preocupación?, no, debía ser curiosidad, decidió.

-Estuve fuera de la ciudad un par de semanas, tuve reuniones importantes con clientes

No creyó oportuno alargar esa conversación, casi salvado por la campana, el pequeño timbre del ascensor sonó advirtiendo que habían llegado al primer destino, Kagome levantó la vista al panel electrónico en dónde se apreciaba el número del piso y sonrió al reconocerlo.

-Ha sido un gusto verlo de nuevo, que tenga un buen día director

Sesshomaru asintió, mientras las puertas se cerraban frente a esa mujer que lo miraba fijamente, cuando las puertas se cerraron él no pudo evitar pensar que era una chica rara, lo hacía sentir extraño, no atinaba a definir como. Y como la primera vez, la sonrisa que ella le brindó antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran permaneció en su mente mucho más tiempo que las muchas otras que había recibido de otras personas.

Él se había justificado diciendo que como director de la compañía debía de estar informado de sus empleados, sin embargo con ella las cosas habían sido ligeramente diferentes, se había encargado que Kouga le reportara sus avances casi directamente. Se había dicho mentalmente que lo hacía porque le preocupaba que no cumpliera con las expectativas, se había negado en redondo a verla, a preguntarle como estaba, ¡eso era demasiado incluso para él!, pero no había omitido ningún detalle desde que ella formó parte de la empresa y ahora que la veía una vez más se preguntaba si las razones que se daba a si mismo podrían catalogarse en alguna parte como verdaderas.

Miró su propio reflejo en los espejos de la caja metálica que componía el elevador y su reflejo le devolvió lo que siempre hacía, un hombre seguro y exitoso que podría tener lo que quisiera y ese era el problema, no sabía que era lo que realmente quería.

Kagome ingresó en la oficina con renovado entusiasmo, a pesar de que el director era una persona fría, el tan solo verlo la dejó con mucho ánimo y al parecer su cerebro estaba de acuerdo ya que las ideas parecían fluir a través de ella. Se instaló en su pequeño cubículo, y comenzó a realizar el boceto con sus ideas, eso era lo mejor antes de comenzar a hacer el guión, tener la secuencia clara.

Una vez realizada esta labor comenzó a trabajar en su laptop, trazando sus ideas de la forma más concreta, ella estaba muy contenta con lo que sus dedos despegaban ante ella, se imaginaba al director Taisho felicitándola por sus ideas y quizá, sólo quizá en un futuro ella podría verlo sonreír de verdad.

Con este pensamiento en la cara la encontró Kouga, que vio en el rostro de su nueva subordinada unas estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos, además de un pequeño rubor que hacía que sus mejillas parecieran un par de manzanas.

-¿Qué rayos piensas Higurashi?, es que acaso estas realizando un guión para alguna línea de corsetería – Inquirió con malicia

Kagome saltó en la silla pues no lo había visto venir, a decir verdad todos los lugares ya estaban ocupados por sus respectivos dueños y ella no se había percatado de nada, cuando miró la hora pensó que en realidad si necesitaba descansar un poco ya llevaba trabajando más de un par de horas. Miró nuevamente a Kouga con las mejillas aún más rojas, si es que cabía.

-Imaginaba como sería llevar a cabo uno de estos guiones

-¿Quieres que te crea eso? – preguntó con tono inocente, suspirando agregó – si quieres eso, no insistiré más

Kagome asintió frenéticamente denotando que estaba muy nerviosa, ¿quién aceptaría que estaba pensando en el director?, un momento ¿Ella estaba pensando en qué? en realidad ese encuentro la afectó más que a nadie, odiaba ser como esas mujeres que babeaban literalmente el piso en dónde el director pasaba, cuando vio que muchas hacían eso se prometió a si misma no hacer justo eso y mírenla ahora haciendo justo eso, mentalmente se golpeó la cabeza y decidió cambiar el tema.

-Ya desarrollé un guión ¿quieres verlo?

Kouga asintió ante el cambio de tema, aunque le causaba mucha curiosidad el saber en qué estaría pensando ella para haber tenido esa cara de ensoñación, recordó entonces que estaba casada y esa fue la mejor respuesta que se pudo dar.

Se sentó al lado de Kagome, aspirando en el acto la fragancia a flores que parecía emanar de ella, Kouga no era un mujeriego ni alguien que se jactara de sus conquistas, pero ella tenía un no sé qué, que le hacía sentir no sé cómo, desde el primer instante habían congeniado de maravilla, Kagome era una mujer muy inteligente y captó a la primera lo que él quería y buscaba en cada trabajo. Además tenía desarrollado un sentido de sensibilidad que hacía única su capacidad para comprender lo que el cliente quería expresar. Entonces ella casi al instante tenía un par de ideas que expresaba de una manera increíble.

Esto hizo que Kouga la respetara y eso para él, era algo muy especial, no cualquiera se gana el respeto de Kouga, ni siquiera Ginta y Hakkaku habían logrado un elogio de él y en cambio ella parecía ganárselo con más ahínco día a día. Se enfocó en leer el borrador, era genial, fresco y dinámico, justo lo que buscaban.

-Dime Kagome ¿qué te hace tu esposo para que tengas estas ideas?

Kagome parecía un semáforo, su rostro se había puesto rojo casi morado ante la insinuación de su jefe, no sabía como contestar, en realidad no sabía si debía incluso hacerlo

Kouga se agarró el estómago pues había comenzado reír con descontrol al ver la reacción de su compañera, para él, Kagome era a veces tan inocente que no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad de hacerla sentir así de incomoda, aunque esa reacción sólo durara un par de minutos a él le alegraba el día.

-Cálmate Higurashi, supongo que te ha de tratar muy bien – añadió guiñándole coquetamente un ojo – está muy bien, necesito que pulas estos puntos que te marqué, deben ser el centro de la imagen a desarrollar, pero en general es un excelente trabajo

Kagome se lo agradeció al no saber qué más decir, se había sentido al inicio realmente incómoda con los comentarios de su jefe, pero ahora lo tomaba con un poco más de filosofía que la hacían reír mucho, claro, después de un rato muy largo.

Kagome se sentía muy contenta con su trabajo, ¿quién diría que podía ser realmente buena en algo como crear guiones?, había terminado el primer preliminar, debía pulirlo y marcar los tiempos, definir la ambientación, pero por el día de hoy había sido un excelente avance.

Tomó sus cosas lista para salir del lugar, por su mente apareció una idea muy alocada ¿sería mucho pedir que se cruzara con el director nuevamente?, cuando atravesaba ya el lobby del lugar sin haberlo visto supo que quizá los deseos si se cumplían pero no dos en un solo día, eso sería abusar mucho de la buena suerte.

Cuando se dirigía a casa cantando, su felicidad casi podría ser completa, cuando entró a su casa y la encontró vacía, como muchas otras tardes, supo que su felicidad aún no era plena. Hablaba con su marido en el día, se mandaban mensajes, pero había perdido esa unión que se manifestaba casi ciegamente en el pasado, ahora ambos parecían de mundos distintos y al llegar a casa ella tenía la esperanza de llenar ese vacío que a veces sentía platicándole todo, haciéndolo parte de su mundo.

Su mundo que era tan pequeño y que era a su vez parte de un todo llamado amor. Se masajeó levemente las sienes alborotando de paso su cabello, si, una mujer es más compleja de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginárselo, ella era tan feliz como podría serlo un niño con juguete nuevo, pero también era tan consiente de que esto no la llenaba hasta el punto de hacerla explotar, pero eso era lo que quería averiguar ¿qué la podría hacer sentir plena, completamente llena?

Escuchó a Inuyasha llamarla, ya había llegado, se descalzó en el acto y bajó saltando a recibirlo, pasara lo que pasara, ella lo amaba.

Los días en realidad habían transcurrido de una forma muy rápida, analizaba ella, hace unos días comenzaba a cuestionarse su propia razón de existencia y ahora trabajaba casi contra reloj, estaba perfeccionando un guión, el cliente quería revisar la idea antes de comenzar a invertir, era como una prueba para una novata como ella, encargarse de desarrollar una idea para un cliente que quisiera renovar su imagen. Lo que ella no sabía es que Kouga la había propuesto, Kaede la había respaldado y Sesshomaru se vio casi forzado a aceptar que ella se hiciera cargo.

Kagome había trabajado a marchas forzadas y Kouga no dejaba de presionarla, el día de mañana tendrían una junta con el cliente para plantearle la idea en general del nuevo comercial y debía de quedar bien ante esta prueba que tenía frente a ella. En realidad saberse presionada era una sensación nueva que amenazaba con hacerla gritar en ocasiones, como esta, en la cual Kouga revisaba nuevamente el guión.

-Sabes Kagome, deberías de hacer que fluya naturalmente, me da la impresión que estás forzando la escena, necesito que la trabajes un poco más

Kagome asintió nuevamente, había tenido muy buenos guiones antes, Kouga la había felicitado ya un par de veces, pero ahora que era responsable de un cambio de imagen, no sabía muy bien como proceder ni qué paso seguir, por eso se esforzaba y terminaba haciendo cosas de las cuales no estaba muy segura. Kouga le devolvió nuevamente el guión.

-Aún nos queda un poco de tiempo Kagome, sé que lograrás un excelente trabajo al final, así que comienza a hacer las correcciones.

Ella asintió por enésima vez en esa mañana, tomó las hojas que componían su guión y comenzó a pensar casi frenéticamente en cómo hacer que un bueno fuera excelente. Así estuvo trabajando gran parte del día hasta que de nuevo su jefe llamó su atención.

-Kagome ¿recuerdas que te dije que este cliente gusta de estar en otra área para analizar las propuestas?

-Me dijiste que había clientes que no venían aquí, porque había algunos que podían darse el lujo de elegir el punto de encuentro

-Si, y este es uno de esos clientes privilegiados, pero mañana mismo tenemos otra junta con Ginta y no tengo la mínima intención de dejarlo sólo, así que alguien te acompañará mañana, no pongas esa cara, te he dicho que te acompañarán, de cualquier forma quiero que estés muy bien preparada a todo esto, ¿cómo vamos?

Kagome le enseñó las correcciones que hizo, Kouga asintió.

-Mucho mejor, aún lo siento algo sintético, pero creo que con esto tenemos material para trabajar, Kagome, no quiero que te pongas tensa es un trabajo muy importante, no lo olvides.

-Puedo corregirlo un poco más

-No, no harás eso, ya es tarde, te he dicho que con esto trabajamos y eso haremos

-Pero

-No hay peros niña, dije que ya y ya

Kagome lo vio alejarse aún sintiendo que algo no estaba donde se supone que debía estar, además olvidó preguntarle quién iría a ayudarla ¿a quién mandarían?, además no estaba muy segura y eso sí que era malo.

El resto de la tarde continuo con ajetreo, entrevistas con el equipo, impresiones, cuando Kagome de nuevo estaba al volante estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, el día había estado de locos a penas si tuvo tiempo para hablar de nuevo con Kouga quien la despidió diciéndole que debía estar en ese restaurant al otro día en punto de las diez de la mañana y que no se molestara por pasar por la oficina antes, debía estar ahí para no llegar tarde y asegurar que todo saliera bien.

Justo al otro día usó un conjunto negro que la hacía ver mayor de lo que en realidad era, acompaño ese conjunto con unas zapatillas de igual color, se colocó una blusa roja y decidió dejar su cabello suelto, cuando Inuyasha la vio le sonrió y la besó ¿quería decir que estaba bien?.

Se despidieron deseándose suerte, Kagome decidió salir antes de casa para asegurarse que no llegaría tarde y que además estaría antes que nadie en ese lugar, no quería perderse nada de nada.

Cuando ingresó al prestigioso restaurant en las afueras de la ciudad, supo que ese lugar exhalaba lujo, la hacía sentirse tan ostentosa pero dejó que la opulencia del lugar la distrajera, la mesa había sido reservada y cual no sería su sorpresa al percatarse que alguien ya estaba en la mesa reservada y más sorpresa sería cuando el cabello platinado del ocupante la deslumbró y la dejó sin palabras, quizá su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no por ello aminoraba el paso, quería saber que era él, confirmarlo, se sentiría mejor si alcanzara a tocarlo y casi lo hizo, el ocupante de la mesa giró medio cuerpo cuando estaba a tan solo dos pasos de su objetivo.

La mano que había estado levantando minutos antes para tocarlo se detuvo a mitad de su camino y se dirigió a su pecho en un gesto espontáneo, unos ojos dorados la miraban serios y fríos, Kagome compuso una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-Director, no sabía quién estaría en este desayuno conmigo, gracias por estar aquí

Él la miró sin que ningún gesto asomara en ese arrogante rostro, la miró de arriba abajo, tomándose su tiempo se detuvo en esos altos zapatos que ella llevaba, regresó nuevamente a su rostro que se le antojaba dudoso ¿dudoso de qué?, hubiera querido preguntar, pero se detuvo.

-Señora Higurashi, llega usted mucho antes de lo que esperaba ¿es una costumbre en usted?

-Estaba un poco nerviosa y decidí salir antes de casa para evitar cualquier contratiempo – contestó ella casi a la ligera

Sesshomaru no contestó nuevamente, se había puesto de pie al reconocerla y en su altura podía apreciarla con mayor facilidad, era pequeña, parecía una niña en muchos sentidos, emanaba una inocencia casi insólita, una fragilidad que era perfectamente contrarrestada con la decisión que esos ojos chocolate asomaban en los momentos menos esperados. Nadie sabía que él mismo había concertado las citas para el mismo día, quizá nunca nadie sabría jamás que él había hecho todo lo posible para que Kouga Okami no estuviera presente, se las había ingeniado tan bien, que su subordinado había tenido que ir a pedirle a él que mandara un suplente para ayudarlo con ese desayuno. Y sorpresivamente, no para él claro, él mismo era el único disponible.

La pregunta que le rondaba desde hace tiempo no lo había dejado en paz y él odiaba no tener la respuesta a sus preguntas, ¿por qué no podía alejar de su mente a esa persona?, se había fabricado muchas hipótesis y a pesar de ser tan válidas como cualquiera, no parecían satisfacerle y cuando Sesshomaru quiere algo, lo obtiene, no importa el precio y en este momento lo que él más quería era resolver esa cuestión para olvidarla pronto y así poder continuar afanándose en llevar a su empresa al éxito.

Con un ademán la invitó a sentarse, al verlo moverse Kagome reaccionó y tomó asiento con prontitud, sus ojos como siempre no podían apartarse de él, por más que lo intentará parecía un imán que la llamaba a verlo cuando lo tenía cerca y pues ¿para qué perder la oportunidad? que ella supiera aún no se cobraba por mirar.

-Traes todos los documentos que te pidió Kouga

-Sí, traigo varios juegos por lo que se pueda ofrecer

-Es una ventaja que hayas llegado antes, quería tocar unos puntos importantes contigo – Al escucharlo tan sereno Kagome lo envidió ¿acaso nada le perturbaba?, se preguntaba

-Leí el guión final, está bien, pero habrá que esperar que ellos comprendan a la perfección lo que quieres expresar y no porque no esté claro, a veces un cambio tan radical en una campaña no es bien recibido, pero quiero que te muestres firme y si está en nuestras manos darles una amplia variedad de opciones para que elijan la más adecuada a sus deseos

Kagome asintió intentando tomar fuerza, en resumidas cuentas cabía la posibilidad que su idea fuera rechazada, Sesshomaru la observaba con detenimiento parecía tan cómodo en esa silla, Kagome meditaba acerca de la posibilidad de que una simple silla de un restaurant, aunque fuera elegante, le brindara a él y sólo a él un aire de majestuosidad.

Kagome cerró los ojos por unos breves segundos, estaba segura que su idea era lo mejor que podrían adoptar para la nueva campaña que estaban diseñando y estaba convencida de ello, por lo cual debía luchar y defender su idea. Abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada fija de él sobre ella. Honestamente no la cohibía, pero si le provocaba cierta reacción aún desconocida para ella, así que para aminorar ese efecto le sonrió nuevamente.

Sesshomaru no apartó por ello sus ojos de ella, le gustaba examinarla, admirar sus reacciones era una mujer interesante, si le preguntaban, podía pasar del más profundo estado de nervios a uno de absoluta decisión como le mostraba en esos momentos ¿eso es lo que le llamaba la atención de ella?, desde que la conoció se percató de ciertos aspectos en ella que no todos tenían, quizá por eso estaba, digámoslo de un modo cordial, obsesionado con ella. Pero para él, eso pasaría una vez que su curiosidad haya quedado satisfecha.

No tardaron en llegar los clientes, eran cuatro personas, Sesshomaru le había informado antes a Kagome quienes eran las personas que llegarían y cómo debía tratarlos pues tenían puntos de vista muy particulares. El hombre mayor que aparentaba unos cincuenta y cuatro años era el gerente de la empresa, otro señor con cabello castaño claro con unos treinta y cinco años era el co-creador del nuevo producto, venía la jefa del departamento de marketing y por último el gerente de servicio al cliente. Todos ellos se saludaron y se presentaron con amabilidad, así Sesshomaru tomó la palabra explicándoles qué era lo que les iban a mostrar y en qué se habían basado para generar la nueva estrategia.

Kagome tomó aire antes de hablar y cuando su voz salió de su garganta se felicitó a si misma por la seguridad que imprimió en ella, cosa que también agradó a Sesshomaru que había apartado su mirada de ella posándola en sus cuatro invitados, ella les explicaba la secuencia del guión, los personajes, lo que cada uno de ellos representaba y las cualidades que el producto ofrecía categóricamente. Cuando terminó un pequeño silencio se hizo presente hasta que el gerente habló.

-La idea es un poco ¿cómo llamarla?, arriesgada

-Están olvidando la característica principal de nuestro producto, la marca lleva en el mercado más de veinte años y no lo estamos mostrando

-Eso es cierto, pero creemos que es necesario apelar a características más importantes ya que es un producto que cubre otras necesidades – respondió Kagome de inmediato

-Si, pero la gente no comprará algo porque digamos que es bueno, necesitamos que lo liguen con nuestra marca – Añadió la jefa de marketing

-Y así está siendo, sólo que no lo estamos diciendo, como pueden ver en esta parte del guión se describe un énfasis a la marca – Contraatacó nuevamente Kagome

-Si lo veo, pero creemos aún que este cambio es muy precipitado

Kagome iba a responder una vez más, pero Sesshomaru la miró en silencio y se tuvo que morder la lengua para no hablar como la mirada del director le pedía que hiciera. Sesshomaru miró a todos con tranquilidad.

-Creo que la idea de mostrar un producto como estrella antes que apelar a la marca es un concepto nuevo, quizá funcione ya que el prestigio los precede, además es indiscutible su posición en el mercado, pero al ser un producto nuevo deberíamos enfocarnos más en la novedad que trae en si mismo.

La discusión se alargó por más de cuarenta minutos, todos le daban la vuelta a la propuesta a las posibles modificaciones y otras cosas, Kagome había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces en que Sesshomaru la callaba con la mirada, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, lo cierto era que Sesshomaru tenía un tacto asombroso para decir lo mismo que ella, pero en sus labios parecían una verdad y en ella una propuesta, bueno algo más que aprender.

Kagome se levantó cuando todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, habían concluido que se haría una pequeña modificación haciendo énfasis corto, pero importante a la marca. La esencia en general era lo mismo pero era una negociación al fin y al cabo, las manos se estrecharon, hubo agradecimientos y felicitaciones por el trabajo, Kagome iba a tomar su bolso para irse cuando vio que Sesshomaru se sentó de nuevo sin intención de ponerse de pie.

-¿tienes prisa Higurashi?

-No, no en absoluto

-Entonces toma asiento por favor, me encantaría que me acompañaras con una taza de café

Kagome se sentó de nuevo confundida, pero no podía decirle que no ¿o si?, el caso es que no le molestaba en absoluto estar con él.

-Eres un poco más aguerrida de lo que me imaginaba

Kagome se preguntó si era un cumplido o uno de sus innumerables defectos

-Creo que debes desarrollar la habilidad de quedarte callada ya que eso a veces te cuesta tanto y sin embargo ahora te quedas sin palabras, dime como lo hice para poder repetirlo nuevamente

-No sabía como responder a esa acusación

-No era acusación, era más una observación – le dijo con su habitual frialdad, su voz grave sonaba casi como un susurro para el gusto de Kagome quien a falta de respuesta se encogió levemente los hombros

-Entonces debo aceptar todo lo que ellos me digan

-Sí y no, debes de poner cara de que aceptas y mientras crear un plan para contraatacar, el secreto está en hacer lo que tú quieres haciéndoles pensar que es lo que ellos quieren

Kagome lo miró casi asustada, eso parecía un engaño a todas luces, pero ¿podría llamarse así?

Él tomó la taza que contenía el obscuro líquido sorbiéndolo lentamente viendo a esa mujer perdida en sus pensamientos una vez más.

-¿Estás satisfecha con el resultado?

-Usted habló mucho más que yo, no sé cuantas veces tuve que callarme y al final sólo hicieron un cambio, así que supongo que sí.

-Si, sólo un cambio es lo máximo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar

Su rostro se alzaba arrogante ante ella, ¿qué es lo que pensaba un hombre como él?, se preguntó tantas veces que no supo si había respuesta válida. Miró la taza que tenía enfrente y también bebió de ella. Parecía que estaba disfrutando el momento.

-Higurashi

-Kagome, me puede llamar Kagome

-Kagome

El café que había tomado debía tener algo extraño, su nombre dicho por ese hombre le sabía tan diferente, como si se tratara de una plegaría oculta o algo así, le parecía curioso, tantos la llamaban así pero si él lo decía tenía un matiz tan enigmático que le costaba creer que fuera la misma palabra.

-Kagome, te voy a dar la oportunidad de liderar un proyecto tú sola

-¿de verdad?

-Okami me ha dicho que eres muy buena en esto, tal vez está sea tu oportunidad

-Gracias, gracias, voy a esforzarme mucho, a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo, yo haré lo mejor que pueda

-Es lo menos que espero, pero esta vez, te supervisaré personalmente.

Kagome le restó importancia al hecho, tan emocionada que estaba con la noticia que quizá no se percató de la última oración. Si fuera por ella se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos para agradecerle pero al ver esa mirada fría se lo pensó mejor.

-Dime Kagome, ¿qué te hace feliz? – Susurró él sin que ella fuera consiente

-Disculpe dijo algo

-Que quizá deberíamos irnos

Kagome lo imitó y se puso de pie, Sesshomaru se colocó a su lado y camino rumbo a la salida con ella, Kagome no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó una conversación trivial acerca de las noticias y cosas por el estilo. Cuando estaban a punto de salir Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y para hacerla pasar colocó suavemente su mano sobre la espalda de ella invitándola a continuar, Kagome se coló por la puerta con lentitud disfrutando inconscientemente del pequeño tacto que se permitían, tan pronto pasó el retiró la mano y siguió caminando a su lado sólo escuchándola mientras ella hablaba casi sin parar.

-Hablo demasiado ¿verdad?

-No puedo decir lo contrario, pero es agradable

Kagome lo miró a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa, había aprendido mucho, por fin podía decir que Sesshomaru defendió su trabajo y ella casi no tuvo que meter las manos, él llevo las riendas del asunto en todo momento y desde que lo vio en el restaurant ella se había sentido segura.

Sesshomaru era un hombre enigmático y emanaba un aura de superioridad que lo hacía mucho más tentador, ella se había preguntado tantas veces lo que había debajo de ese lino tan fino, ahora podría aventurarse a decir que había un buen hombre, con tan solo unos momentos se dio cuenta que él era muy astuto y sabía lo que hacía, pero también se preocupaba por los demás.

Lo que ella en su inocencia no sabía es que quizá, inconscientemente Sesshomaru solo se preocupaba por ella, pues por alguna extraña razón que aún no alcanzaba a comprender no quería que esa mujer perdiera la luz que emanaba, no deseaba que sus ojos fueran veteados por tristeza, por eso, para hacerla sonreír le había ofrecido un regalo, a ojos de cualquiera sería un premio al esfuerzo pero para quien conociera bien al director sabría que él no acostumbraba hacer ese tipo de reconocimientos, que él estaba intentando hacer algo por ella aunque aún no pudiera admitirlo.

Él esperó hasta que ella subiera en su auto y se hubiera ido, entonces ingresó a su propia unidad y se perfiló a la empresa, aún quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer, para sumarle algo más a sus quehaceres se había ofrecido cordialmente a supervisarla ¿desde hace cuánto él hacia eso?, desde que era director dejaba ese trabajo a sus subordinados y ahora se ofrecía él solo como voluntario ¿qué tenía el café de ese lugar?, en definitiva lo pensaría dos veces antes de tomar un café de nuevo en ese lugar.

Y es que él, un hombre frío y calculador, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sido impulsivo, lo bueno, según él, es que nadie lo había visto para contarlo.

_

* * *

_

_Y hasta aquí, je,je,je, pues vamos paso a pasito, Sesshomaru empieza a mostrar comportamientos poco usuales para su fría personalidad y Kagome disfruta mucho de la presencia de él, pero no sabe como llamarlo, ténganle paciencia._

_Me tardé un poco más en este capitulo pero creo que muestra un buen comienzo para esta relación que amenaza con cambiar más de una vida en el proceso._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos no dejo de escribir y espero les guste esta nueva entrega, yo creo que vamos progresando, ja,ja,ja más pronto de lo que esperan uno de ellos iniciará su propio descubrimiento y mientras eso ocurre, alguien notará alegría en esa persona especial que le causará extrañeza pero no le tomará importancia y esa será su perdición._

_Bueno, los dejo por el momento, por favor dejen un comentario. No olviden que las respuestas a los anteriores están en mi profile o sino en tu bandeja de entrada._

_Besos a todos._


	7. Chapter 7

_**INFIELES**_

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Siete**__: Porque un poco no es nada…_

Él se encontraba sentado en la mesa del fondo de algún restaurante de la ciudad en dónde vivía, su silueta se encontraba perdida en pensamientos, su mirada obscura deambulaba entre las muchas mesas pero sin mirar a nada en particular, su mano reposaba sobre su mejilla dándole un aire distraído y despreocupado, para quien estuviera cerca se podría notar que esos ojos tan decisivos en esta ocasión se mostraban empañados por algo que no se podría definir con una sola palabra.

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios, últimamente se había perdido mucho pensando en cosas que para él carecían de sentido, sin embargo, su trabajo había resultado algo abrumador, tanto que decidió salir a comer solo, quería despejar su mente, él, Inuyasha, se encontraba pensando en tantas cosas, su vida parecía ser perfecta o cualquiera que la viera pensaría que así era, tenía una carrera muy prometedora, su jefe no paraba de decirle que si seguía así, pronto se convertiría en un miembro indispensable para la firma, no había perdido ningún caso y había tenido la oportunidad de colaborar con Jakotsu el mejor de los abogados que había en el bufete y sin lugar a dudas había aprendido mucho, aunque no le gustaba recordar los eventos embarazosos que le hacía pasar.

También tenía una hermosa esposa, inteligente y dulce que le daba todo cuanto podía desear, pero, aún sintiendo que sus manos estaban llenas de triunfos y de momentos gratos, Inuyasha no se sentía completo, creía firmemente que le hacía falta algo y cuando recordaba noches que compartía con otras mujeres, él por momentos sentía que 'eso' era lo que llenaba ese hueco que lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

Sin meditarlo un segundo, sacó su teléfono móvil de su chaqueta, el plato que contenía un filete estaba ya frío frente a él, pero no le tomó importancia, ya no deseaba comer más, su apetito había desaparecido casi por arte de magia, con su atención dirigida plenamente a la pantalla de su teléfono celular pasó uno a uno los contactos guardados en la memoria del mismo hasta que encontró aquél que deseaba marcar y al encontrarlo inició la llamada.

Colocó el auricular en su oído y escuchó suavemente los tonos que este le dirigía, una voz femenina le respondió al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Me recuerdas? – sonrío Inuyasha, al otro lado se percibió el silencio

-Parece que por fin encuentras tiempo para llamarme – pareció reclamar la voz

-A decir verdad no sabía si sería prudente llamarte a los cinco minutos de habernos despedido – La risa que obtuvo como respuesta de su interlocutor le indicó que su comentario había sido muy bien recibido

-Pero tardaste mucho – replico la otra voz

-Lo lamento, pero quisiera remediarlo invitándote a cenar el día de hoy

-Hoy, sí que te tomas muchas libertades ¿qué te hace pensar que no tengo ningún plan hoy?

-Sólo estoy tentando a mi suerte

-Pues parece que la suerte está de tu lado, ¿en dónde te veo?

Inuyasha sonrió nuevamente, le dio los datos y acordaron la hora del encuentro, cuando terminó la llamada se sentía mucho menos nostálgico y con más ánimo, se levantó y salió del lugar con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón, caminaba planeando todo lo que haría en esa cita, mientras lo hacía sonreía para sus adentros, comenzaba a divertirse nuevamente.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

En algún otro punto de la ciudad una joven que respondía al nombre de Kagome estuvo a punto de correr, aunque sabía que eso iba en contra de las normas de la empresa en donde laboraba, pero de verdad estaba a punto de volverse loca, el hacerse cargo de un proyecto era la cosa más ridículamente estresante que había hecho en toda su vida, eso sin contar que el director no dejaba de presionarla para que todo quedara perfecto y ahí estaba ella, reuniéndose con los distintos equipos, saltando de departamento en departamento para asegurarse que todo fuera realizado casi con precisión asombrosa.

Ella no había parado en toda una semana, desde que Kouga se enteró sólo le deseó suerte y aunque si le ayudaba, la mayoría del trabajo corría por su parte, Kagome no sabía si sentirse contenta o ponerse a llorar, a veces sentía que esto la sobrepasaba pero se había pasado la noche anterior convenciéndose que eso era lo que ella quería y que oportunidades como esa no se presentaban todos los días, así que con renovados ánimos había comenzado.

Suspiró por enésima vez en esta ocasión al mirar el diseño que tenía en sus manos, si, era casi como ella lo había pedido, el problema era el 'casi', miró al hombre que esperaba sus comentarios y le hizo saber las correcciones que necesitaba, este asintió y salió del lugar con parsimonia que ella envidiaba, desde hace un par de días que no sabía lo que se sentía el hacer eso.

Suavemente se coló por uno de los pasillos y entonces lo vio, a lo lejos un hombre se erguía entre los cubículos con inusual elegancia, era seguido por algunos jefes de departamento que hablaban intentando llamar su atención, pero éste parecía más entretenido en su camino que en lo que decían, si Kagome no lo conociera casi diría lo mismo, pero sabía que detrás de ese rostro casi imperturbable él se encontraba asimilando la información que le daban, además de que, casi podría asegurarlo, había encontrado soluciones a la mayoría de los problemas que estaban comunicándole.

Kagome lo seguía con la mirada, como siempre, no podía apartar sus ojos de él y eso a veces la hacía estremecer ya que siempre que lo miraba una pequeña corriente eléctrica le atravesaba el cuerpo, estaba segura que eso no era normal pero no podía aún darle una explicación a su reacción.

Al iniciar el proyecto, él había insistido en la importancia del mismo y es que diseñar una nueva imagen no era lo que ella hubiera deseado como proyecto inicial, ella no realizaba todo el trabajo, no era diseñadora eso lo tenía muy claro, pero al ser guionista la campaña se centraba en la conexión que ella pudiera realizar entre lo que la empresa quería vender y lo que los clientes esperaban ver del producto y sí resulto ser un reto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

De repente un escalofrío la sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando enfocó su vista que momentos antes se encontraba perdida pudo ver unos ojos posados sobre ella, el director la estaba mirando fijamente y eso a ella le causó una nueva oleada de electricidad, pero no apartó la mirada.

Sesshomaru siguió con su mirada fija en ella por unos segundos más, cuando dirigió unas cuantas palabras a los hombres que lo acompañaban quienes asintieron y se dirigieron a otro lugar inmediatamente. Él posó esos orbes dorados sobre ella con tranquilidad, paso a paso acortó la distancia entre ambos y sólo hasta que los separaban pocos metros Kagome fue capaz de salir de su ensoñación y casi saltar del susto que le causó el tenerlo tan cerca.

-Buenos días director - saludó intentando mantenerse tranquila

-Buenos días Kagome ¿cómo va el proyecto?

-¡Ah!, dentro de dos días organizaremos una presentación con usted y el cliente para que le dé el visto bueno al trabajo desarrollado, yo creo que dejaremos una muy buena impresión.

-Te espero en mi oficina a las cuatro el día de hoy, lleva los avances que tengas, los revisaré sin falta.

-Si, ahí estaré

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente, cabeceó a manera de despedida a continuación giró sobre sí mismo y se perdió en el laberinto de pasillos que se extendían en frente, cuando su presencia se desvaneció se sintió abrumada, la presencia de ese hombre podía llegar a ser un fuerte intoxicarte y cuando se iba dejaba su esencia impregnada casi en todo lugar deseando encontrarlo nuevamente, Kagome meneó la cabeza con fuerza, debería de enfocarse en su trabajo en lugar de estar pensando en el director y sus sueños de niña adolescente, ella sólo estaba presionada por eso sentía eso, era la mejor respuesta a todo.

Se giró para salir al paso más veloz que esos zapatos altos le permitían, aumentando mentalmente a su ya de por si apretada agenda un tiempo necesario para la preparación de la presentación para el director, sería algo informal, como lo venía haciendo casi cada tercer día, pero aún así, tendría que llevar al diseñador que colaboraba con ella y un par de personas más que le ayudaran a exponer el trabajo.

Cuando las puertas de la salita se cerró tras de ella, su mente ya tenía un plan para la presentación, se dejó caer sobre la silla y comenzó a teclear casi frenéticamente en la computadora portátil que estaba sobre la mesa, había adoptado esa pequeña sala para sí misma mientras dirigía el proyecto, ya que era más sencillo tener un lugar fijo en donde se pudieran apreciar los bocetos adheridos a las paredes, las imágenes del producto y muchas otra cosas que necesitaba para su labor.

Después de unas horas que dedicó a trabajar incansablemente, sus manos se relajaron por segundos y se atrevió a girar su cabeza de un lado a otro, pasó sus manos distraída por su cabello ligeramente ondulado que caía libre sobre sus hombros y espalda, cerró los ojos y se dio por primera vez en ese día la oportunidad de abandonarse completamente en un pequeño instante de descanso, se lo merecía, eso se decía ella y con ello terminó por dejarse colgar completamente en la silla.

Tan ida como estaba una imagen vino a su mente, una mirada obscura y unos cabellos igualmente obscuros adornaban el rostro que se fijó en su mente, sacó su móvil y miró que la pantalla marcaba casi las cuatro de la tarde, no creía que fuera a tardar mucho, pero conociendo al director todo era una posibilidad, así que decidió no tentar a su destino y mandó un mensaje a su marido diciéndole que llegaría con media hora de retraso, eso tenía que ser suficiente porque no pensaba quedarse en el trabajo por mucho más.

Tomó varias carpetas que se encontraban sobre la mesa en donde se encontraba, guardó la presentación en una memoria portátil, pero antes de salir de esa pequeña oficina improvisada se recogió el cabello en lo alto de la nuca con una pinza, eso le ayudaría a concentrarse y no pelearse con el mismo mientras estuvieran discutiendo los avances.

Se deslizó por la puerta revisando en el acto la hora del reloj colgado en la pared, si, llegaría justo a tiempo ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

En cuanto llegó al último piso del edificio las puertas del ascensor se abrieron cediéndole el paso, Kagome encaminó sus pasos a una sala que se encontraba del lado izquierdo, pero antes de continuar, giró sobre si misma recordando algo, se acercó con un poco más de sigilo al escritorio que se encontraba en el fondo, donde una joven se afanaba casi incansablemente.

-Rin – La llamó Kagome en un susurro, la castaña giró para observar a la persona que le había llamado y de inmediato una sonrisa asomó en sus labios

-Kagome, que bueno verte – Kagome sonrió y asintió

-¿Mucho trabajo verdad?

-Ni que lo menciones, parece que se nos vino una avalancha encima

-No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte la comida que nos enviaste antier, en realidad estuvimos tan ocupados que no pudimos salir a comprar nada – Rin sonrió con complicidad

-No es nada, sabes que lo hice con gusto

-Si, pero me apena que hasta apenas venga a preguntarte si te debo algo – La sonrisa en el inocente rostro de Rin se ensanchó aún más y comenzó a negar suavemente

-No es nada, de verdad, yo tengo mis contactos también y sonará una burla si te digo cuanto me costó, me lo pagarás si algún día me invitas un café – completó su frase guiñando un ojo con complicidad

-¿estás segura?

-Si, así que ahora apresúrate, sabes cuánto odia las impuntualidades

Este comentario cortó la respuesta de Kagome quien de inmediato se enderezó y se despidió tan pronto como pudo para dirigirse a la sala de conferencias en donde desde hace dos semanas se encontraba con el director y su equipo para discutir los pormenores del proyecto.

A unos cuantos pasos Rin la vio hacer malabares con las carpetas pero antes de que salieran de sus brazos las rescató y las afianzó en ella que con renovado entusiasmo se dirigió a la sala, Rin no apartó sus ojos en ningún momento, desde que ella llegó Rin se encontraba muy contenta, jamás y de verdad jamás su jefe se había preocupado por sus empleados como lo hacía ahora que ella había llegado.

Rin no podría decir a ciencia cierta la razón de este cambio de actitud en su jefe, pero sí sabía que cualquier persona que estuviera en contacto con Kagome se veía invadido por una oleada de alegría y entusiasmo que te invitaba a hacer algo, Rin dudaba que su jefe lo aceptara, pero él también se había visto afectado por la personalidad alegre y despreocupada que mostraba Kagome, tanto que había sido él mismo quien le había ordenado que pidiera comida y la llevara al lugar en donde el equipo de trabajo de Kagome estaba.

Rin no preguntó las razones de su jefe ni cómo éste sabía que ellos no habían comido, simplemente se concretó a seguir las instrucciones recibidas y cuando llevó personalmente la comida y vio la mirada de todos puestas en los paquetes que desprendían un olor comestible, supo que su jefe no se había equivocado.

Les dejó las bandejas con la comida deseándoles que terminaran pronto sus quehaceres y así como Sesshomaru le había pedido, no dijo que fue él quien le ordenó hacer eso, ni tampoco que él lo había pagado.

Kagome entró a la sala de conferencias dejando las carpetas en el lugar más cercano y comenzó a arreglar el lugar para la presentación, se encontraba sacando un par de hojas cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y entonces como una ensoñación la figura de sus sueños de adolescente y pesadillas de mujer se hizo presente.

La mirada dorada se posó sobre ella, a lo que sólo supo responder dándose un golpe mental y se irguió en totalidad obligándose a comportarse como una profesionista que era.

-En un minuto comenzaremos, mis compañeros no tardarán en llegar, pero antes quisiera mostrarle el cambio de colores que hicimos al diseño

Dicho esto, le mostró el mismo, mientras hablaba del por qué eligieron ese cambio y lo que deseaban lograr, debía ganar tiempo, como Rin había dicho Sesshomaru odiaba a los impuntuales y nadie quería ser odiado por ese hombre.

Sesshomaru sostenía el diseño mientras analizaba los contrastes y asentía a los comentarios que hacía Kagome, quizá no lo aceptaría jamás en voz alta, pero estaba claramente sorprendido, aunque no lo denotara.

Cuando le cedió este proyecto a Kagome se regañó mentalmente por ser tan magnánimo, cuando fue la primera junta casi se pega un tiro por el desastre que presentaron y como era de esperarse les dio una retroalimentación exigente y les ordenó prácticamente iniciar de cero. Kagome se había ido ese día indudablemente desanimada, lo vio en su caminar, lo gritaban sus ojos, pero no hizo nada ¿qué podía hacer?, trabajo era trabajo y debía aprender de alguna forma.

Pero después de ese día ella había dado un giro completamente en su desempeño y le había mostrado su faceta más férrea, Kagome no había parado desde ese día, había cambiado muchas cosas, se había afanado hasta en el último detalle que ahora en sus manos se encontraba parte del resultado de su esfuerzo.

Si pudiera darse esa libertad, seguramente él sonreiría, pero no lo hizo, simplemente asintió cuando Kagome terminó su pequeño discurso, que pudo darse cuenta, sirvió para distraerlo un poco ya que sus compañeros llegaban casi atropelladamente en ese momento, su mirada se posó en ella y la sorprendió con la guardia baja ya que esta se sonrojó violentamente, él como respuesta sólo le susurró.

-Bien jugado Kagome

Ella lo escuchó claramente pero no dijo nada, sus compañeros de equipo tomaron posiciones y comenzaron a desplegar ante el director el resultado de sus esfuerzos, explicando en el proceso los puntos más destacables. Sí, eran un equipo nuevo, no habían trabajado jamás juntos pero el resultado era casi excelente, Sesshomaru lo sabía, habían excedido sus expectativas y eso no era sencillo. Sus ojos analíticos viajaban de una a otra persona con tranquilidad, para él era muy notoria la confianza que Kagome había generado en ese equipo, se notaba que se apoyaban y que respetaban mucho sus opiniones.

Cuando terminaron de hablar todas las miradas se concentraron en un punto en particular, este punto tenía el cabello plateado y una mirada dorada muy penetrante. Sesshomaru se incorporó en silenció.

-Les tengo que decir que no creí que pudieran mejorar, pero lo hicieron – un suspiro colectivo fue casi audible – pero aún así necesito que terminen los detalles que ustedes mismos conocen, el cliente no quedará satisfecho con algo menos que la excelencia y ustedes están por alcanzarlo – Se giró y miró fijamente a Kagome que estaba a su lado – Necesito verte en mi oficina en cinco minutos

Ella sólo atinó a asentir repetitivamente, Sesshomaru apartó su mirada y les dirigió a todos un gesto que dio por terminada la sesión de ese día y se desplazó a la salida, cuando la puerta se cerró tras sus espaldas una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios al escuchar el grito de alegría y excitación proveniente del grupo que estaba en la sala que acababa de abandonar.

Reanudó su paso, mientras dentro de la pequeña sala había abrazos y sonrisas, su trabajo fue reconocido, porque eso fue un halago ¿cierto?, si bien el jefe les había dejado claro que tenían que mejorar varios puntos pero también les dijo que iban bien y eso para ellos era como recibir el aguinaldo.

Cuando terminaron de felicitarse entre ellos y darse ánimos Kagome salió de la sala con la alegría reflejada en su rostro, se acercó de nuevo a Rin y le pidió permiso para interrumpir a su jefe a lo que ésta asintió sonriéndole.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Kagome observó que Sesshomaru se había puesto de pie para recibirla como siempre hacía, ella se acercó con renovada confianza y antes de que él comenzara a hablar ella lo cortó.

-Gracias Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru la miró en silencio pero no le dijo nada, Kagome le sonrió, sabía que no podría recibir una sonrisa de vuelta pero aún así, no podía evitar dejar de sonreír. Mientras en las pupilas de Sesshomaru la imagen de Kagome sonriendo de esa manera, que parecía destilar el elixir mismo de la felicidad por los poros de su piel se quedaría tatuado a fuego en su mente por siempre.

Y en un impulso, de esos que lo atacaban últimamente, rodeó su escritorio con rapidez, se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia si para fundirla en un abrazo que la dejó muda de asombro y a él sumergido en un marco de confusión por sus propios actos.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Inuyasha se encontraba recogiendo todos los documentos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, mientras lo hacía intentaba recordar si tenía algún pendiente o urgencia a la cuál prestarle atención, al no encontrar ninguna cerró con llave los cajones y tomó su saco que se encontraba colgado en el respaldo de la silla en la que antes estaba acomodado.

Revisó el reloj y con tranquilidad se dirigió a la salida de su oficina, como esperaba no se topó con nadie, ni siquiera con su amigo Miroku, no es que quisiera presumirle sus planes, pero le parecía extraño que no hubiera aparecido en toda la tarde para molestarlo o hacerle alguna consulta. Restándole importancia al asunto se dirigió al lugar en dónde había estacionado su auto.

Una vez en él se perfiló a una florería, escogió un ramo de rosas rojas combinadas con girasoles que le daban más vida al adorno, viró la dirección y se encaminó a las afueras de la ciudad a unos kilómetros de ahí se encontraba el restaurant que había elegido, ya había ido ahí varias veces, le gustaba porque era un lugar que tenía un ambiente que te permitía cierta intimidad ayudado por las velas blancas que eran las encargadas de brindarle la luz al lugar, la comida que ahí servían era italiana y era de la mejor.

Entregó las llaves del auto al personal que se acercó a recibirlo y entró con tranquilidad al lugar, aún era temprano y no esperaba verla, así que cuando no la encontró en la mesa previamente reservada no se sorprendió, acomodó el arreglo de manera que fuera muy perceptible cuando ella llegara y fuera casi lo primero que viera, se acomodó al otro extremo de la mesa y se dispuso a esperar.

Hacía ya tiempo que no se tomaba tantas molestias con una mujer, debía admitir que últimamente eran ellas las que venían a él, no él a ellas. Pero el cambiar un poco la tendencia no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, hasta se le antojaba romántico.

Curiosamente, no había podido apartar de si la imagen de la mujer a la que esperaba, sabía que no llevaba tratándola mucho, pero le hacía sentir de una forma que no pudo evitar contactarla tan pronto y se le presentó la oportunidad.

El trabajo de Kagome lo había tenido al pendiente de ella por cerca de un mes, le había estado preguntando cualquier avance, sus impresiones. Supo entonces que su Kagome estaba tratando de ganarse un lugar y bajo el escrutinio de Inuyasha, su trabajo había sido completamente una buena elección. Ella no lo había desatendido en lo más mínimo, seguía proporcionándole ricos desayunos, si bien ahora ella se dedicaba a platicar más que antes ya que estaba llena de anécdotas que compartirle. Fuera de eso, él no notaba ningún cambio que debiera preocuparle. Así que una vez resuelto ese pequeño detalle, se sentía lo suficientemente relajado como para volver a retomar sus hábitos.

Ya le había marcado a Kagome avisándole que no llegaría temprano a casa, le dio la impresión que ella había estado a punto de decirle algo, pero al final le dijo que lo esperaría como siempre y eso era lo que lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, él la tendría a ella por siempre.

Consultó distraídamente el reloj de pulsera y notó que al parecer su cita se estaba retrasando, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando intentó recordar cuándo fue la última vez que le habían dejado plantado y a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo para recordar, constató que jamás le habían hecho eso, razón de sobra para que esta no fuera la primera.

Se concentró en otra cosa, no podía creer que se sintiera como un chico con su primera cita, con los nervios casi a flor de piel, intentando dar una buena impresión. Él no era un primerizo, había tenido ya varias conquistas en su haber y por eso le disgustaba sentirse casi inseguro. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, no era ni por asomo la primera mujer a la que invitaría a cenar.

Un mesero se acercó y resignadamente pidió algo de beber, tenía que matar tiempo, eligió un vino tinto. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos nuevamente y en esta ocasión recordó que su Kagome le había platicado de un proyecto que estaba llevando, de cómo su jefe la presionaba. A él le pareció al principio un poco extraño que el director de la firma quisiera monitorearla personalmente, pero después comprendió que como era nueva, quizá debía asegurarse que hiciera un buen trabajo.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando una voz pronunció su nombre, se giró suavemente para encontrar de pie a una linda mujer cuyo cabello obscuro caía lacio por sus hombros y espalda. Se incorporó en el acto y le ofreció el ramo de flores, la sonrisa que recibió a cambio le hizo olvidar el tiempo que estuvo esperando y en un noble gesto le besó la mano a modo de saludo, si, Inuyasha sabía conquistar.

La velada transcurrió llena de anécdotas divertidas, la resplandeciente sonrisa de ella, el movimiento de sus pestañas al desplazar su mirada, los labios carnosos que se movían con tranquilidad al exhalar las palabras. Las manos que gesticulaban emociones y acompañaban perfectamente a ese ser entero. No pudo menos que felicitarse, sin lugar a dudas, tenía muy buenos gustos y la mujer que tenía enfrente no era más que el claro ejemplo de ello.

-¿me darás la oportunidad de conocerte más Inuyasha?

-¿Conocerme más?, yo creí que eso hacíamos – sentenció con una media sonrisa en sus labios

-Me refería a que no sé casi nada de ti

-Te refieres a lo que hago

-No, eso me lo dijiste en el café, yo quiero saber de tu familia

-Ah, mi familia, no hay mucho que decir…

¿Por dónde podría comenzar?, Inuyasha decidió decir la verdad, omitiendo claro su más grande secreto, es más sencillo arreglar la verdad que crear una mentira.

Inuyasha la platicó que era hijo único, su madre se llamaba Izayoi, era ¿cómo describirla?, por mucho la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida. Siempre que recordaba a su madre un calor se instalaba en su pecho, entre nostalgia y cariño. Ella era de cuerpo menudo, daba una apariencia de fragilidad que contrastaba mucho con su fuerza de voluntad. Su madre no era una persona que cediera fácilmente, ella era una mujer llena de convicciones y siempre tenía una palabra o una caricia para él

Desde que era niño aprendió a valerse por si mismo, su madre le dijo que su vida no sería sencilla que todo aquello que quisiera debía ganárselo y aprender a luchar. Por eso, desde un inicio se esforzó por cumplir con lo que su madre le decía, ella siempre lo procuraba pero no por ello lo consintió, le hizo crecer de muchas formas, le hizo aprender, le hizo mejorar incansablemente, pues ella siempre le dijo que su vida era una bendición y debía hacer lo mejor de ella.

Su padre, por una extraña razón que él no comprendía, su padre lo miraba siempre duramente, como si él siempre estuviera midiéndolo, probándolo para saber hasta dónde era capaz de soportar. Su padre era, según muchos, parecido a él, un hombre de aspecto recio, con los ojos obscuros casi como lo suyos. Su padre era frio, su nombre Takemaru Setsuna, su madre y él se casaron un poco después de que él fue concebido, honestamente no había indagado la razón y prefería dejarla de lado.

Cada vez que él hacia alguna pregunta acerca del pasado de sus padres, su padre lo miraba con frialdad y entonces debía cambiar de tema. Su madre le había mencionado en alguna ocasión que ella conoció a Setsuna desde que ella era una niña y le había querido desde entonces como lo seguía haciendo ahora.

Inuyasha jamás cuestionaría a su madre, pero parecía ver en la mirada de ella un sueño no cumplido, que se esforzaba por adivinar, pero a pesar de su dedicación no podría decir que lo hubiera cumplido. Inuyasha sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su madre si ella se lo pidiera, pero lo único que ella le había pedido era que fuera feliz. Y eso era lo que intentaba hacer, encontrar su felicidad.

Sin embargo su padre, esa persona fría que sólo en contadas ocasiones miraba con ternura a su madre y se refugiaba tras una máscara de indiferencia que a veces él podría bautizar de odio, ese hombre le dijo que debía de vivir dignamente, esa era su única misión.

Cuando fue haciéndose adolescente, se vio en la necesidad de apartarse un poco de Izayoi, pero eso no menguó en lo más mínimo su amor y respeto por ella. En la escuela hizo varios amigos y conoció los distintos caminos que se abren ante ti.

Su mejor amigo, Miroku apareció en la universidad, decidió aprender leyes porque le agradaba sentirse ganador, le gustaba interpretar el papel de la persona que expusiera razones para condenar a una persona o bien para salvarla. Obviamente cuando comenzó la carrera esa perspectiva sufrió un cambio. Pero siguió gustándole su carrera.

Kagome, bueno, ella llegó en un accidental choque entre ambos, aún recordaba con nitidez como sus libros se dispersaron tras su caída y la cara que tenía ella cuando eso sucedió. Pero omitió cualquier referencia en la conversación que sostenía con la mujer que tenia enfrente.

Su vida, no podría decir que fuera sencilla, había sido todo un logro haber sido aceptado en la universidad, los exámenes fueron casi una tortura, pero entonces supo que la determinación era su mejor arma, una vez dominada, pudo desarrollar otras habilidades que le valieron convertirse en uno de los mejores de su clase. Por que él siempre destacaba, era una forma de llenar un vacío que ni él mismo sabía que tenía nombre y cabida en él.

Cuando se graduó su padre solo asintió con aceptación y su madre lloró por él, Inuyasha jamás había recibido una felicitación del hombre al que llamaba padre. Se preguntaba si alguna cosa que él hiciera realmente lo mereciera.

Después ingresó a un pequeño despacho en dónde comenzó a ejercer, no duró mucho tiempo ahí, antes de que se le presentara casi por arte de magia la oportunidad de laborar el en bufete en el que aún estaba. Esa había sido su mayor reto, ingresar a esa firma, lo había logrado y su madre le sonrió y su padre lo miró fríamente para sólo decirle que se ganara ese lugar con su esfuerzo.

No supo como interpretarlo, de hecho interpretar a su padre era el reto más grande que jamás tendría y quizá la única cosa que no podría hacer.

La mujer frente a él sonrió con ternura, el hecho de que Inuyasha le dijera que no tenía una buena relación con su padre le llegó muy hondo, ella tampoco tenía buenas relaciones con su familia. Ella tuvo que luchar para sacar a su familia adelante, su padre los abandonó cuando aún eran niños y su madre había trabajado incansablemente. Tan pronto ella pudo hacer algo, participó para llevar el pan a su casa, lo demás es historia. Pero por eso una mujer como ella detestaba las cosas fáciles, odiaba a las personas que no supieran ganarse la vida.

Inuyasha le había mostrado que su vida no era un cuento de hadas tampoco y eso a ella le agradó, le hubiera desagradado mucho que Inuyasha fuera un hombre nacido de familia acomodada, porque en verdad le gustaba.

El aroma de las velas acompañaba tranquilamente el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos, sin incomodarlos en lo absoluto, más bien alentándolos a asimilar la tristeza y dolor del otro.

Inuyasha tomó la mano de la mujer y la apretó con suavidad haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran el uno con el otro en un místico acuerdo tan ancestral como el aire mismo.

Unos murmullos los sacaron de ese contacto, ella retiró la mano y ambos voltearon casi inconscientemente, sus miradas se encontraron por un escaso segundo, un hombre entraba en ese momento por la puerta principal completamente solo, este hombre poseía un porte altivo casi aristocrático, una presencia intimidante, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él era ese peculiar tono de ojos, dorados como oro liquido.

Inuyasha apartó la mirada, algo le incomodó, no sabría decir que fue, pero ese hombre le provocaba ganas de golpearlo, cuando ni siquiera lo había visto antes en su vida. Quizá seguía estando nervioso y él no lo había notado.

Se concentró de nuevo en su acompañante quien le miró inquisitiva.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No, en mi vida lo había visto – no decía más que la verdad

-Parece ser alguien importante ¿no crees?

-Quizá, pero no me importa, ahora mismo mi interés está en ti.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Kagome cerró con tranquilidad tras de si la puerta de su casa, se descalzó al instante y comenzó a vagar sin rumbo por las habitaciones de su casa, algo la tenía muy inquieta, demasiado para ser verdad, tanto que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había entrado a la misma habitación sin hacer nada más que perder su mirada en los ventanales.

Por fin, pudo reunir la suficiente concentración para entrar al cuarto de baño y humedecer su rostro en agua fría. No sabía que otra cosa podría hacer, pero estaba completamente fuera de si y todo por un simple abrazo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió toda al recordar el reciente evento

Sesshomaru la había abrazado casi con fuerza, estaba tan cerca de él como jamás creyó que podría estar, sus manos estaban rígidas a sus costados, no sabía como reaccionar su mente batallaba la decisión de corresponderle, de mantener las piernas firmes y no desmayar ahí mismo o perderse en la sensación misma que le provocaba tenerlo así de cerca.

Su perfume tan brutalmente varonil le invadió los sentidos, su calor corporal le hizo por instantes perder la cabeza y no fue consiente de si misma hasta que él la alejó con firmeza de él mismo. Ella no supo cuando había permanecido él abrazado a ella, pero le pareció cuestión de segundos y eso fue precisamente lo que duró.

La mirada de ese hombre se mostraba enigmática como muchas otras ocasiones, ella no supo como responder así que escondió su mirada tras su flequillo, no quería, más bien no podía mirarlo de frente, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

-Te felicito por tu excelente trabajo Kagome

Su voz, parecía venir de un lugar muy lejano, pero ella tuvo que esforzarse por volver a la realidad.

-Es trabajo de todo el equipo, ellos se han esforzado tanto

Sesshomaru asintió, pero notó que ella aún no lo miraba, se giró sobre si mismo para poner más distancia entre ellos, se alejó para quedar de nuevo detrás de su escritorio

Kagome a ciencia cierta no recordaba que es lo que pasó después de que él la abrazó, se había sentido tan perdida, creyó que rescató algunas frases como, esfuerzo, más exigencia, junta, directiva y cosas así.

Levantó su rostro y la mirada que le regresó su propio reflejo fue como una cachetada de guante blanco sobre su rostro. Tenía casi chispas en los ojos y eso era algo que ella no podría tolerar ¿cómo era posible que hubiera un alguien que le provocara eso?

Se irguió en toda su altura y mando muy lejos el recuerdo de ese evento, ella solo se sentía confundida porque no era habitual que ese hombre mostrara si quiera un agradecimiento, mucho menos una felicitación. El director había felicitado a su equipo y ella estaba contenta por eso y quizá el cuerpo le estuviera pasando la factura de agotamiento, por eso se sentía así, no por otra cosa.

Se cambió la ropa por alguna más cómoda y no pudo por mucho intento que hizo, no notar el aroma de su colonia en su ropa, como si ese olor se afanara en adherirse a ella.

Negó rotundamente y se encaminó a la cocina, repentinamente tenía hambre e Inuyasha llegaría tarde, así que se haría algo rápido para entretener a su estómago.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Sesshomaru odiaba que la gente estuviera cerca de él, no soportaba la cercanía de nadie, ni de su madre, por ello no supo por qué extraña razón había estrechado a esa mujer entre sus brazos. Supo que ella se había sentido incómoda con el contacto y rompió el abrazo tan pronto como su orgullo se lo permitió, pero eso no evitaba que se llenara la cabeza con preguntas.

Cuando ella abandonó la oficina minutos después, se dejó caer en su silla, se giró como siempre hacía y admiró el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Jamás creyó que alguien se ganaría su reconocimiento tan pronto y ella lo hacía ver como si fuera lo más sencillo y cotidiano del mundo.

No podía negarlo, ella tenía algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, al inicio había pensado que era su necesidad por ver a alguien como ella caer en las garras del cruel mundo como muchos decían, pero después de el tiempo transcurrido debía admitir que había algo más en ella y por más que quisiera negárselo, sabía que debía obtener la respuesta a la pregunta que le rondaba ¿qué tenía ella?

Se encontró incapaz de concentrarse en su trabajo, su mente se empeñaba en recordarle el aroma a flores que emanaba de su cabello y la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos. Optó por dar terminada la jornada de ese día, supo que si se iba a su apartamento su mente seguiría jugando bromas pesadas, así que para distraerse iría a cenar a un restaurant a las afueras de la ciudad, repentinamente le pareció una mejor idea que ir a encerrarse a su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta de su escritorio tras de si, Rin ya se había ido así que el piso se encontraba vacio, no apresuró el paso y pronto abandonó el edificio con la firme idea de probar unos deliciosos espaguetis.

* * *

_Hola a todos y así concluye un capitulo más, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, creo que ya ven por donde van las cosas, je,je,je pobre Inuyasha su papi no lo quiere, pero véanlo de esta forma, al ser hijo único pues tenía que dar más de si, además quizá Setsuna tampoco tuvo una vida que digamos sencilla. _

_Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, las cosas comienzan a ponerse más interesantes entre nuestra querida pareja, Sesshomaru quiere saber qué es eso que le provoca Kagome y yo le digo, ¡te vas a quemar!, no creo que me haga caso pero en fin._

_Aunque esta va a ser una buena competencia ¿quién se quemará primero Inuyasha o Sesshomaru?, déjenme sus comentarios, no sean malos. Además de qué me animan a actualizar antes. XD_

_Les deseo la felicidad._

_Besos a todos. _

_P.D. Respuestas a los comentarios en mi perfil o en tu bandeja de entrada. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**INFIELES**_

_**Por: Azalyn**_

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Ocho**__: Siento ¿Qué siento?_

Mientras disfrutaba de una crepa rellena de mermelada de fresa y se perdía entre la textura y sabor de su merienda, no pudo evitar que el cansancio del día le diera de frente. Ya había terminado su platillo e Inuyasha no daba muestras de vida, había intentado llamarle al móvil, pero estaba apagado, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, pero ahora más que nunca ella necesitaba aferrarse a él.

¿Puede una mujer engañarse?, sí, ¿Querría Kagome engañarse?... Sí, porque aún después de estar en casa, de intentar frenar sus pensamientos y ordenarlos, no había podido. Pensaba una y otra vez en esa persona, en aquél que poseía en estos momentos sus pensamientos y deseos. Y Kagome juraba que el tiempo le hacía una mala jugada y que Inuyasha conspiraba para dejarla sola a ella y sus absurdos pensamientos.

Terminó de lavar los platos de su merienda y subió pesadamente las escaleras, no pudo dar más que unos cuantos pasos cuando se abrazó a si misma, con añoranza y casi desesperación, se acarició los costados esperando que la sensación abandonara su cuerpo, pero al contrario se acentuó más provocando que Kagome se recargara de costado en la pared y se deslizara lentamente hasta quedara en cuclillas.

Suspiró con pesadez, Kagome no era cobarde, pero a veces esta era la salida en la cual nadie salía dañado, pero el evento de hoy había fracturado su determinación, aquella que ella juraba tenía más grande que ninguna otra, aquella que la sacaba adelante aún en los momentos más difíciles,

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, ¿quieres engañarte Kagome?, se preguntó a si misma y en el silencio de la noche no pudo más que escuchar su respiración y nada más, el silencio se agudizó hasta casi hacerse insoportable y para ayudarse un poco repitió: "Amo a Inuyasha".

Pero ¿por qué esto ya no bastaba?, por qué si antes el tan solo evocar sus ojos negros, su cabello desordenado, su piel morena o su sonrisa bastaba para que ella recuperara sus fuerzas y se sintiera capaz de cambiar hasta el mismo mundo, ¿por qué ahora cuando intentaba rememorar su rostro se encontraba pensando en otro?.

¿Por qué Sesshomaru tuvo que abrazarla?, ¿por qué tuvo que felicitarla?, ¿por qué lo tuvo que conocer?, quizá si él no fuera su jefe ella jamás estaría en medio e un dilema como ese. Kagome se regañó a si misma ¿cómo era posible que le estuviera dedicando tiempo a un problema que no tenía futuro?.

Cansada de la posición Kagome se giró sobre si misma y se sentó en uno de los escalones, llenó sus pulmones de aire intentando tranquilizarse y dar punto final a este asunto.

Había que ser sincera, sabía y no podría mentir al respecto, que el gran parecido que tenía Inuyasha con Sesshomaru era innegable, sólo cambiaba el color de ojos, de cabello y de piel, fuera de eso sus rasgos eran casi idénticos. Bueno, si lo ponía en palabras tan secas no parecían tan similares, pero entonces ¿por qué cuando veía a uno encontraba un pequeño recordatorio del otro?, bien, quizá estaba divagando.

Existía algo que le inquietaba más y era ese sentimiento tan arrebatador que le provocaba Sesshomaru, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, no podía dejar de pensarle, no podía apartar si quiera su nombre de su mente, adoraba que él la llamara por su nombre era como un bálsamo que curaba cualquier preocupación y cuando él la tocaba por accidente o sólo por cordialidad, ella salía disparada a un mundo de ilusiones pintadas de rosa intenso que hasta la avergonzaba admitirlo.

Kagome se encontraba frente a un gran problema, sentía que algo muy intenso surgía en su pecho, algo que de seguir así opacaría aquello que sentía por Inuyasha, eso que ella decía era amor y justamente por ser más grande la dejaba desarmada. Se sentía desvalida cuando lo tenía frente a ella, porque sacaba su parte más delicada, aquella que sabía podía amar sin inhibiciones, esa que inclusive ella hasta hace poco ignoraba su existencia.

¿Por qué tuvo que toparse con un hombre como ese?, ¿era legal?, es decir, era casi ridículamente imposible que ella, Kagome Higurashi, casada con el hombre de su vida estuviera temblando por el recuerdo de otro hombre que no era su marido y que sólo la había abrazado. Pero a pesar de todo, era cierto, ella no podía olvidarlo aunque quisiera y ahí estaba ella confundida en su propia casa anhelando que su corazón dejara de saltar de esa forma sobre su pecho para que pudiera unir coherentemente dos pensamientos.

Al inicio, pensó que eso que sentía era sólo porque estaba deslumbrada, ¿y cómo no?, un hombre como esos no te los encuentras en los supermercados o en la puerta de tu casa, era casi como haberse sacado la lotería, curiosamente ella nunca compró boleto para una rifa así y mucho menos lo deseó. Ella había sido feliz con lo que tenía, con su marido, con aquél que estaba a su lado en ese momento, ¡pero no!, tenía que aparecer y echarle por la borda todo sentimiento de plenitud que pudiese haber albergado.

Kagome se recargó con más fuerza de la necesaria en la pared, nuevamente reprendiéndose por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿correr a los brazos de Sesshomaru y decirle que la había vuelto loca?, ¿qué no pensaba en otro que no fuera él?, el eco de su risa retumbó por la casa, hasta a ella eso le causaba gracia por sonar tan inverosímil.

Eso estaba fuera de discusión, porque sin lugar a dudas, él la miraría y le daría la espalda con toda la frialdad que ella sabía él era capaz de poseer. No, él no la correspondería, aunado a que por supuesto tenía un marido, estaba casada y con Inuyasha.

Pues bien, sólo quedaba una solución al asunto y eso era…

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar la figura de un hombre atractivo, se veía tan contento, parecía que había tenido uno de los mejores días de su vida y su alegría no disminuyó ni un ápice cuando distinguió la figura de su esposa en las escaleras, él pensó que lo estaba esperando ¿por qué no lo haría?

Se acercó a ella y pasó por alto ese destello que se adivinaba en sus ojos, tan centrado estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no notó la rigidez que profesaba su cuerpo cuando él la estrechó contra su pecho, cuando su nariz recorrió su obscuro cabello para detenerse a la altura de la coronilla y depositar un beso.

-Kagome, linda, gracias por esperarme ya estoy en casa – Agregó él casi como un suspiro

Ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada, asintió lentamente y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se asió de él con fuerza, quería robar de ese hombre aquella fuerza que necesitaría para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, él la rodeó lentamente ajeno a sus pensamientos, pensaba que ella debía extrañarlo muchísimo, eso hizo que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, su Kagome, por siempre suya.

Se inclinó y tomó su mentón con su mano derecha, obligándola a levantar la cara, aún así ella no lo miraba fijamente, y la besó, la besó con todo el cariño que tenía para ella, la besó para tranquilizarla aún sin saber la tormenta que había detrás de ellos.

Kagome correspondió lentamente ese beso, le sabía a reconciliación, a perdón, de parte de ella no saldría palabra alguna, no quería herirlo, además ¿con qué lo lastimaría? , ¿con una ilusión?. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió falsa, pero lo abrazó con más fuerza y aumentó la intensidad del beso. Su decisión fue tomada segundos antes de que él apareciera, ahora sólo era cuestión de aferrarse a esa decisión.

Ella, Kagome Higurashi pelaría por su matrimonio y por Inuyasha.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Domingo, Sesshomaru se enderezó lentamente, odiaba, odiaba los domingos, como siempre se dispuso a hacer de ese día su tormento personal, con el paso de los años eso no había cambiado y no veía oportunidad para que eso sucediera.

Se vistió con una camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla que lo hacían ver informal, se calzó y salió de su casa con la cabeza llena de pensamientos asesinos a aquellos que hicieron que el domingo apareciera una vez por semana y por lo menos cuatro veces al mes ¿por qué el domingo no era como un veintinueve de febrero?, que sucediera cada cuatro años le parecía algo más soportable.

Rumiando sus sentimientos, se subió a su auto, su adorado deportivo, se ajusto el cinturón de seguridad y en ese momento todo su ser cambió, su semblante frío volvió a aparecer, su cuerpo se irguió en el asiento y arrancó su auto, Sesshomaru estaba convencido que su estilo de vida estaba basado en un solo punto, que nadie jamás supiera lo que sentía y pensaba, era la única forma de garantizar que saliera siempre ileso de cualquier situación.

Con este firme pensamiento llegó a la casa de sus padres, al entrar como siempre se encontró con un Toga Taisho enfundado en un traje sastre y la mirada puesta sobre él, ese sentimiento de ser traspasado por la mirada de su padre, dorada como la suya, le hizo sentirse como un niño nuevamente, cada vez que lo veía sentía lo mismo, pero no lo diría.

Se acercó lentamente y le saludó, su padre lo miró con detenimiento como muchas otras veces, al terminar su escrutinio le tendió la mano y la estrechó.

-Es un placer verte, hijo

-Padre, estoy aquí

Toga asintió lentamente, él no era tonto, sabía que su hijo odiaba esos días, si había alguien que se regocijara de conocer a su hijo, ese era él, además, claro está, de que pagaba una pequeña fortuna a un grupo de personas que le comunicaba hasta el mínimo movimiento que realizaba su hijo, no es que él desconfiara de él, pero él jamás estaría tranquilo si no supiera lo que hacía su hijo, cómo, cuándo y con quien. Debía estar seguro que cuando decidiera retirarse, su empresa quedara en buenas manos, las manos de su primogénito que tenía enfrente.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, toga se sentía complacido con su hijo, él era su más grande orgullo por eso, olvidaba todo, por él, por ese pequeño joven que tenía enfrente, jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero temió por su hijo cuando su mujer comenzó a comportarse de forma tan egoísta y por él, por nadie más, le dio otra oportunidad. La verdad era que no sabía la razón por la cual su hijo se había alejado también de su lado, ahora sólo le quedaba ser un paciente espectador de la vida de aquél a quien quería tanto como a él mismo.

Sesshomaru ajeno a los pensamientos de su progenitor imaginaba mil formas distintas de salir de ahí, la presencia de su padre desde hace mucho tiempo se le antojaba tan extraña como incómoda, sabía que su padre no estaría callado mucho tiempo, siempre estaba informado de lo qué él hacia, así que no le sorprendió cuando su padre tomó aliento para empezar a hablar.

-He escuchado que tu nueva guionista te ha metido en un par de problemas.

-Dígame padre ¿sus fuentes le especificaron las razones?

-No, mis fuentes sólo dicen que esta niña no tiene la experiencia que se necesita

-Acertó en eso padre, no la tiene, pero tiene otras cualidades que son mucho más ventajosas que la experiencia – remarcó de forma terminante

Su padre ante este comentario no pudo menos que levantar una ceja en señal inequívoca de sorpresa, su hijo había defendido a su empleada ¿estaría por acabarse el mundo?, si bien en las últimas semanas había notado un sutil cambio en su hijo, esta acción era la confirmación de todas sus sospechas.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de la reacción de su padre, pero no hizo nada por cambiar su actitud ni retractarse de lo dicho, si su padre quería saber, sí, estaba muy contento con su nueva empleada tanto o más de lo que jamás había estado con nadie.

-Esa niña ¿cómo dices que se llama? – Inquirió Toga con tranquilidad

-¿No te dijeron eso tus fuentes?, según recuerdo ellos le tienen al tanto de todo, padre

-Sesshomaru

-Sé que puedes averiguar ese pequeño detalle padre, eso es todo

Sin nada más que agregar, Sesshomaru se internó en la mansión, pensaba hacer tiempo mientras la comida era servida, naturalmente no iría a buscar a su madre pero sería un buen pretexto si alguien le preguntaba a dónde iba.

¿A quién le gustaba que alguien metiera sus manos en asuntos privados?, Sesshomaru era un hombre orgulloso y se preguntaba mil veces cómo era que permitía que su padre tuviera espías en su propia compañía, no se sorprendía responderse que era porque era su padre, a decir verdad él no quería tener problemas con su padre, era algo que no estaba en su lista de prioridades, así que quizá sólo generaba pretextos vanos para dejar que su padre hiciera lo que quisiera.

Para ser aún más ciertos, desde hace tiempo Toga Taisho se encontraba dándole vueltas al asunto del cambio de su hijo, quizá para muy pocos fuera un cambio notable, pero el hecho de que viniera de mejor humor era un hecho titánico, que Sesshomaru aceptara que él tenía informantes en su empresa y lo dijera en voz alta era algo impensable.

La semana pasada había traído rosas para su madre, Irasue casi se queda petrificada ante el gesto, porque desde hace muchos años Sesshomaru sólo había tenido detalles para ella en su cumpleaños o en fechas importantes que marcaran el protocolo.

Como pensaba Toga, eran detalles casi imperceptibles, justificables por cualquier excusa, pero su hijo estaba cambiando, no lo dejaría pasar, debía saber a qué se debía ese cambio. Toga no descansaría hasta tener toda la información que saciara su curiosidad, después de todo se trataba de su único hijo

A las ocho de la noche, Sesshomaru se encontraba de vuelta en su departamento, se dejó caer sobre un sillón que era su lugar favorito en esa estancia, era de piel negra y estaba colocado estratégicamente par que pudiera apreciar una panorámica desde la ventana cercana a él. Tocó con suavidad el puente de su nariz, últimamente se le hacía más soportable la estancia con sus padres, su madre seguía incrementando la lista de chicas a las que debía conocer y su padre por extraño que sonara no había hecho ningún otro comentario alusivo a su desempeño laboral o al de sus colaboradores.

Se decidió tomar el libro que se encontraba cerca en la mesa central y se dispuso a leer, prefería no pensar en los acontecimientos pasados, porque eso era algo que requería cuestionarse la existencia misma y no estaba de humor para hacer justo eso. Así lo dejó pasar y se relajó en lo que quedaba de su apreciable domingo.

Temprano el día lunes se había sumergido en un traje de lino y se dirigía a la empresa para comenzar las labores, últimamente, tenía que reconocerlo, se encontraba con mucho más ánimo para ir a trabajar que otros días, le gustaba la idea de que llegar el lunes, aunque seguía odiando los fines de semana, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Se coló en el ascensor y sus ojos se posaron en la estancia que se presentaba ante él, el último piso, el piso de dirección, dirigió sus pasos a su oficina, no pudo evitar girar su rostro a una de las puertas que resguardaban la sala principal a decir verdad, ese lugar ahora le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

Hace más de un mes, le había encargado a Kagome que formara parte de un proyecto, más bien que ella fuera la responsable del proyecto y al inicio así como ella, él se sentía muy inseguro de la decisión tomada.

Las primeras presentaciones resultaron su peor pesadilla, pero conforme pasaban los días, Kagome le había demostrado lo buena que era en ese trabajo, era una líder innata y la gente que la rodeaba terminaba apreciándola, pero lo que en realidad lo tenía orgulloso fue la presentación final con el cliente.

Había sido justo el miércoles de la semana pasada cuando dicha reunión se llevó a cabo, el equipo de Kagome en pleno, hizo acopio de todas sus habilidades y dejaron más que satisfecho al cliente quién no pensó ni un momento en cuestionar la campaña desarrollada.

Kagome había estado deslumbrante, las pocas preguntas las había respondido con suficiencia quedando en claro que habían pensado hasta el más mínimo detalle, en conclusión, la presentación fue todo un éxito y él no podía estar más orgulloso del trabajo desarrollado, habían demostrado que pertenecían a la empresa más competitiva por algo.

El único pero que ahora le encontraba al asunto, era que Higurashi ahora se encontraba con menos tiempo disponible, ya que por petición del cliente ella estaba sumergida en otros proyectos de productos de la misma empresa. Y cómo reza un dicho 'al cliente lo que pida', Sesshomaru no pudo más que aceptar que fuera ella la guionista de dichos proyectos aunque no fungiera más como líder.

A decir verdad, los días que ella había estado ausente se le antojaban de cierta forma insípidos, su presencia alegraba cualquier lugar, como si se tratara de una lámpara que es encendida en un momento de oscuridad, Kagome tenía una luz que irradiaba desde el fondo de su alma.

Y eso él había comenzado a valorarlo, pero ese día él estaba contento porque ella regresaría a desarrollarse como cotidianamente lo había hecho, en la oficina junto con Okami, él no tenía problema, pero como buen jefe debía explotar su potencial, sabía que Okami no se opondría pues él fue el que la recomendó en primer lugar para realizar trabajos importantes. No le daría más vueltas al asunto y encontraría un nuevo proyecto en el cual sus habilidades fueran desarrolladas.

Con este pensamiento se levantó de su cómodo asiento detrás de su escritorio y salió del lugar dirigiéndose a los pisos inferiores, deseaba hacer una pequeña visita a los diferentes departamentos, costumbre que había adquirido muy recientemente.

Sus pasos los llevaron a hacer comentarios a varios jefes, a felicitar a otros, a su paso se sentía una admiración profunda, el director tenía una forma muy peculiar de ser, pero no por ello alguien se atrevería a decir que estaba equivocado, sino que siempre atinaba las cuestiones más singulares, no por nada eran los mejores en el ramo.

Sesshomaru se detuvo más tiempo en el departamento de redacción, podía ver a Kagome en una de las mesas trabajando arduamente, hacía pucheros mientras escribía en la computadora, tecleaba con singular ritmo, mientras su rostro pasaba de un sonrojo a una mohín en forma de reproche hasta casi sonreír con paranoia frente la pantalla. A él le sorprendía la forma en que el rostro de esa mujer podía adaptarse a tal gama de expresiones en tan solo unos instantes.

Él no podría ni soñar hacer la mitad de ello, pero le agradaba por sobremanera el último gesto que el rostro de la joven expresó, una sonrisa tan nítida y sincera que hizo que hasta él mismo quisiera sonreír, pero no lo hizo, aún no.

Siguió la conversación que Okami había iniciado, sólo por respeto, aunque su mirada seguía paseándose por toda la sala, deteniéndose en muchas ocasiones en la joven que aún seguía concentrada en su trabajo, él se pregunto si habría notado su presencia, pero no quiso ahondar más en el asunto, haciéndose seguir por Okami salió del lugar, tenía aún varios lugares que recorrer.

Cuando se fue, una muy perturbada Kagome reunió el valor suficiente para levantar la cara, si, había sentido su presencia, era como si alguien sonara una campana para avisar que estaba cerca y Kagome la había escuchado en sus adentros como muchas otras ocasiones, sólo que prefirió pensar en otras cosas y esforzarse en concentrarse en el trabajo que estaba desarrollando, estaba segura que pronto el plazo se cumpliría.

Desde que tomó la decisión de luchar por su matrimonio se había dado cuenta de que había descuidado un poco a su marido y eso era algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, además pensaba que si veía con poca frecuencia al director, esos estremecimientos que surgían en su ser al tenerlo cerca desaparecerían. Como decían algunos viejos refranes, era mejor poner tierra de por medio y eso haría, no había hablado con Kouga acerca de la expectativa que tenía de trabajar en casa, pero quería dar ese paso tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Cuando la figura del director se desvaneció por completo, miró de nuevo pantalla y se dispuso a borrar el escrito, para evitar el impulso de quedársele viendo todo ese tiempo, pues se puso a escribir todo lo que él le provocaba, era su forma de desahogarse y sin lugar a dudas el mejor método.

Sin meditarlo borró todo el texto, riéndose de si misma y de sus actitudes tan infantiles, pero a veces la vida estaba llena de momentos tan sorpresivos que no atinas siquiera a comportarte de otra forma que como un pequeño niño.

Los días iban desgranándose en el calendario con sorpresiva prontitud, estos se fueron convirtiendo en semanas, a su vez en meses y Kagome prefirió no llevar la cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Algo la ahogaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, sentía que Inuyasha se le escapaba de alguna forma entre sus manos, ahora tenía mucho menos tiempo disponible para ella y ella trabajaba con ahínco para desquitar esa frustración a su vez que luchaba incansablemente para encontrar la solución a los problemas que tenía y por extraño que sonara, no tenían nombre, sólo sabía que no quería perder al hombre que aún amaba, esa había sido su decisión y no cambiaría.

En el trabajo había obtenido varios proyectos más, siendo estos muy buenos, había tenido problemas con el desarrollo de un comercial, en peculiar el concepto de venta no la convencía y en su afán de mejorar había hecho que el cliente se mostrara molesto por las propuestas y tuvo que rehacerlo todo para satisfacer las demandas. Tanto fue que Sesshomaru había ido a hablar con ella y obligarla casi a cambiarlo todo al gusto del cliente.

Ella se había sentido indignada, pero en contra de Sesshomaru no tuvo oportunidad, él sutilmente le había dicho 'no es tú concepto, es su concepto, ahora haz lo que te pido', y ella se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de responderle y cambió todo cuanto había trabajado en ese momento para hacer justo lo que él le pedía.

Fuera de eso, había tenido percances menores por algún dialogo pero nada que no pudiera arreglar, Kouga confiaba mucho en ella y no cesaba de decirle que era una excelente ayuda. Además de qué se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo libre en el trabajo con ella, eso la relajaba mucho, Kouga siempre tiene una palabra para hacerla reír y se sentía muy contenta por verlo.

El estado actual de Kagome era de incertidumbre, sentía que su vida tomaría un nuevo rumbo, no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué o a qué se debía ese sentimiento, pero su instinto femenino le sugería que algo grande estaría por pasar en su vida. Ella pensaba que si tenía a Inuyasha a su lado, todo estaría bien. Con ese pensamiento, guardo los cambios al documento en el que estaba trabajando y se dispuso a irse a casa.

Él la observaba entre las sombras, era la última en irse en ese preciso instante, jamás en toda su vida se había tomado la molestia de espiar a alguien, ¿espiar?, no, esa era una acción muy baja inclusive para él, pero prefería decir que se ahorraba el ser visto cuando analizaba el desempeño de ella, porque no podía decir que se tomaba ese tiempo de libertades con cualquier persona, sólo con ella.

¿Por qué?, esa pregunta le hostigaba desde que la conoció, antes respondía con tanta sinceridad a esa pregunta, su calculadora mente tenía una respuesta para todo, pero en esta ocasión no sabía por qué la seguía con su mirada, por qué se fijaba en el brillo de su mirada, la sonrisa que ella tenía le hacía sentirse feliz aún sin que fuera su propio sentimiento, en tantas ocasiones se sorprendía a si mismo queriendo abrazarla.

Quería hacerla reír, quería hablar con ella, escuchar el sonido de su voz, perderse en esos ojos que tenían tantos sueños y anhelos conjugados. Sabía que ella soñaba con hacer tantas cosas y que su inspiración venía de esos deseos que guardaba tan celosamente. Le encantaría sumergirse en ese cabello castaño por las tardes, tocarlo mientras sus manos recorrían ese rostro tan angelical que le había robado el sueño.

Sesshomaru se despertaba soñando con ella en sus brazos, saboreando su dulce boca, tomando suavemente su mano mientras ella decía su nombre. Las cosas no parecían ni ser tan sencillas ni tan complicadas cuando estaba con ella. A decir verdad ninguna mujer había despertado su curiosidad como ella lo hacía.

Kagome se había convertido en una persona que lo sacaba sin querer de las frías obligaciones en las que él se encontraba ahogado, le mostraba con una sonrisa que las cosas podían ser bellas sin necesidad de ser perfectas. Que una pequeña palabra podía equivaler a una felicidad plena y que una sonrisa sí podía irradiar la misma calidez que el sol.

Y quizá precisamente por eso, su corazón latía contento cuando estaba con ella, porque su calor había comenzado a derretir ese hielo del que estaba rodeado, porque ella por primera vez le hizo pensar en alguien más que no fuera él, quizá porque desde hace tiempo la había estado esperando.

Momento, ¿esperando?, ¿él? ¿a ella?, eso sería imposible, sería como si toda su existencia perdiera sentido por el nombre de ella.

Estaba punto de irse rumiando su soledad, cuando se detuvo de nuevo al verla, seguía metiendo sus cosas en el pequeño maletín, su rostro estaba con un mohín, quizá recordaba algo o quizá pensaba en los avances que tenía que presentar pronto.

Él daría tanto por perdurar los momentos a su lado, por guardar cada instante que la miraba en un marco para trazarlo con su dedos, obsesión, eso es lo que sentía, eso es lo que realmente le provocaba, no podía ser otra cosa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le obsesionaba una mujer.

Arqueó categóricamente su ceja el verla acomodar su asiento y tararear entre dientes una canción, quizá estaba pensando en otras cosas, pero cómo quisiera que ese algo fuera él, Sesshomaru jamás en su vida había buscado a una mujer, las mujeres venían a él, pero ella era diferente. Ella solía mirarle y sonreírle, también algunas veces tenía la osadía de contradecirle y él, por sorprendente que parezca, había aprendido a escucharla y justo como en estos momentos, también había aprendido a observarla.

Ya sea entre las sombras como en ese momento, alejado de su mirada, dejando que ella se desenvolviera con naturalidad, no, él no era un acosador, no la vigilaba a cada momento, eso sería realmente humillante, pero si encontraba la oportunidad, entonces no la desaprovechaba, además esos momentos eran tan contados que debía aprovecharlos al máximo.

Últimamente había notado que ella parecía huirle, quizá dramatizaba las cosas ¿él?, ¿quién lo iba a decir?, pero para una persona como él, acostumbrado a observar a las personas y analizarlas para venderles lo que querían o hacerles creer que lo querían era muy extraño encontrarse observando a una mujer sin ningún otro fin que apreciar sus gestos y su presencia.

Sesshomaru no deseaba más, quizá respuesta a un par de preguntas, pero se contentaba mirándola, se sorprendía apreciando los gestos más mínimos de ella, había memorizado sus distintas sonrisas, la forma que adoptaba su rostro cuando estaba concentrada, así frunciendo el ceño. Era toda ella la que lo llamaba intensamente.

Desde la primera vez que la vio le llamó la atención, aún ahora no podría especificar el por qué, había dado ya varias respuestas pero todas se quedaban tan cortas que terminaba desechándolas. La mantuvo en sus pensamientos mientras giraba sobre sí mismo alejándose de la protección que la sombra le daba para ocultar su presencia, esta bien que le gustara observarla pero no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo desde las sombras. Así que se dirigió a la salida con el afán de olvidar sus actos impulsivos.

Kagome atinó a girar para mirar la figura del director perderse en el pasillo, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa de verlo, su corazón saltó de susto y su respiración se aceleró, había luchado los últimos meses por verlo lo menos posible y de cierta forma lo había logrado, pero lo que no había logrado era hacer que su cuerpo y ella misma reaccionara de manera distinta al tenerlo cerca.

Se apresuró a llegar a la salida, no quería toparse con él de nuevo, quizá Kagome no era tan fuerte como creía.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sus labios se posaron sobre los suaves de ella, tomó entre sus manos su rostro y ladeó la cabeza para profundizar aún más el beso, movió sus manos hasta enterrarlas dentro de ese cabello oscuro, ella gimió en contra de su boca y eso lo animó de manera sorprendente, olvidó que estaba en una vía pública y con su lengua recorrió la tibia cavidad, suspiró en su boca, delineó sus labios, acarició sus dientes y comenzó a jugar con su lengua.

Alejó sus labios lo suficiente como para permitir que el aire llenara de nuevo los pulmones de ambos, posó su frente sobre la de ella y sonrió con suficiencia al mirar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados por el beso que acababan de compartir. Bien, Inuyasha sí que sabía besar.

La mujer que tenía enfrente lo miraba con ilusión, como queriendo que aquél encuentro no terminara, así lo quería ella, pero una parte le decía que si quería mantener a ese hombre a su lado un poco más, debía seguir empeñándose en jugar y eso era lo que hacía. Jugaba.

Inuyasha era un conquistador por excelencia, no le gustaba presumir, pero era la verdad, pocas veces una mujer se le negaba, desde que la conoció sabía que sería un hueso duro de roer, pero por extraño que pareciese, le gustaba entrar en el juego con ella.

Era una mujer interesante y había descubierto que también era muy intensa pero no fácil, su romance ya llevaba 3 meses y aunque tenía sus avances aún no salía vencedor en el juego y él no perdía tan fácilmente, eso estaba muy lejos de suceder, Inuyasha obtendría lo que quería, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

La verdad es que estaba muy contento con lo que tenía ahora, estaba saliendo con la mujer que conoció en una cafetería, ella era todo lo opuesto a su esposa, no podía esperar menos ¿Quién se enrola con alguien que se parezca a su esposa?, así pierde la gracia, al menos él creía eso, como ambos trabajaban pues la treta era más llevadera, además su esposa también estaba ocupada, razón por la cual las cosas eran un poco más fáciles.

La mujer se acunó en sus brazos, él la recibió y la estrechó contra si, permitiéndose disfrutar de su figura en ese abrazo, le encantaba sentirla en contra de su cuerpo, moría de ganas por quitarle la ropa y mostrarle todo lo que sólo él podría hacerle. Pero se contenía, ella se mostraba un poco renuente, no es que fuera mojigata, sino que le gustaba ponerle las cosas difíciles y eso a él lo incitaba sobremanera.

Recorrió con sus manos su espalda, pegándola más a él y la sintió estremecer, sonrió para sí mismo ¿quién se resistía a sus encantos?, se inclinó nuevamente, ella pensó que la besaría nuevamente y cerró los ojos casi por inercia ¿cuál no sería su sorpresa al sentir su boca contra su oído?, depositó suaves besos en el lóbulo mientras mordía suavemente su oreja, ella se estremeció contra él, vaya que era irresistible.

Inuyasha suspiró su nombre contra su oído y la despegó de su cuerpo, es bien sabido que ese juego lo pueden jugar dos, sí ella quería torturarlo, posiblemente la torturada terminaría siendo ella.

Él interceptó su vista nublada y sonrió de lado, podía reconocer esa mirada a kilómetros, gritaba deseo, socarronamente depositó un casto beso en la mejilla y le dijo que la llamaría para verse la próxima semana.

Ella casi se cae de la impresión, Inuyasha la había incitado, creyó que al menos la besaría una vez más y ahora se despedía casi tan fríamente de ella, si no lo conociera diría que estaba molesto, pero en realidad eso era algo que a ella le encantaba de él, era tan competitivo e increíblemente bueno en lo que hacía que no paraba de provocarla y por supuesto ella a él.

Tenía ganas de regresarle el 'golpe' pero ya se había alejado perdiéndose entre la multitud que hacía el camino de regreso a casa, jamás creyó que llegaría a suceder, pero había encontrado la horma a su zapato, ningún hombre se le resistía y no es que Inuyasha lo hiciera, pero había bailado a su mismo son y al parecer la estaba superando.

Sonrió para sus adentros, cuando entró a la cafetería varios meses atrás, jamás creyó encontrar un hombre como esos, un hombre que le hiciera pensar que merecía la pena. Su padre tuvo la culpa del concepto que se creó de los hombre, ahora eso ya no importaba, por primera vez encontró un hombre por el que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo.

Inuyasha era reservado, sabía dónde trabajaba y qué hacía, pero había cosas que a ella le gustaría saber, cómo en dónde vivía, qué hacía los fines de semana que no estaba con ella, pero él la miraba con esos ojos oscuros y le hacía olvidar el hilo de sus pensamientos hasta que él se despedía.

Ay Inuyasha, pensaba ella, no sabes contra quién te has topado, quizá tú seas la horma de mi zapato pero yo soy por la que caerás de una vez y para siempre.

Con esos pensamientos se dirigió al estacionamiento en dónde había dejado su auto y se perfiló a su casa.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sesshomaru barajeaba los oficios que tenía enfrente, los había terminado de revisar hace un rato, pero ahora constataba que no hubiera olvidado nada, había tenido una semana muy agitada, como todas las demás, la empresa iba viento en popa y estaban saturados de trabajo, los clientes estaban más que encantados con los novedosos conceptos que generaban así como el compromiso que adquirían en cada proyecto que aceptaban, tenían una muy importante cartera de clientes y cada uno era una gran referencia para Amethyst, estos datos para cualquier director serían las mejores noticias y quizá Sesshomaru estaba contento con los resultados.

No obstante, siendo como era, no dejaba que una racha de buenos tiempos le hiciera bajar la guardia, tal parecía que estaba más dispuesto a redoblar los esfuerzos para mantener la empresa en donde estaba, dejando por fin los documentos a un lado centró su atención en su portátil, la agenda no estaba tan saturada, eso le había dado tiempo de revisar varios documentos que tenía un poco atrasados.

Sin embargo sus ojos dorados denotaron un pequeño destello al notar la fecha, ¿acaso lo había olvidado?, no, claro que no, aún faltaban tres semanas para el evento. Ahora que notaba ese pequeño detalle su mente comenzó a repasar los eventos anteriores y quién lo había acompañado. Bien, ahora tenía un pendiente más que anotar a su larga lista, ¿A quién llevar?.

Cualquier compañía que se respetase en el ámbito estaba presente en la entrega de reconocimientos más importantes del país, obviamente Amethyst Co. & Associates era quien se llevaba los mejores premios en el área de mercadotecnia y tenía la certeza que este año no sería la excepción. Era una reunión muy importante y en los últimos años llevaba a algún colaborador destacado para que lo acompañase, era, por así decirlo, la manera de reconocer sus esfuerzos.

Si bien, toda persona que laboraba en Amethyst hacía una labor estupenda siempre había quien se destacaba sobremanera, se dedicó a pensar en los posibles nombres y uno en particular vino a romper su estabilidad por segundos, sí, tenía que admitirlo, ella había trabajado muy bien en los últimos meses, se había ganado la confianza de varios clientes y había acertado en varios proyectos y por más que pensaba ningún otro nombre podia opacar el de ella: Kagome Higurashi.

Si quería ser justo, tendría que reunir a los distintos jefes para elegir al que se mereciera con creces tal honor, a él le daba igual ir acompañado de un hombre o una mujer, era innecesario decir que lo hacía solo por cuestiones laborales, así que, hacienda a un lado su primer corazonada le indicó a Rin que agendara dicha reunión tan pronto como fuera posible.

Al día siguiente la junta se llevó a cabo entre los distintos líderes de las áreas, todos traían a sus candidatos y un resumen de los hechos destacables realizados a lo largo del año, todos tuvieron que contentarse con soltar el nombre de aquél que consideraban la mejor elección, Sesshomaru se concentró en poner sobre una balanza a cada candidato, para él la decisión ya estaba tomada tan solo escuchar los nombres de todos los competidores, por decirlo de alguna forma, ahora sólo restaba hacer que los demás aceptaran su decisión.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, Okami era muy apasionado y en esta ocasión no escatimó energías en defender a su candidata: Higurashi, tanto así que convenció al departamento de diseño y al de edición. Sesshomaru lo habría felicitado pero esa era demasiado, sus ojos se paseaban entre los ocupantes de la sala, todos intentando encontrar el acuerdo que conviniera a todos, Sesshomaru sopesó la decisión; quizá era muy pronto para llevarla a ella a un evento como ese y más siendo su primer año conllevaría muchas envidias y habladurías, por otro lado, serviría como aliciente para los que llevaran poco tiempo.

Se levantó elegantemente de su asiento atrayendo la mirada de todos:

-Señores, es necesario que tomemos la decisión y sea cual sea, será aceptada por todos – Paseó su mirada dorada por los presentes una vez más – Se llevará acabo la votación en este mismo instante

Todos los presentes asintieron, ya habían hablado de todos los candidatos y ahora sólo era cuestión de evaluar que tan convincentes habían sido, Kouga sonrió, seguramente ganaría él. Sería estupendo que Kagome Higurashi representara al departamento, no había nadie mejor.

Uno a uno depositaron una papeleta con el nombre del elegido en una pequeña urna, ante la atenta mirada del director, cuando todos hubieron pasado, Jaken se acercó a la pequeña urna y fue mencionando los nombres uno a uno, mientras Rin anotaba en una pizarra las repeticiones de cada nombre.

Al final, se contuvo la respiración, había tres nombres en pugna, Kagome, Hiro y Summiya, todos de distintos departamentos pero con notables hazañas, si bien sólo faltaba una papeleta que sería la que decidiría quién de los tres iría.

Jaken miró a todos con solemnidad, le gustaba darse esos aires de grandeza en momentos como ese, parecía que nada osaría romper el silencio de tan angustiosa situación, cuando reparó en el director, tragó en seco, al parecer a su jefe bonito no le gustaba el suspenso que se estaba generando y le estaba regalando esa mirada marca hielo que lo hacía temblar.

Decidió que no quería morir de hipotermia, así que metió la mano y extrajo el último trozo de papel con el nombre de la persona, lo desdobló y casi se cae al piso de la impresión, levantó la mirada y se encontró con una interrogación departe de los presentes, decidió girar el papel para que todos pudieran observar el nombre: Kotori.

Eso los dejaba a todos igual casi que el inicio, el último nombre no tenía nada que ver con los candidatos anteriores, todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, ideando formas de desempatar el asunto, unos hablaban de mandar al departamento que nunca había participado, otros que quienes llevaban mejores marcas y seguían hablando sin parar, el bullicio incrementaba a cada instante, pero entonces Jaken recordó un pequeño detalle, había un voto de calidad y ese le correspondía al jefe bonito.

Enfocó la mirada en el hombre que estaba sentado al fondo de la sala y se percató que su mirada estaba concentrada en él, al parecer le había leído la mente, la decisión sería tomada por el director.

Jaken carraspeó sonoramente, al no funcionar, pidió silencio casi a gritos, todos se fueron callando poco a poco.

-Cómo ustedes saben, en caso de empate existe un último voto al que podemos apelar, el director no ha votado, pero puede hacerlo en este momento ya que es necesario tomar una decisión.

Todos voltearon inmediatamente a ver al director que se mantenía impávido en su asiento. Asintió serenamente y tomó la palabra.

-Creo que todos los departamentos han hecho un trabajo inigualable, sino, no seguiríamos siendo los número uno, he escuchado todos sus argumentos y dadas las circunstancias seré yo quien elija entre estos tres candidatos al que asistirá a la entrega de premios este año

El silencio casi podía cortarse con cuchillo, sabían que fuera cual fuera la decisión nadie podría apelarla, la aceptarían, sus miradas seguían clavadas en el hombre que había hablado hace unos instantes.

Kouga comenzó a resignarse, sería prácticamente imposible que eligiera a Kagome, era muy joven y Sesshomaru usualmente iba a lo seguro, era un hombre muy ecuánime, y no es que dudara de Kagome, pero ella por supuesto que no encabezaba la lista, había personas que tenían mucho más antigüedad y contra eso nada podría hacer ya.

-He decidido, que por merito y esfuerzo propio, Kagome Higurashi será la elegida

Todos se quedaron de una pieza, todos habrían apostado que no sería ella, pero al final su nombre fue el que salió de los labios del director, Kouga casi se cae del asiento de la impresión y de la felicidad, tendría que saltar, pero mejor no lo hacía en público.

Los presentes asintieron al unisonó y felicitaron a Okami por la decisión tomada, él sonrió y agradeció las palabras que escuchaba de parte de los demás jefes. Cuando la sala se quedó casi vacía se acercó al director:

-Muchas gracias, ella en realidad se lo merece

-Por eso lo hice – Respondió el peliplateado

-¿Me concedes unos minutos?

Sesshomaru asintió, mientras volvía a tomar asiento, la sala había quedado vacía, sólo ellos dos la ocupaban, Okami se sentó en la silla que estaba más próxima al lugar del director.

-Quería hablarte de una petición que me realizó Kagome, ella ya cumplió el tiempo de capacitación y también ya tiene la experiencia necesaria.

-¿Qué te pidió exactamente Okami?

-Es algo a lo que le he estado dando vueltas y quería consultarlo contigo, Kagome quiere trabajar en casa

Esas últimas palabras lo dejaron muy pensativo, le había dicho a Okami que lo pensaría y por Dios que no había dejado de pensar en ello, jamás creyó que Kagome quisiera trabajar en casa, si podía hacerse, pero de esa forma se delegaba ella sola a trabajos básicos y renunciaba a cualquier tipo de asenso.

¿Por qué lo haría?

Sesshomaru siguió pensando en ello casi todo el día, no encontraba la razón para ello, Kouga se encargaría de informarle que ella asistiría a la entrega de reconocimientos con el director, pero lo que le preocupaba más en estos momentos era:

Si la dejaba trabajar en casa, eso significaba que no la vería apenas nada.

Y eso no lo hacía feliz ni un ápice.

Tendría que hablar con ella, quizá en la fiesta que seguiría a la entrega de los premios podría abordar el tema y así tomar una decisión.

* * *

_Hola, antes que nada ¡feliz día de las madres!, al menos eso se celebra el día de hoy en México, así que con todo cariño y respeto para todas aquellas que han tenido la dicha de ser mamás. Mis mejores deseos._

_Ahora si, este, ¿por qué tardé tanto?, pues, ¡eran vacaciones! Y yo no sirvo para trabajar en vacaciones, entro en modo 'fiesta' y no me puedo concentrar, de verdad que lo intenté pero me rendí al poco tiempo._

_Pero aquí ya está el capitulo 8, ¡esto se pone más interesante!, siii, estoy que ya quiero saber que pasa en el próxima capitulo, ¿qué creen que pasará en la fiesta?, muaja,ja,ja. Sesshy travieso tendrá que tomar una decisión. ¿Qué decidirá?._

_Mandenme comentarios, quizá cambie de opinión, je,je_

_Gracias a todos por su paciencia, ya no hay vacaciones en el calendario hasta verano, así que ya no sucederá un retraso de tal magnitud. También gracias mil por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, sigan enviándome reviews por fas, son, como saben, el sustento de todo escritor y además a mi me hacen muy feliz, y escritora contenta escribe más y más rápido._

_Nos vemos en el capitulo nueve, a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos, gracias, anímense a dejar un comentario XD._

_P.D. Las respuestas a los reviews estarán en mi perfil o en la bandeja de entrada el jueves, es decir el 12 de Mayo, hoy ya no me dió tiempo. Besos a todos._


	9. Chapter 9

_**INFIELES**_

_Por: Azalyn-chan_

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Nueve**__: Mi decisión._

-¿Qué yo qué? – Kouga la miró de hito a hito, ¿acaso no se había explicado bien?

-Tú iras a una fiesta con el director, es una entrega de premios

-¿Por qué yo?

-Kagome, eres la novata que más ha destacado este año, ¿te repito todos tus logros?

Ella negó casi con vehemencia, a ella también todo lo ocurrido le parecía un sueño, pero aún así seguía sin creérselo, conocía esa entrega, era muy famosa y sin lugar a dudas era todo un honor asistir, pero simplemente era algo que no se esperaba, además iría acompañada de ÉL y no es que no lo deseara aún así…

-Tendrán que viajar un día antes, así que tienes pocos días para alistarte

Ella fijó su mirada en su jefe, asintió tímidamente, no podía negarse ¿cierto?.

La noticia se expandió como pólvora, muchos compañeros de trabajo la felicitaron y a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía mucho más cohibida con tanta alegría de sus colegas a su.

Había quedado con su marido de ir a cenar ese día, así que cuando el reloj de la oficina marcó la hora precisa, ella ya tenía sus cosas en su maletín, se despidió de sus compañeros rezagados mientras salía presurosa del lujoso edificio en busca de su auto, pasó sus manos por su rebelde melena y se enfiló al lugar acordado.

Al ingresar al restaurante, su mirada se topó con la obscura de su marido, la estaba esperando, se le veía bien en ese traje azul marino que Kagome no pudo menos que suspirar al ver asomar en los labios de él una sonrisa torcida que surcó su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Se apresuró a llegar a la mesa en la que él se encontraba, se puso de pie y rodeó su cintura posesivamente mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de ella a modo de saludo.

Kagome enrojeció levemente, esos gestos que tenía hacia ella la descolocaban pero la hacían muy feliz, si fuera por ella se hubiera colgado de su cuello por una eternidad, pero recordó prudentemente el lugar en donde se encontraban, por lo qué se alejó lentamente de él con una resplandeciente sonrisa que le dedicó totalmente.

Inuyasha tomó su mano y la guió hasta la silla situada frente a donde había estado él, caballerosamente la acercó hasta que tomó asiento, él se situó frente a ella y volvió a tomarle la mano, mientras sus ojos examinaban cada detalle de su rostro, Inuyasha no podía sentirse más afortunado de tener una mujer como ella en su vida.

Mientras ordenaban, se entretuvieron platicando de las cosas que realizaron en el día en sus respectivos trabajos, Inuyasha jugó un par de bromas que la hicieron reír, cuando ella ladeó el rostro para ocultar una carcajada, él se perdió en sus gestos, en la perfección de ese rostro que podía ocultar entre sus manos, la luz de esa tez que contrarrestaba a la perfección de esa melena obscura, matizado todo por esos ojos tan expresivos que ocultaban un mundo entero tras ellos, llenos de sueños e ilusiones, llenos de amor, por él.

Tomó nuevamente su mano y la apretó obteniendo una mirada llena de cariño de parte de la mujer que estaba frente a él, quizá nunca sabría que había hecho para ganar a un ángel como ese en su vida, pero ahora que lo tenía se sentía feliz, si tan sólo esos pequeños instantes duraran para siempre, quizá él, jamás buscaría a nadie más.

Mientras saboreaban unos suculentos canelones rellenos de queso y nuez, Kagome suspiró y tomó aire para externarle a Inuyasha las buenas nuevas.

-Inuyasha – El levantó la mirada lentamente, con un mohín de curiosidad surcando su rostro

-Dime Kagome

-¿Recuerdas los premios que tanto te había comentado? – Una sonrisa de reconocimiento asomó el varonil rostro

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?, lo has mencionado unas veinte veces la última semana, que si la empresa está nominada a tal premio, que si va a ser reconocida por su colaboración en tal proyecto – Ante tal respuesta Kagome se sonrojó levemente, quizá si había mencionado eso un par de ocasiones.

-Pues, como bien sabes no puede ir todo el equipo gerencial a tales eventos

-Sí, es natural que así sea, así que ¿ya han sido anunciadas las personas que irán?

Kagome asintió, reflejándose en esos orbes oscuros que tenían su atención fija en ella, no sabía como reaccionaría él, sin lugar a dudas quizá no le daría mucha gracia que se ausentara de casa por un par de días.

-Sí

-¿y quiénes serán?

-El director siempre va

-Ese tipo debe ser un aprovechado, debería dejar que alguna otra persona vaya – Comentó Inuyasha mientras se llevaba un nuevo bocado a la boca.

-No, su presencia es siempre requerida, a veces funge también como juez en algunos eventos.

-¡Feh!

-También iré yo – Añadió Kagome mirándolo con más ahínco si es que era posible

Él la miró fijamente, tratando de adivinar la broma detrás de aquél comentario, pero como pasados los segundos ella no comenzó a reírse descartó la idea de que Kagome estuviera jugándole una mala pasada.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, fue, una elección entre los empleados más destacados, e iré.

Inuyasha la miró con detenimiento, su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas, al final sonrió y sujetó nuevamente su mano regalándole una tierna caricia en el proceso.

-Felicidades Kagome, no me cabe la menor duda que te lo mereces

Kagome sonrió con sinceridad y tomó un pequeño sorbo de su copa de vino para bajar lentamente la impresión que le causo el asunto.

Inuyasha le preguntó algunos detalles más, acerca del lugar y los días en lo que iría, él la dejaría ir, porque ella, ella regresaría para él.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ya estaban haciendo los planes acerca del inminente viaje de Kagome, la empresa cubriría todos los gastos, pero Inuyasha se empeñó en ser él el que la llevara al aeropuerto, en despedirla y por supuesto en recibirla.

Ella asentía levemente a las recomendaciones que le hacía, Inuyasha había participado en congresos y eventos importantes, así que le comentaba a Kagome pormenores e incluso algunos trucos para desaparecer entre tanta gente tan influyente y como aparecer mágicamente y convenientemente cerca de la salida.

Kagome rió alegremente cuando él comentaba que a veces se tornaba todo tan tedioso y aburrido que lo más memorable de aquellos viajes era la comida gratis.

Recostados el uno al lado del otro, Inuyasha estrecho el cuerpo de su esposa y lo atrajo hacia sí, posó sus labios sobre su frente y susurró.

-Ya te estoy extrañando

Mientras sus manos jugaban a fundirse con su esbelto cuerpo, Kagome exhalo su nombre acompañado de un suspiro y sólo muy dentro de ella, supo que a ese acto le faltaba algo, le faltaba la pasión desmedida que ahora sólo alguien más podía despertar en ella, el anhelo de vibrar en los brazos de otro hombre.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos casi quiso llorar, las cosas podrían ponerse en su contra aún cuando ella estaba segura de amar al hombre que ahora dejaba húmedos besos sobre su cuello, anhelando borrar cualquier atisbo de duda, enterró sus manos en el cabello oscuro de él y acercó su rostro para besarlo con pasión, con ese deseo que por momentos ella ya no sentía por él.

Su corazón latió desbocado en su pecho, alcanzando el elixir mismo de la plenitud y por instantes se sintió tan libre como antes, tan plena como nunca. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a tener retazos de realidad se sorprendió al distinguir nuevamente sobre el rostro de su esposo el tono plateado de unos cabellos que le quitaban el aliento, al parpadear rápidamente se dio cuenta que su mente le había hecho una mala jugada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que estos pequeños detalles no terminaran ahogándola, ya que, ella tendría que pasar varios días sólo con él y quizá eso hacía que ella lo mirara en todas partes.

Se cubrieron con las sabanas y abrazados intentaron conciliar el sueño, ella se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo recostado de su marido, aspiró su aroma e intentó como tantas veces adherirse a su piel y no separarse jamás de Inuyasha.

-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Kouga le había entregado el día anterior un par de documentos, con las instrucciones del viaje, entre esos, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el requerimiento de dos vestidos de noche, uno para la fiesta previa que se llevaría a cabo la noche anterior del evento y otro para el evento. Pues bien, Kagome tenía ropa muy conveniente para casi toda ocasión pero un vestido elegante era cosa que habría que arreglar y en esos asuntos, sólo podía confiar en el gusto de una sola persona, su veterinaria favorita y mejor amiga: Sango.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Sango seguramente se encontraba saltando aún ante la idea de salir con ella de compras, algo que en realidad también a ella le entusiasmaba, ir con su amiga y elegir un atuendo era casi como el sueño dorado.

Miró el calendario con aprehensión, faltaban sólo dos semanas para el evento, ellos saldrían el miércoles por la tarde, para hospedarse en la ciudad, el jueves en la tarde se llevarían a cabo algunas reuniones del jurado y otros eventos, esa misma noche sería la celebración y el viernes el gran evento: la entrega de premios. Suspiró, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, era mejor al mal tiempo darle prisa, total, sólo serían tres días que estaría con el director, él probablemente no le haría caso ya que tendría varias cosas que hacer, así que sólo lo vería en los eventos, lo cual la dejaba mucho más tranquila, no sabría que pasaría si tuviera que estar con él todo el tiempo, quizá eso si sería muy peligroso.

Con renovadas energías se dispuso a trabajar arduamente para en la tarde salir con Sango y elegir el anhelado vestido.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando salieron de la tienda con sendas bolsas de compra en sus manos, tanto Sango como Kagome estaban exhaustas, pero contentas con las elecciones realizadas, cuando Kagome le platicó a Sango el evento, no descansó hasta encontrar el vestido perfecto y Kagome no tenía reparos en asegurar que era perfecto.

Aún satisfecha con las compras, se giró hacia su amiga y la abrazo sin importarle que sus manos estuvieran llenas de bolsas. Sango dejó que su amiga la abrazara, pero no por nada era su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?

Kagome se sobresaltó con la pregunta, pero se apresuró a negar con la cabeza

-Nada, sólo quería agradecerte por venir a ayudarme con las compras

Sango la miró atentamente, ahí había gato encerrado sin dudarlo, ella lo sabía, a Kagome le pasaba algo, le había dicho que en el trabajo le iba bien y su relación con Inuyasha al parecer tomaba nuevos aires, entonces no podía explicarse el por qué de la reacción de su amiga, podía adivinar una duda en su mirada, pero si ella no estaba lista para contarle nada, ella esperaría hasta que lo estuviera y pudiera compartirle lo que le inquietaba.

Entonces Sango le regresó el gesto abrazándola de vuelta, se rió en su oído tan jovial como siempre, tan contenta de tener una amiga como ella.

-Sabes que siempre estaré dispuesta a escucharte no importa el qué ¿cierto? – Susurró en su oído antes de separarse de ella.

Kagome asintió y le sonrió con sinceridad, ella no tenía hermanas, le hubiera encantado tener una, pero no era necesario ya, porque tenía una, aunque no compartían el mismo lazo de sangre; la relación que tenía con Sango, era como de hermanas, ella sabía que podía confiarle su vida sin dudarlo y lo hacía. Pero no era necesario hacer que Sango se preocupara por un hecho tan trivial como la de sentirse atraída por el director de la empresa en que trabajaba, sobre todo porque ahí nunca habría nada y además ella quería a su marido.

Se fueron platicando contentas al auto, Kagome dejó las bolsas en el maletero y se despidió de Sango, esta le suplicó que le marcara para tenerla al tanto de los eventos, sabía que una entrega de premios como esa no era algo a la que se pudiera asistir todos los días, además ella estaba muy orgullosa de que su mejor amiga hubiera sido elegida entre tantos para ir y acompañar al director de la empresa.

Ambas se despidieron una vez más como un par de niñas que no quieren dejar de jugar con su mejor amiga, entonces se dirigieron a su hogar con la firme promesa de encontrarse tan pronto como Kagome regresara de ese viaje.

Kagome entusiasmada como estaba, realizó su trayecto a casa con una canción sonando en su mente, sin darse cuenta la estaba tarareando, hasta que la fachada de su casa la despertó de su ensoñación, bajó del auto y tomó las bolsas del maletero, al girarse se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha caminar hacia ella, con presteza le quitó las bolsas de las manos y le robó un beso a modo de saludo.

-¿Debo entender que me extrañaste?

-Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro desde el día anterior, pero sino, puedo tener el placer de recordártelo esta noche una vez más – Dijo Inuyasha con una voz rasposa en el oído de su esposa

Kagome cruzó los ojos con esos pozos negros y sonrió, abrazando a Inuyasha y caminando juntos a su hogar, la conversación comenzó entonces al hacer él referencia a la gran cantidad de bolsas que su mujer había llevado ese día a casa.

-Hace mucho que no salía de compras con Sango – Se excusó Kagome

-Mucho, podría ser, pero estas bolsas indican años y no recuerdo que fuera tanto tiempo

Kagome rió ante su comentario, los hombres jamás entenderían de compras, lo que conlleva ir con una amiga de compras y perderse entre los escaparates o probándose varios modelos para elegir el primero que miraron al entrar.

-Kagome

-Mh

-Te amo

Kagome giró sobre si misma y le dio un beso a Inuyasha en la mejilla, sonriéndole escapó corriendo a la habitación que compartían, Inuyasha no tuvo empacho en dejar caer las bolsas al piso mientras subía las escaleras tras la figura menuda de su mujer que se perdía en la distancia.

Sonrió ante la anticipación y comenzó su carrera tras ella, que todos los Dioses se apiadaran de él, sin lugar a dudas sí extrañaría a Kagome, lo bueno es que sólo serían un par de día y él seguramente no estaría solo.

-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Días después en la oficina, Okami Kouga se encargó de comunicarle personalmente que el director había tenido que salir el día anterior al lugar del evento, se había requerido su presencia y lo tendría que alcanzar en el hotel el día acordado.

Esa noticia relajó notablemente a Kagome, el que le quitaran horas de la compañía del director era algo bueno, así no tendría que concentrarse en desviar su atención de él, sino simplemente disfrutar del viaje y quizá allá él estuviera tan ocupado que se olvidara de ella, de pronto la mirada dorada del director le vino a la mente y supo que eso no sucedería, él era muy comprometido con su gente y responsable así que ni en sus mejores sueños ella podría pensar que él la abandonaría.

Kagome le agradeció el mensaje a Kouga, este sólo se encogió los hombros y cambió el tema a cosas laborales, tendrían que terminar un guión antes de irse, ya habían revisado el borrador y solo quedaba ajustar los tiempos, Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad y se decantó por el trabajo en lugar de proporcionarle a su mente tiempo de pensar en otras cosas más peligrosas para su bienestar emocional.

Cuando ella tenía ya en las manos el trabajo impreso y se lo entregó a Kouga este no pudo más que sentirse satisfecho por el resultado, tendría que admitirlo en voz alta, Kagome era muy buena en su trabajo, demasiado para ser una novata, tenía ese toque que pocos tenían.

No entendía porque quería irse a su casa, su talento sería desperdiciado en un lugar así, sin lugar a dudas, pero él ya había insistido lo suficiente para que ella retirara su proposición, sin embargo no funcionó; ahora la única esperanza de Kouga, era que el director si pudiera hacer que esa mujer cambiara de opinión y se quedara a trabajar en la oficina, eso o que el director se consiguiera a alguien más, como era una opción poco viable y conociendo a Sesshomaru, este agotaría todas sus cartas antes de dejar que Kagome se fuera a casa y la empresa perdiera un activo más.

Suspiró y le entregó a Kagome la hoja con su aprobación, el guión sería enviado al cliente al igual que los negativos de los últimos retoques a la imagen del producto.

Todo estaría bien, Kagome se iría en tan sólo un día y Kouga ya quería que al regresar ella dijera que no se iría a casa. Rezaba a los dioses para que así fuera, no sabría que hacer en caso contrario.

Ajena a cualquier pensamiento, Kagome se disculpó y fue a terminar un par de pendientes, debía aprovechar el tiempo lo mejor posible.

-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Kagome se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla del avión, su mente trataba de despejarse mientras su estómago estaba hecho un nudo, toda ella era un manojo de nervios, tenía que admitirlo, el tan solo pensar que estaría con el director, solos, de alguna u otra forma no dejaba de tenerla con el alma en un hilo, ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más sencillas?, ¿por qué no podían dejarla sólo irse a trabajar a casa y volver a la vida que tenía antes?, sí, esa había sido su decisión hace tiempo, enfrentarse al mundo laboral, pero de todos los posibles resultados jamás esperó que esto pasara, que ella pudiera despertar ciertas sensaciones por alguien más y que ese alguien fuera ni más ni menos que el director de la empresa en la que trabajaba.

¿Había alguien en el cielo que la odiara?, su vida nunca había sido sencilla, siempre estuvo esforzándose por superarse como mujer y persona, pero al parecer ahora tenía que afrontar una prueba más en su corta vida. A ciencia cierta no sabía lo que sentía por el director ¡y no quería averiguarlo!, sabía que sería como meterse en camisa de once varas y sobra aclarar que ella ya había tomado su decisión.

Eso era, tenía que mantenerse firme y simplemente demostrar indiferencia, ¿fingir, pretender, actual?, ¡qué más daba! Si con ello conseguía regresar sana y salva a casa y por fin tener una vida tranquila. Cuando esto comenzó jamás creyó extrañar su vida anterior cuando estaba en casa sólo esperando a Inuyasha y a decir verdad no lo hacía, pero todo se venía abajo cuando esa mirada dorada abarcaba sus pensamientos, entonces y sólo entonces podría asegurar que estaba mejor cuidando del hogar que estar bajo ese temple dorado.

El altavoz anunció la próxima llegada al aeropuerto, Kagome se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo e intentó controlarse y apartar cualquier pensamiento que pudiera delatarla, ella quería disfrutar del evento, de todas formas no creía asistir el próximo año, ni otro más. Es más, sabía que era su única oportunidad para estar en un acontecimiento así, por lo qué, como mujer inteligente que era, se obligó a disfrutarlo.

Tenía ya su maleta en la mano y se encaminó a la salida, tendría que conseguir un taxi que la llevara al hotel, en eso pensaba cuando al salir se topó con la figura que más la atormentaba, el director se encontraba recargado en un auto rentado, miraba tranquilamente hacia su dirección, tenía unos lentes obscuros que obstruían a Kagome perderse en esas orbes doradas, pero no por ello podría dejar de sentir la intensidad de esa mirada posada sobre si.

Estuvo a punto de boquear su aliento cuando se aproximó a ella y le quitó con un elegante gesto la maleta que arrastraba tras de ella.

-Buenas tardes director

-Buenas tardes Higurashi

Ante la mención de su apellido Kagome no pudo menos que arrugar la frente a modo de reproche, pero tuvo que seguirlo ya que se dirigía al auto rentado que conducía, acomodó la maleta y le abrió cortésmente la portezuela para que ella ingresara al auto.

Ella se acomodó en el asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, el director se ubicó tras el volante y puso en movimiento el auto. Kagome no sabía si iniciar una conversación o permanecer en involuntario silencio. Su carácter ganó y no pudo evitar comenzar la conversación.

-Planeaba ir por un taxi, no esperaba que usted me recibiera personalmente, entiendo que debe estar muy ocupado

-Higurashi…

-Kagome – Lo interrumpió ella

-Yo tengo el deber y honor de acompañarte, vienes de parte de la empresa y por ello eres muy importante, esto es un reconocimiento, no una tortura.

-Lo sé, pero de verdad no habría problema si usted no hubiera podido venir

Sesshomaru no desvió la mirada del camino, pero el silencio le hizo entender a Kagome que no era necesario continuar con esa conversación

-Gracias

Él sólo asintió y se concentró en conducir

-El día de hoy lo tenemos libre ¿cierto?

-No, en realidad he reservado en una obra de teatro, después iremos a cenar a un restaurante muy famoso de esta ciudad

Kagome se quedó de una pieza, no sabía como reaccionar, ¿salir con el director?, ¿ella?, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de viajes así que no sabría si ese comportamiento era normal, pero dada su inocencia, prefirió pensar que era normal 'aprovechar' el tiempo libre que tendrían en una ciudad tan turística como aquella.

-¿Qué obra reservó?

-Es un clásico, creo que la encontrarás adecuada, "El Fantasma de la Ópera"

Kagome sonrió para sus adentros, ¿quién osaría perderse una obra como esa?, un verdadero clásico.

-Ya he registrado nuestra llegada, tu habitación es contigua a la mía, podrás descansar del viaje un par de horas, te espero a las cinco en el lobby del hotel, de ahí nos trasladaremos al teatro e iremos a cenar.

Kagome asintió, se sentía como alguien a quien le estuvieran pasando la nota del día, pero suponía que era su manera de ser como 'jefe', eso era lo que era, su jefe y debía comportarse como tal ¿cierto?.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Sesshomaru se encargó del equipaje y de llevarla directamente al ascensor, al parecer el tenía ya las llaves, al llegar a la habitación se detuvo en la puerta y le pasó las llaves a Kagome quien las tomó mientras él la miraba fijamente, se había retirado las gafas oscuras tan sólo llegar al hotel, sus ojos dorados se posaron en su rostro.

-Te veré más tarde Kagome, por favor descansa, este es el número de mi habitación, puedes marcarme si se te ofrece algo

Kagome tomó la tarjeta que él le ofrecía sin mirarla

-Gracias, Sesshomaru

El sólo asintió y se giró para alejarse del lugar. Kagome se obligó a apartar la mirada de su espalda y abrió la puerta de su habitación, al ingresar dejó la maleta y se tiró en la cama. Sesshomaru era un caso aparte en cualquier escala que se quisiera usar, estaba segura que él no entraba en ninguna.

Se giró sobre si misma y se dispuso a descansar un momento, para ser sinceros ella estaba agotada así que aprovecharía esos momentos para reponer energías, mientras lo hacía repasaba el vestuario que usaría, sonrió para sus adentros, Sango había insistido tanto que comprara un vestido extra para las emergencias y para variar no se equivocó.

Un par de horas después, Kagome se encontraba mirándose al espejo, ni ella misma se reconocía, llevaba un vestido color gris plata de seda que se entallaba graciosamente a su figura y caía holgado desde su cintura, tenía mangas completas y un escote redondo, era la personificación de la sofisticación y elegancia. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño a mitad de su nuca, dejando que sus rizos cayeran discretos por sus hombros, el maquillaje era casi imperceptible, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención de su reflejo era ese ligero tono rosa que tenía en las mejillas, sabía que no era producto de ningún rubor artificial, ese color era totalmente natural.

Kagome se enseñó la lengua en un gesto infantil, sonrió ante su imagen y tomó su abrigo y su bolso, no quería hacer esperar al director.

Sesshomaru estaba ya en el lobby esperando a Kagome, apenas habían dado las cinco, así que se dirigió a la recepción a pedir un taxi, no quería manejar en esta ocasión, así que aprovecharía ese servicio. En cuanto el encargado le pidió esperar unos minutos para tener la unidad lista, se giró y lo que vio lo dejó de una sola pieza, Kagome salía en esos instantes del elevador, se veía estupenda.

Sus miradas se encontraron y al ver un pequeño destello en la mirada dorada de él, Kagome se sintió tan halagada que no pudo menos que sonreír, este gesto hizo que Sesshomaru se cuestionara el realizar un gesto similar. Pero no lo hizo, en silencio sentenció para si mismo que había sido una excelente elección llevar a Kagome en esa ocasión.

Le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente, ella se asió de él y caminaron juntos, no pasaron ni unos pasos cuando:

-Te ves encantadora

-Y usted muy distinguido

Correspondió Kagome, cuando ella sujetó su brazo se sintió flotar ¿sería posible que estuviera soñando?, Sesshomaru posó tiernamente su mano sobre la suya, evitando que se apartara de él, este gesto le hizo cuestionarse a Kagome aún más la existencia de un sueño o de una realidad alterna.

El aroma de Sesshomaru inundó sus sentidos, el calor que desprendía su mano sobre la suya estuvo a punto de hacerla temblar, su corazón se desbocó en el instante mismo en que sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y entonces toda su decisión se derrumbó, no podía luchar contra esa mirada, no podía salir vencedora ante esa intensidad.

¿Podría Kagome soñar?, ¿Puedo permitirme soñar? se preguntó ella, su corazón alocado respondió saltando de alegría, su razón se metió en un bolso para dormir y entonces sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rosas.

Para Sesshomaru, quien la veía tan atentamente, ese gesto no le pareció desapercibido, él no sabía que pensar, esa mujer que estaba ahora a su lado había inundado sus pensamientos y robados los mismas en más de una ocasión.

No recordaba que alguien jamás hubiera hecho eso en el pasado, nadie había traspasado sus barreras sin que él se lo permitiera o se diera cuenta, pero ahora que Kagome caminaba a su lado algo muy dentro de su ser se removió.

Algo le decía que eso sería el acabose que haría explotar algo dentro de él, ¿pero el qué?, estaba consiente que ella le llamaba la atención, se había descubierto mirándola en muchas ocasiones y con mucha intensidad, se reconocía embriagado de su sonrisa y de ese brillo que desprendían sus ojos.

Cuando llegaron al teatro, ella seguía tomada del brazo de él, el transcurso había sido silencioso, cada uno disfrutando en silencio de la compañía del otro, atesorando secretamente en sus corazones cada momento.

Sesshomaru se descubrió nuevamente con su mirada puesta en ella, cuando les asignaron sus asientos y ella pasó cerca de él, estuvo a punto de sostenerla entre sus brazos, pero a último momento se detuvo, ese gesto no realizado lo dejó perplejo, no puso atención en toda la obra y se obligó a no mirarla, lo cual no fue suficiente, su mente se perdía imaginando sus gestos en cada acto, su reacción a la música que inundaba el ambiente, su cabeza ligeramente ladeada para disfrutar de la canción "Tan Sólo Hazlo Tú", su mente no dejaba de trabajar imaginándola.

¿Qué acaso alguien estaba editando el sonido?, ¿por qué sus pensamientos estaban tan sincronizados con esa canción?, que curiosamente iniciaba en ese preciso momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sesshomaru no tuvo el temple necesario ni la fuerza de voluntad adecuada para resistirse a mirarla.

Ella estaba, tal como la imaginaba, ligeramente reclinada hacia el frente, con los ojos perdidos en el espectáculo, sus manos unidas en un gesto de atención y ternura. Sus ojos oscuros que casi no eran perceptibles en la oscuridad para él brillaban con un magnetismo nuevo y extraño.

Se paseó por sus rostro, y quiso tocar esas mejillas sonrosadas, se imaginaba que eran tan suaves como la piel de un durazno o incluso más, cuando su mirada se perdió en sus labios se imaginó a si mismo besándola, adorando en cada gesto esos sonrosados bordes que lo atraían como si fuera una adicción.

Su calor, aún en la lejanía de las butacas podía adivinarlo; su aroma, percibirlo; la suavidad de su cabello, casi sentirlo:

"_Toda pena olvido_

_amando en libertad._

_Si tú vas a besarme,_

_cuidarme y ayudarme".(1)_

Sesshomaru sintió como al verla su corazón comenzaba a latir, como si fuera la primera vez, ese rostro que contenía en plenitud a una mujer fuerte, inteligente, hermosa y llena de sencillez. Capaz de ver más allá de los gestos de la gente, capaz de entender y comprender. Pero por sobre todo capaz de amar.

"_Tú dime que compartirás mi vida…_

_Dime que te libre de tu cruz._

_Di que me amas y estaré contigo._

_Déjame enseñarte a ver la luz,_

_Christine, tan sólo hazlo tú." (1)_

Entonces en los labios de ella se formó el gesto que él aprendió a apreciar desde el primer día que entró en su oficina, desde que ella se entrevistó con él y sin querer lo sorprendió.

Cuando los gestos de ella se suavizaron y adquirieron la ternura plena, él deseo con todas sus fuerzas que cuando ella repitiera ese gesto fuera para él, para Sesshomaru.

Entendiendo por primera vez sus sentimientos y pensamientos, Sesshomaru casi se queda sin aliento y sorpresivamente sonrió, el corazón exigió esa expresión de su parte, mientras para sus adentros comprendía que estaba perdidamente enamorado y no de cualquier mujer, sino de Kagome Higurashi.

Aprovechando la magia que provocaba la canción que estaban escuchando él tomó suavemente su mano, eso la sobresaltó sobremanera y giró su rostro para mirarlo. Pero sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en el escenario, Kagome estaba tan perdida en la obra que le restó importancia al asunto mientras su mano era sostenida por Sesshomaru Taisho.

Mientras la mente de él decía: "Te amo Kagome, ahora lo sé y voy a hacer que tú sientas lo mismo por mi, esa es mi decisión"

La canción seguía entretejiendo un ambiente romántico, unas manos unidas marcaban un inicio de una historia.

"_Di que en nuestra vida hay esperanza,_

_que hay sonrisa en nuestra juventud" (1)_

"_Que si estás conmigo nada importa…"_

"_Sólo amarme…"_

"_Y más aún"_

"_Te amo, tan sólo hazlo tú"_

"_Dime/Dilo, calma mi inquietud"_

"_Te amo"_

"_Tan sólo hazlo tú" (1)_

_-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-_

_(1). Extracto de la canción: "Tan Sólo Hazlo Tú", de la obra musical "El Fantasma de la Ópera". Es la adaptación al español de la canción "All I Ask Of You". Música compuesta por Andrew Lloyd Webber. __Lyrics by Charles Hart.__ Letras de canciones de Charles Hart_

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Aaah, estoy contenta, ya terminé el noveno capitulo y me quedó lindo, al menos la última parte me gustó mucho, la forma en que Sesshomaru acepta estar enamorado de ella, aaah, la canción de verdad que fue una inspiración de último momento, para no atormentar a quienes no les guste el inglés, puse la letra de la canción en español, espero les haya gustado._

_¿Qué tal?, ahora si niñas a comprar palomitas, Sesshomaru aceptó estar enamorado y está decidido a conquistar a la señora Kagome Higurashi y sabemos que es muy persistente._

_Si están tan emocionadas como yo (y sino también) mándenme comentarios, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, de verdad, además me gustaría saber qué les pareció este capitulo._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos en el próxima capitulo, ¡sí!_

_No olviden que sin review no hay capitulo. Besos a todos_


	10. Chapter 10

_**INFIELES**_

Por: Azalyn-chan

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Diez**__: Porque no hay mañana, sólo hoy_

Kagome aparto su mano de la de Sesshomaru, al hacerlo extrañó su calor, irremediablemente se sentía protegida cuando él estaba a su lado, pero negándose a aceptarlo compartió como los demás espectadores y ahora ella se unían a la lluvia de aplausos que causó la interpretación de una de las canciones más románticas que se hayan escrito.

Se acomodó de nuevo en la butaca, mientras la obra seguía, la sonrisa que había tatuado la melodía en su rostro seguía ahí, casi podía palpar el ambiente tan romántico en el teatro, se sentía convidada a sentir el amor en esa pequeña sala, suspiró conmocionada ante el torrente de sentimientos que acudían a ella, al ver el despliegue de magia y pasión que desprendían los actores y sus voces.

Sesshomaru apartó nuevamente la mirada del escenario, esa mujer era como una droga para él, no podía apartarla de su mente ni un instante y ahora que la sentía a su lado deseaba poder hacer algo para demostrarle lo que había hecho ella en él.

Él, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho, aquél que se negaba a aceptar necesitar a alguien, esa persona que jamás se daba por vencido, que no conocía el significado de un no y tajantemente se había negado desde muy joven en enamorarse algún día, había caído estrepitosamente faltando a una promesa hecha a si mismo.

Pero ¿cómo podría él haber evitado algo como aquello?, sí, desde que la vio le llamo la atención, supo que ella tenía algo especial y quizá, lo más inteligente hubiera sido alejarse de ella, tomar otro rumbo o ignorarla, pero él no lo haría, no, porque muy dentro de si, una parte de su ser reclamaba llenar ese vacío que los años y su arrogancia no pudieron colmar.

Su corazón, que el creyó mucho tiempo muerto, no lo estaba y el muy necio se había empeñado en no desfallecer, cuando sintió la calidez de esa joven ahora a su lado, su pecho se volcó en sensaciones nunca antes comprendidas, jamás descritas y él lo interpretó de muchas formas: curiosidad, admiración, respeto. Pero ninguna llegó a cubrir ni a definir aquello que ella despertaba en él.

Al paso de los días, se convenció de que lo mejor era ignorar todo aquello, se sorprendía buscándola, espiándola, cuidándola, protegiéndola, haciendo cosas que jamás imaginó haría por nadie. Él, había creído que eso jamás le sucedería. Porque, para ser honestos no lo deseaba, jamás lo había pedido, estaba completamente fuera de discusión que él sintiera algo por algo o por alguien. Cualquier género o circunstancia le daba igual.

Pero ella no, ¿por qué?: simplemente por ser como era, tan inocente, sincera, inteligente, bella: por ser simplemente Kagome.

Dados todos sus antecedentes, se sorprendió a si mismo esa misma tarde cuando su fuerza de voluntad fue doblegada, jamás había existido algo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión cuando él tomaba una decisión, y era precisamente ella la que sin pedirlo y sin ni siquiera intentarlo había hecho que Sesshomaru se perdiera mirándola.

Y literalmente se perdió: en sus gestos, en su rostro, en su sonrisa; cuando él se percató que toda su atención estaba en ella y se dispuso a razonarlo, que era lo que mejor hacía, se dio cuenta de que no cabía concepto ni palabra en su mente, se había quedado totalmente en blanco, tan sólo con la imagen de ella opacándolo todo.

Por esa razón y no por menos, por aquello que nadie había hecho y que ella hizo sin desearlo, porque su corazón se removió en su pecho ansioso, por eso él supo que lo que él sentía por ella iba más allá que la simple curiosidad y cuando en algún recoveco de su mente esa palabra comenzó a cobrar fuerza, su corazón ya no se pudo contener y salto de contento en el pecho del joven empresario y todo fue tan claro y doloroso que no supo como cambiar ese concepto,

Simplemente tuvo que dejarse llenar por esa nueva palabra, aceptar que por mucho que luchara y que había testigos, él mismo, de que lo había hecho, esa batalla estaba perdida para él. Y le dolió el alma, cuando tuvo que aceptar que había sucedido lo último que el deseaba, Sesshomaru se había enamorado.

Siendo él como era, jamás le daba la espalda a los problemas, se enfrentaba a ellos y así lo hizo, miró a Kagome y si existía alguna duda en él, estas se disiparon cuando la miró.

Así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, Sesshomaru estaba enamorado, era oficial, pero él no era de esas personas que se encuentran un obstáculo y lo rodean. Si el fuera así, se causaría a si mismo pena, pero no, jamás daba la espalda, no se encubría en ridículos pretextos, sabía que ella estaba casada, pero ¿y qué?.

Su corazón y su voluntad se habían fundido en uno solo, por insólito que pareciera y ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo, querían a Kagome y eso era lo que obtendrían.

Dorado chocó contra la nívea piel de ella y el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas, Kagome ahora tenía unida las manos en un gesto que podría confundirse con uno de suplica, pero él supo que se trataba más de un gesto que se afanaba en contener todas las sensaciones que tenía ella en esos momentos, se giró lentamente en la butaca para mirarla con atención, a pesar de todo cuanto había pasado no se cansaba de verla, de beberla con la mirada.

Kagome fue levemente consiente de su mirada sobre ella, siempre esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, sin meditarlo su mirada se posó en su acompañante y fue como si dos grandes mundos chocaran el uno contra el otro, la luz y la oscuridad pudiendo converger en un mismo sitio, una sola voz, un mismo latido.

Ella no pudo apartar la vista de él y para ser ciertos, tampoco lo intentó, detalló ese rostro que la miraba con atención y encontró en su mirada una luz nueva, que no supo identificar. Su pose arrogante le hizo saber que estaba disfrutando el contacto, sabiéndose secretamente capaz de perturbarla de una manera tan tajante y única.

Esto no hizo más que generar en ella un sentimiento de terror, así que haciendo acopio de un poco de cordura, se giró hacia el escenario. Si bien, no pudo disfrutar del resto de la obra, al menos se contento en no tener que enfrentar la mirada de su acompañante, aunque claramente podía sentir sus ojos puestos en ella, lejos de ponerla incomoda se sentía muy halagada. Que extraño era, pero Sesshomaru la cohibía, a los cinco minutos la podía llevar a ver el mundo rosa o en su defecto, que en su mundo particular lloviera.

Cuando las luces del teatro se encendieron, Kagome tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ya que el cambio de luz había sido muy abrupto, sintió como una mano se posaba firmemente en su brazo y la apretaba ligeramente, ella abrió los ojos y se percató de cómo Sesshomaru le hacía un gesto gentil para que se pusiera de pie. Hipnotizada como estaba, se levantó y se dejó llevar por la mano de él, que sostenía la suya como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

Kagome no se atrevió a desentrelazar sus manos, sino que rogaba en silencio que ese contacto se hiciera más duradero. Sesshomaru tampoco hizo amago de querer separarse en todo el transcurso de ella, hasta que llegaron a la salida del teatro y él tuvo que soltarla para ponerle el abrigo, esto hizo despertar a Kagome de su ensoñación, pero contuvo la respiración cuando al terminar de colocarse el abrigo él la tomó suavemente por los hombros y se recargó levemente en ella, se inclinó hacia su oído y le susurró un par de palabras:

-Espero te haya gustado la obra y la hayas disfrutado tanto como yo

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella que se estremeció de pies a cabeza, a falta de palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle y asentir suavemente, no pudo hacer nada más ya que su voz parecía haberse perdido en el gran teatro y no tenía la mínima intención de regresar a ella en un largo rato.

Sesshomaru la observó con detenimiento unos instantes más, antes de ofrecerle su brazo y caminar con ella a la salida, había reservado en un excelente restaurant de comida mediterránea, no sabía si le gustaba, pero confiaba en que su buen gusto tuviera algún efecto positivo en la dama a la cual acompañaba.

Cuando salieron del auto al llegar al restaurante, ella se había sentido tan cálida al compartir el asiento trasero junto al director. A pesar de haberse prometido evitarlo y tratarlo con la mayor distancia posible, se encontró incapaz de hacerlo.

Dentro del auto, cuando pasaban por distintos destinos turísticos, Sesshomaru hizo alarde de su gran conocimiento de la ciudad, dándole un breviario de cada lugar. Kagome lo había escuchado muy interesada.

Al estar sentados en una mesa para se fijo que estaba en realidad muy tranquila, para ser honesta, la idea de estar cenando con él se le había antojado la escena más aterradora que pudiera haber en su vida, pero, insospechadamente no era así. Sesshomaru había comenzado a hablar acerca de referencias históricas de la ciudad y Kagome no había parado de incitarle a continuar y hacer comentarios al respecto.

Sesshomaru la miraba pasivamente y ella no hacía más que pensar que quizá la veía como una hermana pequeña, porque a fin de cuentas ella estaba ahí porque la empresa así lo había decidido y él debía de procurarla siempre. Sólo por trabajo, se repitió tantas veces que ahora ya se lo creía.

Cuando llegó el primer plato que él ordeno, una ensalada Griega que tenía una fusión de aromas y colores que la hicieron suspirar tan sólo al verla llegar.

Sesshomaru la miró curioso.

-No pensé que tuvieras tanta hambre

Kagome se sonrojó súbitamente, no quería que interpretara su suspiro como hambre, era simplemente una forma de expresar que le gustaba lo que veía, ella sabía cocinar, por lo que valoraba mucho un plato bien servido.

-No es eso, es que me gusta el color de la ensalada y su aroma

-¿Así que cocinas?

-Si

-No lo imaginaría

Kagome no supo como interpretar eso, ¿dudaba de sus habilidades culinarias?, parpadeo un par de veces confundida hasta que encontró que su plato había sido servido magistralmente por un siempre imperturbable Sesshomaru, ahora el servía en su plato con un gesto elegante.

Ella no dudó en tomar el tenedor y comenzar a deleitarse con una explosión de sabores y texturas que estaban en su plato. Sesshomaru decidió no interrumpir su cena con comentarios triviales, él no era una persona que hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, así que al igual que ella se concentró en saborear la ensalada.

Una vez terminada la cena, Kagome se dio cuenta de que habían estado en silencio tan pronto comenzaron a comer, pero, por contradictorio que pudiera sonar para ella, no le resultó incómodo en lo más mínimo, hasta disfrutaba de él. Kagome era una persona que hablaba y mucho, pero en esta ocasión se contentó con deleitarse con la compañía del director.

Diligentemente la acompañó por el ascensor, hasta dejarla nuevamente enfrente de su habitación, la miró y ella volvió a desconectarse de la realidad.

-Mañana el desayuno será a las 9 am, espero no tengas ningún inconveniente.

Sus ojos chocolate se percibían en una hermosa ensoñación

-No, ahí estaré puntual

-Descansa Kagome

Dicho esto se inclinó hacia ella y sus labios se posaron en su mejilla, por un momento que a ella le pareció eterno y él a propósito hizo de este contacto más largo de lo normal, aspiro suavemente su aroma mientras ella se debatía entre el sueño y la realidad. Se enderezó y se giró para seguir su camino hacia su habitación.

Kagome lo miró perderse entre las sombras del pasillo, tan pronto como su calor la abandono, su mano se posó en su mejilla y lo extraño. Extrañó su presencia, su arrogancia, su altanería, sus ojos fríos, el aroma tan peculiar que tenía, su compañía. Pero no tuvo fuerza para enfrentarse a ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior y lo dejó ir. Quizá lo lamentaría más tarde, pero ella había tomado su decisión y así, con ese pensamiento se sumergió en la oscuridad de su habitación, se dejó caer en la mullida cama mientras la imagen del director permanecía en su mente y el beso que le había dado a manera de despedida.

Cuando el despertador sonó, ella no supo especificar si el reloj le había jugado una mala pasada, ya que sentía que apenas había cerrado los ojos, se sentó y se apresuró a tomar una ducha y prepararse para el desayuno que se llevaría a cabo en una hora.

Al terminar de colorear el contorno de sus ojos, la imagen que le regresó esta ocasión su reflejo fue la de una mujer: una profesionista. Enfundada en un conjunto color marfil, un vestido ceñido a la altura de la rodilla, con un saco a conjunto la hacía ver como toda una ejecutiva. Asintió ante lo que veía y se apresuró a llegar al restaurant que se encontraba un par de pisos más abajo.

En cuanto entró la recibió una sensación de alegría, Sesshomaru no la había visto llegar, pero estaba claramente esperándola en la entrada del recinto, enfundado en un traje azul marino que acentuaba el tono de su cabello y piel. Como si ella hubiera anunciado su llegada, Sesshomaru se giró lentamente para mirarla, hubo aceptación en sus ojos y sonrió.

-Buenos días Sesshomaru

-Buenos días Kagome

Juntos entraron al restaurant y encontraron una mesa en la cual se acomodaron, Kagome tenía mucho ánimo ese día, se sentía muy contenta y rebosante de alegría, mirase por dónde lo mirase la noche anterior había sido memorable y había pensado que era mejor disfrutar de los momentos y experiencias que un viaje así podría brindarle.

Comenzó una animada conversación con él, en la cual ella era la que se afanaba en no dejar reinar el silencio entre ellos.

-Kagome

-¿si?

-Esta tarde no podré atenderte, nos veremos hasta la noche

Kagome se quedó algo contrariada por el comentario, su expresión debió de ser tan nítida que él se apresuró a agregar.

-Tengo una reunión con el jurado, para el evento de mañana

-No tienes por qué disculparte, estamos aquí por trabajo ¿cierto?

Sesshomaru la miró impávido y sólo asintió lentamente.

-No te preocupes, la ciudad me ofrece muchas distracciones

-Te esperaré en el lobby a las 7pm

Ella le sonrió nuevamente y asintió al igual que él, un gesto que él sintió a modo de reclamo por sus pocas palabras, pero le resto importancia, esa mujer podía hacerlo reír sin proponérselo.

Se despidieron, Kagome planeó rápidamente un tour exprés por la ciudad, visitando los lugares que más le habían llamado la atención cuando en el auto Sesshomaru habló de ellos. Se puso su traje de turista y salió a pasear por la ciudad. En cada lugar había algo que le gustaría compartir con alguien, los maravillosos museos o los monumentos, tomó varias fotos. Cuando exhausta se sentó en una banca para mirar las fotos, se dio cuenta que en todas ellas su sonrisa le sabía amarga, quería poder compartir esos momentos con alguien, quería que hubiera una persona con quien comentar las cosas tan maravillosas que había visto y sorpresivamente con quien quería hacer eso era el director: Sesshomaru Taisho.

No fue su marido el que ocupó sus pensamientos, no fue otro más que la persona que vería esa misma noche. Hizo una pausa en su mente, y se percató casi dolorosamente que no había pensado en Inuyasha desde que llegó a esa ciudad, es más, la noche anterior que había hablado con él, la había olvidado.

Kagome casi se suelta a llorar en ese lugar, ¿por qué el destino le ponía una prueba tan difícil?, ella, una mujer que se consideraba dichosa, que tenía un maravilloso marido, que había obtenido en cierta medida un éxito profesional estaba sintiendo cosas por el director, Sesshomaru le provocaba sentimientos que ella jamás en su corta vida había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Inuyasha.

Y ella tenía miedo, un pánico casi asfixiante de que eso que crecía en su pecho dañara a la persona que más amaba, que lastimara a Inuyasha, a ella o incluso al director. Por eso ella prefería callarse, fingir indiferencia, porque no quería lastimar a nadie.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo, ese cielo tintado de nubes que oscurecían por fracción de segundos al sol y que hacían de esa tarde, un momento ideal para cualquiera que tuviera ánimos de verlo.

Cansada ya de las vueltas que le había dado al asunto, llegando al mismo lugar se incorporó y decidió que lo mejor era comer algo y después alistarse para el evento de esa noche.

Kagome había hecho cita en un salón de belleza en dónde se ocuparon de hacer de su indomable melena azabache una maravilla, cuando se miró al espejo, cómo hacía muy frecuentemente en los últimos días, se encontró con un moño que daba el aspecto de ser recogido por casualidad.

Sacó de su maleta el vestido elegido para esa ocasión, color rosa, de un solo hombro y con vuelo que se abría paso por sus piernas, a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta tela, cuando Kagome terminó de ponerse el vestido, no pudo evitar sentirse casi desnuda. Esa sensación de que estaba expuesta: su mirada brillaba con ilusión, podía decirse que sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, su confusión, su indecisión, pero también esa increíble necesidad de no estar sola.

El maquillaje puesto acentuaba tiernamente sus grandes ojos, el resultado final de tanto esfuerzo se hizo notar, ella, se sentía como una chica en su primera cita, tan nerviosa, tan ansiosa, expectante de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Repasó nuevamente su imagen y temió por lo que pudiera pasar, se negó a aceptar que se había esforzado por atraer la atención de Sesshomaru, pero para ser honesta, jamás se había esmerado por impactar a alguien, menos a otro hombre; pero en esta ocasión era innegable que cuando depositaba el carmín sobre sus labios la imagen de Sesshomaru acudía a su mente.. Kagome se miró al espejo una vez más, intentando encontrar esa determinación que necesitaba para alejar de sus pensamientos al hombre que seguramente estaría esperándola en la planta baja del hotel.

Y falló miserablemente, cuando el brillo de sus ojos le delató con innegable certeza que eso no era lo que ella quería y por supuesto que no lo lograría.

Suspiró nuevamente atestada de dudas y se giró para salir de la habitación, no tenía sentido seguir torturándose con algo que seguramente jamás pasaría. Sesshomaru jamás pondría sus ojos en ella como mujer, él sabía que estaba casada, él podría tener a quien quisiera a su lado ¿por qué habría de elegirla a ella?.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió para darle paso los ojos ambos se encontraron deteniendo el tiempo, pudo percatarse de que la mirada que él le brindaba era casi como la de un hombre que admiraba a una mujer, su corazón latió desmedido sobre su pecho pero ella lo calló en un parpadeo, las mujeres eran expertas en tejer ilusiones, pero en esta ocasión, ella no quería crear una en dónde no había futuro.

Sesshomaru acortó la distancia que los separaba viendo que ella no parecía querer moverse.

-Bella

Kagome levantó la mirada en signo inequívoco de no querer comprender esa palabra.

-Eres bella Kagome

Ella se sonrojó irremediablemente ante las galantes palabras del director, después él tomo una de sus manos para depositar un suave beso sobre sus nudillos. Kagome se sintió arrastrada por una marea de emociones indescriptibles, su pobre corazón saltó nuevamente sobre su pecho pero esta vez, ella no lo silenció y aceptó que no quería hacerlo.

Sin soltar ni un momento su mano la colocó sobre su brazo mientras la conducía a través de los pasillos para llegar al salón en donde el evento se llevaría a cabo. Sesshomaru se percató de las miradas que se dirigían a ellos, si la fría mirada del director pudiera matar, habría muchos cuerpos sin vida rodeándole, pero tuvo que contentarse con dirigir sus ya famosas miradas asesinas a todo aquél que posara sus ojos en su acompañante mucho más tiempo que el estipulado como decoroso.

Al no funcionar, tuvo que jalar a Kagome para tomar su cintura, Kagome casi salta ante este gesto pero se dejó llevar, al ver a tanta gente rodeándolos se había puesto nerviosa. Cuando llegaron al salón, sus asientos les fueron asignados casi inmediatamente, ella se sorprendió cuando no preguntaron sus nombres o pidieron una invitación. Entonces mientras eran conducidos a sus lugares, varia gente se detuvo para saludar al director, quien nunca la dejó de lado, sino que la presentó con todo aquél que se encontraba.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente cuando la acompañante de un hombre que Sesshomaru había presentado como critico de un renombrado diario, le dirigió una clara mirada de envidia. Sesshomaru no notó el gesto, de cualquier forma dudaba que hubiera hecho algo al respecto, pero no podía evitar sentirse privilegiada por estar acompañada por un hombre como él, a su lado se sentía como si fuera el centro de la atracción.

Sesshomaru, alto, con el cabello ordenado que delataba aún así el extraño color plateado, su semblante siempre serio coronaba su atuendo: regio. Como siempre ella se encontraba incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él y más cuando lo tenía así de cerca, a su lado, sintiéndolo casi respirar.

Siguieron avanzando, su mesa los esperaba con mantelería y cubiertos finos. A decir verdad el adorno y el ambiente de la fiesta gritaba una sola cosa: Ostentoso. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a lugares y ambientes como esos, sin embargo se estaba deleitando con lo que veía. Se sentaron con vista hacía la pista de baile, desde su lugar podían apreciar todo el salón. Se acercaron varias personas más a saludar al director, Sesshomaru hacía gala de su temple y buena educación, siempre tenía palabras para cada persona que se le acercaba. Kagome estaba asombrada de que Sesshomaru recordara a la perfección cada nombre, cada persona. A él esto le parecía lo más normal del mundo por lo cual no hizo comentario alguno.

Kagome había perdido la cuenta del número de personas que había saludado, cuantos directores, críticos, jueces, creativos, gerentes, representantes había conocido y saludado. Pues a última instancia se resignó a no recordar sus nombres y sus puestos salvo de aquellos que consideró importantes o bien simpáticos.

El salón en un corto tiempo quedó ocupado en su totalidad, las personas que se sentaban a su mesa eran: una pareja, el señor Fujitaka era director escénico, también estaba otra pareja un poco mayor, el señor Arazu era crítico y también estaba un periodista que estaba muy interesado con entablar una conversación con Sesshomaru. No paraba de mirarle e intentar hacer plática.

La cena fue servida, los comensales amenizaron sus mesas con conversaciones de tema de interés: como la política, el clima, los cambios de divisas y como último recurso la entrega de reconocimientos que se llevaría a cabo la noche siguiente. Con este tema el periodista se apasionó.

-Señor Sesshomaru, usted debe de estar muy contento, es casi imposible que su firma no gane al menos tres reconocimientos, por supuesto uno de ellos será a mejor guión.

Sesshomaru lo miró casi de soslayo hasta que esbozó un gesto que podría confundirse con una sonrisa viniendo de él.

-Por cierto, sabe usted que quién escribió ese guión fue la señorita que me hace el honor de acompañarme el día de hoy.

Kagome estaba platicando muy animadamente con la señora Fujitaka, era una señora muy simpática que se había interesado de inmediato en su profesión, ella decía que su esposo le platicaba lo complicado que era llevar las letras de una persona a la realidad, pero que era aún más complicado crear una escena en letra que llevarla a la pantalla, cualquiera que esta fuese.

Los ojos del periodista el Señor Mitoiku se dirigieron prestos a Kagome, quien sonreía divertida ante los comentarios de su interlocutora, Sesshomaru escrutó en silencio a Mitoiku, se maldijo internamente por llevar su atención hacia Kagome, no le gustaba la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo a ella, de hecho no le gustaba nada que la mirara.

Sesshomaru tuvo que distraerse tomando un pequeño sorbo de vino tinto que aún contenía su copa, sus cejas se arquearon en obvia molestia cuando al terminar el gesto el periodista seguía mirando a Kagome, así que carraspeó. Mitoiku presintió la mirada del director sobre él y opto por fingir mirar a otro lugar en lugar de enfrentar el fiero gesto que Sesshomaru le estaba dedicando.

Pues sí, Sesshomaru se descubría a si mismo cada vez en una faceta completamente nueva para él, jamás había tenido algún problema si miraban su persona o alguna otra, era lo más normal del mundo, pero ese concepto cambió cuando Kagome se convirtió en su acompañante. Sabía que no tenía razón lógica para sentir casi hervir la sangre cuando alguien posaba la mirada en la encantadora Kagome.

Para ser ciertos, ni él mismo hubiera evitado hacer precisamente eso, mirarla, así como estaba ella era como una aparición, su inocencia era notable en cada uno de sus poros, haciéndola aún más atractiva, para colmar el pastel con la cereza, ese vestido se ceñía primorosamente sobre sus curvas haciéndola ver increíblemente femenina.

Su piel parecía emitir su propio brillo, su sonrisa sincera y abierta era música para aquél que la escuchara, su personalidad sencilla y amable te hacía sentirte cómodo con ella, Esa era Kagome, auténtica y única. Tan bella por dentro como por fuera y él en ese instante odio a su marido por tener a alguien como ella a su lado, pero como bien había dicho antes, no se rendiría hasta que ella fuera suya en todos los sentidos.

Kagome tuvo que elevar un poco más la voz cuando los músicos comenzaron a llenar el espacio con notas musicales, pronto varias parejas se presentaron en la pista de baile para moverse al compás de la música. La señora Fujitaka se disculpó ya que su marido la había llevado a la pista y ella no se había negado.

Cuando Kagome se quedó mirándolos fijamente sonrió y volteó a ver a Sesshomaru que se entretenía bebiendo un poco más de vino tinto, sus ojos estaban fijos en el escenario, podría decirse que estaba tramando algo malo ya que vio un brillo maquiavélico en ellos, pero le resto importancia, ella sabía que Sesshomaru tenía un torrente de pensamientos que nadie antes se había atrevido a descifrar, eso la llenó de curiosidad, ¿qué podría estar pensando Sesshomaru?.

Kagome posó suavemente su mano sobre su ante brazo para llamar su atención, Sesshomaru volteó a verla y ella le sonrió.

-¿No te estás divirtiendo?

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja ante su pregunta, ¿debía responder?.

-Son muy interesantes los eventos como estos ¿no crees?

Kagome asintió, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer muy amable que además le gustaba el trabajo de su marido, alguien con quien había congeniado desde el inicio.

-La señora Fujitaka es una persona maravillosa

Sesshomaru suspiro, ahí estaba su Kagome, incapaz de quedarse quieta o callada.

-Su esposo es un reconocido director, pero trabaja independientemente. Una lástima.

-¿Ya habías oído hablar de él?, yo no conocía su trabajo

-Tuve el placer de que trabajara para una campaña con nosotros, cuando le ofrecí pertenecer a la firma declinó

-¿De verdad?

Sesshomaru asintió y sintió un impulso desde el centro de su ser cuando vio que Kagome desviaba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior como intentando procesar la información que le había dado. El deseo besarla, pero se contuvo.

En lugar de eso le tendió la mano, cuando se percató del gesto Kagome lo miró fijamente

-Baila conmigo Kagome

Ella tomó su mano y se dejó hechizar por esos pozos dorados, por esas gemas que escondían tanto tras esa frialdad, por ese rostro cincelado que ocultaba el secreto mismo de la pasión. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la pista sin separar sus miradas el uno del otro, sus manos no se separaron al tomar la posición de baile, él tomó delicadamente su cintura, ella posó su mano sobre su hombro y comenzaron a flotar.

Eso era lo que sentía ella dejándose llevar por su experta pareja, sus ojos seguían comunicándose secretos jamás develados, sus cuerpos se aprendían el uno del otro, sus sentidos estaban embargados completamente por la persona que tenían frente. El tiempo se detuvo para ellos, el sonido de las conversaciones se perdió en la inmensidad del mundo, escuchaban atentos la respiración de su acompañante y por asombroso que pareciera sentían el latido del corazón del otro y todo aquello era aderezado por dulces notas musicales.

Si habían pasado horas o segundos, ella no lo sabría jamás, se había detenido todo cuando se dejó guiar por él, como una niña embelesada se negó a quitarle la mirada de encima, su corazón latía desbocado, sus manos unidas parecían haber sido creadas para estar siempre así, quizá lo que haría falta para hacer de esta escena la perfección sería unir sus labios.

Kagome bajó perezosamente la mirada para posarla en los labios de él, estos por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecían relajados, no fingían una línea, simplemente estaban impasibles como esperando algo. Sesshomaru respiró hondo intentando controlarse, ¿acaso no sabía ella que él también era débil? ¿y sólo con ella?.

Abruptamente la separó de él para hacerla girar y volver a unirse a ella, comenzó una balda que acentuaba el suave vaivén de las parejas y los giros se hacían lentos, las luces parecían menguar.

La voz rasposa de la cantante comenzó a hacer eco entre los danzantes.

Contigo aprendí

que existen nuevas y mejores emociones.

Contigo aprendí

a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones.(1)

Irónico, pensó Sesshomaru, que una canción pudiera quedar como anillo al dedo y más tratándose de él, comenzó inconscientemente a estrecharla más.

Aprendí

que la semana tiene más de siete días

hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías

y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí.(1)

Así a media luz, inclinó su rostro hasta que su mejilla estuvo a lado de la de ella y aspiro su suave fragancia, inundándose de la sensación de tener su rostro pegado al suyo

Contigo aprendí

a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna.

Contigo aprendí

que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna.(1)

Llevo sus manos entrelazadas a recargarlas sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba casi al ritmo de la canción, su corazón ahora rebelde latía con fuerza y parecía cantar de contento.

Descubrí

que puede un beso ser más dulce y más profundo,

que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo

las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví.(1)

Sus cuerpos se unieron al ritmo de la canción, se perdieron uno en la esencia del otro, se reconocieron más allá de lo imaginable, se sintieron por primera vez en mucho tiempo parte de algo más grande, más puro y más fuerte. Sus corazones se sincronizaron latiendo como uno solo, sus cuerpos adormecidos por el hechizo desplegado se juntaron hasta hacer nulo el espacio entre ellos.

Y también aprendí

que yo nací el día en que te conocí.(1)

Cuando la música paró ambos se separaron lentamente, volviendo a la realidad, perdiendo por instantes el mágico momento que se había creado entre ambos. Kagome tenía miedo de mirarle a los ojos, porque presentía que él leería la confusión que reinaba en ella. Pero él tomó su mentón suavemente para hacerle mirarle. Lo que vio en ellos lo enterneció hasta lo más profundo, cosa que no sucedía con frecuencia y susurró sólo para ella:

-No me pidas que me aleje de ti Kagome, si tus ojos me dicen lo contrario.

_(1) "Contigo aprendí", Autor: Armando Manzanero_

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Qué linda canción!, amo ese tipo de canciones que te derriten con solo escucharlas y pues tenían que bailar, yo no pude resistirme a ponerlos en una pista de baile juntos…. Espero les haya gustado._

_Puse esa escena de casi beso por referencia a ustedes que me lo pidieron, pero aún no, digo si va a haber pero no será en este viaje, lo siento chicas, aunque las cosas están subiendo de tono entre estos dos. ¡Me emociono!._

_¿Qué les pareció?, espero recibir sus comentarios para saber que están igual de emocionadas que yo, ¿qué dirá Kagome a la declaración que le hizo Sesshomaru?, yo me le lanzaba, ja,ja,ja Aunque dudo que ella haga eso._

_Bueno, gracias por leer, besos a todos._

_No olviden que las respuestas a los comentario está en mi profile._


	11. Chapter 11

_**INFIELES**_

Por: Azalyn-chan

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Once**__: La vida continúa contigo o sin ti. _

El roce de las manos, el toque de la piel contra los suspiros de su acompañante, la temperatura que subía constantemente, los labios hinchados por los besos compartidos, las manos unidas que se aferraban al cuerpo, al sentimiento, a la pasión misma que surgía entre ambos. Como una pequeña chispa irrefrenable que surgía en el pecho, extendiéndose por cada pequeña parte de piel expuesta y oculta. El corazón latía desmedido en sus pechos, los ojos cerrados buscaban constantemente la luz oculta tras los parpados que los trajeran de nuevo a la tierra.

A bocanadas, el aire fue introducido nuevamente en los pulmones, sin desmedir el constante coqueteo de las manos por la piel, las manos de él se detuvieron en su rostro para beber nuevamente su mirada y cubrir sus labios con caricias suaves y dulces como queriendo derretir un trozo de chocolate en los labios de ella.

Esa sensación la hizo flaquear por momentos, no podía creer que una sensación tan intensa pudiera recorrerla y hacerla estremecer hasta casi perder el equilibrio, se tuvo que aferrar con fuerza a su espalda para no caer, él notó su debilidad y la aferró con más fuerza por la cintura uniendo sus cuerpos hasta hacerlos una sola sombra en la penumbra.

El alejó sus labios de ella la cual no pudo evitar añorar esa tierna caricia, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente como temiendo perder la ensoñación que estaba teniendo, pero sus manos sobre su cintura la convencieron de que el sueño era una realidad tan tangible como el color de sus mejillas en ese momento.

Así que solo atinó a suspirar y juntar su frente a la de él, atrayéndolo suavemente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de reconocimiento, sobre ella misma, se había dicho que no cedería tan pronto a sus pretensiones, que era una mujer inteligente y autosuficiente, capaz de dominarse a ella y sus sentimientos. Pero se había sorprendido recientemente tirando todas esas creencias y cediendo a todas las insinuaciones de él. Sólo le bastaba besarla para que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Pero, tenía que justificarse, él era tan atento, siempre la hacía reír y tenía un comentario inteligente o un ademán amable que la hacía sentirse especial, sentirse, simplemente mujer. Y era eso, precisamente lo que estaba tirando todas sus defensas, todo ese intelecto tras el cual se escudaba, toda esa suficiencia que salía a relucir cuando trabajaba o estaba sola cubriéndola de cualquier posible daño de alguna persona, quizá estaba preparada para afrontarlo todo, menos a él.

Los ojos de él la miraban expectantes, analizando cada reacción de su parte, cada suspiro o cada parpadeo era analizado para medir su avance en ella, sí, tenía que admitirlo, no había sido fácil conquistarla, eso le hacía saborear cada momento a su lado, pero, como toda presa, tenía un punto débil y él se encargaba de poner el dedo en ese punto y presionarlo con tranquilidad como midiendo la fuerza que podía poner en ese punto sin romperla, sin romperse él tampoco.

Ah, la conquista, una media sonrisa enmarco el varonil rostro, las mujeres eran todo un misterio, tan complicadas y simples. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía el poder que las palabras podían tener en una persona, por eso, las elegía sabiamente cuando estaba con alguna mujer.

Se separó de ella, haciendo que el frio de la noche cortara el espacio como un cubo helado que los hizo estremecer al instante, pero el se mantuvo férreo a la distancia que impuso, eso le enfriaría un poco los ánimos, sabía que aún ella estaba algo reacia a dejarle pasar a su cuarto, pero, estaba seguro que eso no duraría tanto tiempo.

Tomó una de sus manos y la besó con vehemencia, como vaticinándole lo que le haría a ella si se lo permitiera, le sintió estremecer nuevamente ante la silenciosa promesa que se reflejaba en los ojos de él al mirarla con todo el deseo que podía poseer por ella.

-Te veré mañana

No era una petición, ni una pregunta, era una aseveración que guardaba la expectación de lo que sucedería al otro día cuando volvieran a encontrarse.

Esta frase y el frio del ambiente la dejó a ella sin aliento, pudo ver en él que había cambiado de táctica, de ser una persona paciente y observadora, se convertía en cuestión de segundos en un predador, cuya presa, era ella.

Lo vio girar y alejarse hacia su auto estacionado a unos metros de distancia, su figura se movía como una pantera al acecho, se estremeció nuevamente y tuvo que recargarse en la pared que había detrás de ella para guardar un poco la compostura. Mientras lo miraba fijamente se sintió irremediablemente perdida, cuando arrancó su auto, lo extraño; cuando las luces de su auto se perdieron en la lejanía, se forzó a no llamarle y pedirle que regresara a su lado.

Odiaba sentirse tan frágil y sin control de ella misma, pero él, había logrado sacar a empujones a esa mujer apasionada que se afanaba por ocultar tras sus trajes de ejecutiva.

-Inuyasha

Su nombre salió inesperadamente de sus labios, sobresaltada por ese gesto se maldijo internamente por su necedad y debilidad. Ingresó a su apartamento lo más rápido que pudo, apagó su celular para evitarse la maña de revisarlo a cada instante, se quitó la ropa de un tirón y se metió a la ducha, se bañaba con agua fría, como si se tratara de una adolescente se regañaba mentalmente.

Escurriendo y titiritando salió del baño, se dirigió a su habitación, la repasó con la mirada admitiendo que era perfecta, o casi perfecta, si Inuyasha estuviera esperándola ahí se sentiría como si no le faltara nada.

Rodo los ojos para ella misma, ahí iba, como buscando su propia perdición, se colocó sólo su pijama para cubrirse, se desenredaba su largo cabello mientras pensaba qué pasaría al siguiente día, si tendría la fuerza para seguir negándose y alejar a ese hombre de ella. Tenía que admitir, por mucho que le doliera que en esa noche quien se había alejado fue él, como dándole tiempo a pensar en lo que le diría el día de mañana, sí, la había dejado pensar con toda la intención del mundo.

-Maldito

Dijo ella en voz alta, hablándole al viendo, porque él ya sabía que la tenía en sus manos y era detestable el saberlo, el reconocerlo y peor aún, no saber que hacer para detenerlo. Tenía ganas de pegarse en contra de la pared hasta sangrar, pero eso sería un acto de desesperación, se dejo caer en la cama, estirando sus largas piernas hasta dejarlas colgadas, mala la hora en que lo conoció, peor fue para ella el momento en que la besó, a partir de ese momento, ya no había marcha atrás.

-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-

Los ojos color chocolate de ella se abrieron en señal inequívoca de sorpresa, quizá había escuchado mal, pero Sesshomaru le había dicho que no le pidiera que se alejara de ella, ¿por qué habría de pedírselo?, es decir, ¿a qué se refería con esa declaración?.

Parpadeó para intentar procesar la declaración en alguna dirección en la cual pareciera tener sentido ya que por más que lo pensaba, no entendía porque motivo él habría dicho eso, la magia de la música a lo lejos la había transportado a otro mundo, soñadora se dejó llevar hasta disfrutar el baile en sus brazos, hasta casi sentir que él sentía algo por ella, pero eso, era sólo algo que se atrevía a soñar.

Los ojos de él le miraron con ternura por primera vez, Sesshomaru sonrió para sus adentros al leer la confusión en el rostro de ella y la belleza que desprendía en ese momento ese ser enfrente de él, incapaz de pensar que él podría sentir algo por ella lo derrotó, simplemente un ser tan puro como ella, era algo que él nunca había conocido y era tan hermoso que dolía, rayos que si dolía observarla, poder tocarla y saberla aún así tan lejana, sin desearlo ni un minuto ella le había robado el corazón.

Sin coquetearle ni una vez, simplemente siendo ella, mostrándole esa sonrisa capaza de competir con el sol, con esos ojos tan chispeantes llenos de vida y sueños, con esos gestos únicos al mostrar preocupación; cuando lo miraba reprobatoriamente cuando él afirmaba que el cliente tenía la razón; cuando estaba estresada y se mordía el labio inferior, incluso ahora, con los ojos fijos en él, con la confusión reinando en ellos. Amaba a esa mujer, era tan distinta a todas, tan única, era especial.

Su ser cavernoso que dormía muy en el fondo de sus ser pareció despertar de su letargo y dar alaridos bestiales dentro de él, Kagome lo había despertado y esa parte suya quería una sola cosa, protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Se vio tentado a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien y tranquilo, pero su temple salió a relucir y sólo meneó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Sí, quizá había ido muy rápido, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba y la culpa la tenía él, otra vez había sido impulsivo, cosa rara en él, y le había dicho lo primero que le vino a la mente. Como resultado ella no entendió nada y le magia del momento se esfumó como volutas de humo en el aire.

Suspiró y la miró nuevamente.

-Kagome, ¿por qué eres tan inocente?

-¿eh?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – después de escucharlo y replicar infló sus cachetes a manera de berrinche

El tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír, ese gesto tan infantil le iba de maravilla dadas las circunstancias, pero no tenía ganas de explicarle a ella lo que había querido decirle, tenía mejores ideas en la cabeza y sabía que tenía que esperar. Porque cada día estaba más convencido, ella sería suya.

La tomó de la mano con delicadeza y le guió de nuevo a la mesa. Kagome no dejaba de verlo de manera interrogante y el solo arqueó una ceja a modo de respuesta. Kagome resopló sonoramente, intentar discutir con él era como estrellarse contra un muro, él tomaba una decisión y no había poder en el mundo capaz de moverlo. Ella ya lo sabía, no por nada era el director de la empresa en donde desde hace algunos meses trabajaba.

Se resignó a no hondar más en el tema, él se lo explicaría cuando fuera necesario, si es que era necesario, como no creía que fuera así, era mejor que dejara el tema de lado. Pero su obstinado corazón sentía que iba a explotar por algo que ella sinceramente desconocía o siendo honestos, no quería saber.

Sesshomaru bebió un poco de vino, del que sobraba en su copa, no pudo evitar sonreír al rememorar los eventos que habían pasado, primero baila con ella de una manera tan especial, la sintió vibrar en sus brazos, casi fundirse en uno y cuando le suelta parte de sus sentimientos ella no entiende. Se sintió un poco torpe, pero suponía que era parte del encanto de la situación, parte de estar enamorado, algo completamente nuevo para él, pero que disfrutaba como un niño.

La miró de reojo, había retomado la conversación con la señora Fujitaka, no podía culparla, Kagome era una persona con encanto propio. Miró de nuevo a la pista y algo cambió, se dio cuenta de que no estaba fastidiado en absoluto, odiaba ese tipo de reuniones, el estar rodeado de gente que parecía sólo querer presumir sus logros y colgarse medallas suyas o de otros. Pero en esta ocasión, se estaba, divirtiendo.

¿Él?, si no fuera porque estaba hablando de él mismo se habría mofado, ¿Cuántas veces creyó que eran puras cosas infundadas que se decían acerca de amor?, ¿que te cambiaba?, ¡locuras!, pero ahora, tendría que morderse la lengua, por una extraña razón los sentimientos son tan fuertes que pueden cambiar a una persona.

No quiso ahondar más en sus pensamientos tan analíticos, la risa de ella lo seguía sumergiendo en una vorágine de sentimientos, antes congelados, antes detenidos por su mente, bloqueados a fuerza de voluntad: ahora libres, se desquitaban en contra suya y lo hacían sentir. Sentir de verdad.

Una voz que escuchó por los altavoces le hizo volver a la realidad, introdujeron al presidente del jurado, un señor de avanzada edad tomó la palabra y dio un breve discurso acerca del esfuerzo constante por afianzar la creatividad en todo cuanto se hacía.

Algo simpático, arrancó varias sonrisas de su selecto auditorio, al final agradeció la presencia de todos y les deseo una excelente velada. El aplauso no se hizo esperar, parecía que les recordó de manera sutil la razón por la que estaban reunidos ahí, para competir, para reconocer a los mejores, para que su esfuerzo fuera valorado por expertos en el tema. Sesshomaru sintió como algo frío lo inundó, su razón tomó riendas en el asunto y todo su ser se aplacó en cuestión de segundos.

Llamó la atención de su compañera, Kagome lo miró inquisitiva, le dijo que tenía que hablar con un par de personas, que no tardaría mucho, miro a la señora Fujitaka y le pidió de la forma más amable que conocía que la cuidara mientras se ausentaba por unos minutos.

Sesshomaru había visto al presidente del jurado dirigirse a una mesa que se encontraba justo al otro lado del salón, su intención era cambiar un par de impresiones con él, para ello tendría que atravesar una considerable distancia, pero no se inmutó, caminó con la mirada fija en su objetivo, moviéndose con elegancia en el amplio salón.

Sintió que alguien lo jalaba levemente de la manga de su traje a modo de llamar su atención, se detuvo en seco intentando componer en su rostro un gesto que no fuera a parecer grosero ante la intromisión de quien quiera que haya sido, así que sólo giró el rostro y sus ojos brillaron por segundos con molestia.

-Kagura

Ella elevó coquetamente sus pestañas para enfocar su mirada en él, sonrió sensualmente y se acercó a el eliminando la distancia entre ellos, él la detuvo con la mirada, ella intentó no inmutarse pero a veces era imposible pasar por alto esos gestos tan gélidos que emanaban de él. Ella lo miró con esos ojos rojos imposibles, él sólo la miró indiferente.

¿Cuántos podrían darse el lujo de despreciar a Kagura?, ella, una de las top model mejor pagadas del país, su cara salía en innumerables portadas y era catalogada como una de las personas más sexys del planeta.

Pues bien, sólo Sesshomaru tenía el coraje para hacerlo, él era el único que jamás se había rebajado ante ella y ¿por qué no decirlo? Tampoco había caído ante sus encantos. Quizá por eso Kagura se sentía encaprichada con ese hombre, que no la miraba más de lo debido y que no quitaba sus dorados ojos de su rostro, jamás lo había notado bajar su mirada ni un segundo, cuando toda la gente que la rodeaba siempre miraba el cuadro entero, es decir, lo que llevaba puesto, su caminar, su cuerpo, todo eso, pero él no, simplemente la miraba a los ojos sin ningún signo de admiración ni respeto en ellos.

Kagura no se dejó amedrentar, al contrario tomó su brazo sin permiso, Sesshomaru la miró serio ante su atrevimiento, pero como un caballero que se obligaba a ser, no la alejó consiente de todas las miradas que había a su alrededor. Pero optó por posar su mano sobre la de ella, inclinarse hacia y susurrarle algo al oído, seguido de esto, se separó de ella, pasando de largo y tomando su camino inicial.

Ella lo miró confundida, como siempre se daba la libertad de dejarla sin detenerse y nadie en su sano juicio hacia eso y menos cuando estaba tan arreglada, ella sabía que estaba impecable, pero eso parecía no importarle a él. Kagura lo miró alejarse, su mirada se tornó decidida en esos momentos. Sesshomaru le gustaba y mucho.

La velada venía acompañada de muchos rostros nuevos, Kagome seguía encantada con la gente que estaba a su mesa, se había dado la oportunidad de intercambiar impresiones con todos ellos y como suponía todos eran personas muy interesantes. Pero para ser honesta, estaba un poco cansada, ella no era mujer de estar en una fiesta hasta altas horas de la mañana, y parecía que muchos se estaban preparando para seguir ahí, otros tantos ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones en una hora que les pareció prudente. Ella no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado Sesshomaru hablando con quien tuviera que hablar, pero quería irse, así que se debatió ante la idea de irse sola o buscarlo y avisarle.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, a pesar de haber mucho menos gente que al inicio, eso no hacía más fácil la búsqueda, por más que intentaba discernirlo a la luz media que había en el salón no lo encontró. De repente sintió la necesidad de retirarse, se despidió de las personas que aún había en su mesa y se alejó suavemente del lugar, seguro que si regresaba y preguntaba por ella, sus compañeros le indicarían al director que había decidido regresar a sus aposentos.

Cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba el codo pensó seriamente en gritar, pero gracias a una reacción de ultimo momento sólo volteó bruscamente a ver quien se había tomado la libertad de abordarla de esa manera. Su gesto se suavizó al verlo a él con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. No iba a admitirlo jamás en voz alta, pero desde que se separó de ella, no había apartado su vista de ella, cuando se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a mirar alrededor supo que lo estaba buscando, entonces se despidió lo más educadamente de sus colegas y la interceptó en el camino.

Kagome le regaló una sonrisa y él se perdió de nuevo, por muy admirable que pudiera sonar, no necesitaba una modelo a su lado, le bastaba ella, su sonrisa y su sencillez. Ella tan cálida, que ahora mismo que la sostenía podía sentir que su corazón era cobijado con algo tan simple pero a la vez tan innegable. Le sonrió de igual forma.

Este gesto dejó a Kagome con un nudo en el estómago, como le hubiera gustado ver ese gesto más seguido en el director, él siempre se mostraba tan indiferente y frio, pero ese nuevo gesto parecía iluminar no sólo su rostro, sino su ser entero. Le hacía ver tan vivo, tan ¿cómo decirlo?, ella no tenía palabras para describir lo que ese gesto simbolizó para ella, su sonrisa era única y era auténtica, sonreía de corazón, mostrando cosas tan inesperadas detrás de esa mirada dorada que ahora si, era como miel sobre un pan recién horneado.

Sesshomaru la incitó a caminar, pero ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, a lo cual el amplió más su sonrisa quedando Kagome encandilada, perdida, completamente derretida. Él la miró tratando de averiguar qué era lo que había dejado a Kagome tan quieta.

Cuando iba a agregar algo Kagome se puso de puntillas y le dio inesperadamente un beso en la mejilla. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso si que no se lo esperaba. La miró nuevamente intentando unir dos pensamientos coherentes o intentando recordar si cinco más cinco eran diez. Ella sólo se giró y jaló lentamente de él hacia la salida. Kagome estaba feliz, de todas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado ese día, aparte de bailar con él, el verlo sonreír era el mejor regalo que pudo haber pedido.

Sesshomaru no comprendió nada, su cerebro le dijo que algo había pasado, su corazón acompasado seguía bailando una polka extraña en su pecho, no conseguía entender nada por más que se esforzaba, ella parecía tan contenta pero ¿por qué?. Moría de ganas por preguntar, pero se abstuvo al verla con una sonrisa en el rostro y caminar como si anduviera danzando en las nubes. Se sosegó al verla así y se dijo que si ella estaba bien así, él también lo estaría.

No cruzaron palabra en todo el transcurso, hasta llegar nuevamente a la puerta de la habitación de ella, Kagome soltó lentamente su brazo y se giró para encararlo aún con los ojos llenos de una alegría casi indescriptible. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, ese silencio instalado les parecía tan exquisito, parecía que sus almas se comunicaban en ese instante. Kagome lo miró a los ojos, como muchas veces hacía, pero por primera vez, permitiéndose deleitarse en ellos, sin remordimientos, sin forzarse a pensar que debía dejar de mirarlo. Nada, simplemente lo miró perdiéndose en esos pozos profundos que guardaban muchos secretos bajo llave.

Sesshomaru también la miraba, con tantas preguntas, con tantos sentimientos. Pero también la miraba él mismo, no el director, no el jefe, sino el hombre. La miraba Sesshomaru, la persona que tenía un frío pasado, la persona que era exitosa, sí, pero también aquella que estaba atestada de nuevos sentimientos que tenían dueña ya, ella estaba mirándolo fijamente atentando contra toda teoría del tiempo. Ambos habían detenido las manecillas nuevamente.

Kagome parpadeó deleitada de todo cuando podía ver en él, pero dio un paso atrás.

-Gracias por la velada

-Kagome…

-Sesshomaru

Ambos sonrieron al escuchar su nombre en los labios del otro.

-Kagome, yo…

Kagome lo encaró con una cara inocente, como de una niña que quiere recibir instrucción de algo. Él se cayó por un segundo, sabía que aún no había llegado el tiempo de decirle lo que sentía.

-Yo te espero mañana para desayunar.

Ella asintió y sonrió de nuevo, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta pero titubeó un momento, él bajó lentamente el torso hasta quedar a su altura, Kagome sonrió ante el gesto y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Sesshomaru.

Esta vez fue ella la que se perdió en las sombras de su habitación mientras él se quedaba mirando el vacío que había dejado, no solo en el pasillo, sino en su corazón. Sesshomaru se irguió lentamente y se compuso en un par de segundos de la situación. Quizá lo mejor era descansar, mañana la situación no solo sería interesante para ellos, sino también para la empresa.

Sus dedos se dirigieron a la puerta en donde ella había entrado y la acarició por unos cortos instantes, se imaginó a Kagome recostada en la cama, tan tranquila, como una niña y deseo poder abrazarla y velar sus sueños. Alejó sus dedos del lugar y dirigiéndole una última mirada a la puerta se alejó de ahí con paso taciturno.

-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-

Cuando salió del despacho y se topó con Miroku y este vio la sonrisa que pintaba su rostro, Miroku no pudo evitar sonreír de igual manera a su amigo.

-Así que a verás hoy, ¿no te has cansado ya?

-Feh!, ¡no me cansaré nunca!

-Sólo te recuerdo amigo, que debes tener cuidado, no olvides que el que con fuego juega

-No me quemaré

-Inuyasha, me temo decirte que no eres inmune a ese tipo de cosas

-Miroku, tu no puedes darme sermones sobre como comportarme

Miroku iba a abrir la boca para replicar, ciertamente no era un santo, todos lo sabían, así que ¿qué podría decir en su defensa?, ¿qué el no era casado?, ¿qué no tenía una linda esposa esperándolo?. Eso sería jugar sucio y los hombres no hacen eso.

Inuyasha se despidió de un gesto al ver que su amigo no iba a replicar, se dirigió al aparcamiento en donde su auto esperaba, lo encendió y una sonrisa socarrona adornó su rostro, sabía que esa noche sucedería lo que estaba deseando que pasara desde que la vio en la cafetería. Ella estaría entre sus brazos desnuda esa noche o se dejaba de llamar Inuyasha.

La encontró en el restaurante de comida francesa, a donde ella le gustaba mucho ir, en esta ocasión iba con un vestido que a pesar de ser sencillo acentuaba completamente su figura, su largo cabello obscuro caía como una cascada por su espalda. Sus largas pestañas coqueteaban con el brillo de sus ojos, su pálido rostro le daba un aspecto de debilidad que distaba mucho de ser realidad. Él sabia que esa mujer era fuerte, tenía mucha decisión, pero aún así era como una esfera de cristal, brillante y llamativa, sí, pero también frágil.

Se acercó a ella con paso insinuante, no tenía intención de fingir más, ni tampoco quería tomarse más tiempo, su esposa no estaba, era 'libre' por un par de noches más, eso habría que aprovecharlo, era tiempo de poner todo en juego ya. Si ella no lo deseaba, se sorprendería mucho al saber que él no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

La mujer que miraba tranquilamente los alrededores sintió de repente que era acechada, su pulso se aceleró velozmente casi sin saber por qué, miró con más atención su contorno buscando ese algo que la tenía tan inquieta, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al chocar con unos ojos negros como la noche, que estaban incendiados por algo que la dejó sin aliento. Ahí frente a ella se encontraba él.

-Inuyasha

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de él en cuanto fue consciente de la reacción de ella, siguió con su mirada puesta en su ser y con todo el descaro del mundo su mirada bajó por su cuerpo, como acariciándola con la mirada, deteniéndose en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, este simple gesto la hizo a ella estremecer, sin notarlo siquiera, su poca determinación se fue bien lejos sin despedirse siquiera.

Él se paró frente a ella, dejando que el rostro de ella se alzara para que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo, Inuyasha le guiñó coqueto, mientras susurraba suavemente.

-Parece que estás sola ¿me dejas acompañarte?

Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos no supo que contestar

-Lamento decepcionarlo, pero estoy esperando a alguien – contestó siguiéndole el juego

-Espero sea una amiga, sería una pena que su 'alguien' la encuentre acompañada de alguien como yo – completó Inuyasha con una sonrisa en los labios – Mientras llega su compañía, permítame compartir unos minutos como usted.

Y casi de la nada sacó una rosa roja que le entregó con un gesto elegante, ella lo tomó con suavidad agitando sus parpados de manera coqueta.

-Gracias – la acercó a su nariz para apreciar su suave aroma

-Las flores de mi jardín florecen en primavera pero mi amor por ti, florece la vida entera como la rosa que corté hoy pensando en ti.

Ella sonrió ante ese comentario, era tan hermoso sentirse halagada por un hombre así.

-Me has convencido, puedes acompañarme un momento

Inuyasha hizo una reverencia a forma de agradecimiento.

-Quisiera saber tu nombre, para poder ponérselo a una estrella.

Ella sonrió de manera dulce, a pesar de todo, las mujeres pocas veces podrían cansarse de frases así. Estiró la mano que él tomó al vuelo y la estrecho con devoción.

-Mi nombre es Kikyo

-Tienes el nombre más hermoso que jamás haya escuchado, es como una flor, una flor de campanilla.

Ella asintió, ese era el significado de su nombre, ella estaba encantada con el juego de los 'desconocidos' que había iniciado él, al parecer eso también le divertía a él, que no paraba de mirarla y hacer alusiones hermosas a toda ella.

Cuando se acercó el mesero, ambos tomaron las cartas y decidieron mirar el menú.

-Creo que tu cita no llegará, en verdad no lo lamento

Ella levantó los ojos del menú para fijar sus ojos en los oscuros de él que seguían emanando llamaradas que la dejaba completamente a su merced.

-Estoy segura que no, aunque debo admitir que yo tampoco – Aseguró con una sonrisa en los labios

El mesero llenó sus copas con un vino tinto, tan pronto se alejó el mesero Inuyasha levantó la copa.

-Deposito mi sueño en tus labios, mi esperanza en cada caricia, mi ilusión en cada mirada, mi amor en cada segundo de mi vida. Brindo por haberte encontrado hoy.

Ella le miró embelesada, mientras tomaba la copa entre sus manos y bebía un sorbo de ella, no sabía por qué pero le sabía tan dulce el vino que cerró los ojos por un momento para degustarlo aún más, cuando los abrió Inuyasha estaba reclinado sobre la mesa a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos observándola como si nada más existiera, sus orbes obscuras se deslizaron por su rostro lentamente hasta detenerse en sus labios y lo vio acercarse lentamente a ella, sin separar su mirada de su objetivo, a escasos milímetros de su boca la miró nuevamente a los ojos para hacer nula la distancia entre sus bocas. A pesar de ser un restaurante lo suficientemente elegante como para que ese gesto fuera considerado fuera de lugar, ella no pudo resistirse a ese contacto que anhelaba desde que lo vio entrar.

Con su lengua pidió permiso para que ella abriera sus labios y así lo hizo, cuando él tuvo completo acceso a su cavidad empujó a través de sus bocas en tibio liquido que inundó la boca de ella, su paladar se llenó de la sensación cálida de su sabor combinado con el vino que había vertido en ella, si no fuera porque estaba segura que podría beberse una botella de vino casi sin embriagarse, el efecto de ese beso habría sido devastador.

Tan pronto él le pasó todo el liquido que tenía en la boca se separó de ella y volvió a tomar asiento, sus ojos gozaron cada gesto de deleite de ella, su boca aún tenía su sabor, su calor y perezosamente abrió los ojos para enfocarlos en él con un gesto de deleite y de regaño. No podía creer que él hiciera algo como eso en un lugar como 'ese'. El le sonrió divertido, esta vez tomando su mano y haciendo pequeños círculos en los nudillos de ella, esto provocó que todas sus terminales nerviosas se estremecieran por el contacto y un calor le invadiera como una oleada de lava desde su mano hasta el centro mismo de su pecho.

La cena comenzó ahora sin palabras, pero con gestos embriagantes de deseo, él rozaba sus pies debajo de la mesa, en un gesto insinuante, sus manos jugaban con las suyas, se posaban en su brazo, la miraba con sentimientos que la ahogaban y la hacían querer salir corriendo con él de ahí hacia un lugar donde pudieran estar solos. Pero para ser ciertos, ambos estaban disfrutando el juego de la seducción que se habían impuesto. Hasta ese momento ella había sido una jugadora pasiva, se dedicaba a recibir de buen agrado, cada caricia, cada gesto, cada mirada.

El disfrutaba haciéndola estremecer con sus dedos, o haciéndola suspirar cuando sus piernas hacían contacto debajo del mantel, o ver como su rostro adquiría un color carmesí cuando le dedicaba una mirada que obviamente le insinuaba todo cuanto quería hacerle.

Cuando el último plato quedó vacío en su mesa, Inuyasha pidió la cuenta.

Ella casi moría de expectación y nervios, parecía ansiosa y a la vez temerosa de lo que iba a ocurrir, no es que no lo deseara, de verdad que si, un fuego intenso se había depositado en su vientre pidiéndole a gritos liberación. Pero sus temores infundados por su pasado, su eterna negación a que un hombre mereciera el cariño de una mujer, por lo que su padre les había hecho pasar a ella y su madre; era algo que no podría olvidar con facilidad. Es más, no lo había intentado siquiera hasta encontrarlo a él.

Inuyasha la sacó de su ensoñación con una suave caricia por su cuello, lo cual la hizo reaccionar de inmediato, él ya se había puesto de pie y estaba a su lado, se obligó a dejar de temer o al menos fingir que nada malo ocurría, no quería perder esta oportunidad con él, quería darse la oportunidad de amar, de demostrarse que su pasado había quedado atrás, que era en realidad le mujer nueva y fuerte que se había forzado en ser desde hace años.

Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la pegó con suavidad a su cuerpo pasando su mano por su talle, en una caricia bastante insinuante, cuando salieron del lugar y se dedicaron a esperar sus autos él aprovecho para besarla de una manera que le robó el aliento en segundos y la hizo aferrarse a él para no caer.

No fue un beso largo, pero fue tan intenso que le subió la temperatura a niveles inesperados. El auto de ella llegó primero, el se acercó y con delicadeza la dejó entrar a su auto, deposito un suave beso en su frente y espero a que ella hablara, debía ser paciente.

-Te espero en mi apartamento – dijo al fin ella

El la besó fugazmente en los labios mientras asentía, cerró la portezuela y la miró partir, minutos después se subió a su auto y se dirigió con calma al lugar en dónde habitaba ella. No quería correr, había disfrutado mucho todo el proceso de conquista desde que la conoció, ahora no era tiempo de apresurarse, sino más bien de disfrutar, en una esquina compró un ramo de rosas para ella,. Tenía varias ideas para realizar esa noche y las iba a necesitar a todas ellas.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se aparcó y bajó lentamente con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, tomó el ramo de rosas rojas y se encaminó a su puerta. Cuando tocó el timbre esperó pacientemente a que ella abriera, no tocó una vez más, después de un par de minutos ella lo recibió, lo miró a los ojos, expectante, él le ofreció el ramo de rosas y besó su frente nuevamente.

Ella aceptó ambos gestos, se hizo levemente para atrás para dejarle pasar, sus ojos se tuvieron que habituar a la penumbra del lugar, sólo había velas diseminadas a lo largo de la sala que le daban ese toque romántico al ambiente. El sonrió, después de todo no era el único que esperaba ese encuentro. Se sentó cómodamente en la sala y aspiró el perfume que dejaban las velas: vainilla.

Kikyo puso las rosas en un jarrón mientras lo llenaba de agua dejó que el silencio inundara la habitación, llevó las rosas a la sala dejándolas frente a ellos, él tomó una delicadamente entre sus manos y la sumergió en el agua contenida en el jarrón, se giró hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos la deslizó por su boca, depositando un beso en ella, después la llevó a la otra boca a manera de que ella recibiera el beso que había puesto ahí.

Ella se inundó por la caricia de la rosa en sus labios, el aroma de la misma y la mirada de él sobre ella que le aseguraba que estuviera tranquila, que todo estaría bien. Suspiro al sentir como la rosa era llevada con maestría a través de su rostro dejando pequeñas gotas a su paso, después esa misma rosa se deslizo hasta alcanzar su cuello, ella se hizo a un lado para permitir el acceso de esa sensación a su piel, su respiración se iba acelerando y era consiente de ello, tanto como él que la devoraba con la mirada.

La rosa siguió su camino por sus brazos, zigzagueando, hasta que ella sintió que el maniobraba con la rosa para que depositara unas gotas de agua más sobre su escote, ella se estremeció al sentir bajar esas pequeñas gotas he internarse por debajo de su vestido, se mordió el labio disfrutando de la sensación.

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de pasión y miró a su amante, a Inuyasha con todo el deseo que le inspiraba él. Ese fue el gesto que él esperaba, ahora si, estaba relajada y lista para comenzar. Se acercó a ella y no la besó, pasó de largo depositando besos en sus mejillas, en su cabello, en sus hombros aún cubiertos por su ropa, su mandíbula que delineo suavemente, sus manos no eran participes, sólo sus labios que cubrían su rostro, se dirigió a su oído en dónde él susurro suavemente.

-Te deseo Kikyo – mordió suavemente su lóbulo.

Siguió besando su piel expuesta hasta llegar a su cuello pasó a su otro oído.

-Te necesito Kikyo – su voz salió ronca y el aliento cálido sobre su piel la hizo estremecer.

Ella se giró a encararlo, le tomó el rostro y lo besó con pasión, dándole a entender que ella también lo necesitaba y lo deseaba. Mordió su labio casi con fiereza cuando las manos de él se encargaron de juntar sus caderas.

Inuyasha se sumió en ella, en su beso, en su abrazo, no quería pensar en nada más más que el momento que estaba compartiendo con ella.

-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-

Tan pronto el despertador sonó, Kagome se levantó como un resorte, tenía mucha energía y estaba muy contenta, la noche anterior había parecido un sueño, había pensado que sería un tormento y en parte sí, porque él la hacía sentir muchas cosas, pero el poder compartir tiempo con él era algo que había comenzado a valorar.

Dando saltitos como niña pequeña eligió su ropa para usar en el desayuno, se ducho rápidamente, pensando en él, sólo en Sesshomaru, en esa persona en la cual podrían caber tantas cosas que recién estaba descubriendo. Él era un hombre inteligente, pero también estaba el hombre entregado, apasionado y recientemente descubierto: hombre alegre que tenía una sonrisa que la hacía suspirar.

Como ahora, se miró el espejo y se enseñó la lengua. Se arregló, dejó su melena libre al viento, pues así se sentía, libre, llena de expectativas y se creía capaz de volar. Así con esa energía llegó a su encuentro, el la miro apacible como siempre y la saludó con su peculiar forma de cuidar las palabras como si fueran un tesoro de las cuales debía disponer con sabiduría y ¿por qué no?, con tacañes. Sesshomaru no expresaba mucho en palabras su sentir, pero ella había descubierto que había otras muchas maneras en las que él hablaba.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa que a él casi lo hace sonreír, casi, porque recordó que no era un tondo hombre enamorado, bueno sí, pero no por nada era adulto y abordaría todo esto como tal. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa a compartir el desayuno, Kagome con su eterna alegría comenzó a hilvanar conversación, dentro de la cual, ella se desenvolvía como principal expositora.

Él la miraba entre divertido y condescendiente, ella no paraba de hablar, el no se cansaba de escuchar y de observarla, hasta que un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Algo que lo había estado inquietando desde la noche anterior. Hizo un ademán con su mano que le indico a Kagome que quería hablar, ella paró y lo miró con expectación.

-Kagome

Ella seguía mirándolo curiosa.

-Kouga habló conmigo antes de partir, ¿es cierto que quieres trabajar en casa?

Ella sintió como toda su energía era drenada de alguna parte de su cuerpo, como una llave que fuera abierta sin su consentimiento, fue como un choque, lo había olvidado, se había sumergido tanto en su mundo ideal que había olvidado todo, inclusive ese pequeño detalle. Es que estando con él no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera él. Pero ahora este golpe de realidad la bajó de su nube, con tristeza le recordó cual era su papel en ese instante.

Lo miró fijamente, sin pensarlo ni un segundo más agregó.

-Si, eso es lo que quiero

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que yo no lo quiero?

* * *

_Si, otra vez lo dejó en una parte critica, je,je,je, es que no lo puedo evitar, cuando veo que estoy próxima a acabar el capitulo mi mente se pone a trabajar a mil y me dicta un final como estos._

_Ah, este Inuyasha que por fin consiguió lo que quería otra vez, varias me habían preguntado si era Kikyo, pues sí, es ella, tendrá un papel interesante más adelante, así que no se olviden de ella y este vibrante encuentro entre ellos._

_Kagome se permitió olvidar cosas, que Sesshomaru le recordó sin miramientos ¿por qué eres tan insensible?, ¡Tan bien que iban las cosas y ahí vas con tus comentarios!. En fin, no hubo muchos momentos de nuestra pareja favorita, y aunque parezca que retrocede, créanme que no es así, Pero necesitamos un descansito para arrancar motores a toda potencia._

_En el próximo capitulo Sesshomaru tomará la decisión de dejarla ir o mantenerla en el trabajo, caray yo no quiero estar en sus zapatos y tomar esa decisión. Además Kagura empezará a hacer de las suyas, es que con Sesshomaru en escena, hasta yo daba batalla aunque él no me pelara. También ella tendrá un papel interesante más adelante. _

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, saben que adoro sus comentarios, me animan a continuar. Gracias a todas las que han dejado uno, ya saben, la respuesta en mi perfil o en tu bandeja de entrada._

_Besos a todos._

_P.D. No puse fe de erratas porque corregí el error en el capitulo anterior, gracias a la que me hicieron el comentario. :-D_


	12. Chapter 12

_**INFIELES**_

Por: Azalyn-chan

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Doce**__: Luchando por ti_

Lo miró fijamente, sin pensarlo ni un segundo más agregó.

-Si, eso es lo que quiero

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que yo no lo quiero?

Kagome no supo en ese momento que decir, eso significaría que ella tendría que escoger entre su trabajo y su matrimonio, había creído que podía tenerlos a los dos, había creído que no podrían ponerle tantas trabas, pero el ver la decisión del director la hizo dudar de que realmente pudiera.

Pues bien, si debía elegir ella escogería sin dudarlo a…

-Esta bien Kagome, no hablaremos de eso en este momento, en cuanto regresemos arreglaremos esto.

Alcanzó su taza de café y le resto importancia al asunto, cosa que ella no pudo hacer, su estomago bullía con sentimientos, su mente trabajaba a marcha forzada preguntándose ¿qué debía hacer?, sus ojos se movían por todos lados como buscando una salida.

Tomó nerviosamente la taza que tenía enfrente y trato de tranquilizarse, inútilmente, no lo logró ni por un segundo, cuando levantó sus ojos y los posó en su acompañante pudo ver su mirada enfocada en un par de mesas más allá, en dónde una mujer alta y estilizada lo miraba también a él. Sesshomaru desvió la mirada y la enfocó de nuevo en Kagome, ella no sabía que pensar del reciente intercambio que se presentó frente a ella pero una punzada le dijo que quería esconderse debajo de la mesa para no haber visto eso.

Sesshomaru la escrutó con detenimiento un par de segundos antes de desviar su mirada arrogantemente al mesero el cual se dirigió solicito hacia el director, mientras tanto ella rogaba él no se hubiera percatado de lo que le había provocado.

Si lo hizo o no, Sesshomaru no hizo ningún comentario, ni siquiera enfocó su mirada en ella más tiempo del necesario, simplemente firmó la cuenta y le dijo a ella que se verían a las cinco de la tarde para ir al evento principal. Ella asintió con la mirada perdida en la mesa, no quería verlo a los ojos, se sentía confundida e incapaz de decir algo coherente cuando su mente y su corazón estaban jugando con sus pensamientos y sentimientos como si intentaran romperla a ella.

Sesshomaru notó su estado, pero no hizo nada, sólo la miró en silencio, sus labios tomaron aire para decirle algo, pero se contuvo y no le dijo nada. Salió junto con ella del restaurante y la tomó suavemente del brazo.

-Te espero Kagome

Ella no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, pero asintió y se despidió de él. Si no se alejaba pronto quizá se derrumbaría al sentir el choque de sentimientos, al entender que muchas cosas no estaban bien, entre esas cosas, lo que él le provocaba como si fuera un huracán que atentaba con la tranquilidad del clima de su vida. Con tanta violencia y fuerza que la estremecía de raíz.

Kagome entró en su habitación sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo, había estado sumergida en sus pensamientos que no hacían más que llenarla de dudas; se acercó a la ventana y recargó la cabeza en el marco de la misma. No fue consciente hasta que sintió un par de lágrimas deslizarse silenciosas por su rostro, ella se percató de esta acción, había estado pensando pero jamás creyó que lloraría, porque no era conocedora de la razón por la que estaba llorando ¿acaso extrañaba a su marido?, sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.

-Sesshomaru

Su propia voz rompiendo el silencio que ella misma había creado la sorprendió, al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca las lágrimas cobraron fuerza y lloró con más intensidad. Se preocupó sobremanera, ella no solía llorar tan fácilmente sin embargo, el haber estado ahí, que él le recordara su realidad y le preguntara con tanta tranquilidad qué era lo que ella quería, el recordar su presencia que la reconfortaba de una manera inimaginable, que en tan sólo dos días le hubiera bastado para quebrar su voluntad y convertirla en gelatina bajo el sol al escuchar su voz.

Kagome comenzó a negar en silencio mientras continuaba llorando, esto ya lo había pasado, antes de venir, ya había llorado por él sin embargo ahora parecía recobrar aún más fuerza. ¿a dónde se había ido la Kagome que había decidido portarse indiferente con él?, ¿en dónde estaba esa fuerte mujer que había tomado una decisión?. Sólo basto mirar sus ojos dorados para que todo se fuera muy lejos de ella y se encontrara de esa forma, llorando por él.

Y esa era una realidad que fue como una bofetada, ella, Kagome Higurashi estaba llorando por Sesshomaru Taisho y la razón de esta reacción le llegó a tropel, atropellando todo su ser, saqueando su estabilidad, conspirando contra su propia razón. Su fortaleza se hizo añicos al darse cuenta de la cruda verdad.

Si bien, durante tanto tiempo se había negado a aceptar que él despertaba algo en ella, el hecho de que sus lágrimas rodaran descontroladas por su rostro era una señal inequívoca de que ya no tenía control de sus sentimientos hacía él. Y no sabía qué era lo más doloroso: si el hecho de que jamás le haría caso o que no podía ni siquiera intentar levantar las manos para cambiar eso, puesto que tenía a Inuyasha a su lado.

-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-

Cuando el avión aterrizó sintió una opresión en su pecho, Sesshomaru se encontraba como siempre imperturbable a su lado, estaba atento al libro que sostenía en sus manos, ella no había hecho el mínimo amago de llamar su atención, contentándose sólo con otearlo de vez en cuando. Tan pronto terminó la fiesta, en la cual la empresa Amethyst salió victoriosa, quedándose con los premios más importantes refrendando así su liderazgo en el ramo, para sorpresa de Kagome su guión fue elegido como el más original, eso la hizo sentirse muy contenta. Aunque esa felicidad le pareció efímera cuando Sesshomaru la estrechó contra sí para congratularla de su triunfo.

Lo que sucedió después le pareció de poca relevancia, ya que su corazón y su mente parecieron hacer una huelga impresionante, su corazón no dejaba de pensar en que Sesshomaru era la persona que había estado esperando toda su vida y su cerebro se negaba a hilar dos pensamientos y ni siquiera intentaba poner atención a lo que pasaba alrededor.

Así había llegado hasta ahí, a posicionarse al lado de Sesshomaru en el avión, a no hablar con él, sólo sentir su calidez a su lado, sin que él hiciera intento de sacarla de su obvio ensimismamiento y por supuesto, el parecía conforme con este comportamiento y no parecía importarle, cosa que sumía a Kagome en una depresión de la cual se sentía incapaz de salir sola. Pero sabía que Inuyasha la estaría esperando, habían hablado por teléfono antes de que el avión despegara y le aseguró que moría por verla y abrazarla.

Kagome sintió que se partía en dos al escuchar su voz, su corazón parecía gritarle que estaba traicionando sus verdaderos sentimientos pero ¿qué podía hacer?. Sesshomaru seguía impasible mientras ella se rompía por dentro, lo miró de reojo una vez más, su semblante seguía sumergido en su lectura, Kagome quiso suspirar pero se contentó con mirar por la ventana como el avión era conducido hasta la rampa que los guiaría a la estación.

Si ella hubiera sido un poco más perceptiva, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Sesshomaru no había cambiado de página en todo el vuelo, que su mirada si bien parecía estar enfocada, la verdad era que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru fue consciente del alejamiento de Kagome, se percató de que ella no había hablado y que además lo había estado evitando, como si su toque la quemara y por más que intentaba saber que era lo que había hecho mal no encontraba nada que pudiera justificar su comportamiento. Él, habría matado por evitar esa mirada de tristeza en ella, por poder hacer algo que pudiera iluminar su rostro con una sonrisa o tan solo porque ella pronunciara algo dirigido a él.

Sin embargo, dado que él jamás se había preocupado por alguien con esa intensidad, no sabía que hacer, quería sacudirla y sacarle sus pensamientos a fuerza de voluntad. Luego su ser se perdía en la idea de abrazarla y acunarla como niña pequeña, hasta que sus gestos hablaran lo que él no podía decirle y entonces ella le dijera qué era lo que sentía. Pero su orgullo fue una vez más grande que él y se forzó a parecer indiferente cuando la realidad era muy contraria.

Se quitó el cinturón y se incorporó, tomó los maletines de ambos y le dirigió una mirada, Kagome seguía mirando por la ventana, parecía no haberse percatado de que el avión se había detenido unos minutos atrás. Sesshomaru se inclinó y pasó suavemente su mano por su tersa mejilla. El contacto hizo que Kagome se alejara de él inmediatamente, como si tuviera una enfermedad infecciosa que quisiera evitar a toda costa.

Ella giró su mirada por el avión y fue cuando se percató que estaba casi vacío, se regañó mentalmente aunque sabía que sería inútil, se incorporó y compuso una mirada de agradecimiento a Sesshomaru que no logró engañarlo.

-Creo que estaba muy pensativa, lo siento.

Sesshomaru la miró en silencio mientras le tendía su maletín, ella lo tomó evitando rozar inclusive su mano, pasó frente a él y se dirigió a la salida. El la siguió en silencio, con una tormenta de pensamientos atenazándole la cabeza y amenazando con hacerla volar.

Con las maletas en su poder, Sesshomaru caminaba a su lado, intentando encontrar la forma de abordar a Kagome, ella seguía afanada en mirar su camino, luchando incansablemente por no mirarlo.

-Kagome – La llamó demandante, el corazón de ella saltó al escuchar su voz y se disponía a voltear a verlo, cuando unos brazos la rodearon por detrás.

Ante los ojos llenos de sorpresa de Sesshomaru, un joven de aspecto bien parecido había tomado a Kagome en brazos y la estrechaba como si en ello se le fuera la vida, entre sus manos traía un cándido ramo de rosas rojas que apretaba a Kagome. Ella se obligó a corresponder el abrazo de esta persona, cosa que molestó sobremanera al peliplateado quien tuvo que tragarse con los ojos toda la escena de amor que sucedía ante él, él hombre que estrechaba a Kagome tenía el cabello obscuro y al mirarlo con más detenimiento algo en él le llamo la atención, no podría decir a ciencia cierta qué era, pero sin lugar a dudas lo dejó algo inquieto.

Vio como el se alejaba levemente de ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y sin ningún pudor besarla ante todos los que pudieran o no conocerlos. Una punzada intensa le hizo plantearse su cordura, tenía ganas de asesinar a 'alguien', ese alguien que juntaba sus labios con la mujer qué él amaba y para desgracia suya ella aceptaba y correspondía.

Todo su ser se concentró en hacer algo, quería ciertamente agarrar a ese joven de la garganta y alejarlo a la fuerza de ella, pero sabía que eso era algo a lo cual no tenía derecho, así que carraspeó sonoramente tratando ser lo más educado.

El sonido llamó la atención de Inuyasha, quien lo miró arrogante, Kagome con la cara roja como un tomate se giró hacia él pero no levantó la vista, Inuyasha estrechó la cintura de su mujer y la acercó a él con posesión.

-Inuyasha, te presentó al director de Amethyst Sesshomaru Taisho.

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos mirándose fijamente, Inuyasha lo evaluó, Kagome hablaba de él como un hombre muy decidido y sus gestos no hacían más que validar lo que ella le platicaba de él.

-Kagome ha hablado mucho de usted – remarcó Inuyasha con una sonrisa en el rostro – Le agradezco que haya cuidado de mi esposa, mi nombre es Inuyasha

-El placer fue todo mío, se lo puedo asegurar.

Inuyasha no supo como interpretar esta declaración así que la pasó por alto, estaba feliz de que Kagome hubiera regresado, ¿quién iba a decir que la iba a extrañar como lo hizo?, si bien no era un bueno para nada, no podía negar que extrañaba su comida, su compañía en las noches, su sonrisa revitalizadora. Toda ella era algo que él necesitaba con desesperación.

-Kagome, es hora de irnos a casa – Kagome asintió por toda respuesta – Ha sido un placer conocerlo director, de nuevo le agradezco el habérmela regresado sana y salva.

-Para mi ha sido todo un honor, ha sido un gusto conocerlo – Volvieron a estrecharse las manos en un mudo silencio, Inuyasha quería agregar algo más, pero lo juzgo poco conveniente, lo que importaba es que su esposa regresaba a casa.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Sesshomaru – cobró vida la voz de Kagome y sin meditarlo más le tendió la mano en un gesto cordial.

Sesshomaru tomó delicadamente su mano y tiró suavemente de ella hasta depositar un beso en su mejilla valiéndole poco que su marido juzgara de inoportuno aquél intercambio.

-Felicidades nuevamente por tu triunfo Kagome, nos veremos en la oficina para terminar la conversación que tenemos pendiente, descansa.

Se alejó de ambos sin voltear siquiera, a su paso varias mujeres se le quedaron viendo como si se tratara de una ilusión. Kagome seguía mirando su espalda perderse entre el mar de gente que había en la terminal, casi pudo escuchar su propio suspiro, pero antes de que este saliera

-¡Feh!, me parece molesto, pero me alegra que estés en casa – Agregó Inuyasha con tranquilidad mientras le entregaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro el ramo de rosas rojas que había estado sosteniendo y había olvidado entregarle

Kagome extendió las manos, lo recibió con tranquilidad y formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no sabía de dónde, pero tenía que sacar la fuerza necesaria para alejarse de Sesshomaru, no le hacía nada bien caminar entre las nubes cuando su vida estaba en la tierra, a lado del maravilloso hombre con el que se casó y con el que había jurado ante un altar compartir todo: salud, enfermedad y ante todo amarlo.

Inuyasha no se percató de la reacción de ella, simplemente la tomó de la mano y comenzó a decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado, lo que él sentía por ella, incontables veces le dijo que la amaba y la había extrañado mucho, mientras depositaba tiernos besos en su mejilla y en sus labios. Kagome tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía como una mujer infiel a pesar de no haber hecho nada que se catalogara como tal, pero no podía evitar que su corazón no latiera con fuerza cuando estaba a lado de su esposo y tampoco evitar desear secretamente ser abrazada y besada por otro hombre que no era él. Sino ese que se fue brindándole la espalda y dejándole sólo un beso en la mejilla, que aún después del tiempo transcurrido sentía arder sobre su piel.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Inuyasha desmontó del auto de un salto y fue muy atento con ella, a cada momento se desvivía por demostrarle cuánto la había extrañado, ella sólo asentía y le correspondía haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

-Creo que este tiempo que estuviste lejos de mi, sirvió para darme cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti – aseveró Inuyasha mirándola fijamente.

Kagome sintió su corazón retorcerse, hace unos cuantos días hubiera dado la vida entera para escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, ahora en lugar de hacerle bien, le hacían daño. Su alma entera se revelaba ante sus esfuerzos por corresponderle y mirarle con el mismo amor que parecía sentir por ella.

-Yo… yo también te extrañé mucho, Inuyasha

Y en el varonil rostro apareció esa media sonrisa capaz de hacerla temblar, pero el efecto no fue tan devastador como esperaba, simplemente lo miró con cariño, ese cariño que innegablemente tenía por él, por la historia y los años compartidos, pero entre ellos, ahora lo sabía, ya no había amor, al menos no de parte de ella.

Inuyasha sintiéndose en el refugio de su hogar la estrechó con fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo, murmurándole al oído palabras de amor, comenzando a besar su coronilla, sus mejillas, sus ojos, con una devoción que Kagome incluso desconocía en él. Cuando llegó a su boca, la degustó toda, a un ritmo lento y con la cadencia de quien se sabe dueño y conocedor. Con tranquilidad entrelazo sus lenguas hasta hacerla suspirar. Este hecho le dejó helada, había sido algo completamente involuntario, se sentía un poco atormentada por ese hecho, pero él era su esposo ¿cierto?.

Cuando el continúo con sus caricias ella supo que no quería continuar, no ahora que estaba al borde de un precipicio por el cual temía caer, porque sin lugar a dudas caería, pero aún quería resistirse a romperse toda, si continuaban en lugar de ayudarle sería como sumergirla en aceite hirviendo, porque justo ahora el único hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos no era él, sino Sesshomaru, aquél adorado hombre de ojos dorados cabellos increíblemente plateados. Aquél que no se esmeró jamás por hacer nada por conquistarla, aquél que con solo una mirada o un ligero rose la hacía temblar. Aquél que la hizo descubrirse y sentirse como ni siquiera el mismo Inuyasha había hecho, no es que no hubiera querido a Inuyasha, todo lo contrario, lo quería tanto que renunciaría a Sesshomaru, su amor platónico, que así lo catalogaba. Sin embargo necesitaba detenerse un momento antes de lanzarse con todo para salvar su matrimonio.

-Ahora no Inuyasha, fue un viaje largo y estoy cansada.

El rostro de Inuyasha era un poema, no podía creer que Kagome, su esposa lo frenara, jamás lo había hecho, siempre había estado ahí para él, cuando él la necesitara. Ahora ella no le miraba a los ojos, simplemente se dio la vuelta y subió con la maleta a su cuarto para desempacar y poder dormir. Mientras se alejaba Inuyasha sintió por primera vez que algo no estaba bien, había algo que no encajaba en todo esto, que no lo tenía contento. Quizá algo pasó en el viaje que la dejó muy pensativa. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que ella no se alejaría de él jamás.

Kagome abrió la maleta y comenzó a sacar la ropa y varios artefactos. Encontró entre sus pertenencias una pequeña mascara de metal que había adquirido pensando en Inuyasha, la desenvolvió y la miró con aprehensión, la vida puede cambiar en tan sólo unos instantes, para muestra estaba que cuando la compró había creído que se la daría bajo otras circunstancias. Pero ahora, no tenía ni ánimos de verlo y dársela.

Inuyasha pareció intuir que necesitaba estar sola, porque en todo el tiempo no hizo amago de acercarse a ella ni a la habitación. Internamente lo agradeció, se sentía quebrada y no quería que él la viera así, ¿qué le podía decir?, "Ah, Inuyasha, estoy llorando porque creo que estoy enamorada de un hombre que no eres tú". Casi se ríe ante su propio descaro, así que apartando los pensamientos tomó ropa ligera y se metió al baño, una ducha era lo que necesitaba urgentemente para relajarse. Y dejar de pensar en él, tenía que quitárselo, dejar de sentir su aroma en la nariz, dejar de extrañar su calor, dejar de desear su cercanía. Debía sacárselo urgentemente de por debajo de la piel.

Cuando sintió la tibieza del agua recorrerle la piel, su cuerpo entero comenzó a resentir la tensión que había guardado el último día, y se obligó a relajarse a disfrutar de su ducha, aunque cuando su cuerpo pareció bajar la guardia no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar nuevamente. ¿Por qué el sentimiento más hermoso de la tierra podía hacerte sentir tan miserable?. Se sentía mal por amar a una persona que no era aquella con la cual compartía el techo. Intentó serenarse y salió de ahí, se puso un pijama calientito que le permitiera dormir tranquila y reponer sus energías.

Al salir del baño lo que encontró fue a su marido mirándola con ternura, algo que por cierto, casi la hace llorar nuevamente, entre sus manos sostenía una taza humeante que le ofreció serenamente, ella la tomó con manos temblorosas y descubrió que su contenido era leche justo con el aditamento que ella más adoraba.

Abrió los ojos conmovida, y por ese gesto decidió que valía la pena pelear contra eso que sentía por Sesshomaru, sin importar lo intenso que fuera, debía alejarse de él y pelear por su matrimonio. Una decisión que había tomado hace tiempo, pero que ahora se fijaba en ella con más fuerza que antes.

Inuyasha la abrazó suavemente y depositó un beso en su coronilla. Con su nariz acarició sus pómulos, para después alejarse de ella con una intensa mirada y salir del cuarto.

-Gracias – fue lo único que ella pudo agregar antes de verlo perderse en el umbral de la habitación que compartían.

Tomó lentamente la leche y se metió entre los edredones de su cama, se dejó llevar por el calor que le embargaba y se durmió. Al otro día despertó verdaderamente tarde, pero Inuyasha le había llevado el desayuno y la miraba en silencio mientras ella comía lentamente. Kagome se sentía un poco más tranquila, el huracán de sus sentimientos parecía calmarse por momentos y dejar de atormentarla. Sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los de su marido, aquella persona que con calma aguardaba alguna señal que pudiera permitirle acercarse.

Kagome le sonrió con ternura al distinguir la confusión en sus ojos, entonces él se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama, tomo sus manos y las besó con devoción, como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

-Te amo, eres mi vida Kagome

Ella no pudo contestar, sentía que si abría la boca saldrían cosas que quizá lamentaría después, así que optó por apretar sus manos y besarle la frente en silencio, mientras él, deslizaba sus brazos por su figura para abrazarle y recostarse a su lado, esperando que la mañana transcurriera con su compañía, en total silencio, dejando que sus almas se comunicaran la una con la otra.

-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-

Se sentía como un león enjaulado, había dormido muy poco, por no decir nada; a cada rato la imagen de Kagome en brazos de su marido le venía a la mente y en su pecho resurgía un sentimiento desconocido, entre rabia y rencor. Que le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca y le impedía serenarse. Estaba nuevamente sentado en su sillón favorito, con un libro en el regazo al que por cierto no le había puesto mucha atención. Se masajeó levemente el puente de su nariz en un intento de espabilarse un poco.

Lo bueno es que ese día descansaba, así nadie tendría que soportar su mal humor, porque definitivamente no tenía ánimos para nadie, simplemente prefería rumiar el dolor que sentía en el pecho y el desazón que le provocaba saber que se enamoró de la persona equivocada.

Sesshomaru se levantó suavemente del sillón y se dirigió a su cocina a rellenar nuevamente la taza con café negro, es lo único que tenía en el estómago, puesto que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar nada más. Prefería el sabor negro en su boca a el cruel sabor de la realidad que su mente le recordaba a cada instante.

Se acercó a contemplar la mañana que parecía soleada, pero para él todo parecía ser gris, él no era de quien se compadecía de si mismo, siempre había decidido luchar por lo que quería y cuando descubrió su amor por Kagome, supo que no iba a ser fácil, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ella era la única persona que había podido derribar las barreras de su corazón, la única por la cuál él se había sentido capaz de sentir algo que no fuera sólo respeto, que profesaba por unos pocos; y cariño que profesaba por aún menos; y también algo mucho más fuerte en el cual ella era la única.

Miró el libro que se encontraba en el sillón que antes había ocupado

-Kagome, Kagome

Paladeó su nombre y le supo a ternura y amargura.

-Kagome, Kagome

Recordó sus ojos brillantes la noche del baile, su sonrisa despampanante, su mano entre la suya y su nombre le supo a cariño.

-Kagome, Kagome

Se sumergió aún más en su esencia, recordó lo feliz que se sentía a su lado, lo reconfortante que era para él su presencia.

-Kagome, Kagome

Y entonces su nombre le supo a felicidad.

-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-

Kagome se levantó temprano el Lunes, sabía que el retomar de nuevo sus actividades era un reto que no podía atrasar, como siempre, preparó un suculento desayuno para ambos, sus sonrisa ahora era un poco más natural que en días anteriores.

Inuyasha agradecía que aquél sentimiento que atormentaba a Kagome se estuviera disipando, era algo que no le había pasado en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos y honestamente no sabía como reaccionar ante ello, por eso prefería mil veces a la Kagome valiente y alegre que se desenvolvía por la cocina.

La tomó por la cintura y le hizo reír haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento sobre su nuca para mecerse suavemente con una melodía inventada. Kagome se separó de él.

-Vamos a llegar tarde – rió apremiante

-Kagome, te amo

La sujeto e iba a besarla pero ella se le escurrió entre sus brazos y lo empujó levemente, Inuyasha quiso alcanzarla, pero ella se había lanzado por el corredor para recoger su cartera.

-Que te vaya bien amor – gritó Kagome desde el umbral de la puerta, Inuyasha la miró ceñudo, quizá escaparía por esa tarde, pero no había ganado la guerra. Se giró sobre sus talones y tomó su portafolio, él también tenía que trabajar.

-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-

Sesshomaru había llegado temprano a su oficina, como siempre no había tardado mucho en hacer una extensa solicitud a su dulce secretaria Rin, quien la miró asombrada, su jefe había llegado de muy mal humor y ella que pensó que en realidad regresaría más sonriente por haber estado con Kagome.

Lo que llamó su atención en la agenda de su jefe, que ella administraba, es que tuviera una cita a las tres de la tarde con la antes nombrada para hablar asuntos importantes. Al menos así rezaba la leyenda con la que estaba catalogada esa hora. Rin se preguntó que serían esos "asuntos importantes".

El reloj de la repisa marcó las tres de la tarde justo cuando Kagome entró en el piso de dirección. Rin se levantó para saludarla y guiarla amablemente a la oficina de su jefe, sabía qué él la esperaba, así que no anunció su llegada, simplemente abrió la puerta del despacho cediéndole el paso.

-Gracias Rin – Murmuró Kagome con ternura, Rin le sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Kagome observó como siempre la oficina, admirada de todo lo que había en ella, especialmente por el ventanal que a espaldas de Sesshomaru ofrecía una vista única, que no tuvo el placer de admirar ya que el imperturbable director tenía los ojos fijos en ella y demandaba su atención.

Kagome se sintió estremecer como entonces, como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba, la intimidaba y al mismo tiempo le infundía valor para oponerse, se acercó y tomó asiento ante la atenta mirada de él. Carraspeó un poco incómoda ante la situación que tenían enfrente, él le había dicho que no quería que se fuera, ella estaba consciente de que no podía quedarse.

-Yo

-Escucha Kagome – ella lo miró en silencio – no sé que te haya llevado a tomar la decisión que transmitiste a Kouga, pero te puedo asegurar que no es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar

-Yo… - Sesshomaru hizo un ademán para callarla

-No tienes por qué tomar la decisión ahora, podemos arreglar que tu cartera de clientes sea exclusiva, has demostrado ser una excelente guionista, tu talento es algo que necesitamos – Ante esa palabra Kagome se estremeció, fue como un golpe bajo a sus sentimientos

-Estoy seguro que si llevas una carga de trabajo un poco más liviana y selecta, estarás en condiciones de resolver ese asunto que tengas pendiente

Kagome lo miró desconcertada, ese asunto que tenía pendiente era él, y lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse, pues estaba conspirando contra todo su ser y su equilibrio. Aún ahora que lo tenía a esa distancia, podía sentir su piel erizarse y extrañar su cercanía, aunque nunca lo tuvo tan cerca.

-No puedo quedarme aquí, esa es mi decisión – su voz quería traicionarla por momentos pero se aferró a que no se delataría y lo miró fijamente para que no cuestionara su decisión

-Te estoy ofreciendo un trato justo Kagome, no sé que es lo que te pase y estoy seguro que no soy yo con quien tienes que compartirlo, pero necesito que lo pienses

-Ya lo pensé, y quiero trabajar en casa, es lo que necesito en estos momentos

Sesshomaru la escrutó y ella se sintió como si un hielo bajara por todo su cuerpo y lo dejará frío, ante los sentimientos, ante todo, ¿por qué tenía que ser esto tan difícil?, ¿por qué no simplemente la dejaba ir?

-¿Es tú ultima palabra?

-Sí

-Entonces que se haga lo que tu dices Kagome, pero ten en cuenta, que no soy tan magnánimo como para ofrecer una segunda oportunidad

Ella quiso arrepentirse ahí mismo, decirle que no quería irse, que desde ese momento lo extrañaba, añoraba su presencia, sus comentarios fríos, como sus ojos reflejaban mil sentimientos y amenazaban con abrir un cofre de maravillas. Que sentía que detrás de ese frío porte se escondía un ser al que moriría por amar y develar junto con él los secretos más ocultos de la vida. Que con él quería atreverse a hacer eso que no se atrevía con nadie, a ser ella de verdad, a no temer, sino sólo confiar, a no reservarse nada y querer darle todo.

Pero tristemente él no podría sentir lo mismo y aunque así fuera, estaba Inuyasha en medio de los dos, una vida a la cual tenía que respetar y amar, aunque le doliera renunciar a eso tan lindo que Sesshomaru había hecho nacer en su corazón.

Kagome lo miró con apremio, como tratando de grabarse en lo más hondo de su ser su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos, el marco de sus labios, todo él. Pues sabía que sería muy difícil volverlo a ver, ella estaría a cargo de ediciones y cosas de muy poca importancia, por lo cual, él, Sesshomaru jamás tendría contacto con ella, salvo muy reservadas ocasiones.

-Mandaré a que hagan la modificación del contrato entonces, Kagome. Espero estés contenta.

Kagome lo miró impasible, no la vería derrumbarse ante él.

-Gracias director Sesshomaru, gracias por permitirme colaborar en su empresa

Sesshomaru se incorporó de su asiento, mostrando su semblante frío, Kagome se incorporó de igual forma y se giró para dirigirse a la puerta de salida, sintió como Sesshomaru se deslizaba tras de ella, como una sombra, pero se mantuvo íntegra, tenía que hacerlo. Antes de alcanzar la puerta, los dedos de él se le adelantaron y tomaron el pomo, Kagome levantó los ojos por inercia para agradecerle

-Pero no creas que con esto te estás alejando de mi –le dijo en un susurro que ella fue capaz de escuchar.

Abrió la puerta y ella no pudo contestar, pues afuera había varias secretarias y un par de personas más que estaban atentos a la puerta que acaba de abrirse.

-Con su permiso director – hizo una corta reverencia y se retiró temblando.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Aaaah, no puedo dejar de gritar, que bárbaro, que bárbara, como se complican tanto la vida, tan fácil que es que ambos se den un abracito y todos felices, pero no, ¡me tienen que complicar la existencia!; aunque Sesshomaru se muestra un poco más participativo ante la idea de conquistarla._

_¿Qué les pareció?, tuve que acortar el viaje, creo que lo principal allá ya pasó, lo demás pues fue la premiación, pero ambos seguían tan complicados y metidos en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Además quería plantear el sentimiento que tiene Kagome, la culpabilidad que siente, (claro que si supiera el tipo de marido que tiene se lo pensaría, pero no lo sabe T-T). Pues con todo eso ella decidió nuevamente pelear por Inuyasha. Ay pobre de ella, porque Sesshomaru ya se lo dijo de frente aunque conociéndola no lo entendió. Ya veremos como se desarrolla la relación de estos dos, hasta dónde aguantará Kagome el hecho de que Sesshomaru se plantee seriamente conquistarla. _

_Inuyasha en su faceta de hombre enamorado y es que no la quiere perder ¿quién querría?, lo siento por él, Sesshomaru encontrará la forma de vencer el obstáculo que Kagome puso, de eso me encargo yo. Y la pobre Kagome que se deshace de amor por él,¡ por fin lo aceptó! pero no le dice nada, mi pequeña niña, tiene miedo de que el director la mande por allá lejos. Si supiera lo que Sesshomaru siente por ella, supongo que se lo plantearía con más seriedad._

_En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Ya saben, adoro sus comentarios, así que háganme saber sus opiniones. Gracias por estar leyendo esto. Y ya saben, respuestas en mi perfil o en tu bandeja de entrada. Besos a todos. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**INFIELES**_

Por: Azalyn-chan

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a RumikoTakahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Trece**__: Por ti._

Las cosas habían comenzado a ponerse en su lugar, el trabajo que realizaba en casa la distraía lo suficiente y le dejaba un buen sabor de boca, si bien era cierto que no tenía grandes proyectos como los que en un inicio había desarrollado, no podía quejarse; revisar borradores y aportar algunas ideas era por el momento suficiente.

Al inicio pensó que le resultaría más difícil o que quizá le pondrían más trabas para que siguiera en el trabajo, después de las palabras que Sesshomaru le dirigió; ella se quedó con la impresión de que al menos él haría algo para retenerla. Además, le había dado miles de vueltas a esas palabras y había llegado a la conclusión, él quería su talento ¿qué más podría querer decir él con esas palabras?

A pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo lejos, creía que lo que había sentido por Sesshomaru había sido algo pasajero, la simple atracción que se fija cuando conoces a alguien tan atrayente como él. Cada día se la pasaba pensando en lo tonta que fue al dejarse confundir por algo así, por atreverse a pensar que había sentido algo por el director de su empresa. Al recordarlo le entraban ganas de reír. Lo curioso y algo de lo que aún no se había percatado era que ella continuaba pensando en él, día y noche; noche y día.

Ahora ya no sabía nada de él y si lo aceptaba, a veces le gustaría saber que había sido del director, qué hacía, cómo estaba, pero al poco rato se convencía de que eso ya no era relevante ni era algo que debiera preocuparle.

Acababa de enviar por correo electrónico su último trabajo, se estiró cómodamente en su silla y dejó que su cuello se relajara para alejar todo ese estrés, a pesar de no estar en la oficina, no podía evitar enfocarse en todo lo que realizaba y hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Se quedó mirando su jardín, un pasatiempo que sólo ella disfrutaba en silencio, una sonrisa asomó en sus labios al imaginar lo que haría de cenar para su esposo.

Inuyasha seguía muy ocupado, como siempre, en un caso importante que le absorbía parte de la noche, aunque llegaba contento y seguía teniendo lindos detalles con ella, eso a Kagome le parecía lo más dulce que le pudo haber pasado, al parecer el trabajo si había tenido algo bueno, pues Inuyasha pareció valorarle mucho más de lo que hacía y no dejaba de hablarle o mandarle mensajes y llevarle chocolates o flores. Tal parecería que las cosas con Inuyasha se estaban arreglando.

Se levantó lentamente dispuesta a dirigirse a la cocina cuando escuchó que el timbre sonaba, le extraño porque generalmente nadie llamaba a la puerta, miró el reloj casi por inercia y se encontró con que eran las tres de la tarde. Sango no podría ser, pues estaba trabajando y a pesar de que era la hora de la comida dudaba que hubiera llegado a su casa sin avisarle, ya que generalmente le llamaba o quedaban de verse en otro lugar.

El timbre volvió a insistir en sus oídos, así que se dirigió a abrir la puerta, tomó el pomo y lo giró lentamente, por una extraña razón su corazón se encontraba ansioso, pensó que en definitiva tenía que cambiar los títulos que estaba leyendo en esos días, una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios sin que se percatara y de repente todo le pareció más bello y hermoso. Se sentía feliz, cuando la hoja se deslizó a un lado para dar paso a la imagen que había al otro lado de la puerta su corazón se detuvo, tuvo que aferrarse al pomo de la puerta para no caer.

Ahí, frente a ella, la persona que había estado constantemente en sus pensamientos, quizá con menos intensidad pero no con menos frecuencia estaba frente a ella, tan sereno y distante. Con ese porte único que lo convertía en lo que es, la destrucción y renacimiento de sus más profundos deseos. El cabello platinado estaba como siempre ordenado en su sien, a pesar de no llevar el saco puesto, el conjunto resultaba tan embriagante. Su corbata perfectamente ajustada a su camisa y su porte aristocrático que tenía un toque amenazante y cordial.

-Sesshomaru – Soltó en un susurro, sino fuera porque él estaba mirándola fijamente y observó atentamente el movimiento de sus labios, no hubiera adivinado que ella pronunció su nombre.

Arqueó la ceja en señal de reconocimiento, para él, había sido una tortura estar alejado de ella, no ver su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos. Ahora que la tenía enfrente, le había llevado tiempo, pero había ideado todo para verla y ahora ella se encontraba ante él, lozana y tímida. Su Kagome, sí, en todo este tiempo se había convencido una y otra vez de eso, no importaba que tuviera otro hombre en su vida, ni que estuviera casada, ella era suya y ahora sólo era cuestión de demostrárselo.

Podía sentir sus manos cosquillearle ante la necesidad de abrazarla, de estrecharla; sus labios punzarle por depositar un suave beso sobre ese cabello rebelde que coronaba su rostro de ángel. La había extrañado tanto y ella parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, tuvo ganas de reírse ante la imagen de ella, tan impactada y confundida. Habría esperado muchas cosas al verla de nuevo, no ese rostro tan sorprendido, pero como siempre ella le resultaba tan impredecible.

-Kagome

Escuchar su voz pronunciar su nombre fue para ella la última prueba que necesitaba para saber que no era fruto de su imaginación el verlo frente a ella, que él era real, no sólo una mala jugada de su tonto corazón que ahora saltaba como loco en su pecho. Sus ojos se sumergieron como siempre en esos pozos dorados que le devolvían por respiros la vida misma.

-Sesshomaru – Esta vez su voz si llegó a sus oídos, fuerte y clara. Él la miró impávido, tratando como siempre de entender cada gesto, cada parpadeo. Su rostro no mostró ninguna alteración, sólo tendió la mano hasta que ella en un gesto de inercia también tendió la suya.

Sus manos se encontraron en reconocimiento y cordialidad, que para ella se convirtió en el reencuentro más dulce que jamás hubiera creído, su mano tocando la de él, tenerle enfrente, verlo una vez más ¿cuánto tiempo lo espero?, ¿cuánto tiempo deseo verle?, ¿en verdad lo esperaba?, sí, sí lo había hecho, cada segundo separado de él había querido verle, tocarle, estar con él y ahora estaba frente a ella. ¿Acaso eso era justo?, sólo necesitaba aparecer, sólo eso y todo su mundo se ponía de cabeza, toda ella perdía inicio y fin; se convertía en el torbellino al que tanto temía.

Y el sentimiento que había intentado tirar, aquél que había menospreciado y tachado de vano resurgió con más fuerza en su pecho, ahora sentía y sabía que eso tenía un nombre: amor. Y como días atrás se llenó de frustración, de dudas, de impotencia. ¿Acaso el destino podría llegar a ser más cruel de lo que ya era?

-Kagome, he venido a verte porque necesito tratar unos asuntos laborales de suma urgencia.

Insistía una vez más, ¿acaso el destino podría llegar a ser más cruel? Ella asintió como dándose razón a si misma, se hizo a un lado para que él pasara, en un ademán silencioso se rendía, pero él la tomó de la mano nuevamente con suavidad, levantó el rostro y miró que sus ojos le indicaban que lo siguiera. Ella no quiso ni pudo resistirse. Sólo le pidió unos momentos para tomar su bolso y seguirle.

En cuanto salió y lo volvió a ver, se alegró que no fuera una alucinación, se encontraba mirando hacía su jardín así que no se percató de que ella ya había salido, se felicitaba así misma una vez más de que no le gustara estar en casa indispuesta, le agradaba verse al menos presentable, por ello sólo se tardó un par de segundos en alistarse. Cerró tímidamente la puerta de su casa, con una nueva inquietud ¿qué le deparaba el destino?, al girarse nuevamente, él se había incorporado, pues había estado recargado en su auto con aire ausente y ahora tenía toda su atención puesta en ella. Quizá lo soñó, quizá fue producto de su imaginación, pero a ella le pareció que sus ojos dorados adquirían un brillo especial cuando la miraron fijamente.

Se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar a una distancia en la cual su voz pudiera ser escuchada sin necesidad de ser elevada.

-¿Tardaremos mucho?

-No Kagome, hoy seré breve

-¿Hoy?

El asintió, como siempre un hombre de pocas palabras, pues bien, era mejor empezar con eso, que le dijera qué es lo que quería y hacer lo que más pudiera, razonablemente seguía trabajando para la empresa en dónde él era director y por supuesto que había ido a verla por cuestiones laborales, aunque su corazón estuviera tan ilusionado, no debía perder de vista la razón por la cual él estaba ahí.

Amablemente le abrió la puerta de su auto y dejó que ella se subiera, no supo por qué no le pidió ir en su propio auto, quizá porque quería disfrutar cada segundo con él, se sorprendió ante la familiaridad con la que se trataban, parecían entenderse sin palabras, como si llevaran siendo amigos por años, aunque a decir verdad, no lo conocía sino recientemente.

Kagome se puso el cinturón de seguridad, no sabía como manejaba él, así que era mejor prepararse, ese hombre estaba lleno de misterios. Para su sorpresa no tardaron ni veinte minutos en llegar al lugar, era una cafetería muy cordial, con mesas al aire libre. La guió hasta una mesa, en donde tomaron asiento, el silencio se instaló entre ellos, pero misteriosamente era casi como una cadena que los unía así, inclusive en ese silencio algo muy intenso los fundía y Kagome era muy consciente de eso.

-Kagome, tuve que ir a buscarte a tu casa, porque sé que te negarías a la propuesta que tengo entre manos para ti – Kagome lo miró curiosa – Hay clientes que quedaron muy satisfechos con tu desempeño y han pedido que seas tú la que realicé los futuros trabajos.

Ella seguía expectante, no quería decirle desde ya que no, porque honestamente no quería irse de su casa, era su refugio, su consuelo al saber que él no le pertenecía a ella ni a nadie, era su última esperanza de poder sacárselo del corazón algún día.

Sesshomaru intuyó en sus ojos la respuesta, sabía que no sería sencillo convencerla, así era, tan aferrada a sus decisiones, se había dado cuenta de ello. Así que en su mente comenzó a idear alguna forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Mientras tanto, se detuvo en su rostro, parecía estar tranquila, algo consternada, pero decidida al fin. Su Kagome, su Kagome.

Ella tomó un poco de la soda que tenía en el vaso, la habían llevado hace tiempo pero no se había dado la oportunidad de probarla. Le pareció curioso, que en su antigua ruta pasara mucho por ese lugar y no se hubiera percatado de la existencia de esa cafetería, quizá se convertiría en su lugar favorito.

-Kagome necesito que apoyes a la empresa con estos proyectos

Lo miró nuevamente, un poco cansada, no había dicho nada, pero debería saber que ella no quería volver, sería oponer muy poca resistencia y odiaba que pensara que ella era fácil, no lo era, además era una mujer con principios.

-Kagome, sé que no quieres volver a la empresa y no voy a pedirte que lo hagas, si quieres seguir trabajando en casa, estará bien, sólo que habrá ocasiones en las que tendrás que asistir a reuniones y presentar los avances, pero serán contadas ya que tendrás clientes fijos y no llevarás todas las campañas publicitarias, sino sólo aquellas en las que seas explícitamente requerida.

Ella lo sopesó por un momento, sería conveniente meterle un poco de sazón a su vida, después de haber estado tiempo en la empresa y volver al trabajo, sentía que podría hacer un poco más sin salir de casa. Sonaba tentador.

Él vio el cambio de actitud departe de ella y decidió que lo mejor era que lo pensara un poco. Si bien, nadie sabría que él había hecho que eso fuera posible, las políticas de la empresa eran muy estrictas con el personal que laboraba en casa, por los asuntos de confidencialidad y otras cosas. Pero él, Sesshomaru había hecho posible eso, ¿por qué?, sencillo, porque sería una forma de comenzar a traerla de vuelta hacia él.

Kagome volvió a tomar un poco de soda mientras se sumergía en sus ojos nuevamente y trataba de sacar una conjetura lógica.

-Debo pensarlo – Fue lo más sensato que podía decir

Sesshomaru asintió, eso era al menos un avance, que ella lo pensara quería decir que en realidad se lo estaba planteando seriamente. Se sintió satisfecho con ese avance, no podía insistir por el momento más.

-¿Cómo has estado Kagome? – desde que la vio había deseado hacerle esa pregunta, ella se sintió algo contrariada con el cambio de tema, pero sonrió de manera encantadora.

-Bien Sesshomaru, muy bien, ¿y tú? – Ah, cuanto significado tenía esa pregunta para ambos.

-También, estoy bien

Y en el silencio de esa cafetería algo dentro de ambos se rompió, la soledad se hizo pedazos, como sólo el amor puede lograrlo, al encontrar sus ojos, al estar uno frente al otro, la ilusión se hizo presente y la soledad se diluyó como en una taza de café.

Sesshomaru tendió su mano y Kagome no dudo en dársela, él la sostuvo en silencio, la apretó con dulzura, mientras saboreaba el calor que emanaba de ella, y en silencio la jaló lentamente de donde estaba sentada hasta que ambos estuvieron de pie, mirándose fijamente, él acortó la distancia y la abrazó con ternura.

-Kagome, Kagome

Ella no pudo menos que dejarse llevar, aferrar las manos a su espalda y sumergirse en ese instante, quizá sería muy corto, quizá no se repetiría, quizá para mañana sea tarde. No sabía por qué él la estaba abrazando, pero de algo estaba segura, ella quería estar ahí.

Lentamente se fueron alejando el uno del otro, sin mirarse a los ojos, con la sensación de un vacío instalado que no sería llenado hasta que la otra persona que estaba ahí se decidiera a no alejarse nunca.

Sesshomaru levantó la mirada y la contempló: tímida y frágil, dulce y hermosa. Su Kagome**;** haría hasta lo imposible para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho surgir en él. Porque eso que sentía, sabía, le pertenecía sólo a ella.

Quiso tomar su rostro, quiso acariciarla, pero no lo haría, sabría esperar hasta que ella le diera su aceptación y estuviera al igual que él, dispuesta a pelear por ese sentimiento que los unía y les daba la certeza de que la felicidad existía que estaba a tan solo un paso de distancia y que podía sobrevivir a todo, a todos. A ellos mismos.

Él jamás creyó que un sentimiento tan intenso pudiera existir en su propio ser, jamás se había dado la oportunidad de sentir de verdad, se había quedado tan aferrado a su supervivencia e inútilmente se forzó a creer que eso era lo mejor, pero apareció una mujer y en tan sólo unos días le hizo ver que su corazón no estaba tan congelado como creyó, sino que por el contrario, derrumbó todas las barreras creadas para quedar ella con la posesión más valiosa que tenía y no sabía que se lo había entregado hasta ese día. Su corazón yacía en las manos de Kagome.

El día en que volvió a verla sintió que volvía a vivir, sentía que estaba vivo, dolorosa y maravillosamente vivo.

Ambos salieron del establecimiento en silencio, no había palabras que pudieran expresar lo que sentían en ese momento, había tanto sentimiento ahí y muchos obstáculos aún por superar, ella miraba el mundo diferente, su corazón le había quitado lentamente la venda de los ojos, lo que sentía por Sesshomaru no era solo cuestión de deslumbramiento, de verdad que había un sentimiento muy intenso y le lastimaba saber que ella lo amaría en silencio hasta que pudiera reemplazar eso que sentía o sepultarlo en su corazón para siempre.

Sesshomaru en cambio, estaba comenzando a idear alguna forma de estar más cerca de ella, si bien él había ido a buscarla y había planeado con qué frecuencia la vería, ahora le parecía tan poco el tiempo que podía pasar con ella, debía mejorar el plan que tenía en mente, quizá algo mucho más radical para poder conquistarla, conquistar a su Kagome.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a su casa, ella había olvidado todo, hasta su nombre, se había embriagado de él, como si fuera la toxina más fuerte del planeta y no quería separársele. Pero al ver el portón de su casa un balde de agua fría le cayó encima y recordó su triste realidad, estaba casada con un hombre al que no quería hacer sufrir y él la amaba. En cambio el hombre que estaba a su lado detrás del volante sólo la quería por trabajo, por eso la había buscado. No había más.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos frente a la casa, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para esa despedida, para él, el inicio de todo; para ella, el final. Kagome no quiso alargarlo más así que se giró y le tendió la mano, él la recibió cordial y sorprendido.

-Adiós Sesshomaru

-No Kagome, hasta pronto.

Sesshomaru giró sobre si mismo y se dirigió al auto, arrancó y se fue dejando a Kagome nuevamente contrariada, tratando de adivinar el significado de sus palabras, preguntándose por qué la despedida le supo tan insípida. Ella no quería detenerse a pensar ya más, estaba cansada, los encuentros con él eran tan intensos y sólo parecían afectarle a ella y no quería seguir pensando en eso.

-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-

-Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Inuyasha!

Miroku no sabía cómo llamar la atención de su amigo, había dejado de hablar hace unos minutos, había estado esperando su respuesta por un largo rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba en esos momentos en el planeta tierra.

-Inuyasha

Lo intentó y nuevamente la respuesta fue la misma, nada, su amigo estaba corporalmente ahí, frente a él en ese restaurante al cual acostumbraban ir a comer juntos, mas ahora en lugar de disfrutar la comida, el plato estaba casi intacto y se dedicaba a observar por la ventana a cuanta gente pasaba por ahí, sabía que había tenido unos cuantos problemas con su esposa, pero no creyó que fuera algo grave, al menos eso le había dicho, que Kagome había regresado un poco distante del viaje pero que ahora todo parecía regresar a la normalidad. Entonces ¿Qué le preocupaba a su amigo?

El joven sentado frente a él, al que muchos pudieran definir como un exitoso abogado y sobre todo feliz, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos una vez más, a pesar de ser extrovertido y de pensar mucho en la gente que lo rodeaba, Inuyasha tenía algo en mente que no lo dejaba en paz, hace ya bastante tiempo que había tenido una aventura con una mujer que ahora le quitaba el sueño, su nombre: Kikyou. No era ni por asomo, la primera mujer con la que engañaba a su esposa, ni tampoco creía que fuera la última, pero pocas veces una mujer se había comportado tan persistentemente con él. Hace una semana había hablado con ella y le había dicho que no quería ya nada más con ella. Kikyou lo miró incrédula y hasta creyó en un inicio que era una mala broma, sin embargo conforme fue avanzando la conversación ella se dio cuenta que Inuyasha en verdad estaba dejándola.

Kikyou no derramó ni una sola lágrima en su presencia, sus ojos le demostraron que estaba destrozada pero que por orgullo no derramaría ni una gota de sus ojos. Y así fue, no le rogó ni le suplicó que no la dejara, es más ni lo había buscado desde esos días pero aún estaba latente en él, después de todo ese tiempo, las últimas palabras que ella le dijo con toda la convicción de la que fue capaz. "Voy a hacer que te arrepientas".

No es que ella haya empezado a boicotear su vida, ni nada por el estilo, pero Inuyasha no podía olvidarla, no podía sacar de sus recuerdos esa boca roja y excitante, esos ojos decididos y cálidos, ese cuerpo de diosa griega que le hacía querer tomarla en sus brazos y…

Después regresó Kagome, ella había estado tan distante cuando regresó que le dio miedo, miedo a perderla, miedo a no volver a tenerla a su lado nunca más, ella era sin lugar a dudas la persona que más quería en el mundo, ella era su luz, su alegría. Kagome era todo lo que él podría soñar en una mujer: cariñosa y amorosa. Entregada a él. Inclusive si cerraba un momento sus ojos podía ver perfectamente su rostro iluminado con su innegable sonrisa.

Sin embargo, junto a ella aparecía el rostro de la mujer a la que no hace mucho tiempo decidió dejar:Kikyou; era tan parecida a ella, a su mujer, pero a la vez tan distinta. Eran como el agua y el aceite en un solo vaso. Ambas parecían converger en un punto innegable y separarse a direcciones distintas.

A pesar de que él había tenido muchas aventuras en su vida, cuando dejaba de ver a alguna de ellas, sólo le quedaba el recuerdo de las noches compartidas y eso cuando eran memorables, en caso contrario las olvidaba por completo. No era coleccionista, odiaba rememorar sus fechorías, odiaba llevar la cuenta de cuántas. No, él no era así, simplemente se dedicaba a seguir su presa y obtenerla. Era como si alguien pudiera recordar todas las comidas que ha tenido en su vida, ¿verdad qué solo recuerdas las más especiales?, pues eso justo pasaba con él, sólo recordaba las especiales.

Pero Kikyou, a ella no podía quitarla de su cabeza, recordaba cada cita con suma nitidez, como si hubiera sido ayer, a veces lo atribuía al hecho de que había sido una de sus conquistas más difíciles. Pero conforme pasaban los días, las cosas se complicaban más, ayer fue su acabose, cuando al llegar a casa y ver aparecer a Kagome parecía como si la sombra de Kikyou se hubiese instalado en ella y la hubiera visto en su casa en lugar de encontrar a su mujer. Estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, sino fuera porque Kagome lo rodeó con sus brazos hubiera cometido una soberana tontería. Y él se jactaba de ser tan cuidadoso en ese aspecto.

Kagome, Kikyou, ambos nombres tan diferentes en sí, uno era una estrella y otro una flor. Le dieron ganas de darse un golpe por el rumbo tan incongruente de sus pensamientos, pero para ser honestos Inuyasha en ese momento era todo un lío. Una de sus aventuras se estaba volviendo contra él y algo le decía que Kikyou no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, que la vería pronto y que no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

Quizá debió de haber esperado un poco más de tiempo antes de dejarla, porque una mujer dolida es capaz de muchas cosas, sólo esperaba que pudiera solucionar todo antes de que Kagome se enterara, porque no sabría cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de que él le había sido infiel. Primero muerto antes de causarle esa impresión a su adorada Kagome, él detendría a Kikyou de cualquier forma antes de que ella hiriera su matrimonio. Sí, se sabía responsable y por lo mismo no permitiría que dañaran a Kagome.

Decidido enfocó la mirada en su amigo, cuyos ojos azules parecían preocupados, Inuyasha enarcó una ceja y no quiso preguntar nada más.

-¡Feh!

-Ay Inuyasha, te dije que tuvieras cuidado

-No te metas en esto, lo solucionaré…

-Y supongo que ya no tendrás otra aventura

Inuyasha lo miró contrariado, esa era una pregunta muy precipitada como para contestarla ahora, además quizá exageraba y Kikyou no haría nada, así que lo más conveniente era esperar, Miroku lo miró con sorpresa y negó vigorosamente.

-Al menos espero que nunca te arrepientas

-¡Feh!

Ambos amigos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida a continuar con su faena. Miroku le comentaba los planes que había en la oficina para ir a cenar y de lo entusiasmado que estaba ante la idea. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la noticia de que había alguien nuevo en la compañía. Recientemente se había abierto un puesto y por fin el proceso había terminado. Todos se reunirían en una pequeña sala para conocer al nuevo colega y como la vacante estaba en su área decidieron ir, aunque dicho sea de paso los mataba la curiosidad.

Ambos llegaron y tomaron asiento junto a Jakotsu, que tan solo al verlos llegar se había esforzado en hacerles señas para que fueran a donde él estaba, Inuyasha no terminaba de sentirse cómodo con alguien como él, pero la verdad sea dicha, era el mejor, detrás de esos ademanes raros se encontraba el mejor abogado que jamás hubiera conocido.

Y seguía sorprendiéndole su forma de ser, parecía un niño afeminado, más afeminado que niño, pero obviamente nadie podría decirle eso.

-Ay Inuyasha, tus gustos son caóticos, mira que combinar esa corbata con tu hermoso cabello, deja que yo te ayude a elegir tu vestimenta la próxima vez que salgas a comprar algo – Le dijo Jakotsu nada más estuvo cerca.

Inuyasha sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, ¿es que acaso era su pasatiempo favorito molestarle?, justo cuando pensaba hablar y reprocharle apareció Bankotsu y llamó la atención de todos.

-No daré rodeos, todos saben que tenemos un miembro nuevo y el motivo de esta junta es presentárselas

Todos estaban atentos casi no había mujeres en el bufete, así que era toda una novedad que hubiera él agregado: 'Presentárselas'. Bankotsu sonrió ante la expectación que habían generado sus palabras, así que no los haría esperar mucho.

-Les presento a Takanashi Kikyou

Inuyasha se quedó atónito, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?, debía de ser un error e hizo lo que todos: volteó a ver a la persona que estaba entrando por la puerta lateral, ahí frente a él, se encontraba la mujer que le estaba quitando la tranquilidad de la cual había podido gozar hasta hace poco.

-¿Qué rayos?

-¿La conoces Inuyasha? – Preguntó Jakotsu con escepticismo

-No, no por supuesto que no – a veces es mejor mentir, pensaba mientras su mente bullía en miles de posibilidades.

-Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Takanashi Kikyou, por favor llámenme sólo Kikyou, espero podamos colaborar juntos por mucho tiempo.

Todos se sintieron muy sorprendidos, su voz era dulce pero parecía una mujer muy decidida, así que se levantaron a estrecharle la mano y hacer sus respectivas presentaciones, ¿quién podía negarse a semejante belleza de mujer? Kikyou aceptó las tarjetas de los presentes e intercambiaba un par de palabras amables con todos.

Jakotsu se levantó, no tenía la intensión de cruzar palabras con la niña bonita que acababa de llegar, ese no era su estilo, así que se levantó con tranquilidad, pero se sorprendió al ver que Inuyasha lo seguía.

-Algo te pasa Inuyasha, tú normalmente serías de los primeros en estar saludando a la señorita

-¡Feh!, no me llama la atención.

Jakotsu volteó descaradamente a verla entre sus compañeros, la revisó con detenimiento, era bella, eso no lo iba a negar y ahora le decía que no le interesaba, en definitiva tendría que generar otro tipo de excusa, él era muy perspicaz.

-Será mejor que hables con ella Inuyasha, si no quieres que tu reputación salga lastimada ya que si estás intentando evitarla es porque ustedes tuvieron algo.

Inuyasha se detuvo de golpe, Jakotsusi que era muy bueno atando cabos, así que decidió no decir nada más. Jakotsu lo miró de reojo evaluando su comportamiento, sabía que él era un hombre casado y además había escuchado decir que su esposa era muy bella, entonces no entendía nada. Se encogió de hombros, esos eran problemas en los que no quería meterse.

Mientras ambos hombres se alejaban, Kikyou tenía la mirada fija en la espalda de un hombre de cabellos obscuros que le había partido hace poco el corazón, se había jurado hacer que se arrepintiera, lamentablemente el volver a verlo después de ese tiempo en lugar de acrecentar su odio como había esperado, se dio cuenta de que aún estaba enamorada. No podía negar que tenía muy en el fondo la esperanza de que él volviera a su lado.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la figura del hombre que no se atrevió a darle la cara y se marchaba para no enfrentarla.

-Inuyasha – murmuró ella como si al pronunciar su nombre pudiera retenerlo o hacerlo volver.

-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-

No llevaba mucho tiempo que había abandonado la casa de Kagome y ya quería volver a verla, era impresionante cómo la distancia lo convertía en un esclavo de su recuerdo. El abrazo que le dio debía de haber marcado algo en ambos, lo hizo, pero sintió como ella se alejó de él, como si quisiera aferrarse a algo inexistente. ¿Por qué Kagome no se atrevía a luchar por él? Tenía una idea: su marido.

Sacó de entre los archivos los datos personales de Kagome, era la ventaja de ser director, tenía acceso ilimitado a toda la documentación. A razones desesperadas, acciones también desesperadas.

Sesshomaru necesitaba saber todo acerca de a qué o quién se estaba enfrentando, en este caso al marido de Kagome. Lo había meditado cansinamente y había llegado a la conclusión de que el primer paso no era simplemente conquistar a Kagome, eso era indiscutible, pero debía haber una forma de convencerla o hacerle ver que su marido, al que tan aferrada estaba no era justamente todo lo que pensaba que era y para ello tenía que hacer acopio de las artimañas que tanto odiaba de su padre.

Su padre se había decantado por contratar a una inmensa cantidad de investigadores privados para saber de su vida, ya qué él se había negado rotundamente a dar detalles. Ahora su padre tenía pormenores de toda su existencia sin que él hubiera soltado palabra. Le había molestado mucho en un inicio, pero había aprendido también a evadirlos, logrando que su progenitor supiera sólo lo indispensable.

Odiaba llegar a esos extremos o utilizar esas estrategias, pero Kagome estaba muy reacia a dejar ir a Inuyasha, su querido marido y primero agotaría todas las posibilidades a dejar que su Kagome se alejara de él.

Una vez decidido, no pudo más que marcar el número de un conocido investigador.

-Diga

-Habla Sesshomaru Taisho, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Señor Sesshomaru, que gusto que se comunique, usted indíqueme en qué puedo ayudarlo

-Necesito investigue a una persona

-Será todo un honor Señor Sesshomaru

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hombre de cabellos platinados, bien, cuando tuviera la información en sus manos entonces podría estar tranquilo. Estaba seguro que a Kagome no le era indiferente, pero por su matrimonio se frenaba mucho y no quería lidiar con ese obstáculo sin tener idea de cómo salvarlo. Así que su plan estaba ya en marcha.

Se había planteado la posibilidad de dejar que Kagome descansara de él al menos un día, pero si quería que ella se diera cuenta pronto no debía darle tiempo de pensar, ni mucho menos de tranquilizarse, mañana iría puntual a verla y pedirle que le diera su respuesta. Quizá seria era incongruente que se acercara por trabajo, pero ese, sólo era el anzuelo.

Se recargó nuevamente en el respaldo, ahora más relajado, había dado detalles al investigador de lo que requería, le había respondido que llevaría un poco de tiempo, no había problema, para cuando llegara la información el camino ya estaría preparado.

-Kagome, Kagome, Kagome

Adoraba paladear su nombre, saber que pronto ese nombre le pertenecería, sí, cualquiera podría decir que parecía una obsesión, pero en ese caso ellos no sabían lo que era vivir en plena soledad y después de tanta agonía el saberse por primera vez enamorado en su vida y conocer la sensación tan excelsa era indescriptible para él. Cuando entendieran eso, sabrían por qué razones él se jugaría la misma vida por no dejarla ir de su lado.

El teléfono de su escritorio sonó

-Dime Rin

-Señor Sesshomaru, la señorita Kagura ha venido a verlo, dice que es urgente

Sesshomaru hizo un mohín, odiaba a esa mujer ¿Qué podría querer?, hizo un repaso mental de los proyectos en puerta y no tenía ningún vínculo con ella. Pensó en negarse inmediatamente, pero su afán de ser caballero ganó, no tenía ningún asunto importante en la agenda así que le indicó a Rin que la dejara pasar.

A los pocos minutos ante él, la figura esbelta de una de las mejores modelos del país estaba en su oficina, enfundada en un vestido con estampado a flores rojas que hacían juego con sus ojos; se podría decir que era irresistible, pero él sólo pensaba en que tenía que mandar unos documentos tan pronto terminara esa 'inesperada visita'.

-Kagura – se dirigió a ella con su natural frialdad - ¿a qué debo el honor? – prosiguió tendiéndole la mano a señal de saludo.

-Me da gusto que hayas podido recibirme Sesshomaru – tomó su mano y movió sus pestañas de la manera más coqueta que había en su repertorio.

Sesshomaru le indicó que tomara asiento, entre más pronto comenzara, más pronto terminarían.

-Vengo a proponerte un trato que no podrás rechazar, tiene que ver contigo y conmigo

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_No lo había hecho pero, dedico este capitulo y muchos más a mi querido Changuito, espero algún día te animes a leer toda la historia. _

_Bueno chicas, Sesshomaru que no se anda por las ramas y va con todo, que bárbaro hasta miedo me da, ese hombre me da la impresión de que es capaz de hacer muchas cosas… ya veremos _qué _hará cuando tenga la información que está deseando. Mientras ha decidido no dejar a Kagome, yo haría lo mismo, esa mujer no sabe lo que le espera. ¡Animo Sesshomaru!_

_Me pregunto… ¿Qué querrá Kagura?, ¿qué es eso que le planteará al frío director?. Y el embrollo en el que se ha metido Inuyasha, ¡No te metas con una mujer!, sales perdiendo Inuyasha, ¡pobrecito!, comenzará _el_ camino a su perdición y no podré hacer mucho para ayudarlo ya que Kikyou está más que dispuesta a hacer que regrese con ella o destruirlo en el proceso. Que duro, pero cuando con fuego juegas…_

_En fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, sé que no hubo muchos momentos románticos, pero les anticipo, el beso está cerca, muuuy cerca, Sesshomaru está dando sus pasos y ya no se va a detener…_

_Saben que me encantan sus comentarios, me animan a seguir y ya que la historia está en su apogeo, creo que merezco me digan qué les parece y qué esperan que pase, igual y le atinan a lo que tengo planeado._

_Gracias por leer y ya saben las respuestas a sus comentarios en su bandeja de entrada o en mi perfil._

_Besos y abrazos_

_¡No olviden comentar!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**INFIELES**_

Por: Azalyn-chan

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a RumikoTakahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Catorce**__: Punto de quiebre_

Sesshomaru la evaluó lentamente ¿qué podría proponerle esa mujer?, en definitiva las mujeres a veces eran un total misterio, pero en cuestión de negocios, él era lo suficientemente sensible como para percibir una buena oportunidad, en este caso, algo le decía que debía sacarla de su oficina lo más rápido posible. Le sostuvo la mirada fríamente, esos ojos rojos le veían de igual manera, con un túmulo de secretos dentro de sí. Kagura llegó a su compañía cuando a penas empezaba su carrera, ahora ella era tan cotizada que se preguntaba qué había pasado para que llegara tan lejos. Si bien era hermosa, tenía unos ojos con un extraño matiz rojo, casi hipnotizante, lo único que tenía de hermoso esa mujer era lo que se apreciaba por fuera, no veía nada más adentro.

-No sé qué puedas proponerme Kagura, pero creo que tu agencia se puede comunicar con…

-Esto es más entre tú y yo

-Lo siento Kagura pero no estoy interesado

-Aún no me escuchas

-No necesito escucharte ni saber que lo que me propones no me gustará por el simple hecho de que no están tus representantes aquí, eso índica que no están enterados de lo que sea que tengas en manos, por lo tanto no me interesa.

Kagura lo miró incrédula, ¿en serio la iba a rechazar sin saber lo que le iba a proponer?, estaba a punto de replicarle cuando él la interrumpió.

-Kagura, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, si no tienes algo más que agregar te agradecería mucho que abandonaras mi oficina.

Ella estuvo a punto de desvanecerse a pesar de estar sentada, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿le estaba pidiendo que se fuera?, apretó su bolso con fuerza tratando de contener la rabia, nadie le había dicho eso jamás… al menos no desde que se hizo famosa. Pero él se lo decía con tanta naturalidad y autoridad que no dejaba espacio para caprichos.

Se levantó lentamente del asiento y Sesshomaru la imitó, Kagura le regaló una falsa sonrisa a modo de despedida que él no se molestó en imitar, simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, ni siquiera hizo ademán de acompañarla a la puerta, la miró alejarse, dirigirse a la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

Se concentró nuevamente en los documentos que tenía que terminar, pero algo le dijo que Kagura no se rendiría tan fácilmente, estuvo a punto de suspirar, preparándose para eso que vendría lo cual seguramente le acarrearía más preocupaciones que cosas buenas.

Dirigió nuevamente la mirada al ordenador, aún tenía situaciones por atender, debía enfocarse para terminarlo pronto, a pesar de lo que pasaba en su vida personal su responsabilidad le indicaba que debía atenderlos.

Tiempo después, un poco más relajado, pensó que todo esto era demasiado, no tenía dudas, Kagome sería suya, pero el ver todo lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirla le parecía una locura, una hermosa locura. Tuvo ganas de reírse de sí mismo, de ser un poco diferente quizá lo hubiera hecho, pero sólo se preparó para continuar el camino que había elegido, amando a una sola mujer. Dispuesto a darlo todo por ella.

Se incorporó de su asiento y dio vuelta hacia el gran ventanal, cómo podían cambiar las cosas un solo encuentro, una sola decisión. Sabía que el paisaje no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, pero todo el entorno le parecía tan diferente, mucho más intenso, mucho más fresco. Sin lugar a dudas esta era una de las muchas cosas que Kagome había cambiado en su vida.

Y pensar que esto apenas comenzaba, no sabía qué le deparaba el mañana, pero de algo estaba seguro, su amor por ella, le bastaba por el momento para ser feliz. Desenredaría todos los hilos que la ataban a su pasado, inclusive le ayudaría a soltarse de los grilletes a los que se aferraba, todo para que al final así, feliz, pudiera compartir esa plenitud con ella.

Quizá se adelantaba mucho a los hechos, porque no podía asegurar de ninguna manera que Kagome le correspondiera, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que ella sentía lo mismo, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella la sentía temblar, la veía en algunos casos mirarlo con algo más que respeto. Y ese simple brillo en sus ojos le hacía pensar que podía hacer todo por ella. Inclusive lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Que era separarla de su esposo y darle la libertad para que después fuera feliz de la manera en que quisiera.

Suspiró resignado, en definitiva, jamás creyó dudar de sus facultades mentales y ahora se miraba como un hombre que estaba haciendo la peor apuesta de su vida, sabía que llevaba las de perder, si lo viera fríamente como un hombre de negocios, desde hace tiempo habría desistido, pero en cuestión de sentimientos ¿Quién puede decir quién pierde y quién gana? Esa era la cuestión, nadie podría asegurar nada.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, se percató de que la oscuridad caía lentamente sobre la ciudad, señal inequívoca de que ya era tiempo de terminar la jornada laboral. Sin lugar a dudas había muchas cosas por hacer, pero debía tener paciencia, el presionarla quizá la quebraría y debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Acomodó sus cosas y salió, no se sorprendió al ver a Rin haciendo lo propio, le inspiraba protección esa pequeña secretaría suya que dentro de un cuerpo tan pequeño podía soportar a un jefe como él. No lo iba a negar, en definitiva, él era muy exigente, y ella le respondía con total naturalidad.

Dejó que su mente se vaciara, se quitará todas esas dudas y cuestiones que le provocaban hasta cierto punto dolor de cabeza, su decisión era una y por muchas cosas que hiciera no podía cambiar lo que su corazón sentía, ni ahora ni nunca.

-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-

Intentaba imaginar cómo reaccionaría su esposo ante la noticia de trabajar casi exclusivamente, sabía que Inuyasha no podría quejarse, siempre hacía todo cuanto podía por servirle, pero desde que Sesshomaru se fue no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, por una parte, sería mucho más interesante ese trabajo que el que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, no es que se quejara, pero en definitiva, sabía ahora que su capacidad era mucho mayor y si era requerida y podía seguir laborando en casa, se preguntaba ¿por qué no?.

Bueno, esa pregunta tenía una respuesta única, por Él, es decir por Sesshomaru, el tenerlo cerca iba a ser la más grande tortura jamás sufrida en su vida. Y en definitiva se había dado cuenta que cuando iniciaba una batalla en la cual él estaba inmiscuido, terminaba perdiendo, de una u otra forma parecía quitarle una a una las partes de la armadura que usaba para protegerse, pero terminaba por no servirle, él la retiraba con sólo una mirada, la dejaba al descubierto ante él.

Odiaba que alguien pudiera ver a través de ella con tanta claridad cómo si fuera lo más sencillo de hacer en el mundo. Se sentía indefensa, eso sumado a los sentimientos que le provocaba, en verdad tenía ganas de meterse bajo tierra para no verle, para no sentirle, para negar rotundamente su existencia y todo aquello que le provocaba.

Pero ahora se sentía como una niña haciendo el berrinche de su vida por una paleta que le es negada, se reprendió una vez más a si misma por estar haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, lo que sentía no era ni por asomo lo que él podría llegar a sentir por ella, eso pensaba, además ¿qué podría pasar?, ella divorciarse por él. Sólo se escuchó el sonido de su carcajada, en realidad era algo que no tenía sentido.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su marido que llegaba del trabajo, la miró curioso, había escuchado su risa y podría jurar que estaba acompañada, pero al no ver a alguien a su lado se preguntó si no fue una mala pasada de su mente. Al notarla no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado ese mismo día en la oficina, Kikyou, ¡rayos!, perversa mente la suya que le hacía verla incluso ahí, estando con su esposa, sí, se había dado cuenta que tenían un ligero parecido físico, pero eso no justificaba que las viera en el mismo sitio.

Tenía ganas de golpearse a si mismo por permitir que la situación llegara hasta ese punto, siempre había sido muy cuidadoso al separar las relaciones que tenía fuera de su casa, para que al cruzar la puerta su mente dejara atrás toda clase de situaciones y no le hiciera una mala jugada al estar con Kagome. Pero no supo que pasó con Kikyou, no podía atribuirlo sólo al parecido físico entre ambas, algo había pasado con esa mujer que no podía apartarla de su mente. Si, claro estaba que ese día se había enterado de qué trabajaría en el mismo despacho que él. Pero no era la primera vez que le ocurría, ver a Kagome y observar en el mismo sitio a Kikyou. Podría enloquecerlo, podría perder el control.

Compuso una sonrisa, se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y depositó un suave beso en sus labios a modo de saludo, Kagome no negó el acercamiento pero tampoco lo acrecentó. InuYasha seguía teniendo el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien con ella desde que regresó del viaje, si bien ahora estaba en casa para él, algo le hacía sentirla distante, como si una barrera los estuviera separando. Pero al mirar esos ojos chocolate, se convenció a si mismo de que debía estar delirando por los problemas que tenía ahora.

Debía actuar pronto y alejar a Kikyou de su vida para siempre, no podía darse el lujo siquiera de pensar que ella, podría informar a Kagome lo que pasó entre ellos. Porque la simple idea le aterraba, Kagome era un amor en muchos sentidos, pero sabía que algo así la lastimaría y muy probablemente la destrozaría. Como resultado la perdería y eso era algo que simplemente se negaba siquiera a suponer.

Tomó de la mano a Kagome y la dirigió a la cocina, sabía que había cocinado algo para él, siempre lo hacía y honestamente tenía hambre, ese día casi no había tocado su platillo cuando salió con Miroku así que el estómago reclamaba ser llenado. Kagome lo entendió y procedió a servirle mientras aún tenía la sonrisa en los labios por pensamientos extraños.

InuYasha comía en silencio cuando Kagome comenzó a narrar lo que había acontecido en el día, sinceramente a veces no ponía mucha atención a todo cuando ella le contaba, ponía la cara más linda para ella mientras se dejaba arrullar por sus palabras, hasta que su cerebro le llamó la atención, pues había captado entre esa telaraña de palabras el nombre de alguien que le provocaba mal humor al instante.

-Fuimos a la cafetería, creo que pudiste vela, está sobre la avenida principal – Kagome seguía contándole los hechos ajena a sus pensamientos – En realidad es muy bonita, no sé cómo no la hemos visitado antes, entonces me hizo una propuesta que quisiera compartir contigo.

Inuyasha la miró tomar aire mientras su expresión se hacía sombría por segundos.

-Me dijo que quería que trabajara para un proyecto exclusivo, la firma quiere que yo me haga cargo directamente y Sesshomaru dice – InuYasha se estremeció - que al ser peticiones directas del cliente no pueden negarse…

InuYasha la escrutó, odiaba escuchar el nombre de ese… de ese tipo, cuando lo conoció le pareció la persona más prepotente que podría existir sobre la faz de la tierra, detestaba cuando Kagome pronunciaba su nombre, no salían más que buenos comentarios de su boca con respecto a él. Si le preguntasen a InuYasha, tenía un par de adjetivos que le quedarían de maravilla, comenzaría diciendo que era arrogante, superficial, petulante…

-Aún no sé qué decirle, pensaba pedir detalles del proyecto antes de decidirme

InuYasha se vio interrumpido bruscamente, Kagome en un proyecto nuevamente, eso no le gustaba mucho, más bien no le gustaba nada, la miró fijamente y se percató de como su rostro adquiría un gesto único y maravilloso; casi soñador. ¿Podría quitarle eso a la persona que más amaba?... sí.

-No creo que sea prudente que inicies de nuevo con esos proyectos, verás que al poco rato te pedirán que vuelvas a la oficina y cuando menos lo sientas estarás de nuevo en ese lugar trabajando todo el día.

Kagome lo miró un momento, podía tener razón y eso definitivamente no lo quería, no había sido una experiencia mala, pero le había costado mucho trabajo reunir la suficiente fuerza para salir de ahí como para caer nuevamente en ese juego. Lo meditó un par de minutos y se encontró pensando en un par de ojos dorados que la hacían temblar, ¿cómo era posible que pensara en él cuando debía enfocarse en cosas netamente laborales? Decidió dejar la discusión por el momento, debía pensarlo con calma, alejando la influencia de su marido y la de Sesshomaru.

Cambió de tema y se dedicó a atender a su esposo, lo notaba preocupado, mucho más que de costumbre, quizá en su trabajo tuvo más problemas de lo normal. Kagome le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, enfocándose en sus ojos obscuros, tratando de adivinar lo que había detrás de ellos, InuYasha sintió su corazón contraerse, ¿Qué podía ver Kagome en él? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse de ella, su contacto le quemaba como si pudiera verlo todo a través de sus ojos y enfocó la mirada en su rostro, vio preocupación, sincera preocupación. La observó lentamente angustiarse por él.

Tomó sus manos y las alejó de su rostro mientras desviaba la mirada, Kagome no merecía sufrir por él, no por sus errores, ella era tan linda y amable. Besó sus dedos lentamente después se alejó de ella para perderse en la penumbra de sus pensamientos y confusos sentimientos. ¿En dónde se había metido?, Por primera vez sintió miedo, pánico a quedarse sólo, a enfrentar sus fallas.

Cuando llegó a la habitación no se molestó en accionar el interruptor de la luz, así en penumbras se quedó en silencio, analizando todo cuánto había sucedido en este tiempo, no sabía en dónde estaba la salida, pero algo si estaba claro para él, Kagome no se alejaría de su lado, costase lo que costase, puesto que ella era su estrella, su luz.

-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-

Kagome ya había terminado sus quehaceres cotidianos, preparó un delicioso estofado y ahora se disponía a retomar su lectura, un merecido descanso cuando el teléfono la sorprendió. Se apresuró a tomar la llamada, quizá era InuYasha.

-Diga

-Kagome – hubiera preferido que fuera InuYasha, no él

-Sesshomaru

-Lamento interrumpirte, pero esto es importante, el día de mañana tenemos agendada una junta con el cliente que te comenté y necesitarán saber si participarás con ellos en la nueva campaña.

-Sesshomaru, yo aún no… - se vio interrumpida por él.

-Kagome, no quiero presionarte, lamento de verdad tener que llamarte, hubiera deseado darte un poco más de tiempo, pero sabes que en los negocios el tiempo es un lujo que a veces no nos podemos dar.

-Sí, comprendo eso – se mordió el labio inferior – pero yo aún no me he decidido

-¿Qué necesitas Kagome?

Muy buena pregunta, en realidad sería interesante responderla con sinceridad, pero estaba tan confundida, sus sentimientos por Sesshomaru, la actitud de InuYasha. Todo se había complicado tanto como para que ella deseara agregarle más cosas a su vida.

-Kagome, ¿te has puesto a pensar que necesitas pensar en lo que realmente quieres?

Ahora parecía que le leía la mente, eso la sorprendió mucho, pero descartó el sentimiento de asombro que le inundó y se concentró en la pregunta. ¿Ella?, se había olvidado de esa palabra, ella misma, quería darlo todo por las personas que amaba a tal grado que olvidaba lo que realmente quería, comenzó a preocuparse por si misma cuando empezó a buscar trabajo, sintió que ganaba por primera vez algo para darse gusto, no monetariamente, sino tiempo para si, dedicación a lo que realmente le gustaba. Se esforzaba por primera vez en hacerse feliz. Ahora que estaba en casa sentía que le faltaba algo, sentía que jamás había actuado realmente porque quisiera.

¿Qué importaba que Sesshomaru no la amara?, ¿qué importaba si quería amarlo en silencio?, eso era lo que quería con el corazón en la mano, ¡Lo amaba! Tanto que le dolía. Tanto que desde que lo volvió a ver tenía la certeza de que moriría lentamente si no sabía que era de él, sino lo veía. Amar, esa era su decisión.

-Acepto trabajar en el proyecto, si quiero Sesshomaru

Hay decisiones que cambian la vida sin saberlo, a veces pasan inadvertidas, en el caso de Kagome, la decisión de amar.

-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-

InuYasha se encontraba en la sala de café de la oficina, estaba muy distraído, en toda la mañana no había podido concentrarse, por más que intentaba enfocarse en el caso que tenían enfrente, la mente le había jugado chueco mostrándole la imagen de su esposa preocupada y sus ojos no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo, pues se la pasaban buscando a Kikyou aún sabiendo que no debían hacerlo.

No podía apartar la imagen de ambas mujeres de su cabeza, se preguntó mil veces si era posible amar a dos personas con la misma intensidad. ¿Podría tener a ambas sin perder a ninguna? Entre más vueltas le daba al asunto, se sentía más confundido. Tenía claro que perder a Kagome no era en si mismo una opción. Pero por alguna razón, seguía sin poder quitarse a Kikyou de la cabeza.

Justamente al levantar la vista, esta vez sus ojos encontraron lo que estaba buscando, aquella figura esbelta se dejaba ver en la puerta, lo miraba con intensidad, cómo tratando de adivinar si debía irse o quedarse. A él le extrañó ver esas reacciones en ella, puesto que se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy decidida. Se incorporó lentamente y decidió alejarse nuevamente de ahí, no es que fuera cobarde, pero debía aclararse antes de dar un paso en falso.

Kikyou no se movió de donde estaba lo miró acercarse e intentar pasar a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Así que ahora eres cobarde InuYasha?

Apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, él no era ningún cobarde, ¿Qué podría saber ella de lo que estaba pasando?.

-Kikyou, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eso deberías saberlo InuYasha

La miró fijamente, estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia, podía acortarlos si quisiera, pero no se atrevía a estar más cerca de lo que ya estaba.

-Hay algo que quizá deberías saber

-Hay muchas cosas que debería saber InuYasha, pero lo que puedas decirme no me interesa.

Se giró rápidamente, no sabía que estar frente a él pudiera afectarla tanto, sus planes de venganza se estaban yendo muy lejos, no podía verlo sin querer besarle, sin desear abrazarle, sin esperar que su mirada se posara en ella y su corazón estallara.

Creía que podía ser más fuerte, que podía odiarlo, le sorprendió saber que no podía dejar de amarlo, como debío haberlo hecho desde que la dejo sin ningún motivo.

InuYasha al verla alejarse la tomó por el brazo en una reacción meramente instintiva ¿qué podría decirle?, ¿qué podría hacer él para detenerla? La idea misma le parecía carente de sentido, no podía hacer nada. Él, el gran InuYasha no podía hacer nada. Porque ella no sabía la verdad, jamás le permitió ver el anillo que lo marcaba como una persona casada.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al ver ese anillo?, no dudaba que pronto se enteraría que él la conquistó como un hombre soltero cuando no era así. Kikyou lo odiaría, lo detestaría y si estaba seguro que ella estaba ahí para hacerle la vida difícil, cuando supiera eso, se la haría imposible.

Kikyou dio media vuelta bruscamente, deshizo el contacto, como si le quemara y en realidad era así, el tenerlo cerca, piel con piel la estremecía inimaginablemente, le nublaba los sentidos y su reacción era la de querer corresponderle. Aún a costa de su propia voluntad.

-Hay algo que debes saber Kikyou, no soy cobarde como para que te lo diga alguien más, necesito decírtelo yo.

-No quiero saberlo

-Es necesario Kikyou, aunque sé que no es este el lugar indicado, déjame decírtelo de frente…

-InuYasha…

Miroku entró precipitadamente buscando a su compañero, se había ausentado un rato y ya lo estaban buscando para terminar unos documentos importantes y planear la defensa. Se quedó en silencio sin pronunciar palabra al verlos juntos, sintió que había interrumpido algo, pero ni modo de volver, simplemente carraspeó en forma de disculpa.

-InuYasha te estamos esperando

El aludido asintió a modo de respuesta, Miroku no dio indicios de querer irse sin él y tuvo que resignarse a acompañarlo.

-Te veo a la salida, por favor

No esperó a que ella contestara, simplemente siguió a un Miroku preocupado que no paraba de decirle que se había tardado bastante y parloteaba narrando circunstancias acontecidas en su ausencia. InuYasha no lo escuchaba, su mente estaba puesta en lo que le diría a Kikyou cuando la tuviera de nuevo frente a él. Debía asegurarse de que supiera lo que pasaba, aunque fuera poco honroso, debía decírselo él.

La tarde pasó agitada, entre trámites y entrevistas, documentos y charlas. Cuando menos sintió la hora de regresar a casa había llegado, si bien aún tenían mucho trabajo por delante, decidieron dejar todo cuanto habían hecho hasta ahí y continuar el siguiente día. InuYasha tomó sus cosas y con paso cansino se dirigió a la salida, fue ahí cuando la vio nuevamente, casi imperturbable.

Se acercó a ella derrotado por dentro, él no era cobarde y se lo diría de frente. Como el hombre que era, como la persona responsable y razonable que solía ser. Con la decisión pintada en los ojos la tomó de la mano y se sintió débil, porque a su mente vino el recuerdo del tacto de su piel desnuda, de sus piernas rodeándole, esos ojos que ahora lo miraban con resentimiento habían estado en el pasado febriles por él. Sus manos le parecieron suaves y hechas para las suyas. Y entonces dudó si lo que haría era realmente lo que quería hacer, él sentía algo por ella, no sabía exactamente qué, era muy diferente a lo que sentía por Kagome.

Llegaron al aparcamiento sin que ninguno de los dos retirara la mano que los unía, cuando estuvieron cerca de su coche InuYasha tomó la palabra.

-Podemos ir a un lugar tranquilo para hablar, será más sencillo.

Ella lo miró contrariada, ¿lugar tranquilo?, en esa ciudad había muy pocos lugares que podrían ajustarse a esa petición.

-Mi apartamento, te espero – Contestó ella sin detenerse a esperar respuesta, giró lentamente y se alejó hacia su auto.

Al poco rato estaban frente a su apartamento, aparcaron lo más cerca posible y él se dirigió a ese conocido lugar lo más serenamente que pudo, no podía evitar rememorar las circunstancias que lo habían llevado ahí en otras situaciones. Su afán de conquistarla, sus sentimientos por ella. Cosa que aún en ese momento no tenía claro.

Una vez dentro, Kikyou le indicó que tomara asiento, quizá si hablaban tranquilamente, podría alejar de si el sentimiento que le dictaba se lanzara sobre el hombre que estaba frente a ella y lo besara hasta perder el aliento. Lo miró con temor, no sabía lo que él quería decirle, pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que no le iba a gustar en lo más mínimo.

-No he sido muy honesto contigo Kikyou, pero hoy quiero terminar con eso

Lo miró impasible, ¿honestidad?, algo nuevo.

-Yo, no te he contado todas las circunstancias de mi vida, pero antes de tocar ese punto – la miró ansioso - quiero que sepas que yo te amo, con todo mi ser.

Kikyou sintió que su razón se iba muy lejos al escucharle decir eso con esa voz ronca que eliminaba cualquier duda en ella. Quería escucharle, se sentía capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa, ¿qué podría hacer ese hombre que la amaba que no pudiera disculparle?

-Yo, te amo Kikyou

-Yo te amo InuYasha, entonces ¿cuál es el problema?, ¿por qué me alejaste de tu lado?, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos?

-Yo… no sé cómo decirte esto, en realidad hay algo que debí de haberte dicho hace tiempo, pero no pude, no encontré las palabras adecuadas, Kikyou te amo tanto que pensé que sería lo mejor para ambos, pero no puedo vivir sin ti…

-InuYasha... dime qué es, seguramente encontraremos la solución a lo que sea que te aqueje, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti

-Kikyou, temo perderte

Se levantó del lugar en donde estaba y se acercó a ella a paso lento, ella le imitó y se encontraron en medio de la sala, se abalanzaron como si en ese gesto se les fuera la vida y unieron sus cuerpos en un abrazo interminable, mientras sus bocas se buscaban con ansiedad. Profundizando en la locura misma del encuentro que comenzaba entre dos seres anhelando amar.

Cuando todo pareció calmarse, por un instante se separaron en busca ahora de los ojos del amante y ahí se perdieron un momento entre el letargo y la agonía del siguiente paso. Los corazones exaltados se aferraban con fuerza al recuerdo del encuentro que se acababa de dar entre sus labios y pedían a gritos más. InuYasha fue el primero en acrecentar la distancia, ¿por qué no podía alejarse de ella?, esa pregunta una y otra vez rondaba su mente, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?.

-Kikyou, necesito decirte algo, quiero que comprendas lo mucho que te amo, te amo Kikyou pero yo…

-Dímelo sabré comprender y ahora que sé me amas, no puedo creer que haya algo que pueda separarnos

-Estoy casado Kikyou – soltó a quemarropa

-Tú eres…. Tú estás…

-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-

Sesshomaru llegó tan pronto como pudo al lugar de encuentro, la misma cafetería cercana a la casa de Kagome, tan solo escuchó que ella le daba una respuesta afirmativa, no pudo evitar citarla y decirle que necesitaba hablar con ella, de negocios, fue lo que dijo. La verdad quería verla y tratar de garantizarle que todo iría bien. Tenerla cerca, con eso bastaba.

Bajó algo agitado de su deportivo, había pisado el acelerador a fondo, pero todo valió la pena cuando la vio ahí, en la mesa cercana a la ventana, con la cara angelical dirigida a los jardines y esperando con tranquilidad. Se giró para verlo, sus ojos se encontraron en un cordial saludo que emitían a su vez tantas emociones contenidas, entre ellas, la alegría de verse nuevamente. Se acercó a dónde Kagome lo esperaba, con los ojos chispeantes, adoraba sumergirse en esos trozos de chocolate que pendían entre sus pestañas y quería acariciar esa piel de porcelana que inquietantemente mostraba un tenue color rosado en sus mejillas.

A un solo paso de distancia la consumió toda solo con la mirada, ella en respuesta le sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo encontrar en su repertorio, se incorporó con suavidad y tendió los brazos hacia él en un gesto de auténtico reconocimiento, sin demora la atrajo hacía sí, aspirando su aroma, gozándose de su calor.

-Gracias Kagome por estar aquí.

Se separaron, tendieron las manos como símbolo de cordialidad, pero las sostuvieron más tiempo de lo prudente, no apartaban las miradas uno del otro, como si iniciaran la silenciosa promesa de atravesar ese camino juntos.

Sesshomaru tomó su mano, apretándola suavemente, indicándole en ese simple gesto que él estaba ahí, ahora ya estaba con ella y pasara lo que pasara todo iría bien. Kagome aceptó este gesto y soltó sus manos, para tomar asiento, dejando que la emoción se disolviera en el aire, para dar paso a la realidad que los tenía unidos en ese momento.

Sesshomaru hubiera querido perpetuar el sentimiento que habían compartido aquellos segundos, pues notó el cambio de actitud en Kagome y quiso en silencio volver el tiempo atrás para en lugar de dejar que se alejara, estrecharla con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Pero se contentó con acomodarse en el asiento que estaba frente a ella.

-El proyecto es muy interesante y te agradezco mucho que hayas aceptado colaborar con nosotros

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de tristeza, era como recibir un golpe profundo en el corazón, de nuevo esa triste realidad de saberse parte de su vida sólo en el ámbito laboral.

-Es un gran honor que me consideren para este proyecto, no podía negarme

-Claro que podías Kagome, pero es bueno que no lo hayas hecho

Extrajo de su portafolio una pequeña carpeta, en la cual estaban resumidos los datos más importantes de la campaña, así como todo lo que necesitaba saber para la junta que se llevaría a cabo el siguiente día. Kagome la tomó y comenzó a ojearla rápidamente, ya conocían al cliente así que no sería difícil familiarizarse con el nuevo concepto que deseaban. Una mesera se acercó a Sesshomaru y éste ordenó un café negro. Observaba como Kagome parecía absorber los conceptos y comenzar a generar varias ideas, la forma en que su entrecejo se fruncía mientras analizaba los párrafos y los diseños era algo que él había llegado a amar. No era la primera vez que la veía trabajar, pero no podía negar que inclusive así le gustaba.

Cuando terminó de pasar las hojas y cerró la carpeta, se encontró con el rostro de Sesshomaru completamente concentrado en ella, se sintió un poco cohibida, jamás se había percatado de la atención que le ponía, no de esa manera tan tangible y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo; ante esto, Sesshomaru sonrió. Kagome lo miró embelesada, amaba esa sonrisa, cada gesto que escapaba involuntariamente de ese rostro tan enigmático y controlado.

Al poco rato se encontraron ambos sonriéndose y sin poder evitarlo, el sonido de sus risas hizo eco en los oídos del otro y así comenzaron a platicar, como si fueran viejos conocidos que no se veían desde hace mucho tiempo. Kagome se encontraba muy relajada en su compañía, a pesar de tener aún frente a ella la carpeta de trabajo y él por primera vez se dio el lujo de cruzar la línea entre jefe y subordinada. Lo cual lo dejó encantado, escuchar a Kagome charlar de sus tareas cotidianas y el sonido de su risa, era como darle néctar de luz a su corazón.

Se atrevió a tomar su mano cuando ella hizo un ademán exagerado, el silencio pareció cobrar fuerza, pero lo que Sesshomaru veía ahora era el anillo que la hacía figurar entre la lista de mujeres prohibidas. Sólo lo miró unos segundos mientras ella no sabía qué hacer, entonces él en un gesto casi imperceptible cubrió esa sortija con la mano como tratando de borrar su existencia, cosa que por cierto no sucedió.

-Dime, Kagome, ¿dónde imaginas que estarías si no estuvieras casada?

Su voz la llevó a lo más profundo de su ser, sus más secretas ilusiones, aquella parte que cuidaba como su más grande tesoro, ¿dónde estaría Kagome?, se imaginaba a una mujer trabajando en una empresa a tiempo completo, repleta de proyectos inclusive se vio perdidamente enamorada de él, como lo estaba ahora.

Kagome sonrió ante la imagen que su mente desplegaba, un fondo rosa en el que sobresalían dos figuras mirándose enamorados, con las manos unidas y una sonrisa de plena alegría. Si Sesshomaru pudiera ver su imagen mental, se apartaría de ella muy asustado, se alegró que él no pudiera accesar a esa parte de su mente, aún…

-Me siento muy feliz con mi vida actual Sesshomaru, no cambiaría las cosas, sólo quizá que no elegiría trabajar en casa, pero definitivamente me veo colaborando en proyectos como este – enfatizó golpeando suavemente la carpeta.

Las risas de una mesa al fondo la sobresaltó y le hizo observar a su alrededor, había mucha más gente, eso quería decir que ya era tarde ¿cierto?. Observó su reloj y casi se le paraliza el corazón, InuYasha llegaría de un momento a otro y ella estaba fuera de casa con Sesshomaru. No es que se quejara de la compañía pero no se sentía muy tranquila estando así.

Sesshomaru notó su cambio y se imaginó la manera de detenerla, pero no lo hizo, le indicó que se fuera, él pagaría la cuenta, ella estuvo a punto de negarse, pero viendo esos ojos dorados supo que sería una lucha que perdería, así que no insistió más, depositó un apresurado beso en la mejilla de Sesshomaru, aún sin esperar que este se incorporara para despedirla salió corriendo del local y abordó su auto. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y quería llegar a tiempo para recibir a InuYasha, aunque tuviera la sensación de que lo había estado traicionando. Además le tenía que dar la noticia de que trabajaría en el proyecto.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que dejó a un Sesshomaru con la despedida en la boca, estaba nuevamente con el celular entre las manos, había intentado marcarle a su marido pero no le contestaba ni en la oficina ni en el teléfono particular. Comenzaba a preocuparse, sólo un texto de "llego tarde" no era suficiente para disminuir su preocupación. ¿Dónde estaba InuYasha?, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Por qué no le contestaba? debía estar tranquila, tendría junta el día siguiente y necesitaba estar enfocada.

Se levantó nuevamente de la cama, vislumbró la calle a través de la ventana de su habitación y la quietud de la noche lejos de apaciguarla la dejaba mucho más intranquila. Deambuló por la casa, sin poder conciliar un pensamiento coherente en todo ese tiempo. Derrotada regresó a su cuarto y se metió en la cama. No intentó conciliar sueño, sabía que era vano, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sintió a InuYasha entrar a la habitación, cansado. No dijo más que un: "ya estoy en casa Kagome, descansa".

Y tuvo ganas de llorar, porque él parecía tan tranquilo cuando su alma pendía de un hilo, pero se sentía peor porque no tenía cara para reclamarle nada, su conciencia no le permitía estar tranquila, sentía que le había fallado y debía pagar por eso, con su silencio.

Al día siguiente, las cosas habían seguido normal, ella le había informado en el desayuno que trabajaría en el proyecto, InuYasha no protestó como había pronosticado que haría, hasta había preparado su discurso para convencerle de que era lo mejor. Muy por el contrario la animó a continuar con eso, a decir verdad parecía distraído y sumergido en sus pensamientos. Cuando se despidieron, él evitó besarla en los labios, por el contrario depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Sin mediar palabra, se alejó de ella dándole la espalda. Este gesto no ayudó en nada a que Kagome se sintiera mejor, si bien no se había negado a la idea de que trabajara, al parecer tampoco le había dado su atención.

Se preparó para salir, había dejado las cosas en orden, lucía ahora un traje sastre color negro, con una blusa rosa a juego. Se miró en el espejo y su reflejo le mostró parte de ella. Salió directo a las oficinas centrales de Amethyst, en donde al llegar sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, para ser sustituido por el deber. Vería a Sesshomaru, estaría a su lado por uno momento y eso la hacía feliz.

Una sola palabra le habría bastado a InuYasha para detenerla, un solo gesto y ella hubiera renunciado a todo por él, pero no lo hizo. Kagome se sintió desfallecer, le dolía el corazón, le dolían todos los sentimientos que tenía ahora, se sentía morir pues traicionaría a la persona que había jurado amar por toda su vida, una promesa que le pesaba en el corazón, en su vida, en su alma, en toda ella. InuYasha, ¿en dónde estaba él ahora?, ¿por qué no había notado lo mucho que lo necesitaba en ese momento?, ¿por qué no la ayudaba a luchar contra eso que comenzaba a surgir?. Su marido la estaba alejando, la dejaba sola a la deriva de una vida ruda que la acorralaba a sumergirse en los brazos de otra persona. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué Sesshomaru debió aparecer en su vida?.

Ya nada tenía sentido si él no estaba, si Sesshomaru no se encontraba presente aunque sea en su imaginación la desazón la consumía. Parecía como si él hubiera despertado sus más profundos sueños antes anclados y desechados por falta de valor. Kagome estaba traicionando a InuYasha de la manera más vil, amando a un hombre que no era él, en silencio. Ese silencio que la ahogaba, no sabía como viviría a partir de ese instante, amando a otro hombre pero viviendo con aquél al que eligió tiempo atrás.

Estuvo a punto de sollozar, pero no lo hizo, levantó el rostro con decisión, como buena mujer que era escondería su desdicha tras una sonrisa, no se permitiría renunciar, no ahora que sabía amaba mucho a ese hombre que la esperaba y aunque él no la amara, ella lo haría por los dos guardando la esperanza absurda, pues sabía que nada entre ellos podría hacerse realidad; de estar juntos en un futuro. Quizá mañana, las cosas fueran diferentes y entonces ella podía amarle con toda la intensidad de su corazón.

La junta transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, Kagome tenía la certeza de que vendría mucho trabajo, pero eso lejos de preocuparle, la tenía al menos con la certeza de que no se sumiría en la tristeza. Podría al menos distraerse y pensar en otras cosas, no sólo en su atormentado corazón.

Así pensaba y no se percató que en la sala quedaban sólo dos personas, cuando se incorporó se dio cuenta de que esos ojos dorados la miraban nuevamente, como desnudando su alma y se sintió mal, ¿podría ver su tristeza? Pensó que lo mejor sería que no conociera la respuesta a esa pregunta. Le regaló una tímida sonrisa, apretó su maletín y se dirigió a la salida más cercana. A sólo unos pasos de alcanzar el objetivo, todo su mundo se detuvo, unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda, ajustándose a su cuerpo, estrechándola con fuerza, transmitiéndole la fortaleza que sentía iba a perder en cualquier momento. Y justo cuando creyó que podía ser fuerte su voz la paralizó.

-No quiero verte triste Kagome, yo estoy a tu lado…

Y las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos como grifos abiertos, sus sentimientos afloraron, la desesperación se hizo tangible, su tristeza encontró la salida, aquella falsa sonrisa se desvaneció y fue remplazada por sus verdaderos sentimientos. Impotencia… Sesshomaru podía desarmarla en segundos; dolor, Sesshomaru la tenía enamorada sin saberlo; angustia, ella nunca podría ser suya aunque así lo quisiera; rabia, ¿por qué debía amarlo a él?; amor, lo amaba sólo a él; toda su vida lo espero, toda su vida aguardó por él. Y ahora ahí estaba, lo que tanto había soñado, pero por injusticia de la vida no podía tenerlo, ni ser suya.

Se sintió derrotada y soltó el maletín que causó un sonido sordo, mientras se giraba sin apartar los brazos que la rodeaban y correspondía desmedidamente ese abrazo, no un abrazo cualquiera, sino aquél que suele transmitir la necesidad y los sentimientos sin que hubiera palabras de por medio.

Sesshomaru la sintió temblar por las lágrimas que derramaba, la miró desconcertado y con la rabia a flor de piel, tratando de mitigar el instinto asesino que surgía en su ser para con la persona que se atrevía a hacerla llorar de esa forma. La apretó con más fuerza sin importarle el lugar en el que estaban.

-Kagome, mi Kagome yo te quiero…

Ella no supo cómo ni por qué soltó el llanto y lo abrazó con más fuerza si es que cabía, Sesshomaru se separó lentamente de ella sólo para poder tomar entre sus manos ese frágil rostro ahora empapado de dolor y retiró una a una las lágrimas.

Tragó saliva y deseo poder apartar el sentimiento que lo embargaba, porque no le permitía pensar con claridad, porque su único deseo en ese momento era besarla, además había hecho una declaración, sino formal, al menos sincera y ella no había respondido, al contrario parecía llorar con más intensidad.

-Kagome

Ella negaba frenética, no podía ser cierto, él no podía quererla, debía estar engañándose, lo que dijo fue porque la vio llorar, ella no debía llorar por nada y menos por él.

Sesshomaru sintió su rechazo y se desesperó, ¿cómo mostrarle que lo estaba matando al verla sufrir de aquella forma?, apretó aún con más fuerza aquel frágil cuerpo contra él, tratando de transmitirle seguridad y amor e intentando no dañarla pues sintió que lo haría.

La separó nuevamente, Kagome seguía hipando, Sesshomaru sabía que el permitirse llorar frente a él era algo que debía interpretar como total confianza. Acarició su rostro, permitiéndose el deleite de esa suave piel bajo sus dedos, recorrió su cabello, su cuello y entonces ella abrió los ojos desconcertada, hipnotizada también por las sensaciones surgidas entre ellos. Como una explosión que derrumba todas las barreras, como la certeza que golpea de frente con la realidad tangible.

Sesshomaru se inclinó y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, a escaso centímetro de su boca se detuvo, si ella no quería que la besara lo entendería, pero no podía contenerse, no podía frenar todo aquello que le provocaba y aunque le costara la vida, esperaría a que ella le permitiera darle un poco de lo que había en él sólo para ella.

A corta distancia del cielo o del infierno Sesshomaru cerró completamente los ojos y aflojó su agarre, para permitirle escapar o acercarse y tomarlo.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

_En serio que me quedé sin palabras, acabo de terminar de editarlo y me recorre un cosquilleo en la piel al releer el capitulo, sobre todo la última escena, pues ¡cumplí!, dije que no tardaría más con este momento y aquí esta… aunque ya sé que muchas de ustedes van a querer matarme, pero ¡si me matan no hay beso!, ja,ja,ja. _

_Que intenso, en serio no tengo palabras para describir todo lo que están pasando, no me imagino cómo voy a poder concluir con todo esto así que échenme porras. Ahora voy con una pregunta ¿Quieren que Kagome bese a Sesshomaru?, ya saben ¡Comentarios!. También platíquenme qué les pareció el capitulo y todo eso. Por favor, es muy importante para mí._

_Ahora, pues publiqué antes de lo acostumbrado y es que mi editor (que ya tengo XD) le echa muchas ganas y me anima a escribir cada vez que puedo, gracias mi querido Changuito, este capitulo también es tuyo. ETPM._

_¡Comentarios! , por favor escríbanme para que yo pueda saber que piensan y qué les parece esto que escribo para ustedes._

_Muchas gracias a tods los que dejan su __review__ y agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Me hacen muy feliz y como siempre, la respuesta en tu bandeja de entrada o en mi perfil. _

_¡Aaah!, esto se pone cada vez más bueno y yo que pensaba que ya no podía estar mejor, al parecer sí. Gracias por todo y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor._

_Besos y abrazos._


	15. Chapter 15

_**INFIELES**_

Por: Azalyn-chan

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Quince: **__Lo que cambia todo_

¿Qué elegirías entre el cielo y el infierno?, cuando estás tan acostumbrado a vivir un infierno creyendo que se trata del cielo, ¿qué hacer cuando frente a ti ves algo mucho más hermoso de lo que jamás has conocido? Kagome sintió los ojos inundados de lágrimas nuevamente, quería llorar toda una eternidad, varada en ese espacio entre el todo y la nada. Su corazón se contrajo ante la intensidad del momento y le gritaba con añoranza; su ser entero se estremecía, todo cambiaba por una sola persona, el hombre que tenía enfrente. Él le ofrecía la vida entera en un gesto que ella no sabía si interpretar como lástima o total entrega.

Kagome cerró los ojos, dejando que las emociones fluyeran todas a través de ella, que la embargara ese torrente de electricidad y le inundara uno a uno los sentidos, sintió el golpe de la respiración de Sesshomaru en el rostro, la suavidad de su inhalación, el calor de su cuerpo… su presencia misma que embriagaba cada parte de su ser, que la hacía perecer para volver a nacer en tan solo un instante. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos que enturbiaban su vista, podía admirar ese rostro perfecto, tan controlado en gestos que ahora estaba frente a ella expectante.

Delineó con la mirada su rostro hasta detenerse en los labios, en esa pequeña parte de su ser que anhelaba conocer. No supo que fue primero, si su pensamiento, el sentimiento o la acción misma. Pero acortó la distancia entre ellos, ella también cerró los ojos antes de que sus labios se unieran. El resultado fue indescriptible, todo dio vueltas, la suavidad de sus labios contra los de ella, la manera de sujetarla nuevamente aprisionándola en sus brazos. Las sensaciones desatadas, el huracán del amor la envolvió hasta exprimir cada gota de su ser y llenarla nuevamente de ese sentimiento.

En sólo un segundo se sintió desfallecer, Sesshomaru quería profundizar el beso, así que recorrió con su lengua esos labios que lo hacían volverse loco, jamás creyó que un simple gesto lo pudiera llevar hasta la cima del cielo. Quería más, necesitaba más, un simple rose no le bastaba para expresar todo lo que tenía en el pecho, aquella pasión que consumía su corazón e hizo que el nombre de Kagome estuviera tatuado a canto y fuego en su ser.

Kagome al sentir esa caricia abrió la boca con sorpresa y él aprovechó para invadir su cavidad, tan pronto el beso se tornó más profundo, ella se extinguió lentamente en el fuego de su amor, de su garganta exhalo un suspiro que la sobresaltó pero no pudo evitar seguir disfrutando del contacto. Sus lenguas se rozaron a mitad del camino, comenzaron a jugar una con la otra, como viejas conocidas que se habían encontrado después de mucho tiempo.

Sus manos le habían rodeado el cuello y ahí se instalaron como sintiéndose parte ya del cuerpo del otro, él por su parte, la estrechaba con ternura, tratando su cuerpo con suma gentileza, rozaba su espalda con suavidad, hasta que llegó a su rostro, en donde lo tomó con ternura, acariciando sus mejillas y atrayéndola más, mientras sus bocas unidas se deleitaban conociéndose, recibiéndose, dándose, gozándose en la marea de sentimientos que los embargaba y los alejaba con sutileza del mundo real, para entregarlos a manos llenas a ese portal en dónde los pensamientos desaparecen y sólo prevalecen las palabras del corazón.

Ninguno de los dos pudo ni quiso cortar el contacto, se daban totalmente el uno al otro en ese gesto, las palabras sobraban porque un solo gesto tiene la capacidad de cambiarlo todo, ambos lo sabían, ambos lo sentían.

Por su parte, Kagome sentía ese beso como ningún otro que hubiera experimentado en su vida, hace tiempo habría dicho que su marido era un maestro en el arte del beso, pero considerando lo que sentía ahora, estaba consciente que no sólo contaba la experiencia, sino el sentimiento expresado en el mismo. No podría describir todo lo que ese beso le decía, no había punto de comparación con nada. Amaba el sabor de la boca de Sesshomaru, gozaba al sentirse besada por él, por aquél, al que hace poco descubrió, amaba.

Sesshomaru había imaginado este momento desde que aceptó sus sentimientos por ella, había diseñado un plan para lograr tomar sus labios, pero todo cuanto había pensado se quedó corto con lo que sentía en ese momento al tenerla en sus brazos, entregándose a él, sólo a él, ¿qué importaba si estaba casada?, le correspondía, podía sentirlo en su calor, en sus gestos, saborearlo en su boca. Era suya, desde lo más intimo de su ser. Nadie podría negarlo jamás.

Nunca podrían cansarse de ese contacto, de estar sumergidos en ellos mismos, pero el instante mágico debía terminar, Sesshomaru separó las bocas de ambos, manteniendo las frentes unidas, negándose a abrir los ojos por temor a despertar de ese sueño.

Entonces sus doradas pupilas enfocaron la imagen de la mujer a la que había besado con todo su amor, ahí estaba ella, con las mejillas arreboladas, con marcas aún de haber llorado, pero lo que más le gustó fue ver sus labios hinchados por el beso que acababan de compartir. Kagome lo miraba fijamente, no sabiendo que decir ni cómo actuar. Él sólo la miraba con comprensión y amor, ese amor que de ahora en adelante no se molestaría en ocultar.

-Yo…

-Lo siento…

-¿Te disculpas?

-No debería de haberte besado

-¿No deberíamos…? no Kagome, esto debió pasar, yo no me arrepiento, Te quiero, no, mejor dicho, te amo.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, debía de estar soñando, Sesshomaru no podía amarla como ella lo hacía…

-Sé la situación en la que estás Kagome, pero aún así yo no puedo dejar de pensarte (a) en cada instante, no puedo apartarte de mi lado, en todo cuanto hago estás tú, mi estrella de cinco picos…

-Yo, no puedo, no debo, no…

-Tantos no en tu vida, Kagome, dame la oportunidad de mostrarte la verdadera felicidad

-Sesshomaru…

-Soy capaz de hacer todo por ti Kagome, sólo necesito una palabra tuya y nada podrá detenerme

-Debo pensarlo, esto es… jamás creí... yo no sé que decir

-No es necesario que digas algo, por el momento, pero quiero dejar claro que de mí no te escaparás tan fácilmente.

Sesshomaru se alejó de ella lentamente, como queriendo reafimirmar que estaba a su merced, y ante todo, que ella le pertenecía, como él a ella. Kagome lo miraba expectante, tratando de digerir todas las emociones y sensaciones. ¿Qué podría decir?, se sentía víctima de una novela fantasiosa en dónde los más locos deseos podían cobrar vida. Si no supiera que la vida misma era quien la trataba así, quizá se echaría a reír por lo sorpresiva que era, sólo para confirmar, se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla y supo que efectivamente no estaba soñando en lo absoluto.

Respiró profundamente antes de decir algo, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y el recuerdo del beso recién compartido, la golpeó con fuerza hasta el grado de volver a sonrojarse con violencia. Sesshomaru sonrió ante esta reacción, pero calló.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ese vacio que cobija el entendimiento de que lo que acaba de pasar, tiene repercusión en la vida de dos personas que el destino junto para enseñarles a amar.

Sesshomaru se inclinó a tomar el portafolios, lo tendió con amabilidad, ella levantó la mano para recibirlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, ¿cuántas reacciones involuntarias le causaba ese hombre? Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente. En el umbral se encontraba una mujer con los ojos rojos más hipnotizantes que se pudiera encontrar. La recién llegada miraba con curiosidad a los ocupantes del lugar, sabía que ahí encontraría al director, mas no esperó verlo acompañado de una mujer que tenía las mejillas tan rojas que parecía haber pasado la escena más vergonzosa de su vida. En cambio él, se notaba tan tranquilo y la miraba con seriedad.

Kagura compuso una sonrisa para Sesshomaru, quien no se molestó en responder, simplemente la miraba invitándola a explicar su presencia en ese lugar y más sin anunciarse. Ella caminó lentamente hacía él, hasta quedar a escasa distancia, se estiró para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Kagome al ver esto sintió como si sobrara en ese lugar, estaba muy claro que él era un hombre muy popular entre las mujeres, pero el ver una escena así era algo que la descolocaba en gran medida.

Sesshomaru no se molestó en alejarla ni en corresponderle, Kagura se resignó a terminar el contacto antes de qué él se viera en la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Te presento a Higurashi Kagome, Kagome, permíteme presentarte a Kagura.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, Kagome con cierta sorpresa, conocía a esa mujer, una modelo muy famosa y en realidad era muy bella, su piel parecía brillar, su cabello perfecto, pero lo más impactante era el profundo color de sus ojos, extraños y embriagadores.

En cambio Kagura, sólo observó a una empleada más, cabe destacar que se dio cuenta en la forma en que miraba a Sesshomaru, eso era algo normal, sabía que muchas mujeres lo miraban así, pero no por ello le gustaba, así que le dirigió una mirada amenazante, dándole a entender que aquel hombre, a pesar de no llevar su nombre, tarde o temprano sería suyo, para eso estaba ahí. Kagome entendió el mensaje, pero no sabía que hacer, sin lugar a dudas lo que había pasado recientemente le daba impulso para resistir esa mirada, pero aún debía darle una respuesta y pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Así que sólo se contentó con dirigirle un saludo respetuoso.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Kagura, debo retirarme, hasta luego director.

-Kagome… necesitamos hablar, te buscaré.

Kagome sintió la sangre nuevamente acumularse en su rostro, asintió y escondió la mirada tras su flequillo, mientras daba la espalda y se dirigía a la salida. Con paso lento recorrió el camino hacía su auto, mientras toda ella se mantenía hecha un lío, ¿un hombre podía desequilibrarla de esa forma?, ¿sacarla de su ser y llevarla al cielo e inmediatamente volver en caída libre hasta estrellarse contra la tierra? Abrió el auto y arrancó sin demorar, pasadas un par de calles, tuvo que meterse en una que era poco transitada y aparcarse, para inmediatamente comenzar a llorar, no podía soportarlo más, debía sacar todo lo que tenía guardado en el corazón de alguna forma, las lágrimas parecían ser por el momento, la salida más eficaz con la que contaba, estaba tan confundida, tenía tanto miedo que decidió lo mejor era platicar con alguien, así tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a aquella persona que siempre la escucharía, Sango.

-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-

InuYasha contemplaba el fondo de su taza como si en ella encontrara la respuesta a todas sus dudas, recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior en casa de Kikyou, lo repetía una y otra vez en su memoria, como si fuera una vieja película la cual nunca se cansaría de ver.

_-Tú eres, tú estás.._

_-Kikyou, mi amor, yo…_

_-¡No te atrevas a decirme nada!, maldito, mil veces maldito InuYasha, ¿cómo pudiste? – Kikyou apretó los puños en un vano intento de contener su rabia y cerró los ojos fuertemente para no llorar _

_No tardó mucho para que ella abriera nuevamente los ojos con un sentimiento nuevo instalado en ellos, se movió lentamente de donde estaba alejándose de InuYasha, este tenía el rostro neutro, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que ella pensaba, mientras intentaba tener una palabra que la calmara, que le hiciera entender que él la amaba. _

_-Kikyou_

_Ella simplemente se giró en un gesto elegante, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se apostó a lado, en un gesto inequívoco de que quería que se fuera de ahí._

_-Lárgate InuYasha_

_El rostro le palideció al escuchar esas palabras tan despectivas departe de ella, esperaba que reaccionara de una manera enfurecida, había esperado inclusive que lo golpeara, pero en lugar de eso, le mostraba una cara completamente fría y le pedía se fuera sin permitirle explicarse._

_Kikyou lo miraba aprehensiva, exigiéndole con la mirada que cumpliera sus deseos y se fuera rápidamente de ese lugar. InuYasha se irguió con todo el orgullo que fue capaz de contener y se dirigió a paso firme a la salida, _

_-Adiós Kikyou_

_No terminó su frase cuando ella cerró la puerta y le dejó con la palabra en la boca, InuYasha se sintió rechazado, sentimiento que no tenía desde que se juró que aparte de su padre nadie más lo haría sentir así. Impotente, cerró los puños y quiso descargar su rabia contra algo, pero no encontró nada en ese instante más que un muro y se frenó a tiempo antes de impactar su puño contra él. Bajó las escaleras velozmente y enfurecido condujo su auto pisando el acelerador a fondo, pensaba en la idiotez de haber esperado que Kikyou lo entendiera, él debía guardar las apariencias ¿qué esperaba?, ¿qué dejara a Kagome por ella?_

_Ni siquiera él tenía en claro sus sentimientos, ¿cómo esperaba afrontar tal decisión sin tenerlo todo en orden? Cuando llegó a la zona residencial en la que habitaba, estacionó su auto sin llegar a casa, se dedicó a golpearse la frente contra el volante, trataba de desquitar su coraje golpeando cualquier parte del auto. ¡Debía estar loco!, la maldita era ella, por adentrarse tanto a sus pensamientos, por no dejarlo en paz, por hacerlo pensar constantemente en ella. _

_-Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou… ¡Kikyou!_

Miroku entró al lugar justo para ver la faceta preocupada de su amigo, sabía qué dolor le aquejaba así que no se molestó en decirle que se lo advirtió, ni mucho menos en preguntar la causa de sus problemas. Simplemente se acercó y palmeó su hombro con camaradería, su particular forma de expresarle apoyo.

InuYasha lo miró de reojo, sabía que no necesitaba expresarle mucho para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, recientemente le platicó lo que había pasado con Kikyou, Miroku no hizo más que escucharlo, omitiendo las palabras que pugnaban por salir de sus labios un "te lo dije", no es lo que más deseaba escuchar.

Las situaciones sencillas no existen, las complicadas tampoco, ambos amigos sabían la clase de vida que tenían; lo que los había llevado a tomar ciertas decisiones, los complejos, los problemas, amigos que compartían sus preocupaciones, esperando que el otro escuchara sin pedir más. Ahora mismo InuYasha necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella, en Kikyou enfocarse en lo que realmente quería. Kagome, debía ser su prioridad, porque lo era, ella era su todo, su sol, su mañana, su vida entera, si bien sabía que ella era una niña en muchos sentidos, le ayudaba a mantenerse en equilibrio, salir cada día adelante, buscar nuevos horizontes, sólo con ella era capaz de sentirse feliz.

¿Entonces por qué tenía tanto miedo de dejar ir a Kikyou si se sabía seguro de amar a Kagome? ¿no debería poder dejar todo por ella?, o es que inclusive su amor por Kagome ¿ya no lo tenía tan claro? Abrió sus obscuros ojos con asombro, inquieto por la revelación que le daba su mente, parpadeó para eliminar ese pensamiento ¡Él amaba a Kagome!, sin ella él no era nada. Y eso si, ni él mismo podía discutirlo.

Miró a su amigo un poco más tranquilo, prometiéndose dejar estos asuntos para después del trabajo.

-No te preocupes, Miroku – Y le regresó con un poco más de fuerza el par de palmadas en la espalda.

Miroku ante la fuerza del impacto, casi se cae pues no lo esperaba, obteniendo a cambio de su mal paso la risa burlona de InuYasha que se dirigía a la salida

-Vas a llegar tarde a la reunión Miroku, deja de estar distrayéndote.

Miroku lo miró con reproche, había ido de nuevo a buscarle e InuYasha hallaba la forma de molestarlo, sabía mejor que nadie que no se encontraba bien, siempre había sido un hombre con un temple asombroso, capaz de buscar soluciones en donde no las había, pero siempre había tenido un punto débil, al igual que Aquiles, un punto en el cual el lobo se transformaba en un dócil cachorro: las mujeres. InuYasha se había mantenido siempre a la caza de esos hermosos seres, buscándolas y sacando de ellas lo que más añoraba, pero cuando una se metía mucho más profundo que sólo necesidad, entonces se desestabilizaba y se venía abajo todo cuanto él era.

Así pasó cuando era aún novio de Kagome, no podía olvidarlo, cuando ambos todavía estudiaban, InuYasha jamás fue hombre de una sola mujer, quizá para las amistades, era un hombre ejemplar, pero detrás de todas esas apariencias se encontraba un hombre incapaz de tener ojos para una de ellas, así fue que conoció a Ayame, una hermosa mujer que pertenecía a la generación de Kagome, con el cabello castaño y unos increíbles ojos verdes. En cuanto él la pretendió, le dijo que debía dejar a Kagome si es que quería iniciar algo con ella. InuYasha no había tenido la intención, pero Ayame lo presionó hasta el punto que rompió con Kagome, lo cual la hizo inmensamente infeliz.

Mientras esto sucedía, InuYasha disfrutaba estar con Ayame, sintió que tenía un lugar a su lado, se sentía tan feliz estando con ella, con la mujer del cabello llameante, como solía llamarla, se metió a los mas hondo de su ser, justo cuando él creyó que nada podía ser más perfecto, ella le dijo que había conocido a alguien y que esa persona la hacía feliz. InuYasha sufrió mucho a causa de esa noticia, pasó más de una semana sin ir a la escuela y negándose a ver a alguien, se encontraba tan deprimido, como si toda su existencia hubiera perdido el sentido. InuYasha lloró por el sentimiento que tenía en ese momento, creyó que nada ni nadie podría ayudarle y que estaba completamente solo. Al final, la idea de que nada ni nadie valía la pena se instaló en él.

Algún tiempo después, quiso la suerte que se encontrara con Kagome en la cafetería de la escuela, tan sólo encontrar sus ojos le bastó a él para recibir un poco de luz, como un ser desesperado corrió a su encuentro y la estrechó como en los viejos tiempos, antes de separarse de ella y estar con Ayame, en ese simple gesto encontró lo que tanto anhelaba: esperanza y paz.

No hubo muchas palabras de por medio, se aceptaron nuevamente, InuYasha se aferró a Kagome con todo para no caer, sentía que la vida se le iba, la convirtió en el centro de sí mismo, siendo que Kagome no se negó a permitir que le depositara la vida en sus manos.

Poco tiempo después, InuYasha se graduó y Kagome también, él no perdió tiempo en proponerle matrimonio, pues temía perderla y eso era algo que no podría soportar jamás.

Miroku estuvo al lado de su amigo en todo momento, lo vio desfallecer por Ayame, sufrir y llorar por ella. Regresar con Kagome y ofrecerle su vida entera, o lo que quedaba de ella. Admiró a Kagome, pues ella supo en todo momento que InuYasha sufría y ella con amor curó una a una sus heridas, lo apoyó a cada instante. Ahora InuYasha sentía que su vida dependía de ella, de Kagome, la mujer que le dio la luz cuando todo alrededor era tinieblas.

Miroku tenía claro que InuYasha jamás lastimaría a Kagome, al menos se convencía de eso, pero de ahí a que sus intenciones fueran efectivas, distaba mucho de la realidad. Pues él jamás había intentado serle fiel, quizá los primeros meses, pero a partir de ahí, InuYasha volvió a las andadas jurándose que no volvería a permitir que lo lastimaran. Sin embargo, cuando se juega con fuego, ¿Quién osaría presumir de no quemarse?. Para muestra, el problema al que se enfrentaba ahora su amigo, pues aunque no lo declarara a viva voz, sabía que Kikyou se había metido mucho más abajo de la piel, entro a esa parte única a la que llamamos corazón.

Mientras InuYasha seguía riéndose, Miroku lo siguió con la mirada, se incorporó para seguirle en silencio, algo le decía que su amigo esta vez no saldría bien librado de esto y que quizá al regresar, Kagome ya no estaría para él como la última vez. Sintió pena, pues apreciaba a InuYasha, pero cada uno construye su propio futuro. Al menos, él si estaría ahí, aunque fuera para sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo y hacerle ver que a pesar de todo, no estaba solo.

-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-

Sango recibió la llamada de Kagome hace tiempo y seguía inquieta, su amiga había estado llorando, lo percibía en su voz, no dudo ni un segundo en verla, en estar con ella y apoyarla en todo cuanto pudiera hacer. Sólo rogaba que no estuviera así por InuYasha, porque entonces, su paciencia sería puesta a prueba, muy probablemente terminaría diciéndole al tipo ese un par de cosas que no le gustaría escuchar. Suspiró para tranquilizarse antes de hacer planes de asesinato, debía saber a quién debía matar.

Estaba en su apartamento, Kagome necesitaba un lugar cómodo en dónde hablar con total libertad, por eso no dudó ni un minuto en ofrecer ese lugar como punto de reunión, ella no era tan buena cocinera como su amiga, pero había comprado unas galletas y el café ya estaba listo.

Cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta corrió a abrir, encontrándose a una Kagome con la mirada empañada de tanto llorar, no supo por qué sus ganas de asesinar a alguien incrementaron considerablemente, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, tan pronto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Sango no pudo evitar abrazarla, tratando en silencio de consolarla y proporcionarle algo de calor humano, cariño, comprensión.

Kagome agradeció este gesto enormemente, necesitaba aclarar su mente, pensar, porque últimamente se había dedicado a sentir y cometió un error que le costaría caro. Sango la condujo a la pequeña sala, ambas se sentaron. Sango la miraba con curiosidad, jamás la había visto así, triste, desolada, sin saber a dónde ir y sin embargo con algo de luz, algo que desde hace no percibía en ella. Kagome siempre fue una persona con las metas fijas, dispuesta a afrontar cualquier adversidad, por complicada que esta fuera. Y aún así, mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se encargaba de contagiar de alegría a todos los que le rodeaban.

Sango guardó silencio, no podía decir nada, si su amiga quería compartirle sus preocupaciones lo haría, sino, también estaría ahí para compartir el silencio con ella. Los minutos transcurrían lentamente, Kagome tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la mesa y Sango tenía toda la atención puesta en ella.

-Sango, no sé que hacer…

Su voz y su desesperación rompieron el silencio que había en ese momento en la habitación, Sango prestó aún más atención.

-Yo, hice algo incorrecto, que no debía pasar, pero no pude evitarlo… Ahora no sé que hacer

-Amiga, quizá deberías relajarte, te veo muy preocupada, verás que encontraremos la solución a cualquiera que sea tu problema.

Kagome negó frenéticamente y comenzó a llorar, Sango se sorprendió aún más, ella no acostumbraba llorar así por nada ni por nadie, menos delante de la gente, siempre prefería ocultar sus penas.

-Kagome, dime ¿qué te pasó?

Ambas se abrazaron nuevamente, mientras Kagome se recargaba en ella y daba rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

-No pensé que podría suceder, simplemente pasó, yo… yo lo amo, pero no creí que me correspondiera, y al final simplemente me abrió su corazón y yo… lo besé…

Sango abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Kagome había hecho qué?, eso si que merecía ser escrito en un libro para inmortalizarlo, pero para que ella hiciera eso, simplemente había sólo una causa, ¿estaba realmente enamorada? Sango tuvo que contener un gritito de alegría que le iba a salir, sabía que InuYasha no se merecía el amor de su amiga, el descubrirla enamorada de otra persona y que además la había besado era un excelente inicio.

-Kagome, besar a alguien no es totalmente malo, menos cuando ambos tienen un sentimiento en común

-Pero yo no debería, ¡Tengo marido!, Sango, ¡Estoy casada!

-¿Él lo sabe?

-Sí

-Entonces repito, no es algo completamente malo ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿acaso besa tan mal? – Kagome negó frenéticamente

-No sé que hacer.

-A ver cuéntamelo todo

-¿Recuerdas al hombre que conocimos en el parque que confundí con InuYasha?

-Sí

-Creo que no te había comentado, pero es el director de la empresa en dónde laboro

Sango abrió los ojos aún más. Pues Kagome no se perdía en cuanto a gustos, era, si mal no recordaba muy atractivo, como primer adjetivo que le venía a la mente.

-Vaya Kagome si que te lo tenías bien guardado.

-¡Sango!

-¿Qué?

-Cuando lo conocí las cosas fueron algo complicadas, después empezó a atraerme, creo que todo comenzó desde que lo vi por primera vez, sin embargo las cosas se intensificaron aún más cuando nos fuimos de viaje, aunque no pasó nada, pero me di cuenta que sentía algo por él. No había problema, porque pensé que si no me correspondía podría soportarlo, amarlo en silencio, sin embargo, me buscó. InuYasha ha estado algo raro, se alejó mucho de mí y yo no sabía que hacer, así que hoy estaba muy triste, fui a una junta y vi Sesshomaru, había insistido tanto en que yo participara en dicho proyecto y no pude negarme.

-¡Yo tampoco me negaría!, está bien continúa

-Entonces me abrazó con fuerza, no pude más, comencé a llorar, entonces el me estrechó con más fuerza, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que sentí que aflojaba el abrazo y cuando abrí los ojos, él estaba con un gesto que me invitaba a besarlo y yo, no pude resistirme y lo besé, ¡Lo besé Sango!

-¡Pero él también lo quería!

-Me dijo que me amaba…

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Estoy casada, tengo marido, no puedo hacerle esto a InuYasha, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo…

-Pero me acabas de decir que ha estado distante

-Sí, pero eso tiene solución Sango, lo que acabo de hacer ¡No!, estoy siendo infiel a la persona que juré amar toda la vida.

-Pero Kagome, me queda claro que lo hiciste porque lo amas, porque esta persona te… ay amiga, puedo verlo, te transforma, te hace… brillar, por primera vez veo a una Kagome feliz, realmente feliz, sé que estás confundida pero mírate, estás radiante.

-Sango, yo no puedo…

-Sé que por el momento estás muy confundida y debes pensarlo; sabes que aquí estoy para ti, pero piensa que si InuYasha y tú ya no son felices juntos, pues no hay razón para que ambos se torturen…

-No puedo abandonarlo

-Kagome, siempre te has sacrificado por la felicidad de los demás, siempre has depuesto tu felicidad, por la de los que te rodean, no digo que eso esté mal, pero llega un punto, una decisión como esta, en la cual debe pesar más tu bienestar que cualquier otra cosa. InuYasha y tú no son unos niños, deben hablarlo como personas que son, analizar que es lo que más les conviene hacer, ambos pelear por su matrimonio o dejarlo hasta ahí. Pero creo que debe ser juntos, no sólo tu, peleando contra el mundo.

-Gracias amiga

Sango la abrazó nuevamente mientras le servía un poco de café, después de haberse desahogado un poco, era bueno reponer las lágrimas derramadas. Kagome aceptó el café de buen agrado, así se pusieron nuevamente a platicar de lo acontecido esta vez con mucha más calma y sin omitir detalles.

-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-

Sesshomaru se impacientaba, tuvo que escuchar un discurso mal planeado por parte de Kagura, en el cual le proponía la exclusividad de su trabajo, su representante no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero había aceptado, e ir a explicarle a los términos, aquello sería una buena presencia de marca, lo cual por donde se viera era muy competitivo. ¿Lo malo?, Kagura tenía muchas exigencias, entre las cuales quería tener acceso libre por las oficinas corporativas de Amethyst.

Dejaría esos análisis a los especialistas, él diría inmediatamente que no, pero debía consultarlo con el consejo. Kagura se fue casi inmediatamente después de eso.

Ahora se encontraba saboreando nuevamente el beso que Kagome compartió con él, aún tenía su sabor en la boca, aún podía sentir la suavidad de su piel en sus manos. Podía rememorar el calor de su cuerpo y cómo este se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo.

Ahora más que nunca debía actuar con astucia, darle solo el espacio necesario y dejarle claro, sin cabida a alguna duda, qué estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por tenerla a su lado, claro, si es que ella aceptaba. Pero después de sentir ese beso entre ambos, él ya no tenía ninguna incertidumbre.

Kagome era suya, cómo él era de ella.

-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-

InuYasha había tenido un día muy difícil, el encontrarse con Kikyou en los pasillos y obligarse a ignorarla era algo que lo agotaba, además de que no podía apartar la imagen de su mente en cualquier lugar en donde estuviera. Arribó temprano a casa, su esposa no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber llegado también y lo esperaba.

Entró sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, besó a Kagome en la frente y no dijo nada más, se dirigió a la alcoba con la esperanza de poder distraerse un rato, o inclusive dormir para escapar de esa realidad que lo atormentaba a cada instante sin detenerse por nada.

Kagome lo miró alejarse lentamente por las escaleras y quiso detenerlo, necesitaba hablar, saber que su matrimonio aún era algo por lo que debía luchar. Al verlo así, algo alicaído sintió que debía correr y abrazarlo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta que no lo veía de la misma forma que antes. Cuando regresaba a casa, lo primero que ella deseaba era expresarle el amor que le profesaba pero en esta ocasión lo miraba con un gesto casi maternal, como un niño que necesita el cobijo de un abrazo, una taza de leche caliente y una manta con la cual cubrirle.

InuYasha se veía desamparado, anteriormente ella habría intentado cambiar el mundo por él, por el amor que sentía habría llorado al verle así, desgarrándose internamente por encontrar una solución y ayudarle, por devolverle la tranquilidad. Si bien no era la primera vez que sucedía, Kagome se sorprendió al comprender que el sentimiento que creía era amor y estaba ahí por él, en realidad no era lo que siempre creyó. Quizá siempre quiso a InuYasha porque era quien la hacía reír, quien no la dejaba sola y siempre la apoyó cuando todo lo demás se derrumbaba. Sí, la inundaba un sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia él. ¿Pero qué más?, eso que latía en su pecho era completamente distinto a lo que sentía por Sesshomaru, la intensidad inclusive, era dolorosamente contraria.

Kagome se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir el sollozo que pugnaba nuevamente por salir, en todo el día había llorado, no pudo reprimirse, sus ojos estaban hinchados por esta acción, pero incluso eso, InuYasha no lo notó. Esta vez, lloraba por su descubrimiento, ¡qué distinto era el amor al cariño!, recién ahora se daba cuenta que solamente amaba a una persona y esa persona no era aquella que descansaba en sus aposentos.

Entonces ¿qué hacer ahora?, más cuando a fuerza de golpe había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿se puede componer el camino? ¿Tendría acaso el valor para elegir a la persona que en realidad amaba? Si bien es cierto, no todos pueden ser felices, alguien siempre sale lastimado, Kagome no quería lastimar a nadie, menos a esa persona que siempre estuvo ahí para ella, porque aunque no lo amara, si lo quería mucho, tanto así que había sido feliz a su lado esos últimos años.

Así fue como le dedicó por completo su vida entera y lo juró ante un altar. Debía hablar con él, debía decirle lo que estaba pasando, no era justo que los tres vivieran en una mentira, ni tampoco que ella pretendiera que no pasaba nada, como había dicho su amiga, si iba a pelear por su matrimonio, tenía que ser entre los dos, no ella sola, porque eso jamás resultaría. Con la determinación puesta en su ser, avanzó hacía las escaleras, las subió lentamente.

Al entrar a la habitación, lo vio tendido sobre la cama, aún con el traje puesto, pero no podía detenerse, si lo hacía, después le faltaría valor.

-InuYasha, debemos hablar.

Su voz decidida lo sacó del transe, InuYasha se giró para verla en el umbral…

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Ay Kagome, ¿en dónde te metiste?, ja,ja,ja. Bueno ¿qué les pareció el beso?, en serio ya lo tenía escrito pero tuve que reescribirlo, (y debido a los votos, pues si tuvo que haber beso). Espero les haya gustado el resultado final, este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, más por las cosas que vienen, debo dejar bien planteadas las relaciones y los sentimientos que tienen los personajes antes de dar el siguiente paso… mua,ja,ja,ja,ja._

_¿Podrá Kagome decirle a InuYasha que ama a otra persona? O.o yo le deseo suerte, con el desequilibrio que tiene el hombre, ¡no sé como reaccionará!. Kagura aún más presente en la vida de nuestros protagonistas y dispuesta a pelear por el director._

_Y después Kikyou que lo manda bien lejos ¿qué esperaba?, ¿qué corriera a sus brazos? ¿Kikyou?, hasta la idea me causa risa, pero pobre InuYasha está más confundido que nada._

_Sesshomaru por su parte encantado con el beso, con los sentimientos y comenzando a derretirse un poquitín, no, no se preocupen, ama mucho a Kagome pero no le cambiaré la personalidad sólo por eso. ;-P_

_Espero que me digan qué les pareció el capitulo y qué esperan para el próximo, gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios y les pido no dejen de hacerlo, en serio me animan mucho a escribir. Gracias también a los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos._

_Y también gracias a ti, por estar aquí, como te lo dije, te lo repito nuevamente, esta historia es por y para ti: CCSG. No lo dudes, ni lo olvides nunca. _


	16. Chapter 16

_**INFIELES**_

Por: Azalyn-chan

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Dieciséis: **__La decisión._

Los ojos oscuros de su marido la escrutaron en la penumbra, aún en la oscuridad podía sentir el intenso de su mirar, como si le traspasara esa parte que se encontraba en lucha, pero resistió valientemente, InuYasha apartó la mirada y volvió a su posición original.

-Lo siento Kagome, estoy muy cansado, si no te molesta quisiera dormir

Kagome se mordió el labio, no podría hablar después con él, ella lo sabía: era ahora o quizá nunca.

-InuYasha, esto es muy importante para mi, por favor necesito que me escuches.

Él algo fastidiado de que su mujer lo presionara cuando estaba tan cansado, se giró algo molesto a verla nuevamente, al verla tan decidida tuvo que ceder, se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado, mas no pudo darle la cara, por algún motivo aún no estaba listo para afrontar el parecido entre ambas mujeres que mantenían su corazón prisionero. Así que suspiró y colocó su mirada en la alfombra que cubría la habitación.

Kagome dio un par de pasos hacia él, el verlo así siempre la dejaba con ganas de ser su apoyo, pero en esta ocasión debía dejar de ser tan compasiva con él y darle a entender que lo necesitaba o todos sus esfuerzos serían vanos.

-InuYasha, yo… he sentido que te estás alejado de mi, creí que si regresaba a casa las cosas se arreglarían entre nosotros, pero en lugar de eso te veo y te siento distante, yo quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa…

-No es nada Kagome, el trabajo últimamente ha sido algo complicado y estoy realmente agotado, discúlpame

-InuYasha ¿aún me amas? – esa pregunta le salió desde el fondo del corazón a Kagome, necesitaba urgentemente conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta que carcomía sus entrañas y su ser, porque ella ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero era su respuesta, no la de él.

Él se sorprendió ante la pregunta, entonces como si una oleada de viento helado lo recorriera se estremeció, levantó la mirada sorprendido y asustado. Kagome ante él, le miraba con serenidad, como si de esa pregunta pendiera el destino de ambos, InuYasha sintió como la respiración se le cortaba, mientras su mente gritaba frenética: "Todo, menos ella". Y ese era su sentimiento, él se sentía capaz de perder muchas cosas, pero todo menos ella.

-Kagome ¿por qué me preguntas eso ahora?, mi vida, te amo, eres todo para mi, si te he hecho a un lado es para evitar que te preocupes, pero jamás porque yo no sienta algo por ti, Kagome, mi Kagome, eres mi vida entera.

Dicho esto se incorporó y se acercó a ella, la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos hizo que ella levantara la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos negros que parecían tan dolidos ante la pregunta. Y también había ahí algo más que no supo interpretar, algo muy parecido a la culpa pero no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era así.

-Kagome ¿qué te sucede?, estoy seguro que podemos arreglar esta distancia que hay entre nosotros, te puedo asegurar que ningún día he dejado de amarte, tú eres mi motivo para levantarme cada día, eres la que me hace fuerte y me hace feliz, tú eres la única en mi vida.

Entonces como si se tratara de un cristal, algo dentro de ella se rompió, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas nuevamente, InuYasha al notar esto la tomó en brazos estrechándola con fuerza, tratando de mostrarle que si ella se apartaba de su lado, él, simplemente no podría vivir, pues era cierto que se sentía así.

No comprendía por qué precisamente estaba ella llorando, creía que era porque sentía que ya lo había perdido, pero ahora que estaba él con ella ¿por qué lo seguía haciendo?, se estremecía al pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle. Recorrió con suavidad su espalda y sujetó su cabeza para acercarla más a su cuerpo, dejando que ella lo empapara con su llanto. Mientras en silencio, él pensaba en todo cuanto había pasado, aún abrazando a su esposa como lo hacía en ese instante, sentía que le hacía falta algo, ese algo era Kikyou, suspiró cansado, quería sacarla ya de su cabeza, tenía todo cuanto podía desear ¿por qué no era feliz?

Sintió como Kagome se separaba lentamente de él, InuYasha no pudo retenerla, simplemente la dejó alejarse y vio como sus ojos aún contenían lágrimas, intentó elevar una mano para limpiarlas pero ella se negó a dejarse tocar por él dando un paso atrás. Eso fue para él como un golpe en pleno rostro, su corazón se contrajo en desesperación, cerró el puño que se mantenía en el aire en dónde el rostro de su esposa estaba hace solo unos segundos y así lo bajó lentamente. Sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-InuYasha, yo quiero decirte que mientras tú te alejabas de mi, yo…

Él se adelantó y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, provocando que sus ojos se encontraran nuevamente, él escrutó su rostro, no como hombre, sino como abogado; leyendo a través del lenguaje corporal, analizando cada movimiento. Fríamente él comprendió lo que ella intentaba decirle sin que soltara palabra, dudaba que ella fuera capaz de llegar a una infidelidad, propia sea la definición, pero quizá había algo que la perturbaba a tal grado de hacerle flaquear.

Kagome quería seguir, necesitaba decirle que había besado a otro hombre, pero que a pesar de todo, sí él aún quería, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por su matrimonio.

-No es necesario que digas nada más Kagome… yo sé que tú te sentiste sola y es mi culpa, no te guardo rencor por cualquier cosa que hayas hecho o lo que haya sucedido, tú estás aquí conmigo: eso es lo que al final me importa.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía lo que él estaba pensando pero podía ver que había intuido lo que ella había intentado decirle.

-InuYasha, no sé que es lo que estés pensando pero yo en verdad que no…

-Kagome, soy abogado, mi trabajo consiste en ver más allá de lo que otros ven, recreo historias a partir de lo que los demás dicen a pesar de ser verdades a medias, a veces creo una verdad, otras, finjo una mentira, y tú, mi amada, eres tan transparente, jamás te has esforzado por ocultar lo que sientes o piensas. Incluso ahora te puedo ver, a través de esas lágrimas. Sé, mi amor, que no eres capaz de hacer algo verdaderamente malo, pero eso que te perturba por pequeño o grande que sea, para mí ha quedado en el pasado. Te amo Kagome, amo tu fuerza para intentar decirme inclusive eso que sucedió, amo esa pureza de ti.

La abrazó mientras Kagome dejaba esta vez que él la acunara nuevamente, si bien, InuYasha era muy inteligente y sabía leerla, ¿por qué se negaba a que ella le dijera toda la verdad?. No quiso insistir más en el asunto, simplemente lo abrazó. InuYasha se sumergió entre sus cabellos aspirando su aroma que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, ella, su Kagome, jamás haría nada lo suficientemente malo para alejarlo de él. Su pequeña niña, su Kagome tenía un estándar de lo que era malo y bueno muy alto, por eso sabía que lo que fuera que sucedió, no era tan malo como para terminar con lo que había entre ellos.

Además, tomando en cuenta sus propios antecedentes, no podía decirle que no le perdonaba, pues valoraba que ella quisiera contarle lo que sucedió, algo que él jamás, sabía, tendría el valor de hacer.

-De ahora en adelante, mi amor, no te voy a dejar sola, yo estaré aquí siempre para ti mi pequeña Kagome. Sabes, he estado pensando mucho, yo, quisiera que tuviéramos un hijo. ¿qué te parece?

Kagome se separó nuevamente de él para mirarle los ojos, ¿un hijo?, si, ella quería uno, pero en estas circunstancias prefería estabilizar su matrimonio antes de pensar en traer un miembro nuevo, a pesar de la declaración que acababa de ocurrir, ella sabía que amaba a otro hombre, no podía refugiarse en un castillo de cristal que se rompería al poco tiempo, ella deseaba de todo corazón un hijo, sí, pero sería hasta que este capitulo estuviera completamente cerrado.

Ella acarició su rostro, pero no agregó nada más, él al notar su reacción tampoco dijo otra cosa, simplemente acortó la distancia y depositó un beso en sus labios, extrañaba como nunca su sabor, a pesar de que también recordaba los labios de Kikyou, Kagome era única. Intentó profundizar el beso pero ella una vez más dio un paso atrás. InuYasha se sintió nuevamente herido, pero intentó ser paciente, para una mujer como ella el olvidar asuntos que creen lo lastimaría era algo muy complejo.

Él sabía que Kagome no había hecho nada malo, por eso podía pasarlo por alto, al parecer ella no, así que debía de ser paciente, no podía darse el lujo de presionarla cuando sabía que estaba muy perturbada, era mejor esperar.

Sólo como último gesto, se acercó nuevamente y le besó la frente.

-Kagome, mi Kagome, no temas mi amor, te amo, eres mi vida y yo siempre te amaré. Por esto que siento por ti, yo te demostraré que lo pasado, sea cual fuere ha quedado olvidado para mi. Te amo mi Kagome, es lo único que debes saber.

Kagome asintió en silencio y no quiso decir nada más, las palabras sobraban en esos momentos, quizá fue un pequeño desliz de su parte al sentirse sola, al sentir que él la alejaba de su lado, era mejor así, intentar que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos.

InuYasha le permitió irse, él se sumergió nuevamente en la oscuridad de su habitación, y no solo por falta de luz; como siempre, si ella lo abandonaba se perdía en sí mismo, la soledad lo alcanzaba y entonces todo perdía sentido. Y sí, InuYasha sería capaz de perdonarle todo a ella con tal de que jamás lo abandonara. Sin Kagome él simplemente era nada.

Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y trató de tranquilizarse, mientras su respiración se agitaba ligeramente, suspiró con fuerza para retener sus lágrimas, ¡Qué estúpido era!, él había estado a punto de perder lo que más amaba, estaba a punto de perder lo único que lo mantenía en pie, su fuerza, su luz, su todo. Menos mal que su Kagome era una mujer tan íntegra que prefería tratar las cosas de frente, tan fuerte que prefería pelear antes de darse por vencida. ¡Se odiaba a sí mismo!, por culpa de sus errores podría perderla y eso no podría soportarlo. Mientras se tranquilizaba se prometía a si mismo poner todo de su parte para sacar a Kikyou de sus vidas para siempre.

Kagome en la sala, sentada en el lugar en dónde tantas veces esperaba a que su marido apareciera por la puerta principal, se abrazaba a si misma tratando de darse fuerzas, había sido lo mejor, estaba convencida de que hacía lo correcto. ¿Por qué entonces no se sentía feliz?. Se dijo que era algo pasajero, puesto que la lucha sería muy dura, rescatar su matrimonio no iba a ser cosa sencilla, pero por lo menos ahora los dos pelearían por lo mismo. Suspiró y se levantó, ya era hora de dormir, al siguiente día hablaría con Sesshomaru y le explicaría que todo había sido una equivocación y no se volvería a repetir.

-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-

Sesshomaru se encontraba algo intranquilo, se paseaba a lo largo de la sala, si bien, el beso tuvo un efecto embriagador en su ser, ahora su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas, puesto que suponía que Kagome hablaría con su marido y ese panorama no pintaba nada bueno para él. Sabía que si su marido tenía al menos dos dedos de frente no la dejaría ir y menos volver a verlo. Adoraba a Kagome, ella era la calidez que había estado buscando.

Para sumarle un poco más de interés al asunto, su padre le había anunciado por medio de una llamada telefónica que iría a verlo a su oficina ¿desde cuándo acá hacía eso?, su padre jamás se presentaba en su trabajo. Él intentó por supuesto decirle que lo podía atender si era urgente en casa, pero su padre se negó tajantemente y le comunicó que su decisión era inapelable.

Discutir con su padre era como patear al aire, podrías hacer muchas cosas pero jamás hacer que se moviera de su lugar, así que tuvo que acceder, aunque haciéndole notar que su horario era muy apretado y no podría atenderlo como él se merecía. Claro, esa advertencia no funcionó tampoco.

Ahora, además de que Kagura quería meterse a la fuerza a la empresa, su padre parecía tener en mente algo muy similar, puesto que presentarse en las oficinas al menos a él no le dejaba un panorama muy alentador.

Se detuvo en seco, mirando por el ventanal las luces artificiales que iluminaban las calles y casa aledañas, tuvo unas inmensas ganas de salir de ahí y así lo hizo. Sólo con una camisa sport, se paseaba por las cercanías de su hogar, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía eso, el frío de la noche pareció calarle un poco, por lo que sumergió sus manos en sus bolsillos para intentar afrontar el clima. Caminó concentrado en sus pasos, observando los autos pasar, algunos transeúntes esporádicos que aparecían en las calles con sus conversaciones, Sesshomaru los veía por primera vez en su vida, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Después elevó sus ojos al cielo y estos le mostraron la intensidad de un cielo obscuro tapizado de estrellas que parecían brillar esa noche para él.

Se sintió la persona más cursi del universo, él jamás se había detenido a observar las estrellas, pero ahora reconocía las constelaciones y le parecían una de las cosas más bellas que jamás hubiera visto, ¿de qué se había perdido?, ¿por qué no había mirado al cielo con más frecuencia?. Una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa surcó su rostro, no cabía duda alguna, el amor cambiaba mucho a las personas y él, apenas había sido consciente, ahora sabía con certeza que no era el mismo que antes y eso se lo debía a ella.

Se felicitó a si mismo por su gran descubrimiento con sarcasmo, no se detuvo a pensar más en el asunto, simplemente le dio una mirada cómplice a las estrellas que atendían sus pensamientos y les guiñó un ojo, como prometiéndoles a esos astros que no dejaría que fácilmente alejaran de su lado a la persona que le mostró la sencillez y maravilla de la vida. Y pensar que aún no era suya, se emocionaba secretamente al pensar lo que sería cuando ella estuviera a su lado.

-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-

El amanecer se presentaba ante ellos lleno de expectativas y de incertidumbre, todo comenzó a teñirse de rojo cuando el astro anunciaba su aparición en el inicio de un nuevo día. Kagome se levantó pronta, no tenía intención de alargar más su tormento, sabía que Sesshomaru la buscaría, pero no podía esperar a que eso sucediera, además debía ir a las oficinas a comenzar su trabajo y revisar un par de cosas.

Se duchó rápidamente y se encontró con la sorpresa de que InuYasha ya estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, lo recibió con una sonrisa, era bueno ver que él también quería poner de su parte y no eran sólo palabras. Se miraron en silencio, como midiendo sus posibilidades. Kagome le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras se apresuraba a alistarse. Ese día ella cerraría para siempre una puerta con el hombre que amaba, para continuar con el hombre con quien hizo una promesa.

Ambos salieron casi al mismo tiempo de casa, Kagome le había explicado que debía irse a la oficina, cuando él la vio partir de repente una duda acudió a su mente, ¿cómo haría para averiguar quién era el que había osado poner los ojos sobre su Kagome?, el que no la presionara no quería decir que dejara que el sujeto bailara alrededor de su esposa sin recibir su merecido. Se dirigió al auto mientras pensaba en la forma de conocer al susodicho, Kagome no se enteraría, no quería recordarle su 'desliz' con el otro, él olvidaría, como había dicho, su error. Pero no perdonaría ni por asomo el del otro.

Kagome llegó temprano a las oficinas, había planeado buscar primero a Kouga o a Kaede, pero de repente una urgencia se instaló en su pecho, debía verlo, hacerle saber que era lo que había decidido, para no hacerle sufrir, para que ella también dejara de sufrir, debía aprovechara que aún tenía un poco de determinación y valor.

-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-

Toga ingresó con paso majestuoso al último piso del complejo de Amethyst, sabía que debía abordar a su hijo con la "guardia baja" para conseguir lo que él quería. Sonrió para sus adentros, su hijo era algo quien lo mantenía con vida en más de un sentido. Sesshomaru era un hombre, él lo sabía, se había convertido en alguien capaz de tomar decisiones, no sólo sobre su vida, sino sobre la de los demás y aún más; lo demostró al convertir esa empresa en líder. Se sentía muy orgulloso de él, si bien toda la vida se la había pasado buscando una forma de acercarse a él, descubrió que el tiempo para hacer de su hijo, no sólo la palabra, sino un lazo indestructible, se le escurrió entre las manos, quizá muchos padres pensarían y dirían que sus acciones eran muy extremistas tratándose de sangre de su sangre. Pero él tenía esa sangre, conocía a su hijo y sabía que era lo menos esperado lo único que podía con él y su temperamento.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, un hombre de edad, no por eso menos atractivo atrajo la mirada de todos los ocupantes del piso, era increíblemente parecido al director, el mismo tono de ojos, sólo que los del visitante eran más sabios y menos temerarios. Su cabello platinado, era mucho más largo que el de su hijo, tanto así que iba sujeto en una coleta baja que le daba un toque de modernidad que sólo matizaba su porte regio. Se dirigió sin detenerse al escritorio del fondo, en dónde una joven se afanaba en disponer de sus encargos a primera hora del día.

-Buenos días, deseo ver al director Sesshomaru Taisho

Rin escuchó con atención, no recordaba que su jefe tuviera alguna cita tan temprano, revisó con avidez la agenda que tenía abierta, a juzgar por lo que veía su memoria no le fallaba aún, levantó la mirada preparándose para despedir lo más cordial posible a la persona que acababa de llegar, cuando notó de quién se trataba, no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse de pie y saludar al progenitor de su jefe.

-Señor Taisho… Muy buenos días

-No te preocupes Rin, hablé con Sesshomaru le avisé de mi visita, creo que omití la hora, pero no creo que sea imprudente en este instante, ¿lo es?.

-No Señor, permítame sólo anunciar su llegada… - Rin tomó el auricular y se comunicó con su jefe, Sesshomaru no pareció alterarse y le pidió le hiciera pasar.

Cuando Toga Taisho entro a la oficina de su hijo lo encontró de pie, a lado del escritorio, sin lugar a dudas un ademán cortes de su parte. Se miraron fijamente, como intentando adivinar el pensamiento del otro.

-Sesshomaru, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Sólo hace cuatro días, padre.

-Sí, pero parece que fue hace mucho tiempo…

Sesshomaru siguió con la mirada a su padre que se acercaba a él, no estrecharon las manos, no era su estilo, pero Toga se situó en uno de las cómodas sillas que estaban ahí, Sesshomaru no tomó lugar en su puesto en el escritorio, sino que, tomó asiento en una de las sillas acomodadas a lado de su padre.

-Sesshomaru, tú y yo no hemos sido jamás personas que pidan ayuda, ni creo que empecemos a hacerlo, pero quiero dejarte en claro un par de cosas antes de que sigas el rumbo de tu vida.

Sesshomaru lo miraba impávido, su padre siempre sabía sorprenderlo, de una u otra forma.

-Quiero retirarme, lo haré pronto. A decir verdad quisiera que fuera en un par de meses en los cuales yo deje completamente la dirección de la constructora – Miró de reojo a su primogénito, sabía que una noticia así debía impactarle, pero como siempre, no notó nada en su rostro, sólo sus ojos destellaban sus sentimientos y él, era un experto leyéndolos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales Toga se dedicó a examinar a su hijo, hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero no dijo nada, ni se inmutó, de sobra sabía que su padre ya sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, sospechaba que incluso lo que estaba pensando, pero no se la pondría tan fácil.

-Eso implica que tú…

-Sé lo que eso implica padre… mi pregunta es, ¿por qué ahora?

-Sesshomaru, en todo este tiempo no había visto en ti lo que se necesita para ser director, sé que probablemente sea una acción muy precipitada de parte mía, pero algo en ti está cambiando y quiero que ese cambio termine de forjarse en la compañía que por derecho es tuya.

Sesshomaru no contestó, él mismo sabía que había cambios en su forma de ser, que su padre los descubriera no debería de sorprenderle, pero no pudo evitarlo. Él respetaba mucho al hombre que tenía en frente, no podía decir que lo amaba o que lo quería siquiera, pero siempre llegaba en un momento crucial para cambiarle la dirección completa de su vida o de sus planes.

Sabía que el momento llegaría, sabía que su padre, el gran Toga Taisho algún día dejaría de liderar la constructora más grande del país y que su deber era tomar ese lugar que por derecho le pertenecía. Toda su vida lo había sabido y también toda la vida se había negado, llegado a este punto, le parecía que era muy pronto para que su padre dejara de hacer lo que más disfrutaba. En realidad eso de que quería aprovechar su cambio le parecía una idea absurda, conocía a su padre, él traía algo más entre manos, pero aunque le preguntara jamás sabría la respuesta. Así que se ahorró la saliva.

-¿Qué le hace pensar, padre, que yo aceptaré?

Toga arqueó la ceja a modo de reproche, sabía que Sesshomaru se negaba a tomar ese puesto, él sabía que ya estaba listo, lo sentía en la sangre, lo veía en sus ojos, sus ademanes lo confirmaban. Y esa mirada suya, le decía que era lo que más deseaba, tomar ese puesto y demostrarle a él, que era capaz de eso y más. Lo curioso de todo eso, es que no necesitaba que le demostrara eso, él ya sabía que su hijo valía oro, no por nada era su hijo. Y aunque fuera lo peor del mundo, era su hijo y lo amaba. Pero no era así, por ello lo amaba aún más.

-Ambos sabemos que es algo que también deseas, Sesshomaru, pues con ese puesto iría algo más, algo que has querido desde hace años: tu libertad.

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de carcajearse, sino fuera considerado una ofensa, sólo lo desafió con la mirada a demostrarle eso, quizá una rebeldía de su parte, puesto que muy en el fondo, sabía que eso era verdad.

-Renunciarás a este lugar Sesshomaru, esta pequeña empresa te ha tenido el tiempo suficiente y ha aprendido de ti como para mantenerse en tu ausencia. Quiero que estés un tiempo a mi lado para que yo pueda legarte mi lugar con total transparencia.

-Debo entender que es una orden, ¿padre?

-Tómalo como quieras hijo, yo más bien diría: la hora de tomar tu lugar, el lugar al que verdaderamente perteneces.

Sesshomaru apretó con fuerza las manos hasta blanquear sus nudillos, simplemente todo comenzaba a revolucionarse, porque él deseaba estar allá, deseaba poner a reto sus habilidades y capacidades que Amethyst había dejado de desafiar desde hace tiempo. Pero, justo ahora tenía en manos algo mucho más importante por qué pelear, su felicidad: Kagome.

-Con todo respeto padre, me temo que este no es el momento adecuado para esa transición.

-Sesshomaru, no olvides con quién hablas, sé la situación y los proyectos que tiene Amethyst, y también sé que no eres indispensable para ninguno de ellos…

-No estoy hablando precisamente del negocio, padre

Toga guardó silencio un momento, eso sí que era algo nuevo, ¿su hijo tenía algo más importante que sus negocios?, eso explicaría de una forma más concreta la razón por la cuál su hijo había tenido nuevas actitudes. Si bien, Toga había utilizado muchos de sus recursos para saber la razón, no había tenido resultados favorables, según sus fuentes su hijo permanecía con su mismo horario y nada parecía haber cambiado, pero ahora él mismo lo confirmaba había un nuevo factor en la vida de su hijo y quería saber qué era.

-Entonces ¿de qué hablamos?, Sesshomaru

-¿Acaso no lo sabes ya?, pensé que tus informantes ya te habrían dado detalle de todo

-Sesshomaru…

-No tiene importancia, simplemente diré que esta propuesta está fuera de tiempo, en este momento mis prioridades han cambiado y no puedo dedicarme a lo que usted me pide, por el momento.

Toga lo miró nuevamente con renovada curiosidad, ¿acaso su hijo estaba enamorado?, eso si que sería algo inesperado, de ser así, probablemente si debía aplazar sus planes, pero debía confirmarlo.

-¿Cómo se llama Sesshomaru?

-¿A quién se refiere, padre?

-A la mujer que se robó tu corazón.

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de ponerse de pié, grave error, su padre podía leer hasta sus más mínimos parpadeos. A fuerza de cerrarse, su progenitor tuvo que aprender a leerlo, pues de su boca no salían jamás las palabras que necesitaba para expresar su sentir o pensar.

¿Negarlo?, si podría, ¿Callarlo?, eso haría, ¿Después qué?, sabía que si no se lo decía su padre movería cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar la respuesta que quería. Él era libre de amar a la persona que él quisiera, su corazón le había enseñado así, no temía decirle el nombre de la mujer a la cual pertenecía su corazón, simplemente no era el momento, debía mantener a su padre por el momento apartado.

-No se lo diré, no por el momento.

-Sesshomaru, o es alguien a quien yo conozco o es alguien a quien no quieres que conozca. Es simple.

Sesshomaru se abstuvo de contestar, no debía sumergirse en discusiones con su padre, eso sería casi como ponerse él mismo en la horca y no quería eso. Toga admitió que en ese momento quizá lo mejor era retirarse y tener un poco más de información con lo que respecta a la nueva situación de su hijo.

Se puso de pie y Sesshomaru lo imitó, se miraron fijamente nuevamente, con un nuevo sentimiento entre ellos.

-No quiero presionarte hijo, pero si debes solucionar tus asuntos pronto, esto ya no debe, ni puede postergarse más. Te quiero en la compañía lo más pronto posible

Sesshomaru se sorprendió ante ese sentido de urgencia que tenía su padre, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que algo se traía entre manos. Así que a modo de respuesta asintió. Lo siguió hasta la puerta de la oficina, abrió con tranquilidad la puerta para cederle el paso a su padre mientras pensaba miles de cosas. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al reconocer a la figura que estaba casi frente a él: Kagome.

Ella pareció perder un poco el color de su rostro al toparse con él tan precipitadamente, estaba hablando con Rin, para agendar una reunión con el director, jamás pensó que saldría de su oficina y se toparía con él, acompañado de quién parecía ser su padre si tuviera que basarse en el parecido físico.

Toga estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no notó la reacción de su hijo, volteó a ver a Rin, pues era una jovencita que le agradaba bastante, siempre tan servicial con su hijo y con él. Pero notó un rostro nuevo, que miraba fijamente como sobreponiéndose a una fuerte impresión. Para no ser descortés volteó a ver a su primogénito, él debía saber de quién se trataba.

-Padre, te presento a Higurashi Kagome – Su padre asintió, no necesitó más información departe de su hijo, sabía que ella era la más reciente adquisición en materia de guionistas que había tenido la empresa de su hijo, al verla, le pareció una mujer por demás inteligente, con un aire fresco – Kagome, permíteme presentarte a Toga Taisho, mi padre.

Kagome compuso una sonrisa en su rostro y estrechó la mano del padre de Sesshomaru con sumo encanto.

-Es un honor conocerle

-El honor es todo mío, sé que has realizado un trabajo maravilloso en este lugar, sin lugar a dudas, ¡Enhorabuena Kagome!.

Kagome quedó maravillada con ese señor, le pareció la persona más encantadora que jamás hubiera conocido, era extraño que ambos tuvieran personalidades tan opuestas, pero igual le agradaban los dos.

-Usted también ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso con su hijo, es un gran jefe y excelente persona

Toga sonrió ante el halago, le parecía sincera, aunque supo valorar que la relación que mantenía con su hijo era un poco más que simples colaboradores, pues poca gente podría asegurar lo buena persona que era su hijo.

-Gracias Kagome, espero con ansia seguir viendo tu desarrollo profesional, que tengas un buen día.

-Gracias señor, usted también.

Prosiguió a despedirse de Rin mientras era seguido por su hijo quien había determinado acompañarlo hasta las afueras del edificio, su hijo siempre tan cordial, cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron nuevamente, no pudo evitar rememorar el rostro de esa joven, Kagome. Algo le decía que esa mujer era importante para su hijo, aunque no sabría decir a qué nivel, quizá sólo profesional, pues sabía los reconocimientos que había ganado para Amethyst, le restó importancia al asunto.

-Sesshomaru, sabes que soy tu padre y que ante todo deseo tu felicidad, si necesitas algo hijo, sólo tienes que pedírmelo, no te cuestionaré nada.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió ante las palabras de su padre, supo que eran verdad e internamente se lo agradeció aunque quizá jamás lo diría en voz alta, apreciaba mucho ese gesto departe suyo.

-Que tenga un buen día, padre.

Toga lo miró tranquilamente antes de subir al auto que ya lo estaba esperando, cuando partió Sesshomaru no tardó ni un segundo en dar media vuelta e ingresar de nuevo al edificio, quería verla nuevamente, debía verla y hablarle. Su mirada le dijo que había tomado una decisión y Kagome era tan transparente que temía en lugar de equivocarse, el haber leído sus ojos como lo hizo. Kagome quería alejarse de él y eso no lo podía permitir. Debía apurarse, contactar al detective nuevamente, para ver las noticias que le tuviera de su marido y hablar con ella.

Cuando ingresó nuevamente a su oficina, su primera acción fue hablar con Rin para confirmar la razón por la cual Kagome había estado hace un instante ahí, Rin le comentó que Kagome había hecho una cita para hablar con él ese mismo día por la tarde, Sesshomaru asintió y tuvo que obligarse a no buscarla, debía pensar en lo que haría cuando la tuviera nuevamente frente a él.

Tomó con tranquilidad el teléfono nuevamente y marcó un número detestado, pero conocido, la llamada fue atendida al primer timbre.

-Naraku a sus órdenes

-Habla Sesshomaru Taisho

-Señor Sesshomaru, es todo un honor recibir nuevamente una llamada suya, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Necesito saber si tienes algo que compartirme acerca del trabajo que te encargué

-Parece usted muy impaciente señor Sesshomaru, no me gustaría darle la información sin estar completa, usted sabe que crear el perfil del sujeto lleva tiempo.

-Naraku, no seas impetuoso dime algo que pueda serme de utilidad.

-El sujeto trabaja en un bufete muy famoso de la ciudad, no lleva mucho tiempo laborando ahí, pero su desempeño ha sido rescatable, pero al parecer a usted le interesará más saber que InuYasha posee un don para con las mujeres que utiliza de manera peculiar y parece estar rodeado constantemente por ellas, no una en especial… a pesar de estar casado…

-¿Qué quieres decir concretamente? – Sesshomaru estaba enfureciéndose por momentos, si el investigador le confirmaba lo que sospechaba…

-Me temo mi señor Sesshomaru que no puedo confirmarlo aún, pero el sujeto tiene fama de ser infiel.

Sesshomaru utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no decir todo lo que tenía en ese momento en la mente, primero debía tranquilizarse, quizá era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, pero sabía que Kagome saldría muy lastimada cuando se enterara, pero tampoco era justo que ella viviera engañada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en tenerme pruebas sobre este asunto?

-Estoy trabajando en eso señor Sesshomaru, quizá un par de días, probablemente habrá registros de hotel a su nombre que podamos usar en su contra y videos de seguridad, usted déjelo en mis manos, cuanto tenga pruebas irrefutables de este acto, acudiré a usted sin demora.

-Naraku, espero que así sea, este asunto es de suma importancia.

La llamada fue cortada inmediatamente después de su comentario, ahora sentía un enorme peso en su corazón, esta información debía ser confirmada en su totalidad antes de que hiciera o pensara en algo. Si Kagome deseaba alejarlo como sospechaba, tendría primero que quitarle la venda de los ojos y luego respetar cual fuera su decisión.

Pero si de verdad aquél idiota era capaz de serle infiel a Kagome, por mucho que ella le quisiera y él a ella, se encargaría de recordarle muy puntualmente que ser miserable no acarreaba nada bueno, él se lo mostraría.

Atajó sus pensamientos, era hora de comenzar a trabajar, también estaba el asunto de su padre, le mantenía inquieto lo precipitado de su decisión, su padre parecía muy decidido. Pero le causaba desazón el desconocer la razón por la que su progenitor quería dejar el trabajo de toda su vida tan precipitadamente. Sólo un par de días y entonces su destino quizá sería determinado por la decisión de una mujer.

-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-

InuYasha había llegado a la oficina con nuevas ideas en la cabeza, si Kagome requería estar segura de su amor, pues el se afanaría en demostrarle cuanto la amaba, había mandado ya un par de arreglos florarles, también había decidido comprarle una exquisita joya, todo con tal de demostrarle su amor.

Cuando se topó con Kikyou en la entrada a su oficina, sólo se molestó en darle los buenos días y pasar de largo. Ella lo miró sólo con rencor, el pensar que quisiera ignorarla como si fuera nadie en su vida, le hizo enfurecer. Habría sido capaz de hacer muchas cosas por él, por primera vez se había enamorado y ese sentimiento lejos de hacerse más débil, se enterraba en sus entrañas amenazando con quitarle su fuerza día a día. No podía olvidarlo, lo había intentado y sí, cualquier mujer diría que era una tontería sentirse así por un hombre que no la valoraba. Lo sabía y estaba completamente de acuerdo con ellas, pero ¿qué hacer?, ¿cómo hacerle para que su mente dejara de pensarle, para que su corazón dejara de llamarle?. Ella se había considerado una mujer fuerte, si bien era capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, no por ello dejaban de existir.

Ahogarse en sus sentimientos, eso era lo que le restaba, había planeado volver a cambiar de trabajo pero era demasiado pronto, además eso sería ser cobarde y ella no lo era. Simplemente lo dejó ir nuevamente sin atreverse a decirle nada.

InuYasha se encontró con su amigo y juntos comenzaron un nuevo día laboral, no hablaron de nada que no fuera el caso que tenían que resolver, ninguno se molestaría en romper esa barrera impuesta del entendimiento en el silencio. A la hora del almuerzo, ambos amigos se dirigieron al lugar de siempre, entre bromas y risas estridentes pidieron su comida amenizándose el rato de descanso.

Sin percatarse que al fondo de ese lugar, unos ojos dorados los miraban con curiosidad.

InuYasha se sentía más relajado que al inicio del día, el dedicarse a su trabajo le había dado la oportunidad de dejar de torturarse por la situación con su esposa, él no debía preocuparse, Kagome era suya y sólo faltaba aclarárselo al tipo que la rondaba, una vez hecho eso, ya no tendría nada que temer.

-Miroku

-Dime

-Sabes de algún buen detective en la ciudad – su amigo lo miró en silencio, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?, parpadeó un par de veces confundido, su profesión les daba acceso a esa clase de información, pero ¿por qué le preguntaba a él?

-Sí, ambos sabemos de un par de muy buenos detectives…

-Necesito contactarlo, para saber una sola cosa…

-¿Qué cosa InuYasha?

-¿Quién se atreve a intentar alejar a Kagome de mi lado?

Miroku abrió la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca, InuYasha estaba tan tranquilo para la declaración que acababa de hacer, más no sabía que decir o agregar, era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender el significado de sus palabras, no sabía cómo se había enterado. Lo cierto era que su amigo le daba un poco de temor, no era muy adepto a la violencia pero sin lugar a dudas tratándose de Kagome, lo creía capaz de muchas cosas.

InuYasha sintió que alguien lo veía y volteó a la parte de atrás del establecimiento, topándose con unos ojos dorados que lo miraban con insistencia, ninguno de los dos hizo el amago de disimular su mirada en el otro, InuYasha sintió algo recorrerle la espalda, le parecía una persona muy conocida, no sabría exactamente en dónde lo habría visto por primera vez, pero sentía que ya lo había visto. Como ya era hora de retornar al trabajo, se incorporó con Miroku siguiéndole de cerca, antes de salir del lugar volteó nuevamente y ese hombre seguía mirándolo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo como si fuera algo de lo cual no se cansaría.

-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-

Kagome había terminado ya todos sus pendientes, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Kouga acerca del proyecto y recibir un par de excelentes consejos que pondría en práctica, después había visitado a la señora Kaede la cual se puso muy contenta al verla de nuevo por esos lugares, al final del medio día, estaba ya esperando ansiosa su reunión con Sesshomaru, sabía que no sería fácil hacerle saber su decisión, pero estaba consciente de que era lo mejor.

Con ese pensamiento prevaleciendo en su mente se dirigió nuevamente al último piso, en dónde su oficina se encontraba, llegó justo a la hora acordada, se felicitó por haber usado bien el tiempo del que disponía y no haber tenido que buscar actividades para rellenar la espera, esperaba estar mucho más nerviosa para ese momento, pero se sentía tranquila, estaba consciente que no era lo que ella más quería, pero dadas las circunstancias, debía ser así.

Rin la recibió nuevamente con una sonrisa, Kagome insistió en que no se levantara, ella ya conocía de sobra el camino. Así respiró hondo antes de tocar esa imponente puerta que se alzaba ahora frente a ella, La voz de él pidiéndole que pasara la estremeció, ¿cómo era posible que su sola voz le causara eso?. Volvió a respirar hondo antes de tomar el pomo e ingresar al lugar.

La luz del medio día iluminaba esa oficina con naturalidad, sus ojos se adaptaron a esa iluminación con prontitud y se apresuró a encontrar la figura de él a tan sólo unos pasos de ella, Kagome perdió toda fuerza de voluntad al verlo, su valor, su fortaleza, incluso su determinación se quedaron afuera, ahí, en esa pequeña habitación de cuatro paredes, sólo existían ellos dos, solo por un pequeño instante lo demás se desvanecía en el aire, quedando únicamente ese fuerte sentimiento que la hacía sentirse feliz a pesar de todo y todos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, conociendo de antemano lo que había en ellos, se acercaron con sigilo como temiendo romper el momento y se abrazaron, sus cuerpos se reconocieron al instante y al extrañarse tanto como lo habían hecho se disfrutaron tiernamente, uniendo sus manos, sus brazos, sus corazones.

Sesshomaru se ocupó en recorrer su rostro con ternura infinita, deteniéndose en sus mejillas, disfrutando de su piel tan suave, de ese color carmesí que adornaba infantilmente su rostro de mujer. Delineó con sus dedos esos labios que añoraba probar otra vez, acarició ese cabello rebelde que le atraía tanto.

Kagome se dejó hacer, disfrutando de ese contacto, que aunque prohibido, era lo más delicioso que jamás hubiera experimentado en toda su vida. Sus ojos se encontraron, el chocolate se fundió con la miel, por un segundo ambos fueron uno solo, miraban lo mismo, hacia el mismo lugar y con la misma creencia.

-Ya lo sé Kagome y mi respuesta es no

Kagome siguió unida a esos ojos que le quitaban la vida y al mismo tiempo se la regresaban, sabía que Sesshomaru había visto su decisión cuando lo encontró con su padre, supo en ese instante también su respuesta, sólo venía a confirmarla. ¿Qué sentido tenía correr tras el viento?.

-Sesshomaru no es justo ni para ti, ni para mi, mucho menos para mi esposo.

Él omitió deliberadamente comentarle algo de lo que había averiguado, si era cierto se lo diría pero prefería tener pruebas antes de lanzar un cerillo a la paja.

-Kagome, tú me amas a mí, no a él.

Ella asintió aún con el rostro entre sus manos, no podría mentirle, no quería hacerlo. Esa era una verdad irrebatible, su amor por él, sólo por él, como nunca lo sintió antes en su vida, le pertenecía en alma completamente a Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Yo hablé ayer con él y decidimos salvar nuestro matrimonio.

-¿qué es salvar tu matrimonio Kagome?, se construye sobre amor y confianza, cosa que ya no tienen.

-Sesshomaru – ella se sintió herida por esa verdad, tanto que intentó apartarse de él. Pero no se lo permitió.

-No voy a disculparme por decirte la verdad Kagome, quiero que veas la verdad, la realidad a la que estás decidiendo atarte. Tú no eres feliz con él.

Kagome logró zafarse de su agarre, él no opuso más resistencia, simplemente dejó que marcara la distancia entre ambos, mientras ella sentía que algo se clavaba en su corazón: el dolor de la verdad.

Sesshomaru la miró unos segundos más antes de acercarse nuevamente a ella y estrecharla con fuerza, Kagome se refugió en esos brazos que le brindaban el calor y fuerza. Esos brazos que le daban eso que ella tanto anhelaba y que había encontrado sólo en él: Amor. ¿Pero qué hacer?, ¿debía pelear por él? ó ¿apartarlo y ser infeliz por el resto de su vida?.

Sesshomaru se separó de ella un instante, para verla directamente a los ojos, comenzó besando su coronilla, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, sumergiéndose en la sedosidad de su rebeldía, acariciando con su nariz las hebras que estaban a su alcance, lentamente ella levantó la mirada, él le sonrió con seguridad, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, Kagome cerró los ojos y se estremeció en sus brazos, Sesshomaru sonrió nuevamente al sentirla temblar por él.

Besó lentamente sus ojos ahora cerrados, mientras su nariz aspiraba su aroma a mujer, único y delicioso capaz de hacerle caer de rodillas, sus manos recorrieron la espalda de ella, disfrutando su candor. Deposito un camino de besos en su mejilla hasta llegar a su mandíbula, ella por inercia estrujó su camisa entre sus manos mientras exhalaba un suspiro, se sonrojó sobremanera al escucharse a si misma reaccionar de esa forma, como si fuera una adolescente.

Sesshomaru la miró sonrojarse y le pareció el ser más hermoso que jamás hubiera podido admirar.

-Kagome, mira como me tienes, te amo Kagome, te amo.

Dicho esto, miró apasionadamente sus labios, ella al notarlo los abrió saboreando de antemano lo que vendría a continuación, él no se hizo esperar y tomó su boca con la suya, lleno de pasión se dedicó a atender su labio superior, entre caricias de su lengua y succionando con vehemencia, después se ocupó del labio inferior de ella, estrechándola con más fuerza, sus alientos se mezclaban y aspiraban el uno del otro, como bebiendo un sentimiento recíproco que alocaba cada uno de sus sentidos. ¿Con un beso se pueden tocar las estrellas?...

Cuando la lengua de él invadió su boca, Kagome se sintió explotar y contesto sin pensar, sí, con un beso se pueden alcanzar las estrellas, su lengua la recorrió toda, se sintió tan vulnerable y feliz, supo que con un beso se entregaban ambos, no eran necesarias las palabras ni las exclamaciones, en ese beso, ella le decía que le pertenecía sólo a él, y él le confirmaba que era sólo suya.

Kagome se dio la libertad de acariciar su cabello, de depositar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, de recorrer con tranquilidad también su espalda, mientras correspondía con todo su amor a ese beso que le hizo perder la cabeza y más concretamente, si es que aún le quedaba algo, el corazón.

Cuando su boca ya sabía a él, se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, sus frentes juntas se mantuvieron por unos segundos, para separarse nuevamente y ver a la persona que les había regalado el más hermoso sentimiento de toda su vida.

-Déjame hacerte feliz Kagome, es lo único que te pido…

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Qué emocionante todo esto… y más emocionante es que gracias a tods ahora esta historia tiene ¡302 reviews!, no sé como agradecerles… en serio me hacen muy feliz todos sus comentarios y sugerencias. Gracias, gracias , ¡Mil Gracias!._

_Sólo por eso el capítulo salió mucho más largo que los anteriores , en serio gracias por apoyarme con este mi primer fic, le pongo mucho empeño para que sea algo digno de leer y confirmo que ustedes lo estiman así._

_Bueno, pues ya ven que aquí está la actualización de este capitulo, ¿cómo la ven?, Kagome ahora no puede negarse a Sesshomaru, su corazón le gana y es que muchas veces es así, cuando el corazón está al mando no sirve de mucho negarnos, puesto que sería destrozarnos nosotros mismos. Pero ¿qué pasará ahora?, InuYasha dice que moriría si pierde a Kagome, y sé lo que están pensando, "Eso lo hubieras pensado InuYasha antes de hacer todo lo que hiciste". Como les había comentado, InuYasha va a sufrir y esto a penas es un poquito de lo que sufrirá puesto que Kikyou tiene un gran orgullo que usará en contra de él. Y otras cosas que tengo por ahí preparadas… je,je,je. _

_Además ahora viene el papi de Sesshomaru a decirle que quiere que ya tome las riendas de la empresa ¿a qué se deberá?, ¿tienen alguna idea?_

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, con un poco de todo, las cosas se están complicando más para Kagome, pobre, cuando se entere de la clase de persona que es un maridito, va a sufrir mucho, pero pues así es la vida._

_Les agradeceré mucho me comenten acerca de este capitulo, ya saben que no me canso de leerlos y saber lo que opinan y entre más manden mis capítulos salen más largos, ja,ja,ja. _

_Las respuestas a los reviews de este capitulo estarán en la bandeja de entrada o en mi perfil._

_Mi querido Carlos, esto es para ti; por y para ti una vez más. Con todo lo que tengo en mi corazón sólo para ti. Imposible de desaparecer. _


	17. Chapter 17

_**INFIELES**_

Por: Azalyn-chan

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Diecisiete: **__Punto de partida_

Toda la vida, había estado soñado como una niña, que un príncipe azul bajaría de su corcel, tomaría sus manos y le declararía amor eterno, Pronto se cansó de vivir de esos sueños, dejó de lado esa ilusión para su gusto infantil. Ahora, su ser entero se estremecía ante la realidad de que aquello que anhelo desde el fondo de su corazón, un amor puro y sincero estuviera frente a ella. Y al final de esa larga espera, tuviera miedo de decir sí.

¿Cuántas veces deseo a alguien que la aceptara tal cual era?, que la supiera valorar y querer por sobre todas las cosas y ahí estaba él, ese hombre rodeándola con sus brazos, sorbiéndole el alma, revolviéndola toda para hacerla mujer. Dejándola plena y feliz. Por primera vez en toda su vida era feliz, realmente feliz, sin depender de nada. Feliz.

Esa palabra revoloteó por su mente hasta posarse gentilmente en su garganta, salió de ella en una exhalación.

-Feliz

-Si Kagome, mi razón de vivir eres tú, quiero hacerte feliz

Sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron, antes el acero dorado chocaba contra la cascada de chocolate, ahora ambos se fusionaban en uno solo, sin pedir permiso, sin esperar nada, podían ver el alma de la otra persona en un segundo, saber que los sentimientos ahí expresados eran sinceros, tan hermosos y plenos.

Pero ¿qué hacer?, ella sabía que le amaba, pero ¿tenía el derecho a hacer infeliz a otra persona por su propia felicidad?, ¿Tendría ella el coraje de mandar a su marido fuera de su vida para darle plena entrada a un hombre que le ofrecía su vida entera a cambio de su felicidad?. Algo tenía claro, quería hacer las cosas bien, no quería precipitarse, ni sentirse más infiel de lo que en realidad era.

Se separo con mucho trabajo de los brazos que la rodeaban, sólo unidos por los dedos entrelazados, retazo del abrazo compartido que se negaban a terminar.

-Te amo Sesshomaru, esa es la verdad

Con esas palabras Sesshomaru se sintió el hombre más feliz de la tierra, ella, la mujer de su vida lo amaba, ¿qué más podría pedir?, sabía que ella lo amaba, ella misma se lo acababa de decir, lo sabía, pero escuchar su voz ponerle nombre a los sentimientos que tenía para él, era como tocar la gloria misma. Había escuchado alguna vez, que la felicidad era tan inmensa que el mismo cuerpo era insuficiente para contenerla y debía darles la razón. Ahora se sentía capaz de transformar el mismo invierno en primavera, tomar un racimo de estrellas y ofrecérselas a la mujer que tenía ante él.

Se deleitó con las palabras dichas, atesorándolas como algo único, pues si bien, era feliz, sabía que las cosas aún no estaban resueltas, a pesar de que ella lo amara, no quería decir, que dejaría todo por él, sabia que no sería tan sencillo.

-Kagome…

-Pero no puedo dejar a InuYasha…

-¿Qué sientes por él?, aún lo amas, ¿crees que puedo aceptar eso?

-No, yo no lo amo, quizá nunca lo hice, pero no puedo dejarle… no así… yo, no puedo seguirte a costa de la felicidad de una persona que me lo dio todo cuando yo lo necesitaba. Sesshomaru, comprende que no es tan sencillo para mí decidir dejarlo cuando sé que él no ha hecho nada malo y también cuando sé que él me quiere. Tanto así que es mi marido.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños, debatiéndose ante la posibilidad de decirle todo cuanto pensaba y sabía de su aún marido. Pero una vez más dejó que su frío cerebro fuera el que tomara el mando y le impidiera cometer alguna estupidez. Simplemente asintió, se dio media vuelta y se colocó detrás de su escritorio, dejando en claro que el momento íntimo había concluido. Tan pronto como se alejó de ella, Kagome lo extraño sobremanera, sabía que le dolía hasta el alma el alejarse de él, pero jamás estaría contenta si hacía las cosas de mala manera. InuYasha no se merecía ser tratado así, ella no podía simplemente olvidar lo hablado el día de ayer. Si se comprometieron ambos a luchar por su matrimonio, no podía simplemente borrarlo de su mente y hacer como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Sesshomaru atrajo su atención y con un ademán le indicó que tomara asiento. Kagome tuvo ganas de decirle que no la tratara con indiferencia, le dolía mucho que se alejara de ella, ¿pero qué quería?, que después de rechazarle él simplemente hiciera como si no hubiera pasado, tenía razón, no podía pedirle que actuara como si tal cosa fuera posible y no hubiera sentido nada, ambos eran seres humanos con corazón y sentimientos.

Se acercó y tomó asiento, se dispusieron a hablar del proyecto, Kagome hizo hincapié en que el cliente quería a Kagura como imagen central, Sesshomaru asintió ante la propuesta de Kagome y discutieron detalles más complejos de la campaña. Ella tuvo que encajarse las uñas en la palma de su mano para no soltarse a llorar cada vez que él se tornaba frío y distante. O se enfocaba en cuestiones técnicas haciendo caso omiso a los sentimientos que los unía, como si no existieran, diluidos como azúcar en una oscura taza de café.

Ella se sintió desfallecer a cada segundo, había estado en sus brazos, había rozado el cielo con sus dedos, contado las estrellas en ese dulce infinito y justo unos minutos después quería llorar, decirle que lamentaba mucho la decisión tomada, pero que debía ser así, por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que sintiera en ese momento frente a él que no tenía sentido nada. Creía que la felicidad no era para todos, pues siempre alguien termina sufriendo y ella había elegido sufrir por el bien de los tres.

Tan pronto como acordaron los últimos puntos de la campaña, ella se levantó, impulsada por un extraño resorte que le hacía querer huir de ahí, alejarse y poder serenar tanto sus pensamientos como su corazón. Antes de dar la vuelta lo miró fijamente, él no desvió la mirada, sino al contrario se la sostuvo y en ese simple gesto le hizo saber que sabía mejor que nadie lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. Kagome se consideraba extraña al saber que él comprendía hasta sus más íntimos rincones, se veía desnuda ante ese hombre de mirada dorada.

-No Kagome, aunque me lo pidas no te dejaré, hasta agotar hasta la última gota de mis fuerzas estaré a tu lado. Y pase lo que pase, sé que terminarás a mi lado, porque así lo quiero y porque sé que tú también así lo quieres.

Ella no supo como sentirse, ¿cómo puede uno sentirse?, sabía sus deseos, conocía los de él, pero no veía como sería posible estar a su lado sin lastimar a tanta gente a su paso. Pero, una pequeña luz se encendió en sus tinieblas y la abrazó con fuerza, esperanza, dulce esperanza a la cual se aferraría hasta el último de sus días. Era cierto, quizá después estarían juntos, porque ambos así lo querían.

Kagome quería abrazarle, decirle que le creía y que esperaría a que su promesa se hiciera realidad, que le arrebatara su ser entero y lo tomara todo para él. Pero se contuvo, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, como dándole a entender que ella también así lo quería. Sesshomaru tornó su mirada aún más firme y un pequeño destello le hizo saber que era una promesa.

Un acuerdo en silencio, que sería quizá la perdición de ambos o tal vez, su salvación.

-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-

Los días siguientes, fueron casi como un respiro para todos, a pesar del torbellino en el que se encontraban envueltos. Cada uno estaba sumergido en el trabajo, como aferrándose a una distracción que les permitiera reunir la fuerza necesaria para volver a la batalla que tenían pendiente.

InuYasha se debatía entre papeles y declaraciones. Cada día más convencido de que Kagome estaría siempre a su lado, ¿quién podría amarla más que él?, eso no podía simplemente existir. Aunque aún no se decidía a contratar a la persona que la siguiera, puesto que el tema no había vuelto a surgir, no dejaba de existir esa inquietud suya de marcar _su_ territorio. Aún así se estaba ocupando de ese asunto, cada día, llegaba a casa con algún detalle para su esposa.

Un día llegaba con flores, otro con algún bombón, ropa. Cosas que pudieran sorprenderla. Kagome los recibía con dulzura y después se volcaban a hablar de lo que les había sucedido a lo largo del día. Él había notado que ella estaba muy entusiasmada con el nuevo proyecto y que a pesar de ir muy bien, sabía les había costado mucho trabajo emparejarse con el concepto que tenía la empresa, pues era algo muy innovador y debían romper algunos estereotipos, lo cual en si mismo era riesgoso. De cierta forma le agradaba escucharla hablar así, verla apasionada por su trabajo, pero siempre la misma duda ¿seguiría viendo al tipo ese?. Debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Para Kagome los días siguientes habían sido como el peor de los martirios, el estar con InuYasha era como tener un delicioso postre frente a ti, pero saber que no lo puedes ni quieres comer. Así se sentía con él, sabía que se esforzaba sobremanera en agradarle, que comenzaba a cambiar ciertos aspectos de él, entre ellos su atención. Pero ahora sentía que estaba fuera de lugar, que sus esfuerzos llegaron sí, pero demasiado tarde. No podía apartar a Sesshomaru de su mente, ese hombre que la hacía rememorar tantas cosas con una sola mirada. Sí, lo seguía viendo, pero como un acuerdo en silencioso no se veían jamás a solas y siempre que se topaban interactuaban con el mayor de los profesionalismos.

Secretamente Kagome le suspiraba cuando le veía, su mirada siempre prendida a él, sus deseos escondidos entre esas varoniles manos de gestos elegantes y firmes. Ella se afanaba en poner todo su intelecto en el proyecto que debía terminar pronto pero su corazón, seguía anclado a él.

A ciencia cierta no sabría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado, quizá un par de semanas en los cuales el trabajo y deber había sido su rutina diaria. El soñar despierta con el hombre que le había robado el corazón y al poco tiempo darse cuenta que estaba bajo el mismo techo con alguien que no era él. Su corazón le había reclamado día a día, segundo a segundo su osadía de permitirse sacrificarlo por aquél a quien no amaba y no sentía más que cariño.

Cada mañana, su pensamiento lo llamaba a él, al dueño de unos enigmáticos ojos ámbar, su último pensamiento antes de dormir era él. ¿Qué clase de vida había elegido?, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido se sentía mal, se aferraba cada vez con más intensidad a la idea de que era lo mejor, pero esa excusa ya no le parecía valida, se sentía morir lentamente por dentro, su mundo perdía su color y su intensidad. La sonrisa ya no acudía a sus labios, ahora debía forzarse para reír, pero su ser entero parecía haberse apagado.

Kouga le comentó que seguramente debía estar enferma, ya que su semblante le preocupaba, cuando se miró al espejo esa misma tarde, ella fue incapaz de reconocerse, no vio nada ahí que ella pudiera recordar. Su voz incluso parecía menos jovial. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?. Sesshomaru le había dicho que no la dejaría ¿por qué sentía como sí lo hubiera hecho?.

Cuando lo encontraba en las oficinas, él la reconocía pero se mantenía al margen. ¿Acaso no comprendía que necesitaba de él?, ¿Acaso debía saltarle a los brazos para demostrarle lo mucho que extrañaba hablar con él, abrazarle o incluso que le regalara una mirada especial?. Kagome nuevamente recargó su frente en el cristal del ventanal, afuera, la ciudad bullía de actividad, la tarde llegaba y un día más de trabajo transcurría; había hecho lo posible por mantenerse ocupada, para no verle como realmente quería.

-Sesshomaru…

Su nombre salió de sus labios como tantas veces, había perdido la cuenta ya, era su único consuelo, su nombre, el saber que existía que era real. Pero tortuosamente cierto que ella le había dicho que no quería nada con él. Si le preguntaran ahora, ella respondería que lo quería, que haría todo por mantenerse a su lado, pero le faltaba valor para buscarle, pues muy en el fondo, esa parte que denominaba consciencia le decía que no podía ser así, ella era una mujer casada y por inercia dirigió su mirada a su dedo en donde reposaba la alianza de oro que InuYasha le dio aquél día que debía de haber sido el más feliz de su vida, pero ahora se convertía en el momento que la hacía sentirse esclava.

El recuerdo de su último beso estaba tan latente en su piel, en su boca, en su ser. ¡Sesshomaru!, moría por ser besada de nuevo por él, por estar a su lado, por escuchar su voz llamándola con ese gesto tan único. Creyó que podía ser fuerte, se convenció de que no podía haber hecho nada mejor, pero ahora, cuando se encontraba sola y no tenía nada en que entretenerse todo carecía de sentido. Lágrimas surcaron su rostro, las limpió con rapidez, no le gustaba llorar, ya no, se comenzaba a cansar de no poder hacer nada más que llorar y recordar los momentos que pasó con él. ¿Hasta cuando dejaría de pensarle?, ¿Cómo podría olvidarle?. Una vez más repetía su nombre, clamaba por su calor. ¿qué no le dijo "aunque me lo pidas no te dejaré, hasta agotar hasta la última gota de mis fuerzas estaré a tu lado"?. ¿Acaso lo había soñado?, probablemente era así. Porque la dejó sola, la dejó sin él y aunque quisiera negarlo, ese simple hecho, la estaba matando. Con él estaba su mundo, su ser entero, su todo y sin él le quedaba simplemente… nada.

De repente sintió unos brazos rodearle desde atrás, su cuerpo se contrajo en reconocimiento, aunque pareciera improbable, reconocía ese calor y quiso llorar nuevamente, su voz sonó tan cerca de su oído que la hizo estremecerse.

-Kagome… mi Kagome, no puedo estar sin ti...

Ella en reacción acercó su cabeza al origen de esa voz y su mejilla rozó un poco de esa piel que extrañaba, su añoranza se convirtió en un torbellino dentro de ella, el mundo entero cambió de color y su corazón comenzó nuevamente a latir, la voz que pronunciaba su nombre era como un bálsamo para el corazón que le hacía olvidar cada día gris, cada pena sufrida, cada lágrima derramada por él.

Sintió sus manos apretarla con más fuerza, acercarla más a él y se fundió en su calor, en esa esencia. Quiso abrazarle, pero temió romper el encanto, olvido el lugar dónde estaba y sujetó con sus delicadas manos los brazos que la rodeaban, en un intento por evitar su huída, por hacer ese instante eterno.

Su voz se quebró cuando intentó hablar, así que mordió sus labios en señal de frustración y dolor. Pero él besó suavemente su mejilla como adivinando su pensamiento y su dolor. Ella se inclinó aún más añorando el contacto. Su respiración se hizo presente sobre la piel de su cuello, ella ladeó suavemente la cabeza para sentir más plenamente ese calor que le erizaba la piel.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente recorrió con sus manos sus brazos y regresó a su cintura, ocultó aún más su rostro en la cavidad de su cuello, aspirando su aroma, disfrutando de ella como había deseado hacer cada vez que la veía. No sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para mantenerse al margen, para no acercarse ni buscarla a cada instante, para aparentar que ella le era indiferente cuando no era así.

Él había podido adivinar el dolor en los ojos de ella y se le clavaba en lo más profundo de su ser, como dagas ardientes que carcomían su piel, si él pudiera cambiaría el mundo entero para hacerla sonreír; lo haría sin pensarlo. Se había percatado que había pequeñas sombras en sus ojos, señal de que no dormía bien; también había bajado de peso; sabía que lo estaba pasando tan mal como él, la veía mirarle añorante, buscarle constantemente, aferrarse a lo que tuviera en manos para hacer el momento más pasable. Pero como él la absorbía con sus dorados ojos, podía ver hasta ese pequeño detalle, no comprendía cómo podía ella aguantar ese sufrimiento cuando los dos sentían lo mismo.

Por eso esa tarde al verla sola en ese lugar, aún sabiendo el riesgo que corría no pudo detenerse e ir a abrazarla, a darle a entender con ese simple gesto que no la había dejado de amar ¿Cómo podría dejarla de amar?, si todo su ser se concentraba en ella…

Kagome y él disfrutaban del pequeño contacto que se permitían, el uno del otro, aún sabiéndolo prohibido desde lo más profundo de sus corazones, lo añoraban, lo necesitaban, eso los hacía sentirse más plenos y les proporcionaba la fuerza que necesitaban para afrontar un día más estando separados. Él podría permanecer así eternamente, atado a su cintura, con sus brazos alrededor de ella, como sujetando el más grande tesoro de su existencia, con añoranza y amor.

Kagome aferrada a sus brazos, con los ojos ahora cerrados, permitiéndose ese contacto, esa cercanía que no tendría con nadie más, pues más que cuerpo, el contacto era de dos almas enamoradas. Destinadas a estar juntas… hechas para amarse la una a la otra.

El tiempo se detuvo nuevamente para ellos dos, no fueron conscientes de nada más que no fuera el calor que emanaba la otra persona; a la que amaban, tanto fue así que no se dieron cuenta que unos ojos rojos habían notado la posición en la que estaban. Kagura había estado buscando a Sesshomaru y cuando lo vio casi salta a sus brazos, hasta que notó que no estaba solo, que abrazaba a alguien. Los celos la carcomieron ¿a quién abrazaba Sesshomaru?. Pues parecía hacerlo con fuerza y delicadeza, como si en ese gesto depositara la vida entera. Y envidió a la mujer que provocara ese gesto en el hombre que ella _amaba. _Se sintió anclada al suelo que pisaba, debatiéndose entre hacerse notar o guardarse para ella lo que miraba.

Sesshomaru abrazaba a una mujer y no a cualquier mujer, sino a la chica que era la responsable del proyecto en el que estaba ahora participando, apretó sus manos en señal de furia, él era sólo suyo, ninguna lo merecía más que ella. Y no tardaría en dejárselo en claro a esa mujer que correspondía a ese abrazo que él le estaba dando. No le importaba lo que había ahí, los separaría, de eso podría estar segura. Habiendo tomado la decisión, se encaminó por el lugar en el que acababa de pasar, dejando la escena de dos enamorados entregándose su amor.

-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-

InuYasha salía de una tienda con un peluche entre los brazos, sabía que el detalle le encantaría a su esposa, había hecho lo posible por salir temprano y poder comprarlo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban pensando en la cara que pondría ella al recibirlo. Cuando levantó el rostro observó algo que no le dejó muy tranquilo, frente a él estaba una mujer… muy conocida para él, estaba dándole la espalda, pero aún así podía reconocerla, parecía estar esperando a alguien o a algo. Un impulso le recomendó acercarse y encararla, pero no lo hizo, se detuvo y la miró fijamente. La mujer miraba a un lado y a otro de la calle, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en las personas que pasaban a su lado, pero sin entretenerse demasiado.

Cambió el balance de su peso para descansarlo sólo en una de sus estilizadas piernas, mientras su mano se posaba en su cintura en un gesto claro de desesperación. Cuando una figura varonil la alcanzó y la abrazo sin esperar ser reconocido, la mujer se sobresaltó un poco, pero al reconocer al autor de semejante acción se relajó inmediatamente y le dejó rodearla con más intensidad. Su rostro reflejaba aceptación y cierto matiz de satisfacción.

InuYasha fue inconsciente de sus acciones, hasta que una punzada en su mano llamó su atención, había apretado con tanta fuerza las llaves de su auto hasta hacerse daño. Miró sorprendido su extremidad responsable de semejante acción, como pidiéndole explicación. Aflojó un poco el agarre y se dijo que debía olvidar lo ocurrido. Pero no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente a la pareja en frente, ahora él tenía sus labios sobre los de ella.

InuYasha pensó que ella lo alejaría, pero en contra de lo que deseaba se topó con que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y lo acercaba más, incitándolo a profundizar el contacto. Esto fue el colmo para él, todo a su alrededor se tornó rojo y no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sus manos sujetaron por la cintura a la mujer y la alejaban bruscamente del otro.

-¿Qué rayos?...¡InuYasha!, ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¡Eso mismo te pregunto a ti! – le recriminó a viva voz, pero la ignoró para dirigirse a su acompañante que lo miraba impávido – Y tú, imbécil, lárgate antes de que te parta la cara…

Se abalanzó hacia él, pero ella se interpuso y lo tomó por las solapas del saco.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? – Él la miró como no comprendiendo su pregunta ¿acaso no era obvio?, se pasó la mano por el rostro para intentar serenarse mientras se alejaba de ella, sólo un poco. La miró fijamente, acusándola con la mirada de su imprudente cuestionamiento, se acercó a ella y con una sola mano rodeó la parte de atrás de su cuello, acercándolo a él con velocidad para que no pudiera resistírsele.

-Pasa, que tú eres solamente mía – dicho esto juntó sus labios con los de ella, intentando quitar cualquier vestigio que pudo haber dejado el otro.

Ella no se resistió en lo más mínimo a ese beso, por dentro lo anhelaba, pero eso no arreglaba nada y lo sabía. Al poco rato se las ingenió para morderle y hacer que dejara de besarla, así lo hizo e InuYasha le concedió espacio suficiente pero sus ojos denotaban una fuerza que a ella le provocó un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

-Ey tú, idiota, ¿qué crees que haces con mi novia? – El otro tipo pareció reaccionar algo tarde y ahora quería salvar el honor de la dama con la cual estaba. Sin embargo ella lo miró fríamente bajándole sus ánimos de pelea en un par de segundos.

-No te preocupes por éste… Señor, se equivocó y ya se va.

InuYasha sintió un como si le hubiera golpeado en la cara, su orgullo se vio pisoteado y una vez más se sintió despreciado, ese sentimiento que odiaba con toda su fuerza. La miró con rencor, como jurándole que se arrepentiría, pero ella le mantuvo la mirada sin temer ni un instante. Su pareja se acercó y la rodeó como marcando su territorio, ella se pegó a él respondiendo a su gesto. InuYasha quiso matarlo, pero se contuvo, apretó con fuerza sus puños causándose una vez más daño, se limpió la boca como borrando el beso que le había dado con un gesto de asco.

Ella no se dio por entendida aunque por dentro le estaba doliendo ¿pero qué esperaba?, se rió de lo infantil que podría ser, aunque a ciencia cierta ella añorara estar en sus brazos como la primera vez ¡No podía borrar lo que sentía por él!, eso era verdad, pero no le daría el gusto de verla mal, primero muerta.

InuYasha, se dirigió a grandes zancadas a su auto, recogiendo el peluche maltrecho, pero antes de llegar a abordar su unidad lo tiró al suelo y se deshizo golpeando el pequeño muñeco, con frustración, con impotencia, con todo su odio.

-¡Maldita Kikyou!,

Odiaba que esa mujer lo confundiera, que lo hiciera sentir así, tan mal, tan despreciado. Se sentía inútil y odiaba eso. Ahogarse en si mismo sin saber como resolver lo que traía en manos. Al final de su rabieta, terminó sobre el enlodado y maltrecho peluche, lo miró con desprecio como si fuera el causante de todas sus desdichas, subió al auto y lo encendió con rapidez, antes de pensar siquiera, arranco y maniobró de tal manera que le pasó encima al pobre muñeco, dejándolo inservible. Al verlo por el retrovisor su furia no disminuyó en lo más mínimo, aceleró a fondo sin importarle los límites de velocidad, cuando se topó con una luz roja en la cual tuvo que detenerse sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a su esposa diciéndole que una vez más llegaría tarde a casa. Inmediatamente después, discó el número de uno de sus muchos contactos, una voz femenina le contestó.

Si Kikyou creía que era la única que podía salir con alguien más, estaba muy equivocada, él también tenía a muchas mujeres con las cuales estar, ella era tan sólo una de tantas.

-Hola preciosa, me gustaría verte hoy… sí, en el lugar de siempre.

Cortó la llamada aún con la furia carcomiéndole las entrañas, revisó su celular, la respuesta de Kagome había llegado, diciéndole que lo esperaría como siempre. Cerró su móvil con violencia y lo aventó al asiento trasero. Al cambio de luz volvió a pisar a fondo su acelerador y se dirigió a un hotel bastante conocido para él.

Tan pronto como llegó a la habitación reservada, se sintió como entrando a un lugar sagrado, su territorio. Al fondo de la habitación una mujer lo esperaba con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios Él no se hizo del rogar y rápidamente llegó hasta donde estaba. Ambos se miraron como viejos amigos que se reconocen después de haber estado distanciados tanto tiempo. Tomó su mano con delicadeza y deposito un solo beso en los nudillos, ella sonrió en respuesta y lo animó a seguir.

-Te extrañaba InuYasha

-Y yo a ti, querida.

Dicho esto, dejó un camino de besos a lo largo de su brazo, hasta llegar a su cuello en donde se entretuvo un rato, haciendo que ella subiera su mano y aferrara con fuerza su oscura cabellera indicándole que no deseaba que se detuviera. Él así lo hizo y continúo su camino hasta llegar a sus rojos labios. No hubo más preguntas por parte de ambos ni más palabras, simplemente se dedicaron a recorrerse, sentirse, reconocerse.

Cuando todo terminó él se encerró un momento en el baño, cuando salió se encontró con que ella se había ido dejando una nota, agradeciéndole su compañía y disculpándose por no esperarlo ya que tenía un asunto que atender.

Tomó el papel entre las manos, colocado amorosamente sobre la almohada que fue testigo de lo que acababa de acontecer. Lo miró nuevamente y lo estrujó entre sus manos, triturando en ese gesto la soledad que amenazaba con cazarlo una vez más. Sentía como se cernía la tristeza en esa habitación fría. Sin el cuerpo tibio de su amante en el lecho, todo se volvía vacío y sin sentido. Simplemente estaba solo y como si su mundo hubiera sido sostenido por un pequeño palillo, este se rompió y todo se derrumbó a su alrededor, causándole tristeza y dolor. No quería estar solo, así que se vistió y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

Cuando llegó a casa Kagome lo estaba esperando, pero algo había ahí que no le agradaba del todo, InuYasha se acercó a ella y un escalofrío le recorrió al ver sus ojos chocolate mirarle fijamente pero sin ningún reproche en ellos, sin tristeza por su ausencia. Sintió que no lo extrañó en todo ese tiempo y eso fue como si le arrancaran el alma. Aún así, se inclinó y le besó la frente.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste InuYasha, te estaba esperando.

-Ya estoy en casa Kagome. Gracias por esperarme

Ella le miró con ternura y se incorporó del sillón. Le regaló una sonrisa que no se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a las que le regalaba antes. Se sintió peor por ello, algo estaba pasando y temía afrontarlo, porque si la perdía a ella, entonces sí se quedaría sin nada.

Kagome ya estaba en la estancia cuando sintió los brazos de su marido rodearle, al principio se sorprendió porque él la estrechó por detrás, pero le dejó permanecer así ya que estaba realmente aferrándola con fuerza hasta que escuchó su voz decirle.

-No me dejes Kagome, no podría vivir sin ti.

Ella sintió que todo de nuevo se convertía en un remolino alrededor de ella, esa era una de las razones por las cuales no podía dejarle, porque él le daba todo, entonces ella no podía simplemente abandonarle cuando le entregaba de esa forma su corazón.

Kagome tomó entre sus manos esos brazos que la rodeaban tratando de corresponderlo, InuYasha se pegó aún más a ella, atrayéndola, imaginando que de esa forma impedía que se fuera el ancla de su vida, su estabilidad, su fortaleza: ella. Kagome encontró la forma de girarse y abrazarlo por su cuenta, ese abrazo era muy tierno, él se perdía en ella y ella lo tomaba en sus brazos como a un niño que necesitaba protección.

-No me iré InuYasha, te lo prometí. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

InuYasha agradeció internamente sus palabras, le daban la confianza de que ella estaría con él pasara lo que pasara. Cuando levantó la cabeza y miró sus ojos se encontró con algo que no supo como denominar, ella estaba con él y así sería. No importa lo que pasase, él no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

Pero aunque moría por besarla, se contuvo, no quería presionarla. No quería arriesgarse más a alejarla de él. Así que la abrazo con más fuerza aún y depositó varios besos en su rostro. A manera de disculpa y súplica. Ahí en ese instante tomó una decisión, investigaría por fin quien había intentado quitarle a su esposa, no se arriesgaría más y lo alejaría de ella por las buenas o por las malas.

Kagome ajena a sus pensamientos abrazó a InuYasha y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, una promesa hecha fuera de tiempo era lo que ahora lo ataba a ese hombre, no podía abandonarlo, no ahora. Se abrazó a él, intentando con toda su fuerza no pensar a lo que estaba renunciando, en lo que había dejado por su marido, todo lo que perdería por seguir a su lado. Sólo esperaba que el tiempo pudiera cerrar esa herida que se hacía grande y amenazaba con robarle sus anhelos y esperanza.

Amar a un hombre y pertenecerle a otro era su condena, su ser se rompía lentamente dejándole una fractura tan profunda que dudaba poder algún día reparar.

-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-

Sesshomaru regresaba de dar un paseo para intentar sacar su impaciencia, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla y sonrió internamente al reconocer el número.

-Diga

-Señor Sesshomaru, le tengo buenas noticias

-Te estabas tardando Naraku

-Lo siento señor Sesshomaru, no era mi intención hacerle esperar tanto, pero sé que lo que tengo para usted justificará su espera

Sesshomaru sonrió altaneramente, sabía que ese hombre no hacía esa clase de comentarios sino había una muy buena razón de fondo. Así que acordó verlo esa misma noche, porque algo le decía que esa información que le tenía en realidad le iba a convenir mucho.

A las pocas horas estaba de regreso en su apartamento entró y aventó con violencia el sobre que traía entre sus manos que al caer se rompió, volcando su contenido sobre la alfombra las cueles eran unas fotos en las que se mostraba a un hombre joven de oscuros cabellos abrazando y besando a distintas mujeres. Ese hombre no podía dudar al reconocerlo como el esposo de la mujer a la cual amaba.

Se llevó un par de dedos al puente de la nariz, un gesto que usaba para tranquilizarse, pero en esta ocasión no parecía surtir efecto, ya que en lugar de tranquilizarse tenía unas inmensas ganas de destrozar varias cosas de su apartamento, él no era una persona agresiva, se consideraba bastante mesurado. Pero esta situación se salía de su control, ¿cómo era posible que él muy imbécil le fuera infiel a Kagome, no una, sino varias veces?. Maldito fuera, pero él se encargaría de darle un pequeño ultimátum. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron mostrando la furia que pugnaba por salir en momentos, el oro se tornó líquido y ardiente dentro de ellos. Su mirada despectiva se posó en las fotos nuevamente, su semblante se hizo frío y decidido.

-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-

InuYasha anhelaba la hora del almuerzo, Miroku tenía cosas que hacer por lo cual se iría solo, no le tomó importancia, aprovecharía para visitar al inspector, no pospondría más su visita. Tan pronto las manecillas del reloj se acomodaron en el lugar adecuado salió de la oficina en búsqueda de su auto, tenía hambre así que se desviaría por un pequeño refrigerio y después tomaría una dirección diferente a la acostumbrada.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la cafetería donde acostumbraba ir se bajó con tranquilidad saboreando de antemano el platillo que pediría.

-InuYasha – No conocía esa voz, pero se giró para mirar a su interlocutor, lo que vio lo dejó algo perplejo, el director de la empresa de su mujer estaba frente a él, mirándolo con superioridad.

A InuYasha el verlo le causó casi nausea, odiaba a ese tipo, Kagome no podía menos que decir buenas cosas de él. Pero lo ocultó poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa de camaradería.

-Director, es un gusto verle nuevamente y más por estos lugares, una casualidad supongo.

-No, no es una casualidad

-¿Le pasó algo a Kagome? – Preguntó por acto reflejo si él había ido a buscarle debía ser por ella, no encontraba otra razón, Sesshomaru enarcó la ceja como toda expresión.

-No – InuYasha lo miró fijamente, tratando de averiguar la razón de su encuentro. Se obligó a ser cordial

-¿Quisiera tomar el almuerzo conmigo? – Sesshomaru lo pensó un momento

-Sí

InuYasha maldijo a su suerte, pero pensando en que quizá había algo que debería compartirle acerca de Kagome se resignó a aplazar su "encuentro" para más adelante. Entraron a la cafetería y tomaron una mesa cercana, al despedir a la encargada de servirles ambos hombres se miraron analíticamente, como dos vaqueros esperando a ver quien sería el primero en disparar.

Sesshomaru no quitó los ojos del hombre al que odiaba, sí lo odiaba con todo su ser, él era el responsable de que Kagome no pudiera estar a su lado y por si fuera poco, era el ser más despreciable que habría en la faz de la tierra, pues no era capaz de serle fiel. Tenía inmensas ganas de asesinarlo fría y tortuosamente. Pero él, debía ser precavido y jugar bien sus cartas.

-Me decía que esto no era una casualidad, ¿me pregunto por qué? – Ah, InuYasha era impaciente, Sesshomaru se deleitó con su descubrimiento… eso era muy bueno

-No lo es, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre usted, quería conocerlo un poco más, saber la clase de hombre que eres – Esta última frase fue dicha con desprecio que no pasó desapercibido por InuYasha, quien a duras penas contuvo las ganas de romperle la cara a ese petulante tipo, se detuvo pensando en que a Kagome no le gustaría y molestarla no era precisamente lo que quería hacer en ese momento.

-¡Feh!, indudablemente se llevará una sorpresa

-No

InuYasha no supo como contenerse más, acercó su torso a la mesa a manera de amenaza al espacio de su interlocutor.

-No juegue conmigo, Señor, será el jefe de mi esposa, pero yo no le debo nada

-¿Jugar? – Sesshomaru reaccionó ante esa palabra como si le hubiera hecho una declaración de guerra, su mirada se tornó aún más fría en respuesta - ¿Quién está jugando?

-Al parecer usted no sabe quien soy yo, no sé por qué está aquí pero quiero dejarle en claro que no me agrada

Sesshomaru lo miró imperturbable mientras admiraba su facilidad para perder los estribos y exaltarse, como si estuviera a punto de sacar sus garras y atacarlo. Lo encontró entretenido, pero no más que eso.

-Kagome no ha sido la misma de antes, quiero pensar que te diste cuenta de eso

El cambio de tema dejó a InuYasha con la guardia baja, no sabiendo como responder, se sintió como un cachorro al cual le quitan su juguete y triste baja sus orejas esperando un regaño.

-Mi esposa se encuentra bien

-No no lo está… - ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver eso con su vida?, si Kagome estaba bien o mal no era de su incumbencia – Y creo que tú eres la razón de ello

Eso se sintió como un golpe bajo, InuYasha sintió su sangre hervir, ¿Qué derecho tenía ese ser tan engreído de acusarle de algo que por supuesto no conocía?

-¡Feh!, usted no sabe nada, lo que tiene Kagome yo lo solucionaré

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero he querido darte un poco de ayuda

-No la necesito

-Yo creo que sí, no me tomaría la molestia de buscarte si pensara lo contrario

-No la quiero

-Estoy seguro que no la rechazarás… - Dicho esto se llevó la mano a la bolsa secreta de su saco y sacó una foto, que colocó bocabajo frente a un sorprendido InuYasha

-¿qué es esto?

-Mi ayuda, creo que tú no sabes como ayudar a Kagome y esto te dará una pequeña idea

Aún renuente InuYasha estiró la mano para voltear la foto, lo que vio en ella lo dejó sin aliento, el color se fue de su rostro y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no temblar. En esa foto se mostraba a su persona besando a otra mujer, de una manera muy comprometedora, quería averiguar si había más de ellas y la fría mirada dorada le confirmó que no era la única.

-Deja de hacerla sufrir, te daré una semana para que le digas tu pequeño secretito a Kagome, en caso contrario lo haré yo y créeme si te digo que eso no te conviene, puesto que cuando lo haga ella jamás regresará a tu lado, tómalo como una justa de honor entre caballeros la oportunidad que te doy de saldar tus propios errores.

InuYasha se había quedado sin aliento, su pequeño mundo se estaba derrumbando, sintió como su corazón latía rápido en busca de una salida, su respiración se volvió más agitada y la desesperación lo invadió, ¿Qué diría ella cuando se enterara? ¿Qué pasaría cuando supiera que le había sido infiel?, no, ella seguramente lo odiaría y él no podría soportar eso, no podría hacerlo, prefería morir antes de separarse de ella de quedarse sin su ternura y su amor. No, ella no se separaría de él por ningún motivo.

-No… no lo haré… - InuYasha encontró que su voz temblaba al decir estas palabras

-Lo haces tú o lo hago yo, es simple.

Sesshomaru se dio por bien servido ante la reacción de InuYasha, así que se incorporó del lugar dejando un billete sobre la mesa que cubría los gastos de ambos y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. InuYasha al ver que se alejaba quiso gritarle, algo, lo que fuera para impedirle que cumpliera su amenaza

Cuando pudo reaccionar, salió detrás de él ¿por qué rayos hacía eso?, ¿qué ganaba él?, ¿por qué se preocupaba por ella?.

-¡Seshomaru! – El aludido se giró a encararle nuevamente, su rostro mostraba un profundo desdén por la persona que tenía frente a él. Cuando InuYasha se percató de su gesto se le abalanzó con el firme propósito de golpearle, ante esto Sesshomaru reaccionó haciéndose a un lado y golpeando el estómago de InuYasha – Mal-di-to

-Me das asco y lástima ¿crees que puedes hacerme daño?, se un hombre InuYasha y enfrenta tus acciones. Me tiene sin cuidado tus pataletas de niño…

Sesshomaru se fijó nuevamente en la figura doliente del marido de Kagome que aún pugnaba por recuperar el aliento, pero el sabía que llevaría tiempo. Sesshomaru retiró la mirada de él y se dirigió a su auto, al menos había podido sacar algo de su frustración y estaba mucho más tranquilo, lamentaba profundamente llegar a esos extremos, pero prefería ver sufrir un momento a Kagome a que viviera engañada por el resto de sus días.

Mientras se alejaba InuYasha seguía abrazando su estómago e inhalando aire costosamente, odiaba a ese tipo con todo su ser. Se sentía desfallecer, todo lo que había pasado en su vida se volvía en contra de él, veía como la felicidad se le escapaba entre los dedos, como cuando intentas sostener agua en ellas. Lentamente terminó arrodillado.

Seguía ahí en el suelo, no podía levantarse, el golpe que Sesshomaru le dio le tomó por sorpresa pero bastó para desquitar su furia, no importaba como se consideraba, la pregunta era ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, no dudaba que el director le contaría a Kagome sobre sus aventuras y él no tendría modo de negarlas, entonces, la perdería.

Y por primera vez en años, sólo supo llorar, así que dejó que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, fruto de la desesperación, dolor y frustración por su vida. Por sentir que no podría hacer nada para mantener a su lado su motivo de vivir.

Pasado un tiempo que olvidó contar, se levantó sin importarle que su traje se encontrara algo maltrecho por estar tanto tiempo en el suelo, su desesperación se acrecentaba a cada instante, no sabía que hacer, ¡No sabía que hacer!.. Miró a su alrededor como buscando una salida en ese laberinto de emociones… el viento de la tarde revolviendo sus cabellos fue lo único que encontró, nada más…

Apretó los puños una vez más, intentando serenarse, más lo único que lograba era sentir una profunda presión en el pecho, su mirada se tornó decidida, sí el creía que dejaría a Kagome, estaba muy equivocado, Kagome era suya, sólo suya y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se la quitara.

Tomó su móvil y marcó a su jefe, le pidió permiso para ausentarse esa tarde, a su jefe le cayó de sorpresa la petición, InuYasha era una persona que se entregaba completamente al trabajo, debido a eso, decidió que quizá era muy urgente para qué él hiciera eso, así que le permitió irse.

InuYasha subió al auto y se precipitó a su casa, no avisó a Kagome, sólo rogaba que ella estuviera ahí, cuando visualizó su hogar y se percató de que el auto de ella estaba en el lugar acostumbrado, supo que las cosas irían bien. Estacionó su auto y bajó casi corriendo, su temor se reflejaba en cada una de sus acciones.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza de tal forma que esta se impactó en la pared y un ruido sordo inundó la casa. Kagome bajó corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con la figura de su marido. Bajó la velocidad de su paso al acercarse a él, se paró a tan solo unos escasos metros, a esa distancia se percató del estado de su ropa y en general de él mismo. Podría decirse que una tormenta lo había sacudido dejándolo a la deriva.

-¿Qué te pasa InuYasha? – La voz de ella fue como un bálsamo en su adolorido corazón, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a sus brazos y la atrajo hacia si, para sentirla cerca, para sentirla suya.

-Kagome, mi amor, eres mi vida, te amo Kagome, te amo, yo… ¡Yo no sé vivir sin ti!.

Dicho esto se soltó a llorar sin pudor, de nuevo los sentimientos le ganaron, era cierto ¡sin ella no sabría cómo vivir!, el miedo a perderla le corroía como ácido en las entrañas. Le faltaba el aire, le fallaban las fuerzas, Todo se perdía en la nada si ella no estaba, ¡no podía perderla!.,

Kagome se sorprendió ante las lágrimas de InuYasha, pocas veces lo había visto llorar, pero en esta ocasión sentía como su llanto era tan sincero y a la vez desgarrador. Se preocupó mucho, pero InuYasha no hacía amago de soltarla, así que lo estrechó con fuerza, como intentando transmitirle su cariño en ese abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa InuYasha?

-No quiero perderte… no podría soportarlo, eres todo para mi…

-InuYasha, no iré a ningún lado, aquí estoy, contigo, sólo contigo.

-Kagome, mi Kagome… ¿tu deseas estar conmigo?

Esa pregunta le revolvió el estómago, provocándole casi nauseas, los ojos de él le miraban suplicantes, vio la tristeza y la desolación en ellos. Supo que aunque así lo quisiera, no podría decirle que no, Así que cerró los ojos pero las lágrimas también acudieron a ellos, no pudo contenerlas y lloró, lloró por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lloró porque su corazón se estaba muriendo a paso lento y con esto le daría la estocada final. Aún con la voz cortada e inundada en llanto le contestó.

-Sí InuYasha, quiero estar contigo.

-Kagome mi amor, gracias, gracias mi vida – La abrazó con fuerza y se fue deslizando hasta quedar abrazado casi a sus rodillas y quedando hincado frente a ella, Kagome no hizo amago de moverse, pues las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, ella se dio cuenta de que se rompía, de que toda ella se quedaba hecha nada, se sentía vacía y supo que a partir de ese momento ella ya jamás podría volver a ser feliz, por mucho que lo intentara.

Pasados unos momentos InuYasha levantó la cabeza y la miró desde su posición, había tomado otra resolución al saber que ella lo elegía.

-Kagome, vámonos de aquí, empecemos una vida nueva, borremos todo esto que nos hace daño, juntos tu y yo comenzaremos una vida feliz, mudémonos Kagome a otra ciudad, a otro lugar en dónde todo esto quede en el olvido…

Kagome escuchó la propuesta, quizá la distancia le ayudaría a hacer todo ello más llevadero, pensó en sus amigos, en su trabajo, en todo lo que había ahí. Pensó en Sesshomaru y le dolió en el alma, como una daga clavada justo en medio del corazón, si ella se quedaba ahí no podría soportarlo. Quizá si era lo mejor, dejarlo todo e irse de ahí, aunque sólo arrastrara con ella su maltrecho cuerpo, pues todo lo demás, se quedaría ahí, con Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru el hombre que le mostró en tan solo unos instantes lo maravilloso de la vida, supo con él lo que era el verdadero amor, lo que era saberse amada, lo que era pertenecer realmente a alguien y querer vivir con y para él. Lo dejaría, lo abandonaría junto con todas sus ilusiones, se sintió mal por ello, pero no podría hacer otra cosa, por mucho que lo amara… por mucho que aún lo amara…

Tuvo ganas de verlo una última vez, quizá lo haría pronto, quizá no, si lo veía nuevamente ella no podría irse, Sesshomaru le robaba hasta la voluntad, ahí con InuYasha a sus pies y ella llorando el dolor de sentir su alma y corazón partiéndose lanzó al aire la moneda de su destino, ella ya había elegido el lado de la moneda, ahora solo faltaba ver qué lado quedaba descubierto.

-Está bien InuYasha, vámonos de aquí y comencemos todo nuevamente.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Lo lamento, en serio la tardanza fueron causas de fuerza mayor, entre ellas el concierto de X-Japan en mi país, el aniversario 201 de la independencia… ¡Fiesta!, ¡wiii!, ejem. Ya, pero aquí está el capi, debo decirles que estaba listo el martes de la semana pasada, pero junto con mi editor y yo como que no quedamos muy contentos, este es uno de los capítulos que ha sufrido más modificaciones hasta ser publicado._

_¿Qué les pareció?, sí, sé que muchas han de estar con cara de ¿qué rayos?, ¿cómo puede irse?, todo es parte de la historia… tranquilas se va a solucionar, Kagura hará de las suyas y de ella depende mucho que Kagome se vaya o se quede, pero Sesshomaru es muy persistente y ya vimos que amenazó de cierta forma a InuYasha y lo obligó a huir, pobre..._

_Ah, ¿me creerían si les digo que estamos cerca de la recta final de la historia?, no, no digo que se va a acabar en tres capítulos más ni nada de eso, pero ¡Ya vi el final!, cuando la comencé a escribir me parecía tan lejano el momento, pero ahora esta casi a la vuelta de la esquina… Por tal motivo debo hacerles una pregunta ¿quieren lemon?, si es así les tengo una recomendación en sus valiosos y hermosos comentarios (que me gustan mucho y me hacen esforzarme y llevarles una historia digna de leerse, además de que me pongo a gritar cada vez que leo uno), pues agreguen una petición a mi editor Carlos, porque él puede ayudarlas a convencerme a que esa escena llegue pronto. (no le digan que yo les dije, je,je,je)_

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por su paciencia, por seguirme leyendo y dejarme comentarios. ¡Por favor mándenme un review!, ¿si?, también gracias a tods aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos y alertas._

_Lamento que no haya muchos momentos Kagome-Sesshomaru, pero esta explosión de momentos llenos de tristeza son necesarios, en serio, además pobre Inu… comienza a sufrir… mua,ja,ja,ja. Gracias de nuevo a todas, sólo les comento que las respuestas a los reviews estarán este sábado 24 a más tardar. Besos y nos vemos el próximo capitulo. _

_Por y para ti, CCSG_


	18. Chapter 18

No es un nuevo capitulo.. pero es una esperanza.

Hola a todos, sé que ya lleva bastante tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia que tanto les ha gustado… sé que no tengo perdón… han pasado algunas cosas a lo largo de este tiempo en el cual no he olvidado ni un momento esta historia, siempre ha habido alguien que me ha hecho recordar lo que he dejado por el momento inconcluso… Y digo por el momento porque no me canso de repetir que detesto a los autores que no terminan sus historias y una vez más me comprometo a terminarla.

Tengan un poco de paciencia (si, sé que suena muy descarado), pero me comprometo con ustedes a terminar esta historia que más que mía se ha convertido en suya. La concluiré tan pronto me sea posible, no tardará mucho en que actualice, en serio, ya tengo escrito la mitad del nuevo capitulo y me esforzaré para no decepcionar su espera.

Gracias a ustedes por no dejar de escribir, por incentivarme, por sus comentarios y por seguir aquí a pesar de que esta mala escritora no ha hecho lo suyo.

Créanme si les digo que lo lamento mucho, pero gracias a ustedes regresaré, jo,jo,jo es amenaza… esta historia verá su fin: de eso me encargo yo.

Gracias, no tengo palabras para expresar lo bien que me hace sentir el leer sus comentarios, ya les comentaré todo cuanto me ha pasado en estos largos seis meses. Pero por el momento me di un tiempesin para escribirles y decirles que pronto estará el nuevo capitulo. (en serio que a veces no tengo ni tiempo para conectarme… )

Les deseo un día lleno de felicidad y gratos momentos y de nuevo una disculpa.


	19. Chapter 19

_**INFIELES**_

Por: Azalyn-chan

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Dieciocho: **__Adiós_

Toda la noche InuYasha yació aferrado a su cuerpo, como temiendo que al despertar ella se hubiera ido, si él supiera que la había dejado sin fuerza, que no era capaz de moverse a ningún lado tal vez la hubiera soltado un poco, pero no fue así. Para ella entre más cerca estaba él, el aire le faltaba. Pronto dejó de luchar por mantener una respiración normal, se dio cuenta de que el aire le sabía enrarecido, no sólo eso, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, sus ojos no podían ya llorar, de haberlo hecho quizá toda el agua que podía contener su cuerpo se habría vaciado por esa cuenca de dulce chocolate que eran sus ojos.

Esos ojos que antes brillaban de vida ahora se encontraban apagados, como cubiertos de un velo gris que hacía que todo lo que ellos vieran fueran sombras, nada de colores, sólo obscuridad a pesar de tenerlos abiertos.

Sintió como la acompasada respiración de su marido le acariciaba la frente, ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir si su aliento era cálido o frío… nada, simplemente nada, eso era lo que sentía, la más vasta variedad de vacío, que se instalo no sólo en su pecho sino en su ser a tal suerte que ahora era como una muñeca, un recipiente hueco que no tenía la capacidad de reaccionar ya ante nada, se pregunto qué sería de ella en un futuro, cuando todo ese dolor que la había adormecido se hubiera hecho soportable y fuera capaz de sentir otra vez... ¿sentir?, ¿qué era eso?, a tan sólo poco tiempo le parecía algo tan lejano, tan inusual…

Posó sus manos sobre sus propios brazos para proporcionarse algo de calor y cobijo ante su soledad: pero nuevamente no sintió nada, quiso llorar, quiso gritar, pero no pudo, su voz no acudió a ella y sintió que una pesadilla se instalaba en su vida, incapaz de despertar, de correr o de huir, fue entonces cuando la realidad la golpeó de frente, tan cruda y certera como no lo esperaba. Se quedó sin aliento, sus pulmones se congelaron por unos escasos segundos en el cual su corazón batalló por latir una vez más,.. ella, Kagome, había renunciado voluntariamente a su felicidad, a lo que realmente anhelaba y este fue el resultado: la Kagome que algún día fue feliz, se murió en el mismo instante que ella dijo: "Esta bien InuYasha, vámonos de aquí y comencemos todo nuevamente".

Cerró los ojos y lucho por llorar pero no pudo, se dio por vencida, indudablemente de ahora en adelante, su vida se resumiría a sobrevivir… porque su corazón le decía desde lo más profundo que había renunciado a vivir.

Los primeros rayos del sol no aclararon su vista, a su entorno los colores grises se instalaban con más fuerza. Sintió a su marido revolverse a su lado y por instinto cerró los ojos, no quería verlo, no podía verlo. Él despertó y sonrió al ver a su esposa a su lado, con sus brazos rodeándola, la miró con ternura, su Kagome, su mujer, allí estaba: a su lado, así sería siempre. Temeroso de despertarla se levantó lentamente intentando no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera alertarla. Antes de dirigirse a la ducha admiró su rostro, que le pareció algo duro, admiró su hermosa figura y quiso hacerla suya, pero se detuvo… aún no era el momento. Sonrió ante la idea de poder posar sus manos en ese esbelto cuerpo y devorarla a besos, con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la ducha, quizá le ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

Cuando regresó a la alcoba, la encontró en la misma posición, no intentó despertarla nuevamente, extrañaría el desayuno, pero sin lugar a dudas ella debería estar muy cansada después de lo acontecido la noche anterior, así que le pareció que lo más justo era dejarla dormir. Él tenía un largo día por delante, debía arreglar su transferencia, tenía sólo unos cuantos días para arreglar todos sus asuntos. Estaba decidido, debían marcharse de ahí, entre más pronto mejor.

Kagome recordó que debía respirar cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse, abrió los ojos y miró su entorno, como extrañada de que nada se viniera abajo, que todo pareciera estar en su lugar cuando bien sabía que ya no era así.

Su corazón se contrajo, como dando patadas de vida, negándose a morir… fue cuando de un salto se levantó, ¡iría!, sí, iría a verle: debía hacerlo, necesitaba ver sus dorados ojos, sentir que todo él era una realidad no una mentira, sentir su cercanía, su calor, su simple existencia la haría renacer.

Sin demora levantó un par de cosas y se apresuró a arreglarse, salió atropelladamente de esa casa que la asfixiaba con tan sólo verla. Corrió, como nunca habría pensado hacerlo, pisó a fondo el acelerador, la vida se le escapaba por los dedos y la única persona que podía detener esa pérdida se llamaba Sesshomaru.

Tan pronto llegó a la corporación intentó serenarse, el ver ese imponente edificio le ayudaba a estar más tranquila, dirigió su achocolatada mirada al último piso en dónde se encontraba la oficina del director. Le pareció verlo, pero no podía asegurar que fuera así o sólo el producto de su imaginación y su ansiedad por verle.

Casi corre el pequeño tramo entre el estacionamiento y la entrada al recinto, cuando se percató de sus acciones, tuvo que aminorar el paso para evitar que el personal la mirara como a una loca, tan pronto alcanzó el elevador, se concentró en presionar el botón que la conduciría por fin a su destino, en donde su esperanza residía: Los brazos del hombre que amaba.

La pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardaban las puertas en cerrar, su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que esa caja metálica se detenía en algún piso y entraba gente. Rogaba que nadie más subiera o bajara, pero al parecer sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas en esa ajetreada mañana. Cuando la campanilla anunció la llegada a su destino sintió un mareo, producto de sus nervios que la predisponían a jugarse el todo por el todo, ¿él la aceptaría?, ¿sería capaz de dejar a InuYasha?... todas las preguntas que pudiera hacerse se le hicieron vanas y superfluas, sólo importaba él: Sesshomaru.

Casi se tropieza al salir del ascensor, pero no le importó si se caía, se levantaría para ir a su encuentro, como siempre la sala irradiaba un halo de formalidad que le obligó a aminorar nuevamente el paso, cuando se detuvo frente al escritorio de Rin creyó que había esperado toda una vida para estar nuevamente ahí.

-Buenos días Kagome…

-Rin, buenos días, quisiera ver al director…

-Kagome, en este momento está ocupado, me pidió que nadie lo interrumpiera… - Rin pareció ver la desesperación en la mirada de ella y se apresuró a añadir – En unos 15 minutos termina su reunión, le preguntaré entonces si puede recibirte.

Ella asintió, sólo tendría que esperar quince minutos, no creía que él se negara a verla, debía saber que algo importante pasó para que lo fuera a ver sin anunciarse. Respiró hondo, debía esperar un poco más, se despidió de Rin mientras se dirigía a la pequeña sala. Se sentó y consultó su reloj, paseó su mirada por el lugar, admirando nuevamente cada detalle, pero pasando por alto todo, miraba sin ver, miró su reloj nuevamente y cabeceó de horror al ver que sólo habían transcurrido dos minutos desde la última vez que lo había consultado.

Suspiró resignada a soportar la larga espera, para intentar mitigar su ansiedad tomó el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa, era un ejemplar nuevo pues nadie lo había abierto, tomó la primera sección y se entretuvo con los encabezados, pero no halló nada que le llamara la atención, pasó a la siguiente sección y lo mismo le pasó hasta llegar a la parte en dónde una foto le llamó la atención, era Kagura enfundada en un costoso vestido que salía en la primera plana.

No supo por qué se detuvo a leer el artículo, no era nada fuera de lo normal ver a esa famosa modelo aparecer en esa sección y menos que estuviera vinculada a un escándalo, tampoco supo por que leyó la sección, ella usualmente lanzaba esa parte lejos de su vista, odiaba leer los rumores de los demás o enterarse de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con su vida. Pero al leer el encabezado algo le hizo detenerse. "Kagura está embarazada, ella misma lo confirma".

Hizo un mohín al leer el encabezado ¿qué dirían ahora?, se dispuso a leer todo el artículo, no tenía nada más interesante que hacer para perder el tiempo así que… Kagome sintió que el aire le faltaba y entonces todo comenzó a darle vueltas como si un torbellino se encargara de remover todas las cosas que estaban a su alrededor. Se aferró con fuerza al sillón intentando vanamente que el mareo cesara, su tez se volvió pálida y su estómago se contrajo, supo que vomitaría, se levantó con prontitud y corrió al baño en dónde vació el nulo contenido de su estómago, mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez la frase que leyó en ese periódico.

"En una entrevista en exclusiva la modelo confirma su embarazo: "Si, estoy muy feliz, pronto seré mamá", más adelante ella declararía el nombre del progenitor: "Sesshomaru Taisho y yo hemos comenzado a salir desde hace algunos meses y él es el padre de mi hijo". Mientras tanto el director de Amethyst no ha hecho declaración alguna".

La esperanza que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser, el pequeño hilo del cual pendía su vida se quebró en mil pedazos, ahora comprendía por qué Kagura había hecho hasta lo imposible por estar en Amethyst, no era porque deseara estar en la firma, quería estar con Sesshomaru, pues entre ellos había… casi vomita nuevamente al pensar en lo que ellos dos tenían a sus espaldas. Y ella se sentía tan idiota, creyendo que él la amaba, seguramente sólo era una aventura para él, probablemente sólo deseaba saber hasta dónde podía llegar con ella.

Pero ella lo sintió tan sincero, tan real, ¿cómo pudo creer que alguien cómo él se fijaría en alguien como ella?, era completamente anormal que eso sucediera, debió haberlo sabido, pero se enamoró… estúpidamente se enamoró de Sesshomaru Taisho mientras él sólo jugaba con ella.

Y se dejó caer en el suelo del baño no le importó el lugar, simplemente se dejó vencer, ya no podía más, todo cuanto había tenido se deslizo a través de ella dejándola nuevamente vacía. Cuando creyó que viviría, que podía mantener la esperanza, entonces todo se le vino abajo y de nuevo se hallaba sumida en la nada. ¿La diferencia?, ya no tenía fe, ahora sólo le restaba huir de ahí y no volver jamás. Así destrozada como estaba el único trabajo consistiría en arrastrarse de vuelta a casa y fingir. Esa sería su vida, fingir que estaba bien.

Con paso inestable se levantó e intentó empujar la puerta del baño pero sus fuerzas le fallaron, ¿qué haría?, ¿qué era ella?, se encontraba perdida, triste, aturdida… de repente todo se tornó negro, sus fuerzas huyeron de ella y se desvaneció en aquél lugar.

-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-

Se podría decir que raras veces se encontraba de buen humor, algunos podrían apostar que él no sabía lo que era sonreír más de dos veces al día, otros incluso aseguraban que su mirada podía intimidar a cualquiera, pero en ese momento todos quedarían de acuerdo en algo: Sesshomaru Taisho estaba fúrico. Una simple palabra para describir su estado de ánimo a la perfección.

Sus nudillos se encontraban blancos debido a la fuerza aplicada en los puños al cerrarlos con fuerza, ya que Sesshomaru no tenía nada a la mano para golpear había decidido estoicamente contenerse, aunque inclusive para él era una tarea titánica.

Se encontraba sentado detrás de su amplio escritorio, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada levemente hacia atrás en un vano intento por tranquilizarse para mantener la compostura. Según recordaba pocas cosas lo habían sacado de sus casillas en toda su vida, pero en esta ocasión alguien había osado cruzar la línea que él marcaba entorno a sí: su vida personal era algo que jamás se tocaba, bueno, a decir verdad pocas veces era tocada y la única persona que podía hacerlo o más bien se concedía ese derecho era su padre.

Muy temprano por la mañana se encontró con la desconcertante noticia que sería padre… pensó en reírse ante la broma que se desplegaba ante sus ojos ¿él, padre?, habría que ser muy tonto para jugar a ese juego con él… al continuar leyendo se dio cuenta de la clase de persona que había hecho eso y que ante todo había tenido el atino de hacer la publicación en un diario de respetado renombre y amplia circulación por el país.

Su mente hizo en segundos una secuencia de los riesgos y los problemas que acarrearía esta pequeño "capricho" de Kagura. Su segunda reacción fue querer darle un buen sermón a esa niña mimada acerca de lo que se quiere y se debe hacer.

Lo siguiente que le vino a la mente fue llamarla, Kagome se afianzó en sus pensamientos con fuerza descomunal como acostumbraba a hacerlo, debía hablar con ella, no solo de este pequeño detalle sino también debía enterarse de la reacción de su marido ante su previa "entrevista" con él.

Su corazón le decía que le llamara inmediatamente para prevenir cualquier conflicto, pero su parte intelectual le dijo que sino se apresuraba a tomar cartas en el asunto, entonces sí habría cosas que lamentar. Así que haciendo caso omiso a lo que le pedía su corazón que hiciera se lanzó a hacer llamadas y contactar abogados para que estos se pusieran en marcha e hicieran una demanda por difamación. Además de reunirse con el equipo gerencial y proponer varias estrategias. Tan pronto como todo estuvo en marcha ya no pudo parar, resolver este asunto se convirtió en una prioridad, una empresa publicitaria no podía darse el lujo de tener escándalos de ese tipo.

Sesshomaru estaba ansioso, buscando resolver esto pronto así como también tener un espacio y llamarle a ella. Pero curiosamente ese momento no se dio hasta muy entrada la tarde… mas cuando lo hizo para su sorpresa el celular marcaba fuera de servicio, extrañado marcó a su casa y no le contestó nadie.

Quiso maldecir a la persona que le llamó para entrar a la junta que se llevaría a cabo en unos minutos, pero lo pensó mejor y con su mejor cara de "todo está bien" ingresó a la sala donde tuvo que concentrarse en cada palabra dicha. La empresa no estaría en crisis, pero era demandante actuar pronto. Sin embargo en lo más profundo de su ser una preocupación se instaló ¿dónde podría estar Kagome?

-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-

InuYasha sentía que estaba huyendo del mundo, pero no le importaba, si esperaba tan sólo un poco más estaba seguro que él, ese maldito hombre, llenaría la cabeza de _su_ mujer con ideas acerca de lo que había hecho y no podría negarlo, le había sido infiel a su esposa, pero en el fondo de su corazón siempre le había pertenecido a ella: eso no era ser infiel ¿cierto?, él siempre la había amado, siempre había regresado a ella, siempre. Además él la cuidaba, le proporcionaba todo cuanto le hacía falta ¡Ella era suya! Y ahora resultaba que una persona ajena se creía con el derecho de apartarla a su lado.

Un brillo de ira en su mirada se hizo patente, ¿Quién se creía ese… engreído y petulante Sesshomaru para venir y gritarle en su cara que quería robarle a su mujer? y además… había tenido la desfachatez de amenazarlo, a él, a InuYasha.

Si ahora lo pensaba con más tranquilidad, ese hombre no tenía nada, él tenía el corazón de Kagome y si él quería ella creería todo cuanto le dijera, así fuera que la luna se caería el día de mañana. Sin embargo… había que ser lo suficientemente inteligentes, no podía confiarse de este hecho, debía poner tierra entre ambos, porque podría permitir muchas cosas pero nunca que arrebataran de su lado a su esposa y algo en la mirada de Sesshomaru le dijo que era un hombre de cuidado. Apretando sus labios en un delgada línea se forzó a aceptar que en esta ocasión era mejor brindarle la espalda a la batalla, ¡qué ganas tenía de regresarle el golpe!, ¡ansiaba patearle el trasero a ese engreído!, debía esperar, debía asegurar a Kagome a su lado antes de lanzar su revancha, porque de algo estaba seguro. Sesshomaru se iba a enterar de quién era él o dejaba de llamarse InuYasha.

Entró a las oficinas centrales del bufete, miró a sus alrededores buscando a su mejor amigo y ahí estaba, en la estación del café, rodeado de mujeres, como era su costumbre: dedicándoles coquetas sonrisas, pidiéndoles a todas y cada una que tuvieran un hijo suyo… en definitiva había cosas que nunca cambiarían. A pesar de lo abrumado que estaba, esta escena le hizo sonreír para sus adentros, le gustaría ver a su amigo realmente enamorado, saberlo feliz. Meneó la cabeza tratando de sacudir ese pensamiento de si, ¡quizá nunca viviría para verlo casado!.

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran llamado, Miroku levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules se detuvieron en la faz de su amigo, algo no andaba bien, podía notar cierto desconcierto al igual que un poco de enfado… bien, había que corregir eso último, no era un poco de enfado, era cólera pura. Miroku había visto a su amigo así pocas veces, debía admitir que la única persona capaz de poner a su amigo en ese estado era su padre. El padre que jamás vio a InuYasha como a un hijo. Suspirando se despidió de las hermosas damas que lo rodeaban, no sin antes prometerles su amor a todas ellas, ¡Las mujeres eran su más grande debilidad! A él le parecían todas tan hermosas. No sólo se fijaba en el físico, había algo en ellas que lo hacía sentirse como pluma en el viento, adoraba ver sus sonrisas, esa luz en sus miradas cada vez que él hacía un halago o simplemente cuando les pedía que fueran las madres de sus hijos. Secretamente muy en el fondo de su corazón, estaba ansiando encontrar a esa mujer que le hiciera perder la noción del tiempo de tan sólo verla, aquella mujer que le otorgara esa ilusión y deseo de querer pertenecerle únicamente a ella.

Nunca comprendió como fue que su amigo, diciéndose tan enamorado de su esposa, era capaz de estar con otras mujeres, sí, él era el mujeriego número uno de la ciudad, debía aceptarlo, pero sabía que cuando encontrara a la indicada todo eso acabaría y para él no habría nadie más que ella. Conocía a Kagome y le parecía una mujer encantadora, era hermosa, no de una belleza despampanante, sino de esa belleza que no te cansa por ser tan auténtica y que te embelesa sin llegar a empalagar. Inteligente, dulce y tierna, con carácter algo explosivo pero siempre alegre, incapaz de dejarse vencer y con la energía suficiente para convertir el día más oscuro en el más brillante de tu existencia. Así definiría a la esposa de su mejor amigo. Se preguntaba qué era lo que InuYasha vería en su esposa para seguir a su lado a pesar de todo lo acontecido.

A paso lento se acercó a su amigo, hasta llegar a su altura, con singular alegría palmeó su espalda con excesiva fuerza, gesto que hizo tambalearse levemente a InuYasha

-Buenos días amigo – InuYasha lo miró con intensiones serias de golpearle el rostro – No me veas así InuYasha, es que traes una cara de pocos amigos que espanta a las damas, debía hacer algo al respecto, mi honor de caballero me lo pidió.

InuYasha se le quedó viendo atónito, ¿acaso era tan obvio su estado de ánimo?, después de reflexionarlo unos momentos lo encontró cierto, pues su amigo lo conocía mejor de lo que quisiera admitir.

-¡Feh!, ¿y tienes que golpearme así?

-No, por supuesto que no, pero es el método más divertido que he encontrado para casos como este, además tú no entiendes con palabras dulces…

InuYasha hizo el amago de querer estrangularlo a lo cual Miroku dio un paso atrás levantando ambas manos a forma de autodefensa

-Ya InuYasha, cálmate, ¿qué dirán los camaradas de ti? ¡apuesto a que no quieres que haya testigos de mi asesinato!

InuYasha pareció recordar el lugar en dónde se encontraban y ajustándose el saco inhalo profundamente para recobrar la cordura.

-Idiota – Fue todo lo que le dijo a Miroku para a continuación dirigirse a su despacho, Miroku sonrió con suficiencia antes de seguirlo, ¡debía saber que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo!.

Al ingresar InuYasha se quitó el saco y lo dejó en un perchero que se encontraba cerca, dirigió su mirada a los documentos que había sobre su escritorio, había un par de carpetas con casos por resolver y el acostumbrado periódico del día. Hizo el amago de sentarse mientras veía ingresar a su amigo con una sonrisa que quería borrar de su rostro a golpes y con paso ágil rodeó su escritorio hasta alcanzar el diario y lo aventó directo a su amigo sin remordimiento, sabía que esto no le causaría el mínimo daño pero no podía quedarse con las ganas de golpearlo, aunque esto fuera un gesto infantil.

Miroku esquivo a duras penas el improvisado proyectil que fue a impactar a la pared que estaba justo detrás de él haciendo que las secciones cayeran desparramadas a sus pies.

-InuYasha ¿alguien te ha dicho lo infantil que eres? – Faltó poco para que InuYasha se encogiera de hombros y le enseñara su lengua, absteniéndose de hacer esto se acercó a su amigo, sin inmutarse en pisar las partes del periódico que yacían en el piso.

-Lo lamento, en realidad necesitaba desquitarme con alguien

Miroku lo miro como si una araña gigante le estuviera hablando, ¿InuYasha disculpándose? Eso si que era nuevo, para intentar apaciguar los ánimos se agachó para recoger el reguero que había a sus pies, InuYasha blanqueó los ojos ante este comportamiento, pero de igual forma se dispuso a poner algo de orden, quiso maldecir cuando sus ojos se toparon con el nombre de sus pesadillas sin embargo al poner un poco más de atención al artículo, su enojo se transformó en furia contenida. Su amigo lo miraba atento esperando alguna reacción sin percibir un cambio aparente, así que enfocó su mirada en el texto que había llamado la atención de su amigo. Miroku lo escrutó confuso, ¿por qué InuYasha tenía esa sonrisa de maniático?. Se preguntó si su muy estimado amigo había perdido la cordura… bueno más, si es que cabe.

InuYasha se incorporó con el periódico aún entre las manos releyendo el texto, no podía creer que el muy imbécil se hubiera atrevido el día de ayer a decirle que le quitaría a su esposa siendo que él tenía a una pareja que estaba esperando un bebé. Obviamente con esto Kagome jamás se apartaría de su lado y eso era como si le quitaran una gran loza que cargaba sobre sus espaldas, de repente el mundo le pareció un lugar hermoso en dónde todas las cosas estaban en su lugar.

No se precipitaría con arrastrar a Kagome a una ciudad nueva, con esta nueva noticia, no tenía por qué correr, claramente él llevaba todas las de ganar, sólo tendría que usar un poco de astucia para que el mequetrefe no usara las fotos en su contra, ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, quizá lo mejor si era largarse de ahí y dejar que ese condenado se sumergiera y si era posible se ahogara en sus propios problemas, pensaba en esto cuando su jefe entró y los miró como a dos locos, puesto que eso parecían.

InuYasha sostenía entre sus manos un trozo de periódico medio roto y muy maltratado, mientras Miroku permanecía casi a gatas en el piso, su aspecto dejaba mucho a desear del profesionalismo que el deseaba ver en ellos. Miroku en cuestión de segundos se puso de pie con las manos llenas de los restos del diario con el que habían estado jugando.

-No… no es lo que usted piensa… es que yo, bueno nosotros – Su jefe lo hizo callar con un ademán categórico.

-No necesito que me des explicaciones de algo que es muy evidente -. Se acercó a InuYasha y observó el pedazo que tenía en sus manos - ¡ah!, con que ya están enterados de la nueva, pues bien, ya que están tan interesados en el caso vengan conmigo, después de todo, por ello los había venido a buscar a ustedes dos

Sin agregar más nada, su jefe dio la vuelta, ambos amigos se quedaron consternados ante tal declaración ¿de qué rayos hablaba su jefe?. Sus ojos se encontraron y decidieron por el bien de su estadía laboral seguirlo a pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que fuera a pasar.

Cuando InuYasha entró a la habitación, no pudo evitar que sus labios se abrieran como los de un niño frente a la vitrina de helados, olvidó por unos instantes respirar y si de haber seguido en esa postura probablemente habría babeado, sino es por el carraspeo de su jefe que lo regresó a la realidad habría pensado que estaba viendo un ángel.

Ahí frente a ellos estaba la tentación más grande hecha mujer, con unas curvas tan seductoras y unos labios tan provocativos que casi le besa los pies, sin lugar a dudas Sesshomaru no era tonto, tenía buen gusto, había que admitirlo, Kagura era mucho más hermosa en persona de lo que las fotos podrían revelar, ella al verlos entrar abanicó sus pestañas en forma que mostraran tristeza. Esto provocó en los presentes varones las ganas de ahorcar a la persona que haya provocado dicha pena en la joven que estaba ahí.

Todos los presentes miraron a la dama con la firme intención de ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara, muy en el fondo Kagura estaba sonriendo, su actuación era excelente, Sesshomaru no podría rebatir su versión tan fácil como creía, quizá no tenía ninguna prueba pero sin lugar a dudas si persistía el gran Director iba a terminar a su lado como eran sus deseos.

-Como ustedes saben – Interrumpió el jefe con voz autoritaria el babeo colectivo del personal masculino – La señorita Kagura ha hecho una declaración pública acerca de su embarazo, sin embargo, ha sido acusada de daños a la moral y se le pide se retracte de su declaración y nosotros – dijo mirando elocuentemente a todos los presentes – el mejor bufete de la ciudad somos los honrosos caballeros que hemos de impedir que eso suceda.

Todos asintieron y se preguntaron qué clase de persona era Sesshomaru para demandar a su pareja y pedirle que no hiciera pública su relación, debía de estar loco para rechazar a tan hermosa mujer, pero para eso ellos harían hasta lo imposible para que él se diera de bruces contra su propia demanda y tuviera que admitir públicamente su relación, que era justo lo que su clienta merecía

Cuando todos se hubieron dispersado se acercaron Miroku, InuYasha y su jefe a presentarse como era debido con la clienta, InuYasha le prometió hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarla ya que tenía mucho interés en su caso.

Kagura, no supo por qué razón, pero creyó en sus palabras, algo le decía que ese hombre tenía un sincero interés en que sus planes salieran justo como ella deseaba, desde ese día Kagura confió plenamente en él, sería el líder de los abogados que la representarían en la corte.

InuYasha se sintió muy afortunado ante ese nombramiento, sin lugar a dudas, haría hasta lo imposible porque su caso fuera resuelto a su favor, así que organizó una cena en un restaurante donde pudiera hablar sin tapujos con ella para poder tener las herramientas necesarias para el caso, necesitaba datos para poder encasillar a ese prepotente y entonces darle el tiro de gracia.

Kagura aceptó encantada la propuesta, al fin y al cabo sólo irían ellos dos y sería algo informal, la prensa no tenía por qué enterarse que se verían en su apartamento, no se arriesgaría a ir a un restaurant como estaban las cosas, además ahí los dos podrían conversar sin inhibiciones, ella no era tonta y no iba a pregonar su versión por todos lados, sólo lo necesario par hacer que el rey del hielo se convirtiera en SU rey del hielo

-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder enfocar su mirada en el techo de… abrió los ojos al recordar dónde estaba y por qué estaba ahí. Dio gracias de que nadie hubiera entrado mientras ella se hallaba desvanecida en el suelo, sin lugar a dudas él se enteraría y eso era algo que quería evitar, eso y también verlo, saber de él, volver a perderse en su mirada color miel, en esos ojos que eran su perdición. Quería maldecirlo, pero no podía, quería llorar, pero ya no tenía lágrimas… ya no tenía nada, ¡nada!.

Se incorporó lentamente y miró curiosa el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo que se hallaba ahí, no tenía nada que ver con la alegre Kagome, con la soñadora mujer llena de ilusiones y de vida, capaz de pelear por una convicción con quien sea. Casi se ríe de su aspecto… ofrecía la apariencia de una persona a la que le han quitado todas las ilusiones y hecho trizas el corazón ¡qué coincidencia!, ¡Justo eso le había pasado, aplastaron sus motivos para sonreír y por si fuera poco ¡perdió el corazón que había apostado al amar!

Se frotó la cara con dureza en un claro gesto de frustración y coraje. Pero no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para enojarse.

Tomó su bolso y cuadró sus hombros, saldría del edificio con el porte más digno que poseía, el hecho de saberse mal no tenía que incumbir a los demás. Giró el picaporte y salió afanándose en pensar en otras cosas y no mirar el lugar en dónde estaba, ya era suficientemente doloroso saber que respiraba el mismo aire, que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de él como para torturarse más con todo lo que había acontecido ahí… a lo lejos creyó oír su nombre, lo atribuyó a ensoñaciones suyas mientras apretaba el paso y veía las puertas del elevador como su única salvación, lo que podía mantenerla cuerda el tiempo suficiente y no ceder al torrente de emociones que atenazaban su frágil cuerpo.

Casi grita cuando siente una mano sobre su brazo, se mordió la lengua en el mismo instante que giraba su cuerpo con el miedo en sus ojos pensando en la persona que podría ser… cuando su mirada choco con otros ojos color café oscuro no supo si el suspiro que salió de sus labios fue de alivio o de simple decepción: era Rin quien le sonreía.

-Kagome ¿en qué estás pensando?, no he parado de llamarte

-Ah, lo siento – intentó componer una sonrisa rota – no te he oído he estado un poco distraída, el trabajo ya sabes…

Rin asintió y se acercó a ella un poco más a modo que lo que estaba a punto de decirle quedara solo entre ellas dos.

-Mi jefe está algo estresado, ha salido sin detenerse y no he podido avisarle que estabas aquí, pero si te apresuras podrías alcanzarlo, no tiene ni dos minutos que salió, estoy segura que se dirigía al estacionamiento… - Kagome se quedó sin palabras y sin poder moverse, se sintió una estatua apuntalada en ese sitio, Rin la apremió inocentemente – anda, anda, seguro que contigo si quiere hablar

Diciendo esto le tomo nuevamente del brazo y la introdujo a empujones al elevador que curiosamente en esos momentos se abría ante ellas, Kagome no pudo negarse, su mente estaba en blanco, un caos completo. Rin le guiñó el ojo antes de presionar el botón que la llevaría a la planta baja y salió casi dando saltitos dirigiéndose a su lugar.

Cuando el elevador comenzó a moverse Kagome recordó que sus pulmones necesitaban aire, así que inspiró profundo y este simple acto le pareció tan complejo que no se explicaba como podía llevarlo a cabo en su estado. Una pregunta acudió a su mente sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarla. ¿Quería verlo?.

No, esa fue su respuesta, si lo hacía lo golpearía, lo patearía y quizá después lo abrazaría, pero no creía tener la capacidad para hacer eso, no se sentía capaz siquiera de verle a la distancia, quería que el ascensor se descompusiera, que se quedara ahí encerrada por unos cuantos años que no le vendrían nada mal, la campanilla del elevador anunció la llegada al recibidor, ella lo miró esperanzada pidiendo que fuera un mal sueño, quería pellizcarse, despertar, pero nada ocurrió, las puertas automáticas se abrieron dándole paso, ella se forzó a poner un pie en frente del otro, creyendo que las paredes de su pecho explotarían en cualquier momento, pues el dolor que se había instalado en el centro del mismo era insoportable…

Dolor… como dolía el corazón, como sentía que ese órgano ahora roto carcomía todas las alegrías que ella pudiera tener, manchando todos los hermosos recuerdos en su agonía, consumiéndola y torturándola hasta dejarla sin fuerzas para más nada.

Casi fue como un suspiro, al otro lado de las puertas principales se encontraba la razón de todas sus torturas, el hombre que podía hacerla temblar y aún ahora llorar. Más no lo hizo, se quedó quieta, pues tenía la vista suspendida en su espalda, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se afanó en contener.

No pudo apartar sus ojos de su figura, el pantalón hecho a la medida le confería un aire aristócrata que era innato en él, Sesshomaru sostenía en su mano derecha su celular y parecía hablar en esos momentos pues lo sostenía cerca de su oído, no se veía nada anormal en su comportamiento, pero Kagome podía ver la posición casi forzada que adoptó y no pudo apartar la vista del puño que mantenía cerrado con más fuerza que la necesaria, casi podía jurar que si ponían una nuez en ese puño, ésta se haría polvo.

Miró como el sol besaba esa cabellera platinada arrancándole reflejos casi imposibles, se embelesó al verlo, se hartó de admirarlo y sintió nuevamente esa punzada en el corazón que la asfixiaba, ahí a tan corta distancia se encontraba lo que había sido su felicidad y ahora su más grande desdicha.

No tardó más que unos minutos en que el auto deportivo de Sesshomaru aparcó a escasos metros de él, salió el chofer del mismo y le cedió el paso al director, este ni se inmutó en saludar al empleado, simplemente cortó la llamada, rodeó el auto y se instaló en su puesto, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y sólo fue consciente de que se aseguró que su colaborador se encontrara a una distancia prudente del auto antes de ponerlo en movimiento y pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Los labios de Kagome se abrieron y emitió una sola palabra para que el viento se lo llevara y le entregara su último deseo junto con su corazón:

-Adiós Sesshomaru…

Kagome escuchó como las llantas emitían un sonido chirriante al ser puestas en movimiento con tanta violencia y en cuestión de segundos, el lugar en dónde estaba se vio vacío. Una sola lágrima rodo por su mejilla cuando su corazón le dijo que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, a partir de ese día sólo podría verlo en sus recuerdos si es que ella quería lacerarse constantemente con aquello que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Arrastró los pies, casi era un costal de huesos que se movía por el mundo, necesitaba alguien, algo o perecería en el intento. Saco su móvil y mandó un mensaje a su mejor amiga, iría a verla, necesitaba hablarle de su tormento o se volvería loca.

La respuesta casi fue inmediata, se subió a su auto y se dirigió al departamento de su amiga, en realidad no supo como fue que llegó, sólo parpadeó cansinamente cuando llegó al edificio, se bajó del auto y subió las escaleras hasta toparse con la conocida puerta, toco débilmente y como era esperada, no tardaron ni un minuto en abrirle, su amiga se encontraba al otro lado mirándola con ojos preocupados, llevaba un pantalón ajustado que resaltaba su atlética figura, su blusa sin mangas le daba un aspecto de frescura, pero su rostro, estaba contraído en un gesto de clara inquietud, al verla Kagome sólo pudo echarse a sus brazos y llorar…

Lloró como sólo alguien que ha perdido su corazón puede hacerlo, desgarrando su garganta en el proceso, sin importarle ya nada, sintió como su amiga la cobijaba con sus brazos y se dejaba caer junto con ella al piso, la posición poco les importó, Sango atinó a cerrar la puerta para entonces acunar a su amiga y mecerla, dejándola llorar en su regazo mientras al sentir el dolor de su amiga, también derramaba lágrimas comprendiendo que Kagome sufría, aunque no sabía por qué, ella la acompañaría y estaría con ella.

Ambas amigas aún abrazadas lloraban amargamente la pérdida de un amor, la pérdida de la fe en la felicidad, la pérdida de la oportunidad de poder vivir realmente.

Kagome comprendió lentamente todo lo que había perdido, a que se había condenado y le dolió hasta el fondo cada hueso que se resquebrajaba junto con ella. Quizá sólo aquellas personas que han perdido el verdadero amor puedan comprender como un vacío se instala en el centro del pecho dificultando la capacidad de respirar, entonces y sólo entonces los tonos grises rigen la vida y el reír se convierte en un recuerdo y la necesidad más básica que hay que cubrir día a día es respirar.

Cuando la comida se vuelve insípida y los motivos se vuelven pretextos… cuando ya no queda nada más que esperar a que llegue tu final.

Ella encerró todas sus memorias, puesto que el tenerlos a flor de piel la destrozaba y a pesar de que había poco que quedara por destrozar, debía conservar aunque sea una minúscula parte para sobrevivir. Se sentía atada de manos y pies, inmensamente triste e irremediablemente sola y así aquella luz que había regido su vida se convirtió en un solo día en la más arraigada soledad.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_¿Puedo salir?, sé que van a matarme y casi ni quiero dar la cara, la verdad sería algo largo de explicar lo que ha pasado en este tiempo… después de publicar la última nota intenté escribir pero me quedaba en blanco, la historia ya la tengo planeada y no quise modificarle nada pero me costó mucho trabajo meterme nuevamente en los personajes y plantear la tristeza de una pérdida así… Sé que muchas se quedarán con cara de ¿qué hiciste qué?, pero créanme, la historia original que planee desde el inicio va así, no modifiqué nada, el final también ya está estructurado y todo, no estoy haciendo locuras ni me lanzo a la desesperada para acabar la historia._

_Gracias a todas por su paciencia, en verdad no tengo palabras ni forma de agradecerles más que terminar bien esta historia que les ha gustado, gracias por preocuparse por mi, en verdad que en estos meses han ocurrido tantas cosas que me parece que llevo años sin pasarme por aquí._

_En fin, ¡La musa volvió! y pude terminar el capitulo recién, así que en lugar de darles largas ¡ya estoy de vuelta!. ¿Qué opinan de la treta de Kagura?, ¿Cómo sobrevivirá Kagome al corazón roto y la desilusión plantada en su alma? , ¿Y Sesshomaru la encontrará a tiempo?... las cartas están casi todas en la mesa, aunque no lo crean me falta un par que van a ser las determinantes en esta historia._

_Me encantaría leer sus teorías, seguramente acertarán, de nuevo muchas gracias y espero les haya gustado este tan esperado capitulo, de verdad casi sudo sangre para terminarlo. Espero sus comentarios sino dejé la historia fue por ellos. Les deseo un hermoso día. _

_Como siempre, por y para ti Carlos, gracias por tu apoyo. _


	20. Chapter 20

_**INFIELES**_

Por: Azalyn-chan

_**Declaración de derechos de autor:**__ Los personajes relacionados con la serie InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia y personajes ajenos son propiedad de Azalyn-chan quién escribe esto por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa._

_**Capitulo Diecinueve: **__Soledad_

Silencio, en la habitación no se podía escuchar casi nada, ocasionalmente un auto cruzaba la avenida zumbando a su paso, quizá una conversación lejana también perturbaba ese silencio, pero no más, nada más. Si ponías atención podías escuchar la respiración del único ser vivo en ese recinto, se podría pensar que estaba dormido, su respiración era acompasada, casi ausente pero si mirabas con más ahincó podías fijarte en la posición rígida de su cuerpo, la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, así que no podrías ver como los ojos de él estaban cerrados con fuerza, su frente fruncida reflejaba parte de la preocupación que realmente sentía.

Sus labios, convertidos ahora en una línea rígida eran apretados con fuerza para evitar que de ellos salieran palabras sin sentido, sus manos sobre sus piernas estaban apretadas, tal vez podría pasar por un hombre pensador pero en realidad este hombre estaba preocupado, muy preocupado a decir verdad.

Sus hombros tensos cuadraban a la perfección en el respaldo del único sillón en dónde se encontraba sentado, por fin sus ojos se abrieron de golpe revelando unos ojos ambarinos profundos y agudos. Capaces de congelar su entorno de tan sólo quererlo, esos ojos en esta ocasión estaban llenos de fuego, contrarrestando notablemente a lo que estaban acostumbrados a reflejar. Parpadeó un par de veces para acoplarse a esa insipiente oscuridad.

Se irguió lentamente hasta quedar de pie, al hacerlo su celular cayó al suelo, el hombre desvió la mirada al suelo y miró al objeto como si fuera la causa de todos sus tormentos y también la solución a los mismos. Por decirlo de alguna forma era verdad, Había pasado toda la tarde marcando a su móvil, a su casa tantas veces que ya le dolían los dedos de tanto remarcar… había ido a su casa y había comprendido que estaba vacía, no que se hubiera mudado, simplemente no estaba ahí.

Le mandó correos, dejó varios mensajes de voz hizo todo cuanto se le ocurría, hasta se vió tentado en buscar a su esposo, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que en ese momento estaba con él, no creía que fuera lo más conveniente. Sesshomaru Taisho por primera vez en muchos años se sentía impotente, incapaz de hacer algo.

Frunció aún más el ceño al darse cuenta de que había estado dándole vueltas al mismo asunto por más de cuatro horas y no había encontrado una solución al problema. ¿Por qué los problemas del corazón no eran tan sencillos como los de negocios?.

Dio un par de pasos en la oscuridad, no sabía a dónde ir, se sentía como un león enjaulado a escasos metros de su presa pero con unos barrotes impidiéndole alcanzarla. Él había actuado como debía hacerlo, desató la lucha legal para esclarecer su supuesta paternidad, había tomado decisiones importantes todo el día para impedir que la empresa cayera en crisis o que se tomaran decisiones erróneas por la confusión de la información. Contestó llamadas, asistió a una docena de juntas urgentes. Asesoró y apaciguó llamadas histéricas de accionistas.

En cuanto tuvo un poco de tiempo, aunque fuera mínimo le marcaba e intentaba encontrarla, supo al final de la tarde que ella había ido a su oficina. Cuando Rin se lo comunicó intentó tomárselo con serenidad, pero no era tonto, si ella había ido a buscarle y después se había ido detrás de él y al final no contestaba sus llamadas, eso tenía sólo una respuesta lógica. No quería saber nada de él.

Por dentro al encontrar esa respuesta en su cerebro, estalló en furia. ¿Cómo era posible que ella creyera que fuera capaz de tener un hijo con una mujer como esa?, ¿Acaso no le había demostrado su amor hasta el cansancio?, le había demostrado que la quería, que le importaba, que la amaba que hasta le dolía…

Meneó suavemente la cabeza para intentar destensar su cuello, subió su mano izquierda para intentar masajear suavemente esa parte de su anatomía que lo había estado molestando desde la mañana. No sintió ningún cambio, así que ceso en su tarea, se giró sobre si mismo y volvió a ver en el suelo su móvil, al verlo se imaginó a ella observando todas sus llamadas perdidas, todas y cada una y negándose tozudamente en contestarle.

¿Por qué una chica tan dulce como ella podía ser tan endemoniadamente orgullosa?, quizá era parte de su encanto. Por fin refunfuñando un poco alzó el dichoso aparato, mirándolo aún con odio se lo llevó consigo a su habitación, al entrar se encontró con la misma vista de todos los días, una amplia cama regía el centro de la misma, un closet y el acceso al baño estaban de lado izquierdo, una pequeña mesa con un escritorio reposaban en un rincón, un mueble un poco más al fondo estaba lleno de libros, sus favoritos o los más interesantes, así no tendría que salir a buscarlos.

Lentamente sus dedos deshicieron el nudo de la corbata que aún llevaba puesta, desabrochó un par de botones de su camisa y depositó el celular en la mesa de noche, encendió por primera vez en esa noche una pequeña lámpara, la luz iluminó tímidamente la habitación, como no queriendo enfadar al dueño de la misma y darle sólo la oportunidad de encontrar aquello que estaba buscando y no importunar de mas a las sombras que habían tejido su lugar en cada rincón hasta que ella se hizo presente.

Sesshomaru no pareció perturbarse en ese ámbito tan sobrio… diríase que era casi como parte de sí mismo, este hombre se sentó en la orilla de su cama y por primera vez se permitió denotar en sus facciones el cansancio que le había producido esa jornada de trabajo, se contrajo y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas agachando en el acto la cabeza, se permitió abrir la boca y respirar por ella, agotado como estaba, harto de tanta tontería que no le permitía estar en paz, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a la mujer que le había estropeado al menos los próximos tres meses y aún amando a la mujer que necesitaba a su lado pero que se negaba a dejarle inclusive oír su voz.

Llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza e intentó masajear su cien, la cabeza había amenazado con explotarle desde hacía varias horas, detestaba medicarse, así que obstinadamente había soportado ese dolor. Su mirada se encontraba fija en el piso, algo muy poco usual en él, quizá nadie tuviera la oportunidad de verle así en al vida, sabía que estaba sólo, por ello se permitía demostrar su cansancio.

Maldijo en voz baja cuando el teléfono de su apartamento comenzó a sonar, era completamente inverosímil que fuera ella, no albergaba ese tipo de esperanza, hizo una rápida lista de las personas que podían llamarte a su departamento a esa hora, la lista se compactó a tres, quizá cuatro personas cuando mucho, al menos a tres podía insultar pero a una cuarta lo dudaba, así que se incorporó retomando su postura recta, enfocó su mirada en el ruidoso aparato y se aprestó a escuchar a la otra persona en la línea.

-Diga

-Sesshomaru, aún estás despierto – La voz al otro lado no hizo esta declaración cómo pregunta, sino como una afirmación que no necesitaba ser respondida – quería saber como te ha ido después de lo acontecido hoy, se que no dirás mucho, pero no olvides que debes ser cuidadoso en esta clase de situaciones si no son atendidas apropiadamente pueden atraer grandes crisis

-Lo sé

-Si, lo sabes. También, hijo, debes intentar descansar… al menos intenta dormir unas cuantas horas

Sesshomaru no supo como contestar a esto, su padre intentaba ser ¿amable?, pensó que era una mala broma, su cerebro estaba muy agobiado como para pensar en algo más o intentar buscarle una razón a todo esto, así que prefirió el silencio una vez más.

-Buenas noches Sesshomaru

Y sí, detestaba eso, que su padre pudiera predecirlo, que su padre se metiera dentro de él, que pudiera casi adivinar y sentir lo que él sentía, odiaba que esa persona lo conociera a tal grado que supiera que decirle y cómo para destantearlo.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó el típico sonido que anunciaba el término de la llamada rápidamente con un movimiento casi felino colocó el auricular en su lugar. Así como el silencio había sido interrumpido, la tranquilidad comenzó nuevamente a extender su red sobre su cuarto, metiéndose en sus cajones, expulsando cualquier sonido que pudiera perturbar esa sublime paz.

Inclusive Sesshomaru se vió tentado a dejar de respirar, cuando notó esto hizo un amago molesto, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido eso?, sin importarle quebrar tan fino encanto de paz comenzó a pasear por su cuarto, buscando algunos enseres para su higiene personal y desapareció detrás de la puerta que conducía al baño.

La habitación nuevamente fue cubierta por una delgada capa de silencio que era roto eventualmente por el sonido de gotas cayendo, tal vez en el fondo las gotas también temían romper ese mágico momento entretejido entre los objetos de esa habitación, unos ojos inexpertos habrían detallado la tela de las cortinas o quizá reparado en el tamaño de los muebles, pero a decir verdad eso no era lo más interesante en ese lugar, lo que llamaba más la atención a aquél que conociera al hombre que vivía ahí era una foto, una dulce foto en un marco sencillo que reposaba en el buró más cercano a la cama, en esta foto se podía ver a una mujer, una chica joven que lucía un hermoso vestido de noche, lucía radiante y en esa foto ella no era consciente de que había sido retratada, no miraba a la cámara, su sonrisa estaba en su rostro plasmada de forma natural, sus ademanes la habían captado en movimiento, como si estuviera caminando, aún así la imagen tenía un halo de arte, que te permitía quedarte embelesado mirando a aquella mujer que era el punto central.

El dueño de la habitación salió rápido de su ducha, como temiendo que alguien revelara su secreto, sus ojos se detuvieron en la foto antes mencionada y no pudo menos sino que fruncir un poco los labios a modo de disgusto cargado con un matiz de sonrisa, nunca olvidaría la ocasión en la que Kagome lo acompañó a los premios, sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de ella ni un instante y en su embeleso le tomó una foto sin que ella lo supiera con su celular, la captó tan natural, tan ella, tan suya, que no dudó en imprimirla y tenerla junto a él. Cualquiera diría que no es un acto propio de él, pero a veces se hacen locuras por amor.

Si hace algunos meses le hubieran dicho que se puede descera matar y abrazar a una persona al mismo tiempo le habría recomendado un psicólogo con urgencia, ahora pensaba seriamente en tomar en cuenta su propio consejo. Él, Sesshomaru, quería matar a Kagome por tenerlo tan preocupado, por no borrarse de su mente y de sus pensamientos, por clavarse como una espina dolorosa en el centro de su pecho y hacerle sufrir y sentir como pocas veces desesperación y frustración y también, también quería amarla, quería besarla, quería estrecharla y perderse en el aroma de su cuerpo, verse reflejado en esos achocolatados ojos que desde hace tiempo era su perdición.

Aún con el cabello goteando libremente por su frente tomó la foto en sus manos, dejó la toalla descansar sobre su cabeza que minutos atrás estaba secando, la apretó como si con ese gesto pudiera hacer entrar en razón a la persona que tenía enfrente, cosa que no pasaría, pero no pudo evitar realizarlo. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama sin importarle que pudiera mojar las mantas y así Sesshomaru se perdió en sus pensamientos una vez más, la desidia cobró su parte, el cansancio se abrió paso, su enojó no cedió ni un ápice, la confusión amplió su reino, la determinación creció y el dolor de cabeza no cesó.

Se incorporó nuevamente con la idea de intentar dormir un poco, la crisis aún no pasaba, más bien diría que acababa de comenzar, quizá después tendría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con Kagome, tal vez se arrepintiera de no buscarla inmediatamente, pero algo era cierto. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía cambiar sus acciones por más que quisiera.

Miró la foto con detenimiento, esa increíble mujer le había robado el corazón de tal manera que jamás se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, la quizo y se lanzó por ella, escucho a su corazón que le demandaba tenerla y él quiso, no sin antes muchas objeciones de su parte, dársela. Kagome era una mujer casada y eso no lo detuvo, no le importó, ¿acaso al final ese sería el obstáculo que jamás podrían vencer?

Se preguntó si por primera vez, habría elegido mal, si su corazón se habría equivocado y al terminar todo esto se daba cuenta que no lo amaba, que ella simplemente eligiría a su marido como debía hacer… apretó sus nudillos y se dijo que estaba comenzando a comportarse como un neurótico, no podía dar nada por hecho hasta tenerla de frente y hacerle entender que él era suyo desde el primer momento que la vió en su oficina, desde el primer momento en que escuchó su nombre… ella fue suya.

-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-

Enfundado en un traje color café que contrastaba maravillosamente con sus ojos se dirigió al comedor, dónde su esposa debería estar en ese momento, al ingresar al recinto no se equivocó, Irasue se encontraba sentada con una taza de café en las manos deleitándose con el sabor amargo. Su mirada se enfocó en su esposo que hacía acto de presencia.

Sólo hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, aún con la taza contra sus labios, no quería hacer uso de su voz para saludar a su distinguido esposo, lo miró fríamente, el tiempo pasaba por ellos, pero sin lugar a dudas había sido benévolo con ambos, él aún tenía el porte que daba a entender que era dueño de todo cuanto le rodeaba y ella aún era bella, muy bella, dueña de una belleza fría y calculadora, capaz de atemorizar, si, pero también de detener a cualquier hombre… menos a su esposo.

El amor entre ellos había acabado hace mucho tiempo, si seguían juntos era porque ella se había negado vehementemente a la separación, de ninguna forma ella se enfrentaría a el escándalo que supondría un divorcio, hizo mil cosas para retenerlo, incluso soportó estoicamente que él le fuera infiel, que tuviera un hijo, pero cuando las cosas se iban de sus manos lo amarró a su lado por su propio bienestar.

Ahora vivían bajo el mismo techo, comían en la misma mesa, se hablaban con educación pero nada más. Todo entre ellos se había enfriado, la casa no era más que un iglú al que ambos se forzaban a regresar cada día por costumbre, pues bajo ese techo el amor se fugó dejando un gran vacio que se percibía incluso en las rosas que colmaban los elegantes jarrones de las estancias.

-He invitado a comer a Kagura con nosotros el próximo domingo, creo que sería bueno que conociéramos a nuestra futura nuera – Soltó de repente, sin detenerse a pensar que sus acciones pudieran estar mal

Toga la miró incrédulo, ¿qué estaba pensando esa mujer?, ¿acaso no conocía a su hijo?, al mirar la reacción en el rostro de su marido se apresuró a agregar.

-Creo que Sesshomaru tiene un gusto muy extraño, tanto que se negó a tener una relación y ahora va a tener un hijo, ¡no puedes permitir que no lo reconozca!

-¿De verdad crees que tu hijo será padre?

Irasue sintió esa respuesta como un golpe en la cara ¿estaba dudando de la paternidad de Sesshomaru?, ¿qué intentaba decirle?

-Creo que nuestro hijo debe de hacerse responsable de sus acciones

-Cosa que siempre ha hecho – le cortó tajante – pero ¿qué te hace pensar que en verdad tendrá un hijo?

-No pueden estar bromeando con esto, es algo serio, tanto ella como Sesshomaru están muy involucrados por la prensa

-¿Has hablado con él? – Irasue lo miró con rabia, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritarle, no, no había hablado con su hijo porque este no era muy conocido por atender a sus padres, además ella dio por hecho que era verdad sin preguntar siquiera, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente fuera un error.

-No – Respondió tajante

-Aun no vas a ser abuela Irasue, Sesshomaru es mucho más inteligente como para caer con una mujer como esa – Lanzó un ademán despectivo hacía la fotografía del periódico en dónde se mostraba a Kagura

-Por el bien de los dos espero que no sea una broma o haré que se casen

Toga no quería discutir más, era un caso perdido dialogar con su mujer, le entristeció saber que ella si creía que Sesshomaru sería padre, en cambio él, no dudó ni un segundo que su hijo había sido victima de una calumnia. Se sentó y se apresuraron a servirle el desayuno, se concentró en la comida, no quería mirar a su esposa, no quería verle la cara y saber lo que desde hace tanto ya sabía.

Él había renunciado a su verdadero amor, a una vida feliz por ella, porque creía que podían ser felices con su hijo… abandonó a otro niño por ella y Sesshomaru. De Sesshomaru no tenía casi quejas, pero de ella, que pena sintió al saber que Irasue no conocía a su hijo, eso sólo le indicaba una verdad… no lo amaba, quizá nunca lo amó ni a él ni a Sesshomaru.

Entonces como un rompecabezas todo comenzó a caer en su lugar, el alejamiento de Sesshomaru, los problemas matrimoniales, la necedad de ella, la forma en que Sesshomaru miraba a su madre, en como se dirigía a ella, en como ella trataba aún ahora a Sesshomaru, como una marioneta que debía hacer lo que ella quería. Irasue quizá jamás quiso a su hijo, permitió que le dañara una vez, y se arrepentía de ello, pero no dejaría que lo hiciera nuevamente, Sesshomaru merecía ser feliz, su hijo debía ser feliz aún a costa de él y de su madre misma.

Estos pensamientos le dejaron un rastro amargo por su lengua, la comida se quedo atascada en su garganta y a duras penas tragó en seco, la tristeza lo envolvió de golpe y no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había hecho y tenía, mas no era feliz. Su felicidad se esfumó de sus manos hace tiempo y ahora sólo tenía retazos de ella cuando veía a su hijo pelear por ser feliz.

Se levantó inapetente y se dirigió a la salida ante la atenta mirada de su mujer.

-No quiero que venga esa mujer a la casa

-La invitación ya está hecha, no la cancelaré…

-Entonces yo no estaré aquí – Mientras pensaba eso sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su primogénito, también podría garantizar que su hijo tampoco se presentaría, de eso se encargaba él.

Con estoico ademán se alejó, si Irasue agregó algo él no le prestó atención, su mente estaba ocupado en que tal vez hace tiempo tomó la decisión equivocada, él podría haber sido feliz sin ella y su hijo también. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que hizo en el pasado no podía ser cambiado pero haría lo posible para que su hijo tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz. Sus dorados ojos brillaron ante su decisión, ¿qué no haría un padre por su hijo?.

-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-

Si el tiempo se pudiera contar a través de la intensidad de los sentimientos vividos, quizá ella a estas alturas sería contada entre las más ancianas, ya no podía recordar qué era vivir sin ese dolor, qué era sonreír de verdad, que era sentirse en paz.

Hacía tiempo, recordaba, había dejado su móvil en la banca de un parque, intencionalmente lo abandonó en ese sitio aún cuando éste sonó cuando ella caminaba hacia el lado opuesto, no se detuvo, ni giró su mirada hacía él, cuanto le dolía ver su nombre aparecer en la pantalla, cuanto le costaba no estirar su mano y toma la llamada. Pero más dolía saber que él pensaba que podía seguir burlándose de ella, ¿qué creía?, ¿qué dejaría que la usara para seguir divirtiéndose?, ¡no más!, simplemente ya no podía más.

Y así fue como con el apoyo de su marido se adelantó a buscar una nueva casa, envió su carta de renuncia sin esperar respuesta, no quería volver a ese lugar y toparse con él ni por accidente. Abandonó la ciudad al día siguiente y decidió pasar unos días con su familia. Su hogar. Cuando su madre la vio llegar con maletas en mano y se preguntó si su matrimonio estaba mal. Pero cuando vio aparecer detrás de ella a InuYasha se tranquilizo sólo un segundo, para después perderse en los ojos de su hija y ver en ellos sólo vacio.

Su corazón de madre se encogió al ver a su hija así, a pesar de que una sonrisa estaba en su rostro, este le parecía una mascara que no hacía juego con el desasosiego que seguramente reinaba en su ser. Aguardó tranquilamente varios días mientras veía a su hija intentar aparentar que las cosas estaban bien. Después de la muerte de su marido, Kagome se había enfocado en ayudarla: trabajaba y estudiaba, se afanaba en apoyarla en todo momento. Las cosas empeoraron un poco cuando su abuelo murió, pero aún así Kagome luchó por conservar esa sonrisa sincera en su rostro, reía y su energía era capaz de apagar cualquier tristeza.

Ahora sólo podía preguntarse, ¿qué pudo haberle pasado a su hija para que su luz se apagara así?, algo que ni la muerte de su padre ni de su abuelo pudo hacer.

Kagome se la pasaba buscando una nueva casa y para cuando regresaba por la tarde evadía cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con ella, prefería hablar de las cosas que había hecho su madre o su hermano menor. Su madre tuvo paciencia, se armó de fuerza para no cuestionar a Kagome cada vez que la veía mirar hacía la ventana y sus ojos se cristalizaban con una rapidez impresionante.

Le comentó que había decidido renunciar a su anterior trabajo porque ya no le gustaba y además estaba descuidando su matrimonio, le dijo que habían decidido mudarse para estar más cerca de ellos y así pudiera acompañarlos. Su madre se quedó callada y escucho todo intentando adivinar cuales eran los verdaderos motivos.

Kagome estaba ida, en más de un sentido, habían pasado ya varios días desde que se despidió de la ciudad que la había visto enamorarse, a pesar de que sabía que debía odiar a Sesshomaru o sentir desprecio por él o quizá odiarle, al pasar los días tal parecía que su amor se aferraba más a su corazón obligándola a sentir únicamente nostalgia, ¡Lo extrañaba! Y le dolía admitirlo, pues sabía que era verdad, quería reflejarse en sus ojos, quería verle de nuevo, quería acariciarle y fundirse en sus brazos.

Al final del día se sentía harta, cansada y muy triste, además de enojada, ella detestaba amarlo así, no le gustaba, le robaba la voluntad y también sus ganas de vivir. Todo lo que ella hacía era buscarlo por todos lados, verlo en las casas que encontraba, imaginándose cómo sería vivir ahí con él, lo que a él le gustaría, cuando salía de casa miraba a todos lados esperando ver esos ojos dorados. Y por eso lloraba, porque él no estaba ahí, cuando se daba cuenta que jamás aparecería por ella entonces su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos se llenaban de agua. Con fuerza superior a la suya o a su propia voluntad se forzaba a no llorar, se obligaba a vivir con ese dolor, con esa necesidad de verlo y estar con él.

Ella había elegido, había optado por alejarse sin verlo más, nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil que le lloraría más de unos días y que se apropiaría de su ser de una forma tan tajante que ya estaba comenzando a entender que no podría olvidarlo jamás.

-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-

Simplemente no podía creerlo, ella se había ido sin decirle nada a él, estaba hecho una furia, si alguien se atravesaba con él, podría sufrir, lenta y profundamente. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso?, ¡irse!, ¡dejarlo a él!.

Ni todo su orgullo fue capaz de dominarlo, todo lo que lo mantenía en pie se fue al suelo cuando él supo que ella se había ido, cuando le entregaron su renuncia tuvo que, por primera vez en toda su existencia, morderse la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba y sentía. Su corazón dio una pataleta diciéndole lo tonto que había sido por no buscarla y claro, le hizo notar con un agudo dolor que la necesitaba y que la quería volver a ver.

Sin embargo las cosas no eran tan sencillas, aún estaba cargado de trabajo debido a la grandiosa "Idea de Kagura" de anunciar un embarazo falso, le estaba costando hacer ver la verdad ya que Kagura se negaba a desmentir la noticia, al contrario hacía más declaraciones en contra de él.

El juicio comenzaría pronto, a falta de pruebas de parte de ella, él ganaría, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaría reponerse del daño que Kagura había causada a la empresa. Para su colmo de males su madre estaba empeñada en que él reconociera el hijo que ella "llevaba" en el vientre.

Mentiría si dijera que le sorprendió, sólo al escuchar la voz de su madre le hizo saber algo que él ya sabia, pero no le dolió en lo más mínimo que su madre dudara de sus propias palabras. Cuando él le dijo: "No es mi hijo", su madre pareció escuchar un "no quiero reconocerlo", no se preocupó en aclararle la situación a ella, era quién menos le importaba en ese momento.

A decir verdad no sabía cuántos días ya llevaba en esa locura, entre el trabajo y el pensar en ella, las horas se le deslizaban tan deprisa que creía pronto se volvería senil. Pero su corazón no cesaba de recordarle la ausencia de ella, había optado por sumergirse aún más en el trabajo para intentar no pensarla, pero ni eso le valía como excusa a su corazón, éste armaba revuelo cada tiempo para que cada detalle, cada cosa, cada sitio le recordara a ella.

Y la odiaba, la detestaba porque en realidad la necesitaba, porque ansiaba escuchar su voz, porque quería tan sólo verla, eso simplemente lo apaciguaría y le serviría para renovar las fuerzas que casi se le agotaban por su ausencia. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre autónomo y capaz de hacerlo todo solo?, ¿Dónde estaba el frío Sesshomaru?, no lo sabía ni él mismo, ahora le costaba hasta respirar desde que supo que ella ya no estaría ahí.

Con firmeza tomó el auricular, ella no se iría de su lado sin que él peleara, si al final de escuchar su versión ella decidía dejarlo, él renunciaría a ella por amor, pero antes, tendría que verlo y escucharle. Sólo así él podría estar al menos en paz.

-Diga

-Naraku, tengo un trabajo urgente para ti

-Señor Sessnomaru, que honor recibir una llamada suya, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Quiero que encuentres a una mujer

-¿Desapareció?

-No, simplemente se mudó y quiero saber en dónde está.

-Por supuesto Señor Sesshomaru

-Naraku, necesito que esto sea tu prioridad, no importa el precio, ni cómo debas hacerlo, encuéntrala lo más pronto posible.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un breve e incómodo silencio, jamás había escuchado a Sesshomaru hablar casi en tono de súplica, así que hizo un estoico esfuerzo para no sonar sorprendido ante la declaración de su interlocutor.

-Lo haré Señor Sesshomaru

-Te enviaré sus datos como es costumbre, mantenme informado.

Sin esperar más, Sesshomaru colgó el teléfono, apretó los puños hecho una furia, había conocido el enojo, pero el enojo colmado con decepción, amor y necesidad eran cosas muy difíciles de manejar y nuevas para él

Se levantó y se detuvo a mirar el paisaje, a sus ojos todo comenzaba a tornarse gris, ¡qué extraño!, ahora sabía por qué las emociones eran tan peligrosas. Tomó aire y con paso seguro salió del lugar para dirigirse una vez más a esas tediosas reuniones que parecían multiplicarse.

Y así los días pasaban, unidos entre uno y otro por atardeceres, nada diferenciaba para él los días, todos eran iguales: llamadas por teléfono, reuniones, decisiones, declaraciones, evidencias, el inicio del juicio y el trabajo que no parecía querer dar tregua a nada. Sus colaboradores se afanaban en seguir manteniendo a la empresa en la punta del éxito y lo estaban logrando, pero para él, todo era insípido e increíblemente gris.

Sesshomaru se molestó al escuchar el teléfono de su oficina ¡Le había pedido a Rin unos minutos de paz!, pero al parece ese era un lujo que no podría darse.

-Dime Rin

-Lo lamento Señor Sesshomaru, pero tiene una llamada urgente.

-Comunícamelo Rin

-Si Señor Sesshomaru.

El timbre dio paso al intercomunicador que lo enlazo con la llamada en espera.

-Diga – Dijo su voz fría

-Señor Sesshomaru, disculpe el atrevimiento de marcarle, pero usted dijo que es urgente.

-Naraku, supongo que me tienes buenas noticias

-Si Señor Sesshomaru pero hay algo que debo decirle de manera personal, preferiría verlo aquí en mi despacho sino es molestia.

-Naraku…

-Lamento pedírselo Señor Sesshomaru, pero créame que es extremadamente necesaria su presencia.

-Iré por la noche

-Lo estaré esperando Señor Sesshomaru.

Y la comunicación se cortó, Sesshomaru no quería atormentarse pensando en qué sería eso que Naraku quería decirle de frente. Sabía que era un excelente detective, pero a veces era tan bueno que obtenía información que no convenía mucho sacar a la luz, pero era una carta que había decidido jugar, ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sacó con mucho esfuerzo el asunto de Naraku de su cabeza para enfocarse nuevamente en su trabajo, su corazón seguía dando batalla en esta soledad que se cernía sobre lo que le rodeaba, Naraku había sido una esperanza porque él la encontraría, al escuchar su voz su corazón saltó apartando la fría tela que lo cubría ahora se aceleraba y parecía clamar con más vehemencia por ella. Casi podía escucharlo gritar, sus labios se abrieron para seguirle en su clamor, pero se obligo a decirlo en un susurro

-¡Kagome, mi amor! ¿dónde estás?

El sonido de sus propias palabras hizo que con fuerza apretara sus labios a modo de reacción, ¡la extrañaba tanto!, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que se derrumbaría si no la tenía cerca, sino sabía de ella una vez más.

Sacó fuerza de su flaqueza y se obligó a llenarse de esperanza con el hecho de que en la noche vería a Naraku y seguramente este le tendría noticias importantes, ese sólo hecho lo tranquilizo un poco y le ayudo a enfocarse en su arduo trabajo.

Aunque las horas se le hicieron interminables, el sol terminó su recorrido en la bóveda celeste, tiñendo de gris y negro el cielo tras su desaparición. Soltando un suspiro por fin se dio un minuto de relajación, la mayoría de sus empleados ya se habían marchado, él, como siempre se quedaba un poco más de tiempo para terminar pendientes y ahora más que de costumbre dado el problema que tenían en puerta.

Se incorporó tranquilamente y tomó su saco del perchero para colocárselo lentamente. Quién lo viera diría que no tenía prisa, pero no era así, todo él estaba agitado e inquieto. Apagó su computadora, guardó sus documentos bajo llave, dio un último repaso a las cosas sobre su escritorio hasta que todo quedo satisfactoriamente en su lugar, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió del lugar cerrando firmemente su oficina.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, se subió a su deportivo y se dirigió al despacho de uno de los detectives más famosos: Naraku. Al llegar al edificio, se le antojó un lugar casi lúgubre. Se apeó del auto y sin más demora casi corre por las escaleras para llegar al piso en dónde se hallaba su oficina, hizo un último esfuerzo para serenarse. Su mirada volvió a tornarse fría y calculadora, una cosa era como se sentía y otra muy diferente dejar que los demás lo supieran.

Tocó la puerta y espero respuesta, a escasos segundos esta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre joven, de abundante cabellera negra y rizada que llevaba atada en una coleta alta, su tez era blanca y podría decirse que era atractivo, pero de él emanaba un aura que se te antojaba tétrica casi cruel, sus labios parecían desconocer lo que era una sonrisa sincera, su voz era como la de un verdugo cuando anuncia la muerte.

Sin embargo Sesshomaru no se dejó intimidar, quizá por eso a Naraku le parecía un ser interesante, pocas personas podían ser tan fríos como él mismo, siendo Sesshomaru Taisho uno de esos pocos, pero estaba a punto de ponerle a prueba.

-Por favor pase Señor Sesshomaru, lamento mucho haberle hecho venir hasta acá.

-Dijiste que era algo urgente

-Y lo es Señor Sesshomaru, créame que no se dará por mal servido.

-Eso espero Naraku – Declaró el ambarino dejando la constante que no le gustaba perder el tiempo.

-Por favor tome asiento

-Prefiero estar de pie

-Debo insistirle Señor Sesshomaru, el asunto a tratar es en extremo delicado, le agradeceré toda su atención.

Sesshomaru comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo que podría asociarse con preocupación, pero decidió dejarlo de lado, así que nuevamente enfundado en su papel de hombre frio de negocios tomó asiento en frente del escritorio de Naraku, mientras este, lo rodeaba para tomar asiento exactamente al otro lado, no sin antes detenerse a tomar una carpeta de un estante que estaba a un costado.

-Me llevé una gran sorpresa al averiguar que la mujer cuyo paradero me mando buscar fuera la esposa del hombre a quien previamente estaba investigando

Naraku le dirigió una mirada elocuente a Sesshomaru, más este no hizo ningún ademán con él cual demostrarle que la información le causara alguna reacción, así que Naraku prosiguió.

-Antes de decirle en dónde está ella, creo que abordaré algo más inquietante aún, si me permite, he terminado de investigar a InuYasha como usted me lo pidió.

-Ese hombre no me interesa ya en lo más mínimo – Le cortó Sesshomaru

-Me lo puedo imaginar Señor Sesshomaru, pero esto que le voy a comunicar hará que lo tome nuevamente en cuenta – Naraku sonrió triunfante, muchos utilizarían la información para chantajear a sus clientes, otros intentarían hacerse ricos, él, simplemente le hacía feliz ver como la gente se resquebrajaba al saber algo que nunca deberían saber, o que todas sus vidas se derrumbaban al ver algo que estuvo oculto bajo el velo de la mentira.

Sesshomaru no reaccionó ante la mirada frívola de su interlocutor, no sabía que tenía que ver InuYasha en todo esto, sabía que era el marido de Kagome pero ¿qué más podrían decirle qué él no supiera ya de él?. Suspiro para sus adentros, sólo tenía que escuchar a ese hombre y al último le daría lo que más ansiaba en ese momento: El paradero de Kagome

-Verá Señor Sesshomaru, InuYasha ha sido apoyado toda su vida para alcanzar varios objetivos que no todos logran, quizá los más notables, es su rápido y fácil ingreso a la escuela de leyes, usted sabe lo difícil que es ingresar a esa institución y aún más cuando el chico no tiene justamente las notas más altas de su generación.

-Esto me inquietó un poco – prosiguió Naraku al no ver reacción departe de Sesshomaru – así que continué investigando, encontré que fue contratado casi inmediatamente por una famosa firma, a la que nuevamente, es casi imposible entrar, sin embargo este joven lo hizo con maravillosa facilidad. Sé que usted valora lo meticuloso que soy, así que me di a la tarea de adentrarme un poco más en su historial y muchos de sus logros han sido "apadrinados", sé que usted me entiende, InuYasha no ha hecho casi nada por mérito propio, una persona le ha abierto todas las puertas para que él tuviera camino libre.

-Lo interesante señor Sesshomaru – Dijo Naraku tomando un poco de aliento – es quién y por qué ese alguien haría todo eso por un joven como ese. Encontrar al quién fue difícil, mucho a decir verdad, me he encontrado con grandes retos en mi vida profesional, pero este se encuentra dentro de los más difíciles, una vez encontrado el quién, el por qué fue un poco más sencillo.

Una nueva sonrisa fría asomó por esos labios, a Sesshomaru casi le dan ganas de soltarle un golpe en esa cara para quitarle la suficiencia, sin embargo, le había picado la curiosidad, si era cierto que InuYasha había tenido demasiada "suerte" en la vida, no había carecido de nada, al parecer las cosas se le daban muy bien, pero él creyó que era normal, él mismo se había abierto las puertas, conocía el precio, también creía que si él podía muchos más con su propio esfuerzo lo lograrían también. Respiró profundamente ¿eso qué tenía que ver con él?, ¿acaso Naraku intentaba ponerle sobre aviso para que ya no se metiera con InuYasha?. Casi suelta una carcajada en ese lugar, Sesshomaru Taisho no se detenía ante nadie.

- Verá, aquí tengo la copia de los talones que pagaron por el ingreso de InuYasha a la escuela y también a la firma del bufete – Naraku abrió la carpeta y extrajo un par de documentos del mismo, los miró y los giró para ponerlos al frente de Sesshomaru, éste les dirigió una mirada casi indiferente, pero al mirar la firma sintió como el ambiente se tornaba muy frío y después muy cálido.

-¿qué clase de broma es esta Naraku? – Dijo con su voz más fría que tenía en su repertorio

-No es ninguna broma Señor Sesshomaru, su padre: Toga Taisho ha estado financiando la vida de InuYasha, toda su vida a decir verdad, el padre de InuYasha no ha gastado ni un céntimo en él, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño, el Padre de InuYasha no ha invertido ni en la comida de este, todo ha sido costeado por su padre Toga, en esta carpeta tengo los estados de cuenta en los cuales figura la madre de InuYasha como titular, en la cual su padre ha hecho a lo largo de todos estos años depósitos regulares, todos los retiros a esa cuenta han sido para inversión y manutención de InuYasha.

Sesshomaru no entendía que relación podría tener su padre con InuYasha, ¿por qué su Padre haría algo así?, no era una persona precisamente generosa con extraños, le gustaba que le gente se ganara su sustento y podría apoyar, más no mantener, ese había sido su lema, entonces ¿por qué?, los estados de cuenta eran irrefutables, los gastos de la misma había sido todo para manutención, no había ningún desvío de fondos. ¿Entonces por qué?

Naraku advirtió la inquietud de Sesshomaru, así que se apresuró para dar su noticia final.

-Esto me intrigó mucho señor Sesshomaru, así que continué con mis averiguaciones hasta llegar al por qué, y quizá usted pueda llenar los demás espacios vacíos en la historia, pero al parecer hubo un tiempo en el cual su Padre el señor Toga Taisho y su Madre Irasue estuvieron a punto de divorciarse, durante este tiempo su Padre tuvo una amante u otra mujer; como quiera usted llamarle.

Sesshomaru casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, si no fuera su tez pálida naturalmente, habría perdido el color, sus ojos se abrieron levemente al entender lo que Naraku le estaba queriendo decir, pero jamás lo hubiera creído, de repente todo comenzó a caer en su lugar, todo tomó forma y ya no pudo negarse más a la realidad.

-Si señor Sesshomaru, InuYasha es su hermano

_**Notas de la autora**_**:**

_Créanme, no podía esperar más para subir este capitulo, hasta yo me he quedado sin palabras, InuYasha y Sesshomaru son medios hermanos, como en la serie, pero esto ¿cómo repercutirá en nuestra historia?, lo más importante ¿cómo reaccionará Sesshomaru ante la noticia?_

_Pobre Kagome, que está deshecha ¿y cuando se entere de esto? ¿E InuYasha?. Todo esto será un duro golpe para nuestros protagonistas que ya estaban llenos de problemas pero sin lugar a dudas esto no los dejará en paz por el resto de sus vidas._

_Ahora sí, cuéntenme qué les pareció, ya todo está casi en su lugar, sólo faltan las decisiones de Kagome y Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo lograran unirse después de esto?_

_A todo esto, les tengo una pregunta ¿cómo creen que Kagome deba enterarse de las infidelidades de InuYasha?._

_Les agradezco a tod s el seguir leyéndome, por favor, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar y a seguir esta historia que está cerca de concluir, no dejen de apoyarme sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo y aunque no lo crean a apurarme_

_Nuevamente gracias por leer y espero ansiosa sus comentarios, si este capitulo tuvo algunas fallas es porque no lo edité demasiado, quería subirlo lo más pronto posible._

_Insisto, ¡por favor Reviews!, por fis, por fis, sé que me demoro, pero les pido un comentario para saber si les está gustando como vamos hacia el final o no. Hablando de ellos, si contestaré los reviews del capitulo, pero serán entre e de agosto, así que la respuesta llegará en esos días a tu buzón o sino en mi perfil._

_Nuevamente gracias._

_Esto es por y para ti CCSG, gracias por ser mi inspiración._


End file.
